EL GUARDIÁN
by Ashley Yagami
Summary: A la guerrera Athena se le ha encomendado la mision de descender al infierno para salvar a Kyo Kusanagui pero nunca penso que seria cautiva del guardian mas feroz del inframundo.
1. Prologo

**EL GUARDIAN**

Hola a todos! Esta historia permanece a la autora de libros de cazadores nocturnos Sherrilyn Kenyon, me encanto leerlo e hice esta adaptacion.

Los personajes de Kof pertenecen a SNK Playmore.

 **Prologo**

—¿Te ha sentado bien la estancia en el infierno?

Iori levantó la vista, aunque los mechones ensangrentados de su melena

cobriza le ocultaban los ojos, y gruñó al escuchar una voz que llevaba siglos sin

oír.

Orochi.

Un dios primigenio.

Señor de todas las criaturas malévolas y letales.

Un cabrón de cuidado.

Debería responder su absurda pregunta, pero tenía la boca atravesada por un

perno, como parte de las torturas que los demonios le habían infligido durante los

últimos…

En fin, hacía mucho que había perdido la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido.

¿Para qué calcularlo cuando cada segundo que pasaba sufría un dolor tan atroz

que ya ni siquiera recordaba lo que era una vida sin él? En realidad, a lo largo de

los siglos el dolor se había convertido en una fuente de placer.

« Estoy más grillado que Orochi» .

Con el perno en la boca, había sido incapaz de hablar desde que lo arrojaron a

ese agujero. Aunque tampoco habría hablado si no lo hubieran silenciado de esa

forma. Jamás les daría la satisfacción de oírlo suplicar o gritar de dolor. Solo

había una persona que lo había logrado y, pese al milenio que había transcurrido

desde entonces, las burlas y el desprecio de su padre adoptivo aún resonaban en

sus oídos.

Que les dieran a todos. Ya no era un niño, y prefería la muerte antes que

humillarse de nuevo suplicando algo que sabía que jamás le concederían.

Sin embargo, sí que habría insultado a Orochi de haber podido hacerlo. Dadas

las circunstancias, solo podía mirar al ser ancestral echando chispas por los ojos

mientras deseaba contar con la totalidad de sus poderes para hacerlos sufrir a

todos.

Orochi, que medía más de dos metros diez de altura, lograba que el resto de los

demonios se echara a temblar con su simple presencia. El impecable traje negro

que llevaba, además de la camisa blanca, parecía totalmente fuera de lugar en la

oscura y gélida estancia. Una estancia cuyas paredes estaban manchadas con la

sangre de Iori.

Orochi alargó un brazo y le dio unas palmaditas en una mejilla, como si fuera

un cachorrito obediente.

—Mmm, debo decir que el infierno no parece sentarte bien. Das pena y creo

haberte visto en mejor estado.

—¡Qué te den! —exclamó Iori, pero sus palabra apenas se entendieron. El

perno le impedía mover la lengua y los labios. Si lo intentaba, el dolor lo

atravesaba de arriba abajo.

Justo lo que más falta le hacía.

Orochi arqueó una de sus cejas negras.

—¿Acabas de darme las gracias? No entiendo cómo es posible que me

agradezcas semejante existencia. Eres un cabrón retorcido, ¿verdad?

Iori apretó los dientes. El brillo juguetón que iluminaba los ojos negros de

Orochi le dijo que el muy cerdo solo quería cabrearlo.

Y lo había conseguido. Claro que tampoco tenía que esforzarse mucho para

hacerlo. El simple hecho de que ese… No acababa de encontrar un insulto lo

bastante fuerte. El simple hecho de que Orochi viviera lo sacaba de quicio.

Orochi miró a los demás.

—Dejadnos a solas.

¿No podía hablar con un tono de voz menos autoritario?

Un momento… Se trataba de Orochi… Así que eso era un imposible.

El antiguo dios ni siquiera necesitó pedirlo dos veces. Los demonios

desaparecieron al instante, aterrados por la posibilidad de que la ira de Orochi les

impartiera la misma hospitalidad que había recibido Iori. Al fin y al cabo, este

había sido la mascota más querida del dios; una mascota a la que cubría de

regalos entre un abuso y otro.

El dios oscuro jamás había soportado a los demonios que lo servían.

« Joder, yo también saldría pitando si pudiera» , pensó Iori.

Este envidiaba la libertad de aquellos seres mientras que su cuerpo desnudo

colgaba del techo, al que estaba sujeto por los grilletes que le rodeaban las

muñecas. Llevaba tanto tiempo con los brazos levantados por encima de la

cabeza que los huesos le sobresalían por las muñecas, a través de los cortes que el

hierro de aquellos seres le había provocado.

Estaba seguro de que debía de dolerle, pero el dolor de esas heridas se

mezclaba de forma tan armoniosa con los otros suplicios que era incapaz de

diferenciarlos. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la tortura tenía sus beneficios?

En cuanto se quedaron a solas, Orochi se colocó de nuevo frente a él y le dijo

con una voz ronca que resultó tan inquietante como fría:

—Tengo una proposición que hacerte. ¿Te interesa?

Ni de coña. Estaba harto de hacer tratos. Nadie cumplía su parte. Orochi podía

irse a asarse las pelotas a la pira infernal que más le apeteciera.

Bien sabían los dioses que, dado el lugar en el que se encontraban, no tendría

que ir muy lejos.

Iori apartó la vista.

Orochi chasqueó la lengua.

—Esclavo, sabes muy bien que no tienes más remedio que obedecerme. Me

perteneces.

Esa realidad lo carcomía con más saña que los bichos que los demonios le

habían arrojado a las heridas abiertas para que se alimentaran de su carne. ¡A la

mierda con todos! Su familia lo había vendido a Orochi cuando solo era un niño. Y

jamás le permitirían olvidarse de ese hecho.

Como si pudiera hacerlo…

Orochi enterró una mano en el cabello de Iori y le dio un tirón para levantarle

la cabeza. El movimiento hizo que el perno se le clavara más profundamente en

la garganta y en la lengua.

El repentino dolor le llenó los ojos de lágrimas, ya que las antiguas heridas se

reabrieron y la sangre brotó de nuevo.

Ojalá en esa ocasión se ahogara por la imposibilidad de tragársela, pensó

Iori. Sin embargo, era consciente de la triste realidad: era un ser inmortal. La

muerte jamás lo salvaría de esa mísera existencia, de igual manera que no lo

había salvado del resto de su violento pasado.

Su única salida era la inexistente clemencia de Orochi.

El dios le tiró con más fuerza del pelo.

—Necesito tus servicios porque son especiales.

« Y y o necesito aplastar tu corazón con un puño» , replicó en silencio.

El cabrón de Orochi sonrió como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Si me fallas de nuevo, te aseguro que tu siguiente período aquí hará que

recuerdes esto como si fuera el paraíso. ¿Me has entendido?

Iori se negó a responder.

Orochi le arrancó un mechón de cabello al soltarlo. El dolor le atravesó el

cráneo al tiempo que los bichos reptaban sobre su cuerpo, atraídos por el olor de

la sangre fresca.

Iori comenzó a respirar de forma entrecortada y apretó los dientes en un

intento por no gemir a causa de la agónica tortura. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y

luchó para no sumirse en la inconsciencia que amenazaba con devorarlo. Cada

vez que se desmay aba, sus torturadores se ensañaban más y más.

« No lo permitas, gilipollas. Concéntrate… ¡Joder! Mantente despierto» .

Se aferró con fuerza a las cadenas al percatarse de que comenzaba a perder

la visión.

Orochi le regaló una sonrisa cáustica que Iori no llegó a ver.

—Harás que me enorgullezca de ti si consigues lo que deseo o…

No completó la amenaza. Ni falta que le hacía.

Ambos sabían que Iori haría cualquier cosa con tal de librarse de esa penosa

existencia. Pese a sus bravuconadas, era muy consciente de la amarga verdad.

La crueldad que le habían infligido lo había derrotado.

Y jamás volvería a ser el mismo.

Ya no quedaba nada en su interior, salvo un odio tan profundo e inmenso que

casi podía saborearlo. Lo saboreaba junto con el sabor metálico del perno y de la

sangre. Era el único alimento que había probado en siglos.

La sonrisa de Orochi se tornó genuina.

—Sabía que al final acabarías entrando en razón. —Chasqueó los dedos.

Los grilletes que rodeaban las manos de Iori se abrieron y este cayo al suelo.

Tras siglos de abusos e inmovilidad, le fallaron las piernas.

Estaba tan débil que ni siquiera pudo mover la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba

donde había caído. Su cuerpo no respondía. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin usar

los músculos.

Orochi le asestó una patada en el vientre con tal fuerza que lo dejó tendido de

espaldas. Hizo una mueca de repulsión mientras miraba a Iori con desprecio.

—Das asco y pena, perro. Aséate un poco. —Y con esas palabras se

desvaneció en la oscuridad.

Iori siguió en el suelo, con la boca atravesada por el perno. Parpadeó varias

veces mientras observaba las paredes que lo rodeaban. Las manchas de su

sangre parecían bailar con el juego de luces y sombras. Y así fue como vio la

silueta de su cuerpo, desnudo y destrozado.

Y todo por haber hecho un trato con la única persona que creía su amigo.

« Jamás cometeré semejante estupidez de nuevo» .

Porque nadie lo había ayudado. Ni una sola vez en todo ese tiempo. Ni un solo

ser había acudido para ofrecerle compasión o consuelo… o una disculpa.

Ni siquiera le habían ofrecido un sorbo de agua.

Otra lección que no olvidaría jamas.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que le pidiera Orochi lo haría. Sin titubear. Sin demostrar

clemencia. Cualquier cosa con tal de no regresar a ese sitio y con tal de que no le

hicieran más daño.

Solo quería un minuto de paz. ¿Era pedir demasiado?

Una vez decidido, se preparó para la nueva oleada de dolor y se incorporó

despacio hasta ponerse en pie, aunque le temblaban las piernas. Sintió que

recuperaba por fin sus poderes divinos. Su fuerza aumentaba a cada latido del

corazón. Sin embargo, jamás los recobraría del todo.

Nunca jamás.

Orochi no lo permitiría. Cada vez que estuvieran en un punto alto, Orochi o

Azura los mermarían.

Sin embargo, contaba con poderes suficientes para vestirse y mantenerse en

pie, aunque se tambaleara. Cuando los demonios volvieran, se vengaría tal comomerecían.

Le suplicarían clemencia. Pero ya no conocía ese concepto. Lo había

olvidado después de haber sido sometido al ultraje más absoluto, hasta tal punto

que no recordaba una sola parte de su cuerpo que no hubiera sido mancillada por

las torturas. Le habían robado, minuto a minuto y a lo largo de incontables siglos,

cualquier vestigio de humanidad que le quedara.

Nada lo pondría de nuevo en semejante situación y jamás confiaría en otra

persona. Fuera quien fuese. Que los dioses se apiadaran de aquellos a quienes

Orochi quería que buscase.

Porque no les demostraría compasión.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Capitulo I_

La palabra « infierno» tenía muchas connotaciones, y cada una de ellas tan

singular como el individuo que la definiera. Para una persona, la idea de estar

atrapada eternamente con la única compañía de un vídeo de Michael Bolton era

el epítome del horror. Para otra, lo peor que podía pasarle era quedarse

encerrada en un ascensor con alguien que no parara de hablar a gritos por

teléfono y no poder sacarle las tripas para que se callara.

Para Athena Asamiya, el infierno era la oscuridad que la rodeaba, en la cual

resonaban los alaridos de los condenados que estaban siendo torturados. Y lo peor

no era escuchar los gritos pidiendo clemencia a aquellos que ni siquiera los

escuchaban, sino los recuerdos que dichos alaridos evocaban. El terror latente de

algo en lo que no quería pensar de nuevo. Recuerdos de una noche de su vida que

llevaban mucho tiempo enterrados y de las descarnadas emociones que los

acompañaban. Ambas cosas aún poseían la habilidad de postrarla de rodillas.

« No pienses en eso» .

¿Cómo evitarlo? Aquella noche fue la última que tuvo una familia que la

amaba. En aquel entonces, tal como le sucedía en ese momento, solo veía una

oscuridad impenetrable que le provocaba un dolor atroz en los ojos; una

oscuridad tan opresiva que le hizo temer quedarse ciega además de muda.

Cuando por fin la luz desterró las tinieblas, lo que descubrió fue sangre y terror…

« Ya no eres una cría» .

Cierto. Era una diosa encarnecida. Era una guerrera entrenada con años

de combate a sus espaldas. No había ni un solo ser en Azmodea que pudiera

hacerle daño.

« Se te olvida Orochi» .

Pues sí. Se le había olvidado.

« ¿Y qué me dices de Azura?» .

Bueno, sí. Había dos. Pero carecía de importancia. Ya había jugado antes en

desventaja y en peores condiciones. Claro que en esos casos el enemigo no

contaba con los poderes de un guerrero primigenio del Clan Kusanagui.

« ¿Te importaría dejar de pensar en esas cosas o estás tratando de que me

acobarde?» , preguntó Athena a su propia conciencia.

« Solo trato de hacerte entrar en razón antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Nohas llegado hasta aquí cometiendo estupideces. No con la gente que sabes que puede matarte. ¿Y para qué? ¿Para ayudar a Kyo? Te descuartizará cuando se entere de que estás aquí. ¿Acaso eres idiota?» .

Al parecer era idiota, y su idiotez no tenía límites. Si hubiera sido otro el que

estuviera atrapado en ese lugar en vez de Kyo, ella jamás habría puesto un pie

en ese sitio.

Sin embargo, lo quería demasiado para dejarlo morir en ese lugar. Kyo la

había ayudado cuando nadie más estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. La había entrenado

y la había apoyado. Le había enseñado a sobrevivir y a luchar. Sin él, estaría

muerta.

« Hasta él te diría que estás cometiendo una estupidez» .

Pues sí.

« La amabilidad es una fruta podrida que envenena a cualquiera que la come.

Así que arrójasela al enemigo a la cara y deja que lo envenene a él, no a ti» .

¿Cuántas veces se lo había dicho Kyo?

Sin embargo y pese al odio que albergaba en su corazón y que tantas veces

había expresado; el era su amigo, mas que eso su hermano. Jamás la había privado de su cariño de su paciencia o de su amabilidad.

Solo era así con ella.

Con los demás… en fin. Los demás veían una faceta de su personalidad que

Athena apenas conocía. Gracias a los dioses.

« La personalidad se define por sus fallos, no por sus virtudes —era otra de las

enseñanzas preferidas de Kyo—. Es lo que nos hace únicos y lo que nos

convierte en lo que somos» .

El recuerdo de su voz le daba fuerzas para sonreír pese al peligro.

« Tengo que encontrarlo» .

Porque él habría ido en su busca si lo hubiera necesitado.

« Sí, claro…» .

En el fondo Athena sabía perfectamente que las advertencias de su mente no

tenían en cuenta lo que sabía su corazón. Kyo siempre estaría de su parte. Para

ella, era un héroe.

Algo se movió a su izquierda. Athena se detuvo al instante, en cuanto su

desarrollado oído captó el leve sonido. El subidón de adrenalina aguzó el resto de

sus sentidos. Distinguió un nuevo olor. Masculino. Un demonio.

Muy cerca.

« No respires… No respires…» .

No porque temiera que la criatura la localizase, sino porque el hedor, que y a

sería repugnante si fuera humana, resultaba insoportable debido a su parte divina. Se tapó la nariz con los dedos para bloquearlo.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo del todo.

« Contén las arcadas» .

¿Los demonios se bañaban en mierda o qué? No le gustaba ese tipo de

pensamiento tan soez, pero… ¿por qué tenían que ser tan repulsivos?

De buenas a primeras, el demonio apareció frente a ella.

Sus gruesos labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

—¡Vay a, vay a! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? No me acordaba de que había hecho un

pedido a domicilio. Qué amable de tu parte…

« … que hay as venido a matarme» , concluy ó Athena mentalmente mientras

lo aferraba por el pescuezo y lo silenciaba.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de apuñalarlo, el demonio se evaporó

convertido en una apestosa neblina púrpura.

¡Mierda!

Athena trazó un círculo completo, sumida en la oscuridad, intentando ubicarse sentir su presencia, ya no lo sentia.

Y eso no le gustaba ni un pelo. Por su bien.

De repente, se oyó un alarido que resonó por encima del resto. Athena se llevó

las manos a las orejas.

« Lo que faltaba. Que me sangren los tímpanos…» .

El alarido subió de volumen.

Se acercaba.

Algo duro la golpeó en la espalda, tirándola al suelo.

Aunque la mera idea la asqueaba, se quitó las manos de las orejas y sacó un

segundo puñal.

« Ven aquí, demonio, bonito. Acércate…» .

A su derecha oyó que algo se arrastraba por el suelo. Corrió hacia ese lugar,

blandiendo el puñal para herir al enemigo que estuviera al acecho.

No obstante, en vez de derramar la sangre del enemigo, acabó derramando la

suy a propia cuando se golpeó con una puerta de hierro cerrada que parecía

fundirse perfectamente con la oscuridad.

« Hijos de p…» , pensó mientras siseaba por el dolor que se apoderó de su

cráneo. Le sangraba la nariz.

Le asestó una patada a la dichosa puerta.

Para su sorpresa, se abrió con un chirrido de los goznes. La luz se derramó de

repente en la reducida estancia, cegándola por un instante. Parpadeó hasta que

sus ojos se acostumbraron a la claridad y después frunció el ceño al ver la

especie de tubo fluorescente situado en el techo del que procedía la luz. Era muy

raro. Aunque parecía un fluorescente, en su interior se distinguía un líquido

viscoso que brillaba con un intenso y fantasmagórico azul.

En ese momento comprobó que las paredes estaban húmedas por una

sustancia que parecía sangre. Era como si las paredes respiraran. Hizo una

mueca de asco. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

« Seguro que es la fuente del hedor» .

No, el olor debía proceder de los pies de los demonios. Y, hablando de

demonios, el suy o parecía haberse esfumado.

« ¿Dónde te has metido, cabrón?» , se preguntó.

Dada su suerte, seguro que había ido a por unos cuantos amigos.

Aunque esa no era su principal preocupación. ¿Dónde estaba Kyo? Había

intentado utilizar la telepatía varias veces, pero quien fuera que lo retuviese había

bloqueado ese poder. Ni siquiera podía ponerse en contacto con él en el plano

Terrenal Algo que, dados sus respectivos poderes, no debería ser problemático.

Detestaba la impresión de sentirse completamente sola. Le recordaba a

aquellas semanas de su niñez cuando perdió a su familia. La época que pasó

vagando por el desierto abrasador en busca de agua…

« Siempre estamos solos. Aunque estés en medio de una multitud, podrás

sentir el azote de la soledad. Por experiencia propia te digo que dicho azote es

peor cuando hay más gente cerca» . Otra de las enseñanzas de Kyo.

Era el eterno pesimista.

Arhena dobló una esquina y se quedó petrificada; el demonio apestoso había

vuelto.

Y, tal como temía, había ido en busca de sus amigos…

De muchos amigos. Habría veinte o treinta de ellos. En cuando la vieron, sus

ojos demoníacos relucieron, destellando con más fuerza que los tubos

fluorescentes. Solo les faltaba babear…

« ¡Corre!» , se ordenó.

No era una cobarde, pero solo una idiota se enfrentaría sin ayuda a

semejante grupo. Y ella no era idiota. Tras arrojarle el puñal derecho al más

alto, se volvió y corrió en dirección contraria lo más rápido que pudo. Esperaba

que el puñal hubiera dado en el blanco y tumbado al menos a uno de ellos. Sin

embargo, no pensaba pararse a comprobarlo.

Regla número uno en una persecución: no mirar atrás.

De modo que agachó la cabeza y siguió hacia delante tan rápido como pudo.

Habría adoptado su forma guerrera.

Dobló una esquina y se encontró en otro pasillo. La luz no era tan brillante en

esa zona, pero bastaba para que viera las paredes y las puertas.

Por desgracia, no le permitía ver el suelo. Ni tampoco vio la cosa que la

atrapó.

En un momento dado se encontró volando por los aires y acabó dándose de

bruces contra el suelo. El agua putrefacta la salpicó por todos lados al tiempo que

el dolor se extendía por la rodilla, la cadera y la mejilla sobre las que había

aterrizado.

Se incorporó y se limpió el agua maloliente y la sangre. Acto seguido, se obligó a correr de nuevo, si bien lo hizo a duras penas.

« Lárgate de aquí» .

Podía abandonar ese plano existencial y volver más tarde para proseguir con

la búsqueda. Al menos eso pensaba hasta que oy ó una voz conocida detrás de la

puerta que tenía a su izquierda.

—Vete a la mierda y llévate también al perro.

Era Kyo.

Reconocería ese tono sarcástico y arrogante en cualquier parte.

Sonrió pese al dolor y abrió la puerta, lista para presentar batalla.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para el gigantesco… lo que fuera que

intentaba merendarse a Kyo. Era un demonio enorme, de piel verde con marcas

rojas que se volvió al oírla entrar.

Ese sí que salivó en cuanto sus ojos amarillos la miraron con un brillo

libidinoso que le puso los pelos como escarpias.

« ¡Ni de coña, colega!» .

—¿Athena? —dijo Kyo sin dar crédito. Le habían dado una paliza tan brutal

que, de no ser por su voz, no lo habría reconocido— ¿Qué estás haciendo

aquí? Lárgate mientras puedas.

—No sin ti —replicó usando la telepatía, ya que carecía de voz.

—Te he enseñado a no cometer errores. Regla de supervivencia número uno.

« Preocúpate por tu propio pellejo antes que por el de los demás» .

La conocía perfectamente. Sin embargo, una persona que se guiara por esa

regla no le diría a su liberador que se pirara antes de que lo soltase.

Típico de Kyo.

Athena levantó el puñal y se abalanzó hacia el demonio. Sin embargo, la

criatura se movió más rápido de lo que debería moverse un bicho de su tamaño.

Tras una impresionante torsión, esquivó su ataque y la atrapó por detrás.

Athena intentó zafarse del demonio. Era como caer en una piscina llena de

gelatina, de gelatina podrida y apestosa.

El demonio se rio al ver sus vanos intentos por liberarse. Por si aquello no

bastara, le lamió una mejilla.

—Eres un bocadito delicioso.

Athena se estremeció. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Por qué no usaban pastillas de

menta que les refrescaran el aliento? Se echó hacia atrás y le asestó un cabezazo

en la nariz. En esa ocasión, al menos, fue recompensada con un gruñido.

—Te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho. —El demonio la levantó y la arrojó al

suelo.

Ella pasó por alto el dolor que le indicaba que se le había roto algún hueso y

se puso de nuevo en pie.

—No lo hagas, Di. No lo hagas.

Desoyó el consejo de Kyo mientras comenzaba a moverse usando su aura psiquica al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el demonio.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de atacarlo, la criatura se esfumó de la misma

manera que lo había hecho el otro demonio. Solo quedó su hedor. Algo de lo que

podía haber prescindido, la verdad.

Se volvió para buscarlo, pero, antes de que pudiera pestañear siguiera,

apareció tras ella y le asestó una patada que la estampó contra la pared.

La embargó tal dolor que estuvo a punto de perder la visión.

El demonio la agarró.

—Se acabó, gatita —dijo al tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza de sus manos, de

manera que la dejó sin aire en los pulmones.

Athena oy ó un pitido en los oídos.

Cuando estaba segura de que iba a matarla, un grito reverberó por las

paredes.

—¡Suéltala, demonio! Ahora mismo.

Definitivamente no era Kyo. Esa voz ronca y tan viril era única, y estaba

cargada de una ira inconmensurable que parecía surgir de las profundidades de

su alma. Jamás había oído un tono de voz igual. Pronunciaba las palabras con una

preciosa cadencia que no le restaba ni pizca de autoridad.

El demonio la soltó y retrocedió, acobardado. Semejante reacción hizo que

Athena se dejara llevar por el pánico. Si una criatura tan aterradora como ese

demonio se acobardaba del recién llegado, ¿qué posibilidades tenía ella de

sobrevivir?

Claro que no era una cobarde. Si tenía que morir, lo haría luchando hasta el

último aliento.

Y le infligiría al enemigo todo el daño posible hasta que eso sucediera.

Tosió mientras se volvía, quedando de espalda a la pared a fin de mirar a la

nueva criatura. Tras limpiarse el sudor de los ojos, clavo la vista en la puerta

donde aguardaba el desconocido.

La descomunal figura que quedaba bañada por la fantasmagórica luz azul la

dejó boquiabierta.

¡Madre del amor hermoso!

« Estoy muerta» .


	3. Capitulo 2

_Capitulo II_

 _Athena no podía moverse. No podía respirar mientras observaba al…_

 _¿Demonio?_

 _Era la única manera de describirlo. No podía ser otra cosa que un demonio…_

 _Salvo que fuese un dios. Y ni Azura ni Orochi permitirían que otro dios entrara_

 _en sus dominios, a menos que se tratase de su hermana, Braith. Los dioses, por_

 _regla general, no compartían territorio por las buenas. Ni siquiera con los de su_

 _propia familia._

 _Nadie en su sano juicio compartiría territorio con una criatura tan feroz._

 _De piel blanca, letal y aterrador, lo envolvía un aura de poder supremo que hacía_

 _que el aire entre ellos crepitara con su fuerza y su intensidad sobrenaturales. Su_

 _presencia haría que Darth Vader saliera corriendo en busca de su madre. Incluso_

 _le erizaba el vello de los brazos y de la nuca. Jamás había visto algo parecido, y_

 _eso que había presenciado cosas aterradoras en sus más de mil años de vida. El_

 _demonio no solo había entrado en la estancia._

 _Dominaba aquel lugar._

 _No. Era suyo._

 _Con la respiración entrecortada, Athena se tomó un momento para estudiar a_

 _su enemigo con la esperanza de encontrarle alguna debilidad._

 _Aunque… era como tratar de controlar un huracán. Si bien parecía tranquilo_

 _en ese momento, tenía la impresión de que podría sufrir un arrebato violento sin_

 _más provocación que una ceja mal enarcada._

 _Su cabello era liso y pelirrojo, y lo llevaba recogido en una tirante cola en la_

 _coronilla, dejando al descubierto la frente. Era un color de pelo extraño, porque_

 _contenía un sinfín de matices de rojo: del cobrizo al caoba, pasando por el_

 _púrpura y también había pinceladas de negro. De alguna manera, daba la_

 _impresión de que tenía el cabello del color de la sangre seca._

 _Con su más de metro ochenta de altura, era el ser más espeluznante que había_

 _visto, tanto que creía que él absorbería su alma y que ella se lo haría encima de_

 _miedo. Y teniendo en cuenta que se había paseado por las pesadillas de los_

 _demás, eso era mucho decir._

 _Tenía toda la cara pintada de blanco, con líneas rojas y negras en diagonal qu_ _e le recordaban a un feroz guerrero kabuki. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que era un demonio, tal vez no se tratase de maquillaje. Bien podría ser su piel. Las li_ _neas rojas estaban dispuestas de tal forma que daban la impresión de sostener u_ _na sonrisa burlona y un ceño fruncido permanentes. Llevaba los ojos delineados_ _con sendas líneas negras que descendían a ambos lados de la nariz hasta formar_ _un ángulo en la punta. Dichas líneas negras ascendían además por los rabillos de l_ _os ojos hasta el nacimiento del pelo. El negro solo enfatizaba lo claros, fríos e_ _inmisericordes que eran esos ojos de color azul acero._

 _Desalmados. No había nada en ellos salvo la promesa de una muerte brutal y_

 _de un dolor inimaginable. Esos ojos bastaban para aterrorizar a cualquiera con un_

 _mínimo de instinto de supervivencia._

 _Dado su tamaño, habría resultado intimidante incluso en un mal día. Si a eso_

 _se le sumaba la armadura color vino y oro con púas, manchada de sangre, y la_

 _mueca desdeñosa de su cara, el mismísimo diablo saldría corriendo a_

 _esconderse._

 _« Que alguien me ayude…» , pensó._

 _Athena quería alejarse de él, pero la pared que tenía justo detrás se lo impedía._

 _Carecía de escapatoria. La única manera de salir era pasando por encima de él._

 _« Pues eso no va a pasar, guapa» , se dijo. Ni un tráiler conseguiría apartarlo._

 _Sería como intentar mover a Godzilla. Soltó el aire muy despacio, a la espera de_

 _que la atacase._

 _—¡No te atrevas a tocarla! —rugió Kyo desde la mesa, encadenado como_

 _estaba—. Te juro por todos los dioses que te abriré en canal como se te ocurra_

 _mirarla siquiera._

 _Aquello consiguió que el demonio arqueara sus elegantes cejas y esbozara_

 _una expresión burlona._

 _—Ya hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no puedes hacer nada, salvo_

 _mancharme la armadura de sangre. —Clavó de nuevo su brutal mirada en ella_

 _—. ¿Quién y qué eres?_

 _« Un cadáver» sería la respuesta más evidente. « Que sea rápido» , suplicó._

 _No le apetecía dilatar el mal trago. Por nada del mundo._

 _Y el aura del demonio proclamaba que le encantaría verla sufrir._

 _Echó a andar hacia ella, como si fuera a atacarla._

 _—¡Contéstame, joder!_

 _¿Quién iba a decir que podía resultar todavía más aterrador?_

 _Prefería enfrentarse a Freddy Krueger media hora después de haberse_

 _tomado tres pastillas para dormir que enfrentarse a esa montaña arrolladora de_

 _poder demoníaco._

 _Athena aferró el puñal con fuerza y se pegó a la pared mientras intentaba_

 _teletransportarse para salir de allí._

 _No pudo hacerlo._

 _« Estoy atrapada» , pensó. Algo bloqueaba sus poderes y la retenía allí, como un insecto atrapado en un frasco de cristal._

 _El demonio casi estaba encima de ella._

 _—Habla, mujer —masculló—. ¡Ahora!_

 _—No puede._

 _Las palabras de Kyo hicieron que el demonio se detuviera de inmediato._

 _Miró el cuerpo sangrante de Kyo._

 _—Explícate._

 _—Es muda._

 _El demonio torció los labios con gesto burlón._

 _—Mientes._

 _—No tengo por qué mentir. Jamás ha pronunciado una sola palabra, así que_

 _no puedes torturarla para conseguir información útil. A menos que sepas leer las_

 _mentes o entiendas el lenguaje de signos._

 _Iori meditó sobre la veracidad de las palabras de Kyo. ¿Mentía?_

 _¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?_

 _¿Por qué no? Era lo que hacían las personas. Muchas veces mentían sin razón,_

 _y casi siempre cuando alguien las atacaba y querían proteger sus asquerosos_

 _pellejos. Por poco que supiera acerca de la Humanidad y de los dioses, eso lo_

 _tenía muy claro._

 _No se podía confiar en nadie. En ningún caso._

 _Aun así, la presencia de la mujer despertaba su curiosidad. ¿Por qué alguien_

 _en su sano juicio iría a ese reino infernal?_

 _Solo se le ocurría una explicación razonable…_

 _—¿Qué es esa mujer para ti, dios onírico?_

 _Kyo se negó a mirarla. En cambio, lo fulminó a él con la mirada,_

 _demostrando un valor que habría admirado si fuera capaz de sentir algo así por_

 _alguien._

 _—Nada. Solo es una Guerrera griega a la que han enviado para rescatarme._

 _En esa ocasión supo que Kyo mentía. Y y a estaba harto de todas las heridas_

 _y del dolor que le habían infligido por la negativa de ese cabrón a darle lo que_

 _necesitaba para liberarlos a ambos. La rabia se apoderó de él mientras se volvía_

 _para matar de una vez por todas a ese desgraciado._

 _Kyo desconocía que su muerte sería un acto de bondad._

 _Cuando levantó la espada para cortarle la cabeza, el ratoncillo asustado se_

 _abalanzó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas. El impacto de ese cuerpo menudo fue_

 _mayor del que habría esperado. La mujer le aferró la muñeca e intentó_

 _desarmarlo. Al ver que no lo conseguía, lo apuñaló en el brazo con tanta fuerza_

 _que le clavó la hoja hasta la empuñadura._

 _Iori se habría reído de ella por semejante asalto de no estar tan sorprendido._

 _Salvo que Orochi lo mantuviera confinado, nadie tenía los huevos de atacarlo._

 _¿Qué narices…?_

 _La mujer le dio un puñetazo en el cuello, un ataque que habría funcionado_

 _con cualquier otro, pero no con él: demasiados siglos de tortura lo habían hecho_

 _inmune al dolor físico._

 _Hizo una mueca y levantó el brazo para abofetearla._

 _—¡No te atrevas! —lo amenazó Kyo debatiéndose con todas sus fuerzas_

 _contra sus ataduras, tanto que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron en_

 _tensión._

 _Iori frunció el ceño por la violenta reacción del heredero del sol. Este llevaba_

 _semanas sin luchar de esa manera. Si la fuerza de voluntad pudiera cortar las_

 _cadenas, estaría libre en ese momento._

 _Había acertado en su suposición. La mujer significaba algo para Kyo…_

 _No, se corrigió al ver la rabia asesina que brillaba en los ojos de Kyo_

 _mientras el heredero maldecía a Iori y a toda su familia. La mujer lo significaba todo_

 _para él._

 _Su valor era incalculable._

 _Iori le cogió las manos, la obligó a dar la vuelta entre sus brazos y la pegó_

 _contra su cuerpo de modo que quedó de cara a Kyo. Furiosa, se debatió contra él_

 _como una leona que protegiera a su manada._

 _Interesante…_

 _Kyo soltó una retahíla de insultos mientras renovaba sus esfuerzos por_

 _alcanzarlos._

 _Muy interesante._

 _Estaba dispuesto a morir para protegerla._

 _« Por fin he encontrado su punto débil» , pensó. Ella era la clave para quebrar_

 _la resistencia de Kyo de una vez por todas. Los dioses por fin se habían apiadado_

 _de él y le habían echado unas migajas. Esbozó una lenta sonrisa._

 _Hasta que ella le dio un cabezazo en la mandíbula con la suficiente fuerza_

 _para devolverlo a los siglos de torturas. Le costó la misma vida no partirle la_

 _espalda. En ese momento deseaba saborear su sangre. Era lo único que quería._

 _« Si la matas, Kyo no te servirá de nada; jamás hablará» , se dijo._

 _Eso fue lo único que le salvó la vida a la mujer. Sin embargo, no seguiría_

 _respirando durante mucho más tiempo si continuaba haciendo esas cosas. De_

 _hecho, su control estuvo a punto de evaporarse cuando la mujer le mordió la_

 _mano con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar._

 _Se teletransportó con ella de la sala de interrogatorios a su habitación. Una vez_

 _allí, la alejó de él con un empujón._

 _La mujer dio un par de vueltas antes de detenerse. Su melena purpura cayó_

 _alrededor de sus hombros como un manto de seda cuando se agazapó como un_

 _depredador letal a punto de lanzarse a por la yugular de su presa._

 _La fulminó con la mirada._

 _—No._

 _Athena se quedó helada al oír esa palabra que prometía una muerte atroz si la_

 _desobedecía. Aun así, mantuvo la postura, dispuesta a atacar si él daba un solo_

 _paso hacia ella._

 _Su gélida mirada la mantuvo inmóvil mientras él extendía el brazo y se_

 _sacaba el puñal con el que lo había herido. Había conseguido clavárselo_

 _introduciéndolo entre dos piezas de la armadura, y a juzgar por la sangre que le_

 _cubría las manos, había herido a esa bestia._

 _Sin embargo, salvo por el puñal ensangrentado que tiró al suelo, el demonio_

 _no parecía afectado. Ni siquiera hizo una mueca por el dolor. De hecho, daba la_

 _impresión de que disfrutaba con ello._

 _« Lo llevo muy crudo» , pensó._

 _¿Quién era?_

 _¿Y qué era?_

 _Lo vio limpiarse la mano en el peto de la armadura como si no fuera nada. El_

 _gesto dejó una mancha siniestra de color rojo oscuro que no terminaba de_

 _fundirse con el color vino del metal._

 _—No puedes matarme, griega. Solo puedes cabrearme. Si quieres seguir_

 _respirando, te sugiero que no lo hagas._

 _¡De crudo nada! Iba de culo, cuesta abajo y sin frenos._

 _« ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?» , se preguntó._

 _Morir, sin duda alguna. Pero no sin plantarle cara._

 _Iori se percató de que la lucidez regresaba a los ojos de la mujer. Unos ojos_

 _de color lila, iluminados por el brillo de un espíritu intrépido._

 _Jamás había visto nada parecido. Esos ojos le indicaron que Kyo mentía. Los_

 _Guerreros griegos, lucian fuertes y atemorizantes ademas toda persona normal eran de cabello rubio o morenos de ojos claros y oscuros._

 _Nunca había visto unos ojos como los de esa mujer._

 _—¿Puedes hablar? —Quería saber si Kyo también había mentido a ese_

 _respecto._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza despacio._

 _Al menos podía entender lo que le decía. Ya era algo. No mucho, pero algo._

 _La mujer comenzó a mover las manos con elegancia. Era una delicia verla_

 _Y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que se trataba de su lengua._

 _—No te entiendo._

 _En esa ocasión ella le enseñó el dedo corazón. Ese gesto obsceno sí lo_

 _entendía._

 _—Lo mismo te digo._

 _A continuación, la mujer comenzó a mover las manos deprisa, claramente_

 _furiosa. Sin lugar a dudas lo estaba poniendo de vuelta y media, tal como había_

 _hecho Kyo._

 _Joder, era guapísima. Su belleza no era clásica y perfecta, como una diosa o un demonio. Tenía los ojos demasiado grandes para esa cara ovalada. Tanto que_ _casi le devoraban el rostro. Y llevaba las uñas muy cortas, como si se las m_ _ordiera debido al nerviosismo._

 _Pero los labios…_

 _Carnosos, voluptuosos y de un rosa brillante, eran el vivo ejemplo de la_

 _perfección. Le bastaba con pensar en ellos para excitarse, para despertar el_

 _deseo de poseer lo que debería matar._

 _Con razón Kyo la protegía tanto. Si fuera su mujer, él también mataría a_

 _cualquiera que se acercase a ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Proteger lo más querido_

 _era un instinto atávico._

 _« En ti no» , se recordó._

 _Cierto. Era un animal que solo se preocupaba de sí mismo. No sabía hacer_

 _otra cosa. No disfrutaba de la vida. La sobrellevaba. Orochi se lo había enseñado a_

 _fuego y nada lo haría cambiar de opinión. Su existencia se basaba en la_

 _supervivencia. Su mente no funcionaba a ningún nivel. A ninguno. Hacía lo que le_

 _mandaban._

 _No le quedaba alternativa._

 _Y en ese preciso momento tenía que destrozar a un Kusansgi_

 _—Te quedarás aquí —le dijo a la mujer, tras lo cual se marchó para seguir_

 _interrogando a Kyo, a ser posible por última vez._

 _Athena dejó de moverse cuando se quedó sola. ¿Dónde estaba el demonio?_

 _Mejor aún, ¿dónde estaba ella?_

 _Al igual que el resto de ese plano, la estancia estaba a oscuras y la única_

 _fuente de luz procedía de un tubo fluorescente situado en el techo que contenía la_

 _misma sustancia viscosa azul que había visto antes y que, por extraño que_

 _pareciera, le recordaba a la sangre. El ambiente era frío y húmedo, otorgando al_

 _lugar un aire aún más deprimente._

 _Sin embargo, lo más raro era la ausencia de puerta. No había ni rastro de una._

 _Ni tampoco había ventana. Deambuló por la estancia para comprobarlo. No_

 _había duda alguna. La única forma de entrar o de salir era usando sus poderes._

 _Algo que seguía sin poder hacer._

 _¡Joder!_

 _Atrapada, vio una enorme cama con dosel en el extremo más alejado. Estaba_

 _cubierta con pieles, pero no había signos de que alguien hubiera dormido en ella._

 _De hecho, la cubría una capa de polvo. Las paredes eran de la misma piedra_

 _húmeda que los pasillos que había recorrido._

 _Había una chimenea, pero el fuego no estaba encendido para mitigar el frío_

 _que reinaba en la estancia y que calaba hasta los huesos. Junto a la chimenea_

 _había un enorme escritorio de madera de estilo barroco, muy pulcro. Sobre él se veía un portátil, nada más y nada menos. Ese era el único objeto personal de la_

 _estancia._

 _La curiosidad la llevó hasta el escritorio con la intención de encender el_

 _portátil, pero, en cuanto lo tocó, la tapa se cerró y estuvo a punto de pillarle los_

 _dedos._

 _¿Qué narices pasaba?_

 _Intentó abrirlo, pero el portátil se negó. Era como si estuviera vivo y supiera_

 _que ella no debía usarlo. Qué bien…_

 _Aunque al menos no la estaban torturando._

 _De momento._

 _« ¿Qué voy a hacer?» , se preguntó._

 _« Coge el puñal» , se respondió, así que eso hizo y se dispuso a esperar._

 _Compuso una mueca al ver la cantidad de sangre que lo manchaba. Parecía que_

 _hubiera seccionado una arteria. Y él seguro que ni se habría inmutado. Era_

 _evidente que se trataba de un ser inmortal. Uno al que le gustaba provocar dolor._

 _« Soy mujer muerta» , se dijo._

 _¿Qué más podía hacerle el demonio además de matarla?_

 _La respuesta más obvia la aterraba incluso más que la idea de morir._

 _« No me va a violar» , se dijo._

 _Tal vez no pudiera matarlo, pero sí podía castrarlo, cosa que haría si le ponía_

 _una mano encima._

 _Con esa idea en la cabeza, se sentó en un rincón, con la espalda pegada a la_

 _pared. Ya estaba preparada para esperarlo y lo atacaría con renovadas fuerzas_

 _en cuanto volviera._

 _—¿Dónde está Athena?_

 _Iori se detuvo al oír la furiosa pregunta de Kyo Así que ese era el nombre_

 _de la mujer…_

 _Athena. Sonaba bonito… como una canción. Claro que él no era poeta._

 _Él simbolizaba la muerte y ella solo era un peón que utilizaría para conseguir_

 _lo que necesitaba. Entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a la mesa a la que Kyo estaba_

 _encadenado. Conocía de primera mano lo mucho que dolía semejante postura._

 _Lo humillante que resultaba. No había peor sensación que la de estar a_

 _merced de otro y no poder luchar ni defenderse siquiera. Yacer sin la menor idea_

 _de cuando comenzaría la siguiente ronda de torturas._

 _Carecer de dignidad._

 _De esperanza de huida…_

 _Muy en el fondo, sentía lástima por Kyo._

 _« ¡Ni se te ocurra!» , le gritó su mente. Ese era el motivo de que lo hubieran_

 _castigado. Y si no conseguía lo que necesitaba, volvería a ocupar ese lugar._

 _« Nadie vino a buscarte. Que no se te olvide» , se recordó. Nadie había_

 _intentado ayudarlo. Jamás había recibido un mínimo de compasión._

 _Ni siquiera de su propia madre. El recuerdo de su brutalidad seguía tan fresco_

 _como cuando era niño y la maldijo por dejarlo abandonado para que muriese._

 _Desprotegido._

 _Solo._

 _Sin embargo, Athena había ido en busca de Kyo. Había arriesgado su vida_

 _para ayudarlo. Los celos se apoderaron de él. ¿Qué tenía Kyo para que fuese tan_

 _especial, para que fuese merecedor de semejante muestra de preocupación y_

 _lealtad? De semejante sacrificio personal._

 _« ¿Cómo te atreves a afirmar que esta piltrafa asquerosa es mi descendencia_ _? ¿Cómo te atreves a ponerle mi nombre, puta? Me dais asco, los dos._

 _¡Alejaos de mí antes de que os destripe!» , esas fueron las últimas palabras que le_

 _dirigió su padre. Y desde entonces así lo habían visto todos, como un despojo de_

 _usar y tirar._

 _Alguien al que pisotear._

 _Y ese recuerdo hizo que estallase._

 _Acortó la distancia que lo separaba de Kyo y lo cogió del pelo. Resoplando,_

 _obligó al heredero a mirarlo a los ojos._

 _—Dime lo que quiero saber o la mato._

 _Kyo miró la sangre que cubría la armadura de Iori._

 _—¿Cómo sé que no lo has hecho ya?_

 _Iori sonrió con malicia al oír la pregunta. Era la sangre de Kyo la que_

 _manchaba su armadura, no la de la mujer. Sangre que le habían arrancado con_

 _brutalidad porque todavía no había doblegado._

 _Solo Kyo tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de acabar con el sufrimiento de Iori_ _, pero ese cabrón testarudo se negaba a hacerlo. Y lo odiaba por eso._

 _De ahí que lo torturase… aunque no con tanta saña como Orochi lo torturaba a_

 _él, pero con la suficiente para sentirse mejor._

 _—¿Dónde estaría el chiste? Es más cruel para ti saber que la tengo en mi_

 _poder. Puedo hacer con ella lo que me apetezca y tú no puedes hacer nada para_

 _detenerme. Nada._

 _Kyo soltó una sarta de insultos tan soeces que fue un milagro que no le_

 _estallara la boca._

 _Iori le tiró con más fuerza del cabello._

 _—Si quieres que siga a salvo, dime dónde está la llave._

 _—No lo sé._

 _—¡Y una mierda! Sé perfectamente que solo tú tuviste acceso a ella._

 _Kyo negó con la cabeza._

 _Iori ardía en deseos de aplastársela. Orochi se impacientaba a pasos_

 _agigantados. Si Kyo no cantaba pronto, Orochi lo devolvería a su agujero y le colocaría de nuevo el perno en la boca._

 _Y en esa ocasión, sería de forma permanente y jamás le concederían otro_

 _respiro en cuanto a los castigos._

 _Que los dioses se apiadaran de Kyo si eso sucedía. Orochi jamás mostraría a_

 _Iori la misma compasión que este había mostrado hacia el Kusanagui. Aunque el_

 _muy imbécil crey era estar sufriendo en ese momento, al lado de lo que le_

 _esperaba podía considerarse una minucia._

 _Sabía por experiencia que el peor lugar del mundo era encontrarse entre Orochi_

 _y lo que este deseara._

 _« Vamos, imbécil. Dame lo que necesito para salvarnos a todos» , pensó._

 _—Una sola palabra y os libero a los dos._

 _—Vete a la mierda._

 _—No es lo que esperaba._

 _Iori lo liberó con un gruñido. La escena se repetía desde hacía dos semanas._

 _Y ya estaba harto de ser el chivo expiatorio de Orochi de que lo culpara de la_

 _terquedad de Kyo y lo castigara por ella. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le estaban_

 _haciendo, bien podrían encadenarlo a la mesa junto a Kyo._

 _Pero eso se había acabado._

 _—Muy bien. Iré a interrogar a Athena. A ver qué sabe._

 _Kyo soltó un alarido tan desgarrador que tuvo que salir de lo más hondo de su_

 _alma._

 _—No le hagas daño. ¡No te atrevas! Te daré lo que quieres si la liberas._

 _Por una vez Iori lo creyó. La emoción que vibraba en la voz de Kyo, la_

 _misma que relucía en sus ojos, era demasiado real para ser fingida, y en cuanto_

 _al grito…_

 _Nacía del amor y de la desesperación. Iori no conocía el significado de la_

 _palabra « amor» . Pero había visto a madres morir por proteger a sus hijos, y a_

 _hombres que se habían sacrificado por amigos, familiares y mujeres._

 _¿Tanto significaba Athena para Kyo?_

 _—¿Me entregarías tu vida a cambio de la suya?_

 _Kyo no titubeó al responder:_

 _—Sí._

 _Fascinante. ¿Qué llevaba a un dios a desear la muerte con tal de proteger a_

 _otro?_

 _—¿Crees que ella haría lo mismo por ti?_

 _—Ha venido a buscarme._

 _Esas palabras le dolieron. Kyo tenía razón. Ella lo había arriesgado todo para_

 _intentar rescatar al heredero._

 _—¿La quieres?_

 _Kyo no respondió. En cambio, hizo lo único que no había hecho mientras lo_

 _torturaban._

 _Le suplicó._

 _—Por favor, no le hagas daño. Te juro que si la mantienes a salvo, te traeré la_

 _llave y te la pondré en las manos._

 _El alivio se apoderó de Iori al escuchar por fin las palabras que le salvarían la_

 _vida y que le ahorrarían más degradación._

 _Siempre y cuando Kyo no mintiera. ¿De verdad significaba Athena tanto para_

 _él?_

 _Iori era desconfiado por naturaleza. Cada vez que cometía un error, pagaba_

 _las consecuencias de forma brutal. Solo tenía fe en la voluntad de los demás de_

 _mentirle y de joderlo._

 _Sin embargo, no le quedaba más alternativa. Necesitaba hacerse con la_

 _dichosa llave. Y cuanto antes, mejor._

 _Fulminó a Kyo con la mirada._

 _—Tienes tres días para volver. Si para entonces no tengo la llave, te mandaré_

 _sus restos. —Retrocedió y chasqueó los dedos._

 _Las cadenas se esfumaron._

 _Kyo se quedó tendido, jadeante y débil. Tal como él hizo cuando Orochi lo_

 _liberó. Una parte de él sentía remordimientos por el papel que estaba_

 _desempeñando en todo ese asunto. Detestaba ver a alguien sufriendo. Pero mejor_

 _Kyo que él. Al menos Iori no le había cerrado la boca con un perno. Se pasó el_

 _dorso de la mano por la barbilla cuando el dolor fantasma lo asaltó, recordándole_

 _lo espantoso que había sido. Tampoco había violado parte alguna del cuerpo de_

 _Kyo. El muy imbécil creía saber lo que era la tortura. No tenía ni idea de lo_

 _amable que había sido en comparación con los otros seres que consideraban ese_

 _infierno como su hogar._

 _Kyo debería agradecérselo de rodillas._

 _Extendió una mano y usó sus poderes para vestir a Kyo._

 _—Tres días, olímpico. No me falles. —Acto seguido, lo envió de vuelta al_

 _plano humano, de donde lo había secuestrado._

 _Ojalá pudiera acompañarlo. Sin embargo, Orochi le había arrebatado la_

 _capacidad para marcharse en cuanto lo llevó a Azmodea. Solo podía sacar a_

 _personas del plano humano o devolverlos allí._

 _Él no podía moverse._

 _Claro que en ese preciso momento le daba igual._

 _Soltó un suspiro aliviado al pensar que entregaría la llave del Olimpo a Orochi_

 _Haría muy feliz a su amo. O al menos todo lo feliz que ese maldito hijo de puta_

 _podía ser._

 _Tal vez incluso lo perdonase y le permitiera seguir sin cadenas._

 _Con un poco de suerte Kyo regresaría pasadas unas cuantas horas._

 _Mientras tanto quería comprender qué tenía de especial esa mujer para que_

 _un Kusanagui como Kyo entregase su vida por ella._

 _¿No había cometido un error demencial al poner la seguridad de esa mujer_

 _por encima de la suya? La gente mentía, y traicionaba. Sobre todo cuando el_

 _amor estaba de por medio. Solo era una herramienta utilizada contra los débiles._

 _Él lo sabía mejor que nadie._

 _« Te quiero» , decían. Resopló al pensarlo. Palabras huecas, pronunciadas por_

 _capullos egoístas incapaces de comprender su significado._

 _La tal Athena era como todos los demás: acabaría traicionando a Kyo._

 _Y él le haría un favor al heredero._

 _Se lo demostraría._


	4. Capitulo 3

Capitulo III

Cuando volvió a su dormitorio, Iori esperaba encontrarse a la mujer alerta, agazapada y lista para atacarlo de nuevo. En cambio, estaba sentada en un rincón, abrazándose las rodillas y con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos. Un suave ronquido le indicó que estaba dormida como un tronco.

¿Cómo era posible?

En su caso dormía a ratos, como mucho, desde que lo habían liberado. Jamás llegaba a conciliar un sueño profundo. Se sumía en una especie de duermevela y se sobresaltaba en cuanto oía algo o notaba una simple ráfaga de aire. Ya fuera real o imaginaria.

Sin embargo, allí estaba ella, atrapada en territorio enemigo y…

Dormida.

Como un tronco.

« Eres tonta» .

O más bien era un objeto curioso, rodeado de misterio y contradicciones.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué arriesgaba su vida para salvar la de otro? ¿Por qué había ido a Azmodea?

¿Por qué?

Antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, Iori acortó la distancia que los separaba y se arrodilló en el suelo, a su lado. El movimiento hizo que su armadura crujiera levemente. El cabello de la mujer la rodeaba como un resplandeciente manto purpura y se desparramaba sobre sus hombros y sus rodillas. En esa posición, parecía aún más frágil y menuda que antes. Como si fuera una rosa oscura en el suelo de su dormitorio. Y olía a belleza. La mayoría de los demonios apestaba. Ella no.

Olía al sol estival que él no había visto desde la infancia… una época en la que creía en la belleza y en la decencia. Una época en la que ansiaba la llegada de un futuro que había creído, tontamente, que sería brillante.

Una época en la que le habían arrebatado de forma brutal la inocencia y se la habían arrojado a la cara. Receloso, pero movido por una curiosidad imposible de contener, le acarició un mechón de cabello. Su suavidad lo sobresaltó. Era como acariciar el pétalo de una rosa. O al menos así lo recordaba.

Se lo llevó despacio a la nariz para poder aspirar el agradable y dulce aroma que parecía formar parte de su persona. Sí. El olor le hizo pensar en un hogar que no había conocido, que jamás había tenido.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar todavía más del olor mientras este corría por sus venas como si fuera fuego. En contra de su voluntad, se la imaginó desnuda.

Imaginó cómo la sentiría si la tuviera debajo de su cuerpo, saboreando esa piel clara mientras la poseía.

No, sería mejor tenerla encima. Sí. Esa era la imagen que anhelaba. Ella encima, con esa melena purpura haciéndole cosquillas mientras lo montaba como nadie lo había hecho jamás. Despacio y con ternura. Con besos suaves y sin sangre.

Como si significara algo para ella.

« No seas imbécil. ¿Cuándo te has convertido en un sentimental?» .

El sexo era tan solo eso, sexo; un acto animal que el cuerpo necesitaba de vez en cuando. Solo un imbécil lo rodearía de un halo sentimental.

Porque ¿desde cuándo había ternura en el sexo? Sobre todo para un ser tan desagradable como él. ¡Joder, podía considerarse afortunado de que alguna mujer quisiera echar un polvo con él!

Athena jamás lo haría.

Esa idea le escoció. Pero era cierta. Lo primero que había hecho después de recobrar sus fuerzas fue buscar una amante demoníaca para saciar lo que más había echado de menos. El único placer que Noir no le había arrebatado. Lo necesitaba con urgencia. Sin embargo, el demonio que encontró tenía la piel de color gris claro, seca y fría al tacto. Sus caricias eran rudas y exigentes, y le clavó las uñas y le mordió hasta hacerlo sangrar. Incluso acabó con algún diente suelto. Su cabello era áspero y tieso; en absoluto parecido a la cálida suavidad de su florecilla.

« Abre los ojos, sšn» .

Y como si hubiera oído el deseo de él, ella soltó un suspiro y se frotó una mejilla contra los brazos. La vio parpadear una vez y, después, dar un respingo al percatarse cuenta de que se encontraba a su lado. Se alejó de él al punto, movida por el repentino temor que asomó a sus ojos de color topacio. Para la más absoluta mortificación de Iori, el movimiento hizo que se le escapara el mechón de cabello de entre los dedos. La vio tensarse para la pelea, como si esperara un estallido de violencia por su parte sin motivo alguno.

—Yo… —dijo Iori, pero se interrumpió antes de prometerle que no le haría daño. Se negaba a concederle semejante poder.

Era preferible inspirar temor. Siempre. De modo que decidió enfrentarse a ella.

Athena se puso de pie después de que lo hiciera el demonio, pero comprendió que daba lo mismo. De todas maneras era muchísimo más alto que ella y tenía la impresión de que podría metérsela en un bolsillo. Que los dioses la ayudaran si ese tío sufría un arrebato violento. No podría hacer mucho para defenderse. El mayor daño que le había infligido era una puñalada, y él la había inmovilizado tan rápidamente que seguía sin dar crédito a lo sucedido. Pero le plantaría cara.

Mientras hubiera un hálito de vida en su cuerpo, presentaría batalla.

Sin embargo, el demonio no hizo el menor movimiento.

Lo miró fijamente mientras deseaba ser capaz de comunicarse con él de algún modo. Ojalá tuviera sus poderes. Porque así podría interrogarlo usando la telepatía.

Tal como estaban las cosas…

Lo mejor que podía hacer era fulminarlo con la mirada.

Intentó comunicarse de nuevo con el lenguaje de signos, pero solo consiguió que la mirara con el ceño fruncido. Un gesto siniestro dadas las líneas negras y rojas que llevaba en la cara.

—¿Así es como hablas? —le preguntó él.

Athena asintió con la cabeza. Lo oyó soltar un taco entre dientes.

Tras abandonar el lenguaje de signos, ella comenzó a gesticular para indicarle que si le devolvía algunos de sus poderes, podría hablar con él.

El ceño fruncido del demonio se intensificó.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿El techo? ¿Qué pasa con el techo?

Athena suspiró, frustrada, e intentó encontrar otro gesto para referirse a sus poderes. Agitó las manos en el aire como si estuviera trazando una columna de humo.

El demonio hizo un gesto de asco.

—Esto es insoportable.

Que se lo dijeran a ella. Se detuvo un instante a fin de encontrar otra forma de comunicarse con él. Debía de haber un modo de escribir…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el demonio apareció súbitamente justo delante de ella. Su inmenso tamaño y su repentina aparición la hicieron jadear. A cierta distancia le había parecido feroz. Tan cerca, incluso percibía sus poderes como una corriente eléctrica que le ponía el vello de punta.

A su lado parecía una enana y no se debía precisamente a la armadura que llevaba, sino a su increíble tamaño.

Esos ojos azules la miraron con tal frialdad que le extrañó no convertirse en un bloque de hielo.

Antes de darse cuenta, la rodeó con uno de sus musculosos brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo. Sus ojos relucieron un instante antes de besarla en la boca.

La cálida suavidad de esos labios la sorprendió en un primer momento, de la misma forma que lo hizo la ternura de su abrazo mientras le acariciaba la lengua con la suya y la besaba con una dulzura que jamás había conocido.

Hasta que recordó que era un demonio que había estado torturando a Kyo.

Eso avivó su furia, de modo que le mordió un labio con todas sus fuerzas.

Él se apartó y masculló una palabrota.

—¡ISueltame Imbecil!

Athena se quedó petrificada y con los ojos abiertos de par en par al oír el insulto que acababa de pronunciar. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y después se tocó el cuello, alucinada.

¿De verdad había hablado? ¿Así sonaba su voz? Era extraña y le resultaba

ajena, y…

Y era increíble.

La mirada del demonio se tornó letal mientras se limpiaba la sangre de los

labios con el dorso de una mano.

—Tienes suerte de que no te mate por lo que acabas de hacer.

Sin embargo, esa no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones. ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera dado voz cuando nadie había sido capaz de hacerlo?

Nadie.

Ni siquiera Kyo.

Lo vio lamerse la zona dolorida del labio al tiempo que adoptaba un rictus siniestro.

—Ya puedes hablar.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?

El demonio se pasó un pulgar por el labio inferior e hizo una mueca al ver que la yema se le manchaba de sangre, ya que la herida seguía abierta. La mancha roja hacía juego con las líneas que le cruzaban la cara.

—Poseo todo tipo de poderes. Ese es uno de ellos.

—¿Y por eso me has besado?

Su mirada se tornó más gélida si cabía.

—Pues no. Es que me gusta que me sangre el labio todos los días y pensé que era una buena ocasión para conseguirlo. Gracias por hacerme el favor.

El sarcasmo de su respuesta la pilló desprevenida. Por un momento no le pareció un demonio aterrador. Le pareció casi…

Humano.

Molesta por ese pensamiento, echó un vistazo nervioso a su alrededor.

—¿Qué otros poderes tienes?

Su pregunta le devolvió el aspecto terrorífico… pero también aumentó el interés de él. Cuando contestó, lo hizo con la voz demoníaca que se esperaba de un ser así.

—Reza para que jamás lo averigües.

De acuerdo. Si quería jugar a eso…

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

La mirada del demonio se desvió hacia la cama.

Athena sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

—Ya puedes ir olvidándote de eso. A menos que te guste la necrofilia, ni que estubiera loca.

—¿Necrofilia?

Athena se armó de valor por si acaso la atacaba.

—Me mataré antes de permitir que me toques.

Iori se quedó totalmente inmóvil mientras su respuesta lo golpeaba con más

fuerza que si le hubiera asestado un puñetazo al tiempo que lo trasladaba al pasado.

« Eres una piltrafa asquerosa que está por debajo de mí» .

Aunque la mujer no le había dicho eso, su tono de voz y su indignación lo habían dejado muy claro. De repente, volvió a ser un muchacho del que se reían por su ineptitud.

Un muchacho rechazado.

Humillado.

Despreciado porque no era lo bastante bueno.

Lo sintió en ese momento tal como lo había sentido en el pasado. El dolor era descarnado, provocado por esa verdad inevitable. Ni había pedido nacer ni ser inmortal. Tan solo había intentado comportarse de forma decente. Una sola vez.

¿Y qué había conseguido?

Que lo torturaran durante siglos.

La furia se apoderó de él, y le costó la misma vida no golpearla y tirarla de ese pedestal dorado desde donde ella lo miraba con desprecio.

Sin embargo, había algo que él sabía mejor que nadie. Y lo sabía porque se lo habían enseñado de tal forma que jamás lo olvidaría: las palabras eran más dolorosas que los golpes, porque perduraban en la memoria mucho después de que las heridas y los moratones hubieran desaparecido.

Los insultos herían el alma y carcomían el corazón durante toda la eternidad.

—Te lo tienes un poco creído, ¿no? —replicó, mirándola de arriba abajo con una mueca de asco—. Prefiero masturbarme con un papel de lija lleno de pulgas antes que tocarte.

Athena se quedó pasmada tanto por el insulto como por sus crudas palabras.

Nadie le había dicho algo así en la vida.

—Entonces ¿qué hago aquí? —Ninguna otra cosa tenía sentido.

El demonio le respondió con otra pregunta:

—¿Por qué has venido por Kyo?

Qué pregunta más tonta.

—Pues porque estaba en un apuro y necesitaba que alguien lo ayudara.

—¿Arriesgarías la vida por él?

Era tan ridículo que Athena incluso resopló.

—Creo que la respuesta es obvia. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Eso pareció confundirlo más aún.

—Pero ¿por qué? —insistió.

—¿Cómo que por qué?

El demonio frunció el ceño todavía más.

—¿Por qué arriesgarías la vida para proteger la suya?

Athena comprendió que en realidad el demonio no alcanzaba a entender lo que trataba de explicarle. Era como si estuvieran hablando de nuevo dos idiomas distintos.

—¿Es que no hay nadie a quien tú querrías proteger?

El demonio se irguió, orgulloso.

—Amí mismo.

—Y a…

Por el rostro de Iori pasó una serie de emociones: sorpresa, curiosidad, asombro y, por último, confusión.

—Y a nadie. Las criaturas sensibles son traicioneras en el mejor de los casos, y crueles en el peor. Nadie se merece una sola gota de mi sangre ni de mi sudor.

Bueno, pues y a le había respondido.

Era un demonio de la cabeza a los pies. No tenía alma.

Carecía de la capacidad para valorar o amar a alguien que no fuera él mismo. ¿Qué esperaba?, se preguntó.

—En ese caso, ya me has dicho todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti, ¿verdad?

El demonio enarcó una gruesa ceja pintada de negro.

—¿Qué te he dicho?

—Que eres un Maldito.

Aunque no sonrió, Athena percibió que el insulto le había hecho gracia.

—¿No lo somos todos?

—No. —Athena bajó la voz, movida por una certeza absoluta—. No, no lo somos todos.

El demonio puso cara de asco, adoptando un gesto siniestro que seguramente le habría provocado un infarto o una pesadilla a más de uno.

—Pues entonces eres tonta. Kyo ya te ha abandonado. Ni siquiera vino a buscarte cuando lo liberé.

Sí, claro. Como si ella no conociera a Kyo.

—Estás mintiendo.

El demonio levantó las manos y entre ellas apareció una especie de neblina.

En el centro de la misma vio la estancia donde había estado Kyo. En ese momento se encontraba vacía.

—¿Lo ves? Se ha ido y tú sigues aquí, aunque él sabe perfectamente que lo más probable es que yo te torture y te mate.

El demonio estaba mintiendo sobre lo que iba a… Se negaba a concluir siquiera ese pensamiento por si acaso tenía la capacidad de leerle la mente. Kyo jamás haría algo así. Lo sabía por experiencia.

—En ese caso, tenía algún motivo de peso para dejarme atrás.

—Sí, cambió tu libertad por la suya.

Athena negó con la cabeza.

—No te creo. No me creo ni una palabra. Ni una sola. —Y no lo creía, aunque su instinto le decía que estaba diciendo la verdad. Ella confiaba en Kyo.

Siempre confiaría en él.

Iori se asombró al ser testigo de semejante confianza, porque estaba depositada en alguien que posiblemente no la mereciera. Él solo poseía esa misma convicción en un hecho: la disposición de los demás a hacerle daño o a sacrificarlo por capricho, para ganar algo a cambio o por placer.

¿Cómo era posible que una mujer de su edad estuviera tan ciega y fuera tan estúpida?

De repente, oyó que Orochi lo llamaba. De no ser por la presencia de la mujer, se habría encogido. Sabía muy bien lo que quería su señor y también sabía cómo reaccionaría ese cabrón cuando escuchara su decepcionante informe.

De nuevo.

El encuentro le dejaría huella…

Pero no tenía alternativa. Si hacía esperar a Orochi el castigo sería aún más duro.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y usó sus poderes para que apareciera una bandeja con comida encima de su escritorio. No tenía sentido que la mujer muriera de inanición, ya que no sabía cuánto tardaría en volver en esa ocasión.

El nudo que se le formó en el pecho estuvo a punto de ahogarlo. No era fruto del miedo, sino del horror.

—Volveré.

Athena iba a preguntarle por qué se iba, pero el demonio se marchó sin más.

Agradecida por su ausencia, intentó encontrar de nuevo la forma de salir de aquel lugar. No había ventanas. Ni armario. Era una habitación y nada más. Qué raro.

—¿Qué hago cuando necesite ir al baño?

De momento no lo necesitaba, pero…

En ese instante, se oyó un sonido a su espalda que le hizo dar un respingo. Al volverse vio una puerta en la pared. Corrió hacia ella con el corazón desbocado, esperando que llevara a un pasillo.

Lo que descubrió la sorprendió aún más. Era un cuarto de baño enorme y resplandeciente, con una ducha de mármol y una bañera con garras por patas.

Semejante lujo parecía fuera de lugar teniendo en cuenta la austeridad del dormitorio. Evidentemente, ahí era donde ese cabrón presumido se daba los caprichos.

Zarandeó la puerta hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras la examinaba. ¿Así funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar? Se pedían en voz alta y…

—Quiero marcharme.

No pasó nada.

« Vamos, no me hagas esto. Sabes que quiero largarme» .

Lo intentó de nuevo.

—¿Adónde voy? ¿A qué lugar me dirijo cuando quiera marcharme? —Tal vez la clave estaba en las palabras exactas.

Sin embargo, sufrió una nueva decepción al ver que no aparecía otra puerta.

« En realidad, no pensabas que iba a ser tan fácil, ¿verdad?» .

Bueno, un diosa guerrera jamás perdía la esperanza.

Y pensando en dioses trató de adoptar su forma divina. No obstante, incluso le habían arrebatado esa habilidad innata. Era completamente humana.

¡Qué espanto! No el hecho de ser humana, sino la vulnerabilidad que lo acompañaba. Le gustaba tener sus poderes. En ese momento solo contaba con sus instintos.

« Por lo menos cuentas con algo» , le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

« ¡Hala, qué suerte tengo! ¡A lo mejor mañana gano la lotería y todo!» .

Sí, seguro…

—Pero ahora tengo voz.

No pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta. Era rarísimo poder hablar después de toda una vida en silencio.

La última vez que había hablado…

Se estremeció al recordar el horror que la había incapacitado para hablar. Su madre se la había robado para mantenerla a salvo. Al final, deseó que su madre le hubiera permitido chillar y morir con todos los demás.

Habría sido un destino más benévolo. Sobre todo si el demonio tenía la

intención de hacerle lo que le había hecho a Kyo.

Volvió al dormitorio en busca de una distracción que la alejara de un pasado demasiado doloroso para recordarlo y de un futuro que no parecía mucho mejor.

Un agradable olor a comida la condujo al escritorio.

Al apartar la tapadera de plata, descubrió un extraño surtido de comida.

¿Pastel de fresas? Aunque la verdad era que le encantaban. ¿Le habría leído la mente? La idea la aterró. No le gustaba que le leyeran el pensamiento.

Lo demás parecía más sensato. Tartaletas de hojaldre y una empanada de carne. También había una gran variedad de fruta fresca y vino. Lo suficiente para alimentarla durante días.

Todo parecía delicioso, y eso la llevó a hacerse una pregunta.

—¿Estará envenenado?

Con un demonio, cualquier cosa era posible. Aunque si la quisiera muerta, no tenía por qué recurrir a aquello. Lo más probable era que la matara con el pensamiento. Y con las manos, claro.

Seguro que no había envenenado la comida.

Cogió un plato vacío, lo llenó y se sentó para comer en la guarida del enemigo.

—¿Y bien?

Iori aborrecía con todas sus fuerzas esas dos palabras formuladas a modo de pregunta. Las aborrecía casi tanto como que le sacaran los ojos, que lo destriparan o que lo castraran.

No tenía miedo de Orochi. En realidad, sabía lo que iba a hacerle ese malnacido, cuando le contestara, y el dolor lo horrorizaba.

« No me castres…» , suplicó en silencio. El sexo era la única fuente de placer que tenía en ese lugar. La verdad, sería duro que se la quitaran.

—Estoy muy cerca, mi señor.

Orochi siseó como una serpiente a punto de atacar.

—¿Cerca? ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste hace dos días?

« No, gilipollas, te dije que me dejaras a solas para interrogarlo y tú me mandaste a hacer tantos recados que solo he contado con una hora para interrogarlo de las cuarenta y ocho que han pasado» .

Iori apretó los dientes para no decir esas palabras en voz alta, porque seguro que acabaría castrado. Se obligó a mantener la vista clavada en el suelo, a los pies de Orochi. Si la alzaba, el dios podría arrancarle los ojos. Sin embargo, lo que deseaba hacer era molerlo a palos.

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Sin sus poderes, no lograría darle ni un solo puñetazo antes de que Orochi lo inmovilizara. Y como lo había intentado en muchas ocasiones, sabía exactamente cuál era el castigo para semejante estupidez.

—Por fin he encontrado el modo de derrotarlo. Tendré la llave en mi poder en breve.

En vez de aplacarlo, la respuesta enfureció a Orochi

—Dime una cosa, ¿no duele ser tan tonto? Necesito saberlo. A estas alturas, cualquiera diría que sabes muy bien cómo reacciono ante los fracasos.

Iori se preparó al sentir el repentino dolor que lo abrumó por completo mientras su armadura se desvanecía. En cuanto estuvo desnudo, Orochi lo estampó contra la pared que tenía a la espalda. Aterrizó en el suelo e intentó recobrar el aliento, pero el dolor era tan agónico que ni siquiera podía respirar. Orochi se acercó de inmediato a él y lo levantó aferrándolo por el cuello con una fuerza implacable. El brillo malévolo de sus ojos era inconfundible. En el fondo, no lo hacía por castigarlo.

Lo hacía porque le reportaba placer.

Sí, iba a ser una noche muy larga


	5. Capitulo 4

Capitulo IV

Athena se movió trazando un círculo por el dormitorio del que había memorizado todos los detalles, incluido el dibujo de las juntas del suelo. Comió y después siguió paseando durante lo que le parecieron horas y horas…

O tal vez un día entero.

La frustración le formó un amargo nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo había permi…?

El aire crepitó a su espalda.

Se volvió, preparada para pelear.

El demonio había vuelto por fin. Sin embargo, algo no encajaba, lo presentía, aunque la pose del demonio resultaba tan orgullosa y feroz como antes.

Tensa por los nervios, esperó a que hiciera o dijera algo.

Al igual que ella, el demonio no se movió mientras se observaban. El peso de esa mirada aterradora y gélida le provocó un escalofrío que la recorrió por

entero…

¿Qué iba a hacerle?

Iori contuvo el aliento mientras sopesaba en silencio su próxima acción. Era una tontería haberse presentado herido en el dormitorio. Lo sabía.

Su habitación siempre había sido el único lugar de ese infierno donde refugiarse para estar a salvo de todo el mundo, excepto de Azura y de Orochi ya que era imposible impedirles la entrada.

Pero con ella allí…

« ¿Eres idiota o qué? Te van a torturar de todas formas» , pensó. Al menos ella no disponía de sus poderes. Solo podía provocarle un ínfimo dolor.

Con los demás…

El dolor sería ilimitado, sobre todo después de su castigo.

« No tengo otro lugar al que ir» , pensó.

Habría preferido encerrarla antes de perder el conocimiento, pero Orochi lo había dejado sin fuerzas después de que por fin se cansara de golpearlo. Estaba muy débil. Medio muerto. Era un milagro que hubiera conseguido volver.

« Idiota, no te caigas, inútil de mierda. Ni se te ocurra mostrar debilidad» , se ordenó. No le faltaba espíritu, pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar. En contra de su voluntad, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó al suelo con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que las losas no se rompieran. Intentó conservar el conocimiento.

Arrastrarse hasta la cama.

Su cuerpo ni siquiera le permitió eso. Estaba demasiado cansado y demasiado dolorido.

En contra de su voluntad, la oscuridad se lo tragó.

Athena retrocedió un paso al ver que el demonio se quedaba tirado en el suelo,

conformando un enorme amasijo de metal. ¿Dónde estaba el truco?

¿Por qué iba a haber alguno? ¿Qué ganaría él desmayándose delante de ella?

Aun así, los demonios de Azmodea eran seres traicioneros. Crueles. Uno desconocía los límites de su maldad hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y se te echaban encima.

Sin bajar la guardia, aunque presa de la curiosidad, avanzó hacia él, preparada para alejarse si intentaba tomarla.

No lo hizo.

Hasta que se arrodilló a su lado no vio la sangre que tenía en el pelo, en la armadura y en la cara. También había sangre en el suelo, procedente de las heridas que tuviera debajo de la armadura.

Le habían dado una paliza. Una paliza atroz. Casi de muerte. Los golpes habían hecho que se le corriesen la pintura blanca y las líneas rojas y negras que le cruzaban el rostro, lo que evidenciaba que era maquillaje y no su piel.

« ¿Qué hago?» , se preguntó.

No podía pedir ayuda a nadie. Y en el fondo de su mente temía que si él moría, ella también moriría. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba. Seguramente ni siquiera Kyo.

Demonios.

Pero ¿cuál era el alcance de sus heridas? La respuesta era evidente: eran lo bastante graves para que algo tan letal y feroz como él hubiera perdido la consciencia. Dado lo que había presenciado de él, apenas le parecía posible.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, más tieso que un muerto. Y se estaba formando un charco de sangre bajo su cuerpo.

Extendió la mano hacia las cintas de su armadura y comenzó a quitarle las pesadas piezas. Y bien pesadas que eran, como planchas de plomo. ¿Cómo podía andar con eso puesto sin caerse de bruces? Con razón era tan enorme. Tenía que serlo para aguantar todo ese peso.

Debajo de la armadura llevaba una túnica negra que debía de estar acolchada a fin de que el metal no le irritara la piel. Con sumo cuidado, le apartó la tela para examinar sus heridas.

Cuando dejó su cuello al descubierto, descubrió algo que la pilló por sorpresa.

Tenía tatuada una preciosa golondrina multicolor. La cola comenzaba en la base de su cuello y las alas se desplegaban por la clavícula, desde el hombro hasta justo por encima del pezón. Un pezón que tenía una cicatriz atroz, como si alguien lo hubiera atravesado con algo para después arrancárselo. Dio un respingo al pensarlo y se llevó una mano al pecho en un acto reflejo.

Por los dioses, eso tuvo que doler.

Desterró esa idea y siguió examinando el tatuaje. La golondrina era en su mayor parte azul, pero en las alas tenía rojo, amarillo, verde y blanco. La cola del pájaro estaba dividida, y justo en el centro de las plumas se distinguía lo que parecía un corazón roto de color rojo oscuro.

Qué raro. Un pájaro tan etéreo no encajaba en su malvada apariencia. Ese tipo de tatuaje lo llevaría un optimista o un soñador.

No la mano derecha del mismísimo diablo.

Claro que no tenía tiempo para analizar ese asunto. Mientras continuaba con su labor, fue dejando al descubierto un cuerpo musculoso y clara, cuya perfección se veía estropeada una y otra vez por un sinfín de cicatrices, de cortes y de magulladuras. Moratones que cubrían otros moratones, y cicatrices y heridas que se entrecruzaban. También había numerosas mordeduras, huellas de mordiscos tan perfectos que cualquier dentista estaría encantado. Y fueron esas mordeduras las que le indicaron que lo habían atacado al menos tres seres distintos.

Se le contrajo el estómago al ver las pruebas físicas de una vida entera de sufrimiento. Por todos los dioses, ¿cuántas veces tenían que maltratar a alguien para que su cuerpo presentara semejantes daños?

A decir verdad, era incapaz de saber cuál de las heridas le habría provocado más dolor. Aunque la que tenía bajo la mandíbula parecía especialmente cruel.

No obstante, los cortes aún abiertos y las heridas provocadas por un látigo de púas eran peor que las cicatrices. Seguro que por eso se había derrumbado. De repente, Athena . siseó al percatarse de que en algunos puntos le habían arrancado la piel a tiras y, a juzgar por lo que veía, habían disfrutado de lo lindo. Vio las heridas defensivas de sus brazos, sin duda provocadas al intentar protegerse en vano otras partes del cuerpo.

Era evidente que el demonio no estaba en la cúspide de la cadena alimentaria. Lo que suscitaba el interrogante de quién le había hecho eso.

¿Orochi? ¿Azura?

¿Por qué?

¿Qué había hecho el demonio para que quisieran torturarlo de una forma tan atroz?

Ya que no tenía respuestas, lo desnudó hasta dejarlo solo con los calzoncillos negros que llevaba debajo de la armadura y del acolchado. Le recordaron a los pantalones de un ciclista, porque se ceñían a sus musculosas piernas y a sus caderas.

Athena intentó mantener la vista apartada del bulto que le indicaba que sus músculos no eran lo único grande de su persona. Desde luego que los dioses

habían sido generosos con él en ese aspecto.

« Ya basta» , se ordenó.

Sin embargo, era difícil no mirarlo boquiabierta. Una mujer no veía todos los días ese tipo de cuerpo. Un cuerpo que despertaba el deseo de pegarse a él a fin de sentir el cálido y duro roce de sus músculos. Y aunque tal vez tuviera un alma podrida por el mal, era imposible negar que también tenía un físico perfecto.

Un cuerpo tan delicioso que le entraban ganas de lamerlo, de ahí que entendiera lo de los mordiscos. Sin embargo, las demás marcas…

No las entendía en absoluto.

Volvió a concentrarse en la cabeza del demonio, de la que brotaba la sangre a través de una fea herida justo por encima de la oreja izquierda. Seguía inconsciente.

Y sangraba por todas partes. Era imposible catalogar todas sus heridas.

Bajó la mirada hasta su brazo, donde ella lo había apuñalado. Tenía tantas heridas que no estaba segura de cuál era la suya. La idea le revolvió el estómago.

Con razón no había reaccionado. Seguramente lo había apuñalado en una magulladura.

O en otra herida.

Y aunque ella no confiaba en nadie ni le gustaban los demás especialmente, tampoco quería hacerles daño. Ni siquiera a él. Le dolía pensar que le había provocado más dolor y se detestó por semejante debilidad.

No debería preocuparse en absoluto por su sufrimiento. Desde luego él no se había apiadado de Kyo. Así que ¿por qué le impactaba verlo tan destrozado?

« Porque y o no soy un demonio desalmado como él» , se recordó. No disfrutaba del abuso ni de la mezquindad; esa cualidad no le parecía humana.

Con el estómago encogido por la compasión, fue al cuarto de baño para llenar una palangana de agua tibia con la que limpiar sus heridas antes de vendárselas.

Para conseguir vendas tuvo que romper las sábanas.

Tardó un buen rato, pero limpió con cuidado cada herida y la vendó. En cuanto terminó con el cuerpo, tiró el agua, limpió la palangana y la llenó de nuevo para ocuparse de las heridas de su cara y de su cabeza.

Mientras retiraba el maquillaje que cubría sus facciones, fue descubriendo poco a poco la verdad acerca de su « demonio» .

Era guapo. Guapísimo.

No podía describirlo de otra manera. Habría sido tan guapo como una mujer de no ser por el corte viril de su barbilla y de su mentón, que estaban cubiertos por un asomo de barba de color cobrizo. Con razón llevaba maquillaje. Sin él, sería difícil aterrar a los demonios de ese lugar con su aspecto, aunque fuera tan alto y tan fuerte.

Y, además, estaba casi segura de que utilizaba el maquillaje para ocultar los moratones de su frente, de sus mejillas y de su mentón.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le pasó un dedo por los suaves labios,

recordando su maravilloso sabor hasta que… Dio un respingo al ver la marca donde ella también le había mordido.

Saltaba a la vista que no necesitaba más dolor. Y ella que creyó, tontamente, que bromeaba cuando le dijo que ese día no le había sangrado el labio.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró, preguntándose si habría disfrutado de un solo momento de felicidad en toda su vida. A juzgar por el estado de su cuerpo, diría que no.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo en ese plano infernal?

Un minuto ya era demasiado.

Con un nudo en la garganta, le limpió la sangre del cabello. Un cabello que se convirtió en una maravillosa melena rizada y pelirroja en cuanto lo mojó.

Así que no lo tenía lacio. En realidad, tenía tirabuzones. Unos rizos suavísimos que poseían un encanto infantil, como los de una muñeca de porcelana. ¡Quién lo iba a decir!

Una vez que lo tuvo desnudo y aseado, lo único aterrador de su persona era lo guapísimo y perfecto que era. Y lo incitante. Resultaba casi imposible no mirarlo boquiabierta.

« Sigue siendo quien ha torturado a Kyo… y lo habría matado si tú no lo hubieras detenido» , se recordó.

Cierto. Su aspecto no eliminaba la crueldad de sus actos. Eso daba igual, era su enemigo. Y siempre lo sería.

« Si fueras lista, lo apuñalarías en el corazón y lo matarías ahora que tienes la oportunidad» , se dijo.

El cuchillo que había usado para la cena estaba a unos escasos metros.

« ¿Y qué si lo hago?» , se preguntó. Le había dicho que no podía matarlo. No tenía motivos para creer que había mentido. La paliza recibida y esas cicatrices, sumadas al hecho de que seguía respirando, le confirmaban que había sido sincero al respecto.

Además, aunque lo matara, seguiría atrapada allí. Eso no cambiaría. Sin él, no tenía medios para salir ni para comunicarse con nadie.

Él era su única esperanza de liberación.

Ojalá pudiera hacerle llegar un mensaje a alguien del mundo exterior. Pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más atrapada se sentía. « ¿Qué voy a hacer?» , se preguntó.

Jamás se había sentido tan perdida.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al ver su futuro, que no resultaba nada halagüeño.

De momento era mejor tolerar al demonio que conocía a enfrentarse a los que esperaban fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

Iori se despertó lentamente y descubrió que estaba boca abajo en el duro suelo de piedra. Clavó la mirada en la tenebrosa pared de su dormitorio, temiendo el asalto del dolor que lo consumiría por completo. Sin embargo, mientras esperaba, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza apoyada en un mullido cojín y de que el peso sobre su cuerpo no se debía a la armadura.

¿Alguien lo había arropado con las mantas de la cama?

¿Qué narices pasaba?

Frunció el ceño e hizo ademán de moverse, pero oyó una cálida y dulce voz que se lo impidió.

—¡Cuidado! Vas a reabrir las heridas de la espalda.

Vio que aparecía un ángel de entre las sombras. Sí, un ángel con dientes afilados, se recordó. Sin embargo, el escozor que sentía en los labios no se debía a su mordisco, sino a los crueles bofetones de Orochi.

La cabeza le dio vueltas cuando el dolor se apoderó de él por completo. Sí, a eso estaba acostumbrado. Al sufrimiento más atroz. Por un instante creyó que volvería a perder el conocimiento.

—Toma.

Ella le levantó la cabeza del cojín con una ternura desconocida para él hasta entonces y lo ay udó a beber agua del cáliz que Iori le había dejado con la cena.

Tragó muy despacio, ya que la garganta le ardía por las heridas internas, hasta que ella apartó el cáliz. Después, la miró con el ceño fruncido. Le preguntaría por qué lo ayudaba, pero la respuesta era evidente e innegable: él era la única manera que ella tenía de salir de allí y bien que lo sabía.

No había emoción alguna tras sus actos. Solo lo hacía por razones egoístas.

Como todos los demás.

Pero al menos esa mujer no se había aprovechado de su debilidad para hacerle más daño. Eso era una novedad.

Y más raro todavía era el hecho de que se hubiera ocupado de atenderlo.

Frunció el ceño todavía más al ver la venda que ella le había colocado alrededor de la mano y que había atado sobre sus nudillos.

—Te he dicho que no puedo morir.

—Sí, pero tampoco puede decirse que sanes muy rápido. Tenía que hacer algo. Estabas sangrando como un cerdo en el suelo y el olor me provocaba náuseas.

Iori pasó por alto sus palabras e intentó levantarse, aunque le flaqueaban las piernas. Mareado por la pérdida de sangre y el dolor, se sentía muy débil…

De repente, Athena se colocó a su lado. Se pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros y le rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos para ayudarlo a guardar el equilibrio. Su dulce aroma se le subió a la cabeza y le aceleró el corazón. Sin embargo, lo mejor era sentir esas delicadas curvas pegadas a su cuerpo. Unas curvas que le hacían la boca agua y que se la pusieron tan dura que podría haberla usado de martillo.

—Vamos a meterte en la cama antes de que te caigas de nuevo.

Al oír aquello, se imaginó enterrado en su cuerpo mientras ella se arqueaba contra él. Se la imaginó recorriéndolo por entero con los labios hasta emborracharse de placer.

Ah, sí, era capaz de sentirla allí abajo.

Cálida. Mojada.

Dispuesta…

« No seas tonto» , se reprendió. No había sido una invitación, y a ella Iori le importaba muy poco.

Pero era agradable que alguien fingiera preocuparse por él. Aunque fuera durante un instante.

« ¿Tan patético soy que un gesto tan falso y tan trivial significa tanto para mí?» , se preguntó.

Porque sin duda era patético: deseaba a una mujer que preferiría destriparlo a acostarse con él.

« Que no te ablande» , se ordenó. Lo pagaría con creces si permitía que alguien lo ablandara.

¿Y en qué se diferenciaría eso de su vida normal?

Molesto consigo mismo, se apartó de ella.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

Athena levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Bien. Desángrate donde quieras.

Iori se acercó a la cama y se sentó antes de que pudiera perder el conocimiento de nuevo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se quedó helado al sentir los tirabuzones que no dejaba que nadie viera.

Joder.

Acto seguido, lo asaltó un miedo tan atroz que le provocó más náuseas que sus heridas. Se pasó la mano por la cara.

—¿Me has lavado la…?

—Sí.

Dio un respingo al caer en la cuenta de que ella estaba viéndolo al natural. Tal como no quería que nadie lo viera.

—¿Por qué? —Le costó reprimir el deje envenenado.

—Tenías una herida muy fea en la cabeza y una magulladura en la mejilla izquierda. Quería asegurarme de que no tenías nada roto.

¿Y qué más daba si así era?

—¿Habría importado?

Ella soltó un suspiro cansado antes de contestar:

—No, capitán Machote, no habría importado. Siento haber querido ayudar.

En vez de replicar, Iori se pasó la mano por debajo de la barbilla, allí donde estaba la cicatriz del perno… Aún sentía cómo le atravesaba la boca y la lengua.

Le molestaba que ella conociera su verdadero aspecto. Que vieran sus verdaderas facciones siempre le había acarreado malas consecuencias, sobre todo en Azmodea. En ese lugar era mejor ser temido que deseado. Una dura lección que había aprendido en cuanto Orochi lo llevó a ese sitio y lo dejó sin poderes; una víctima desprotegida para todos los demás hasta que recuperó la fuerza necesaria para defenderse. Otro motivo por el que a su dormitorio solo se accedía teletransportándose.

Nadie lo convertiría de nuevo en una víctima.

Salvo las dos criaturas que lo poseían. Era imposible protegerse contra la brutalidad característica de Orochi y de Azura.

Se le encogió el estómago al pensarlo, y también por el hecho de que se sentía desnudo frente a ella. Eso hizo que su rabia explotara.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo. Jamás.

Athena puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo y lo observó mientras la armadura y el maquillaje lo cubrían una vez más.

« Como tú quieras, guapo…» , pensó.

Un segundo después los restos de comida habían desaparecido, reemplazados por más.

Athena lo miró con sorna.

—Ya veo que tienes hambre.

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Tú seguramente sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado fuera?

—No lo sé. No tengo reloj ni ventana con la que controlar el tiempo — contestó a la par que señalaba la pared—. Así a bote pronto, diría que un día.

Él se quedó inmóvil. Se limitó a permanecer allí plantado como una gárgola furiosa que planeara su venganza contra alguna desdichada paloma.

Athena pasó de su malhumor y se acercó a la comida, aunque detestaba el hecho de estar muerta de hambre. Había sobrevivido con la fruta, pero no había bastado para satisfacerla de verdad. Se moría por un buen puñado de proteínas.

—¿Quieres comer? —le preguntó al demonio.

—No.

—¡Gusano!

Athena dio un respingo al oír el feroz grito que resonó entre las cuatro paredes.

La cara del demonio se convirtió en una máscara asesina.

El odio de su mirada la fulminó. Sin pronunciar palabra, se desvaneció, dejándola sola una vez más.

Iori apareció en el lúgubre despacho de Orochi, que era tan negro como su estado de ánimo.

—¿Me ha llamado, mi señor?

—¿Y bien?

No quería volver a oír esa dichosa pregunta en la puñetera vida. Además, no sabía muy bien qué quería decir Orochi.

—No lo entiendo.

Orochi lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza que le lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y su cuello crujió. Vio estrellas un buen rato mientras Orochi le enterraba la mano en el cabello y lo acercaba a su cara con brusquedad a fin de poder gruñirle al oído:

—En ese caso usaré palabras cortas y facilitas para que un imbécil patético como tú las entienda. —Cada palabra iba acompañada de un tirón de pelo—. Dime. Si. Has. Progresado. ¿Tienes ya mi llave?

Iori apretó los dientes. Era imposible salir bien de esa situación. Si le contaba a Orochi la verdad, le daría otra paliza.

« Devuélveme los poderes un segundo» , suplicó en silencio. Era todo lo que necesitaba para que Orochi sintiera su ira.

« Te odio, padre. ¡Te odio! Espero que Sesmu te esté desangrando ahora mismo y que te ahogues con tu propia sangre» , pensó. De hecho, esperaba que su padre se estuviera asando en los hornos del inframundo.

Sin embargo, nada de eso cambiaba el hecho de que era un esclavo. Nada cambiaba lo que estaba viviendo.

Ni lo que estaba a punto de experimentar.

Y detestaba sobre todo lo que se veía obligado a hacer. Tener que someterse.

—Hago todo lo que puedo por usted, mi señor.

Orochi lo agarró del cuello y apretó con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar.

—En ese caso explícame por qué no puedes decirme nada más que eso.

Iori tosió cuando Orochi apretó con más fuerza si cabía.

—No… no he podido hacer más.

—¿Por qué?

Aunque sabía lo que iba a costarle aquello, Iori miró a Orochi a los ojos y le dejó ver todo el odio que sentía.

—Porque su castigo me dejó inconsciente.

—Eso te pasa por ser un perro patético y débil. Si fueras un hombre, lo habrías soportado sin problemas.

« Solo soy débil porque me robaste los poderes…» .

Cogió a Orochi de la muñeca e intentó apartarle la mano del cuello.

—¿Te atreves a desafiarme, esclavo?

Iori no contestó con la verdad. Sabía que no debía. Pero lo deseaba. Con desesperación.

—Solo vivo para servirle.

Orochi volvió a abofetearlo.

—Pues que no se te olvide.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Esa realidad lo quemaba por dentro como una fragua.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en la pared opuesta para asegurarse de que no miraba a ese cabrón a los ojos, a fin de no provocarlo aún má r le dio otra bofetada.

—¿Estás prestando atención?

Tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no contestarle con un golpe.

« No lo hagas. Ni se te ocurra» , se ordenó. No valdría la pena pagar las consecuencias.

Aun así, se moría de ganas por defenderse, tanto que podía saborearlo.

—Sí, mi señor.

Orochi lo apartó de un empujón.

—Se te está acabando el tiempo, perro. Al igual que se acaba mi paciencia. O me das lo que necesito o te devuelvo al agujero y dejo que los demonios se entretengan contigo durante toda la eternidad.

« ¿Y por qué me haces perder el tiempo obligándome a venir a tu despacho cuando podría estar buscando lo que necesitas?» , se preguntó. Le ardía la lengua por el deseo de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta. « Estúpido» , rezongó en silencio.

—Entendido, mi señor.

—Creo que no lo entiendes, esclavo. Pero estás a punto de hacerlo.


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo V

Kyo temblaba presa de una rabia y de un miedo incontrolables. No le importó el dolor que lo abrumaba cuando entró en el hogar de sus enemigos.

La mansion Yagami. Nunca lo habia pisado y tampoco conocia su aspecto. Solo la más absoluta desesperación lo había llevado a ese lugar.

Solo lo había hecho por Athena Porque por ella haría cualquier cosa.

Cualquiera. Sin preguntas. Ella solo tenía que llamarlo para que acudiera a su encuentro, sin importar las consecuencias.

Con el corazón desbocado, entró en las estancias que le tenían prohibidas.

Zuko el líder de mayor edad de los Yagami alzó la vista con el ceño fruncido, aunque pronto adoptó una expresión de absoluta incredulidad. Tenía el cabello negro y corto, y unos ojos azules que brillaban como piedras se puso en pie. Tras apoyar los puños sobre la mesa de conferencias, se inclinó hacia delante con una pose agresiva. Como si eso pudiera intimidar al Kusanagi.

—¿Kyo? —dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando, como si se creyera víctima de una alucinación.

Kyo mantuvo una expresión impasible. No le convenía ganarse la antipatía de Zuko de momento.

—Sí, el infierno se ha congelado. —Era lo que debía pasar para que estuviera a punto de pedir un favor a Zuko.

El Yagami enarcó una ceja con gesto de superioridad.

—¿Por qué has venido?

Ambos clanes que hacía unos años firmaron una tregua, jamás habían sido amigos. Ninguno confiaba en el otro, aunque fueran hermanos, no entendia como su madre se pudo involucrar con un Yagami.

Se habían enfrentado durante demasiados años para que existiera confianza alguna entre ellos.

Kyo se colocó en el otro extremo de la mesa e imitó la postura de Zuko.

—Tenemos un problema.

Eso solo consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa, tras lo cual Zuko resopló.

—¿Tenemos?

Kyo se moría por borrar a puñetazos la expresión arrogante de Zuko pero no necesitaba las manos para hacerlo. Por una vez las palabras serían mucho más efectivas.

—¿Recuerdas la llave que daba acceso al Olimpo? —Todos habían buscado a Kyo para encontrarla.

Durante años.

Hicieron lo indecible para dar con ella y destruirla mientras él la protegía con uñas y dientes.

La llave era lo único que podía matar a los dioses olímpicos y poner fin a su existencia. Los Yagamis y Kusanagi eran los protectores de esa llave cuando Ares, dios de la guerra les mando destruirla. Si se descubria que no habian cumplido su mandato serian castigados eternamente con una maldicion hacia ambos clanes.

Zuko se puso tan blanco como su camisa en cuanto se percató de lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Te refieres a la llave que juraste haber destruido? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Seguro que no te sorprenderá saber que mentí. No destruí la llave.

Zuko soltó un taco.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella?

El dolor lo asaltó con más fuerza cuando el miedo se impuso a la furia. Si contaba la verdad, matarían a Athena.

Si no la contaba, Iori la mataría igualmente.

La espada pendía sobre su cabeza. Sin embargo, sabía sin lugar a dudas que no podía negociar con Zuko. Lo había intentado una y otra vez, y ese maldito había destrozado sus intenciones sin miramientos.

« No vuelvas a traicionarme, Zuko» , suplicó. Con independencia de todo lo demás, los Kusanagi eran su familia. Zuko podía ser racional en ocasiones y, al igual que él, había sido capturado y torturado por Orochi.

A la postre, ningún argumento negaba la cruda verdad: los Yagami contra los que llevaba siglos luchando eran su única esperanza para salvar a Athena.

Su única esperanza…

Kyo inspiró hondo y se preparó para la respuesta de Zuko.

—Quiero que me jures que no destruirás la llave cuando te diga cómo encontrarla. Que te pondrás a mi lado para protegerla, hermano.

Zuko soltó una carcajada amarga.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

—No tienes alternativa.

Zuko resopló.

—Yo…

—Si no me lo juras —lo interrumpió de malos modos—, moriremos todos. Y me refiero a todos. No quedará un solo Yagami en pie.

Un tic nervioso apareció en el mentón de Zuko.

—No me amenaces, y sabes muy bien cómo se comporta mi padre cuando alguien se opone a él.

Kyo se encogió de hombros, fingiendo una despreocupación que no sentía.

—En ese caso, sufrirás una muerte dolorosa….

Sabian muy bien que si la llave caia en manos de Orochi todo seria caos no solo en el olimpo sino tambien en la tierra, el dios serpiente no tendria piedad.

Una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Zuko se incorporó y cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho. Molesto, soltó el aire sin disimular apenas la furia.

—Esta bien Juro que no destruiré la llave. Ahora dime dónde está.

Kyo tragó saliva, asaltado por una nueva oleada de dolor. Él era el culpable de todo lo sucedido. Debería haber sabido que eso iba a pasar. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para concentrarse en lo que debería haber hecho.

Tenían que luchar, con todas sus fuerzas.

—Ahora mismo está en manos del guardián de Orochi.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo VI

Athena se sorprendió al ver que el demonio aparecía de nuevo. Aunque su porte era orgulloso y feroz como de costumbre, atisbó bochorno y autodesprecio en sus gélidos ojos azules antes de que parpadeara y evitara su mirada, tras lo cual se acercó cojeando a su escritorio.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien mientras lo observaba sentarse en el recargado sillón, pero decidió que no quería herir su orgullo, ya que parecía humillado. No necesitaba preguntarle, porque era evidente que estaba avergonzado y molesto.

Y saltaba a la vista que no se encontraba bien. Estaba sufriendo y no solo porlas heridas físicas. Lo rodeaba un aura de desesperación absoluta, de sufrimiento total, de tristeza. Jamás había visto nada semejante. Ni siquiera en sus pesadillas.

Sin decir una palabra, el demonio se limpió la sangre que le manaba de la nariz y de los labios, que tenía hinchados. Había más sangre en una oreja, un hilillo que descendía por el cuello tan brillante como su maquillaje. El hecho de que ni siquiera reparara en él indicó a Athena que el estado en el que se encontraba era algo habitual. Ya ni siquiera reaccionaba ante ello.

Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a entender, verlo allí sentado tan perdido y a la vez tan fiero la conmovió, y se compadeció de él…

Pese a la máscara poderosa e implacable que llevaba.

Ya no veía al demonio con la cara pintada. Solo veía al hombre que se ocultaba tras dicha máscara. Y aunque eran enemigos, quería consolar a esa faceta de su persona.

Quizá, si bien parecía un imposible, si pudiera llegar hasta él, conseguiría la ayuda que Kyo y ella necesitaban. Bien sabían los dioses que no tenía motivos para ponerse de parte de Orochi. No cuando ese cabrón lo maltrataba de esa manera tan brutal.

En el interior de su alma habitaba un hombre de carne y hueso. Y puesto que ella había sufrido y se había quedado sola en un mundo que recelaba de los suyos, a los que odiaban de forma atroz, comprendía la necesidad de ocultarse en lo más hondo de su alma. Entendía la necesidad de golpear antes de que la golpearan.

Era el instinto de supervivencia. El modo de vida de un luchador.

De no ser por la familia de Kyo y por la amistad que le había demostrado, ella sería tan hostil y tan cruel como ese demonio. A saber en qué criatura habría acabado persona era capaz de transformar por completo la vida de otra. Para bien o para mal. Con sus actos y con sus palabras un solo individuo ostentaba el poder de salvar o de destruir una podía considerarse afortunada. Kyo había aparecido en su vida cuando más lo necesitaba y había aliviado su sufrimiento. Le había enseñado a reír de nuevo y a amar la vida nuevamente, aun cuando su pasado le dijera que debía mantener su corazón cerrado a cal y canto.

Sin embargo, el demonio…

No tenía a alguien como Kyo que lo abrazara y le dijera que todo se solucionaría. Que le dijera que mataría a cualquiera que le hiciera daño y que lo protegería a toda costa. No tenía a alguien como Kyo que le prometiera que el sufrimiento pasaría con el tiempo hasta convertirse en un dolor sordo, y que aprendería a amar y a reír otra vez.

Kyo había sido un regalo.

En el caso del demonio, habían sido muchos los que lo habían atacado e intentado destruir, pero habían fracasado.

Tal vez había llegado el momento de que alguien probara otra táctica diferente de la violencia. Una táctica contra la que estuviera indefenso.

Athena atravesó la estancia y se detuvo a cierta distancia de él, temerosa de que el demonio se replegara tras sus defensas para alejarla.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

El demonio, que se estaba lamiendo el corte del labio, frunció el ceño y la miró por fin.

—Perdona, no te he escuchado.

Así que tenía buenos modales después de todo. Era un cambio refrescante.

—Que cómo te llamas.

Iori se mantuvo en silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre la respuesta a una pregunta tan sencilla. Solo Jaden, el sirviente de Azura, había usado su nombre de pila desde que había abandonado el plano humano.

Los demonios lo llamaban « Guardián» o « Señor» cuando no estaba inmovilizado y, por tanto, podía atacarlos. Orochi y Azura lo insultaban o le decían « esclavo» , de modo que ni siquiera sabía si conocían su nombre.

« Bastardo» era el epíteto más repetido y el menos ofensivo, dadas las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

Sin embargo…

¿Por qué quería esa mujer saber su nombre cuando a nadie le había interesado antes? Ni siquiera Jaden le había preguntado. Se había limitado a leerlo en su pensamiento, sin su permiso, la primera vez que se vieron.

La verdad, no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo de su boca. En parte todavía estaba asustado de ese pequeño gesto de intimidad y de las consecuencias que pudiera acarrearle. Que ella lo llamara por su nombre acabaría perjudicándolo.

Seguro.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

Athena soltó un suspiro cansado.

—Parece que recelas de todo. ¿Tanto miedo me tienes? Con lo pequeña que soy, ¿qué crees que podría hacerte?

Podía debilitarlo, y en ese lugar, en ese infierno donde estaba condenado a vivir, eso podía hacerle mucho daño. Albergar sentimientos por algo o por alguien…

Era un arma letal. Era el motivo de que la tuviera retenida.

Para debilitar y controlar a Kyo.

« Jamás seré tan imbécil. Por nada ni por nadie» .

Había llegado solo al mundo y seguiría siempre solo.

—No te tengo miedo, mujer —replicó con desdén—. No le tengo miedo a nada.

¿Cómo iba a tener miedo? Su vida consistía en una pesadilla tras otra. Usaban sus miedos en su contra.

De modo que cualquier temor que pudiera haber albergado se lo habían arrancado hacía años.

En ese momento…

Carecía de sentimientos en el mejor de los casos o estaba furioso en el peor.

Eran sus dos estados de ánimo. Los dos únicos estados que era capaz de experimentar.

La mujer meneó la cabeza con una mirada triste en sus ojos de color lila.

—Las personas suelen intercambiar sus nombres cuando se conocen.

—Sí, pero yo no soy… —Se detuvo antes de decir que no era una persona.

Hacía mucho que le habían arrancado ese trocito de dignidad. Ya no sabía lo

que era. En absoluto. Sin embargo, ella no tenía por qué enterarse de aquello.

—¿No eres qué? —le preguntó ella al cabo de un minuto.

—Humano.

Athena percibió que eso no era lo que había querido decirle.

—Pero tendrás un nombre, ¿no?

El demonio asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedes llamarme « Señor» .

Athena lo miró echando chispas por los ojos mientras hacía un gesto de asco.

—Jamás llamaré así a un hombre. Jamás. Y eso te incluy e a ti. Así que olvídalo. ¡Lo que faltaba, vamos!

Sus palabras lo enfurecieron.

—¿Te estás riendo de mí?

Athena se mosqueó al oír una pregunta tan ridícula, de modo que le soltó:

—Y tú, ¿te estás riendo de mí?

Su réplica pareció dejarlo pasmado. Y también provocó otras emociones, que cruzaron por su rostro aunque ella fue incapaz de identificarlas. Todavía le sangraba la nariz. Con gesto distraído, el demonio se la limpió antes de contestarle:

—¿Cómo voy a reírme de ti?

Athena acortó la distancia que los separaba, ansiosa por estrangularlo. ¿De verdad era tan estúpido?

—Pues diciéndome que te llame « Señor» . No tengo dueño y no permito que nadie me controle.

El demonio no se inmutó por su furia. Claro que servía a Orochi quien, según le habían dicho, vivía en un permanente estado de síndrome premenstrual. Seguro que era inmune a cualquier tipo de recriminación que le hicieran.

—De acuerdo —claudicó el demonio, ya más calmado—. Llámame « Guardián» .

Athena resopló, asqueada. ¿Acaso pensaba que ese nombrecito mejoraba las cosas? ¡Por favor! ¿Tendría que elegir entre « Señor» y « Guardián» ?

Meneó la cabeza con la vista clavada en él.

—¿Tu madre te puso ese nombre? ¿De verdad? No debía de quererte mucho. -Aunque lo dijo con la intención de que fuera una pulla afilada, el demonio se tensó y en sus ojos apareció una expresión dolida. Un detalle que dejó claro que se trataba de un tema espinoso. ¡Que tonta!—. Lo siento, Guardián, no pretendía ofenderte. -Alargó un brazo para tocarlo. Él se puso en pie y se alejó con tal rapidez que estuvo a punto de tropezarse con el sillón.

—No me toques —le advirtió, mascullando las palabras a toda velocidad.

Athena apretó los puños mientras reparaba en un nuevo moretón, bastante feo, que se apreciaba por debajo del maquillaje blanco. Le recordó a todos los demás moretones que le había visto. A los mordiscos que había encontrado en su torso, en sus muslos y en su cuello. Y en ese momento descubrió su secreto.

Su verdadero sufrimiento.

—¿Alguna vez te han tocado sin provocarte dolor?

Iori se quedó inmóvil, golpeado por la pregunta. No obstante, lo más doloroso fue la verdad que encerraba. En otro tiempo, años atrás, había vivido como una persona normal. Había contado con seres queridos. Con una familia que le aseguraba que formaba parte de ella.

Pero todo había sido una mentira cruel. Le habría ido mucho mejor si no le hubieran mostrado ese falso cariño. Porque tras haberlo experimentado, sabía cuánto había perdido. Le habían enseñado lo que otras personas apenas valoraban.

Le habían enseñado lo que no merecía tener.

« ¡No merece respirar el aire que yo respiro, y mucho menos merece compartir mi nombre! ¿Cómo te atreves a darle mi nombre a este despojo? Si crees que me has conmovido por haberlo parido, estás muy equivocada» .

Iori se alejó de la mujer mientras las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza.

Sin embargo, ella se plantó delante de él, cortándole la retirada. Antes de percatarse de sus intenciones, la mujer le colocó una mano en la mejilla que aún ardía por el puñetazo de Orochi. La ternura del gesto lo desarmó.

Cerró los ojos y saboreó la suavidad de su roce, tratando de imaginar una vida donde ese gesto no fuera inusual. Sin embargo, la realidad apenas le permitió ese consuelo. Porque de inmediato le gritó quién era y lo que era.

« ¿Quién va a querer a un mestizo como tú?» .

« Eres asqueroso. Patético» .

« No vales nada» .

« Fuera de mi vista, despojo, antes de que vomite» .

Aunque se acostara con Azura o con alguna otra, lo echaban de sus camas en cuanto acababan con él. Solo era una herramienta para saciar un impulso carnal.

Nada más.

Nadie se preocupaba por él y él no se preocupaba por nadie.

Cuando abrió los ojos, ella lo miraba con una ternura abrasadora.

Semejante mentira fue como un puñetazo en el estómago asestado con la fuerza de Orochi, capaz de hacerlo atravesar una pared. Porque esa mujer no sentía nada por él. Lo tenía muy claro.

Era a Kyo a quien quería. Era a Kyo a quien deseaba salvar.

Una mujer como ella jamás arriesgaría la vida para salvar a un ser como él.

La ira lo inundó al comprender la estratagema que la mujer estaba empleando. Sabía lo que pretendía obtener con esa actitud y la detestaba por ello.

Le apartó la mano de la cara con brusquedad.

—¿Es que me tomas por tonto?

La mujer consiguió parecer asombrada.

—No te entiendo.

Sí, claro. En realidad, lo entendía perfectamente e intentaba tomarle el pelo.

Debilitarlo.

—Para ti, solo soy un enemigo al que debes vencer. No finjas otra cosa, porque es un insulto para la inteligencia de los dos.

Athena dio un respingo cuando él la tomó de la muñeca con fuerza y la arrastró hacia la cama. El pánico se apoderó de ella, y a que temió lo que pudiera hacerle.

Empezó a debatirse para zafarse de su mano, hasta que comprendió que el demonio no iba a atacarla. En cambio, hizo aparecer una cadena sujeta por un extremo a uno de los postes de la cama y en el otro con un grillete que le colocó en un tobillo.

Los ojos del demonio relucieron como el hielo cuando la soltó para regresar al escritorio.

—¿Vas a dejarme encadenada aquí?

—Sí —respondió, mientras abría su portátil.

—¿En serio?

El demonio se negó a mirarla.

—¿No es eso lo que he dicho? —replicó y comenzó a teclear algo.

La exagerada reacción a su sencilla pregunta la dejó alucinada.

—¿Tanto miedo te da que te toquen?

El demonio volvió la cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada.

—Te he dicho que no le tengo miedo a nada.

Sin embargo, Athena sabía que no era cierto. No quería decirle su verdadero nombre. No quería que viera su rostro ni tampoco quería que le ofreciera ningún tipo de consuelo.

—Guardián, tú podrás engañarte diciendo esas mentiras, pero y o sé la verdad.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué verdad?

—Tienes miedo de la gente. ¿Por qué si no ibas a vivir así?

El demonio estampó las manos sobre el escritorio con tanta fuerza que Athena se sobresaltó. El portátil rebotó por el impacto y acabó cayendo de lado.

—No tengo miedo a la gente —le aseguró, apretando los dientes—. Odio a todos esos desgraciados —Pronunció el insulto con desdén—. ¿Lo entiendes? Todos mienten. Todos roban. Todos timan y engañan. No puedo ni verlos. Y como no te calles de una vez, te dejaré de nuevo sin voz.

Parte de ella se sintió tentada de retarlo para ver si lo hacía, pero la cordura se impuso.

El demonio no tenía pinta de tirarse faroles.

De acuerdo. Muy bien. Que siguiera regodeándose en su miseria. A ella le importaba muy poco.

« Además, pronto saldré de aquí» .

Tarde o temprano, Kyo la liberaría. Confiaba en él.

Puesto que no tenía otra cosa que hacer, se sentó en la cama y observó cómo trabajaba el demonio con el portátil.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras pasaban los minutos y lo escuchaba aporrear las teclas con tal fuerza que no le habría extrañado que rompiera el teclado o se le bloqueara.

Era obvio que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo y que su malestar se iba acrecentando segundo a segundo. Athena se compadeció de él. Si la tele podía sacar a cualquiera de quicio, un ordenador era capaz de abocar al suicidio.

Por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a entender, se alegró.

« Bien. A ver si te hierve la sangre por el cabreo y acabas asándote» .

A ver si así aprendía a ser más amable con ella.

Iori intentó concentrarse en la búsqueda que estaba realizando, pero no atinaba a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la respiración de la mujer. Cada vez que la oía moverse, su cuerpo reaccionaba muy a pesar suyo.

¿Por qué lo había tocado? Esa caricia y el beso que le había dado después de devolverle la voz lo habían descolocado. Porque en ese momento no paraba de pensar en cómo sería el sexo con una mujer que no fuera un demonio.

¿Serían todas las mujeres como Athena? ¿Olerían tan bien? ¿Serían tan suaves?

« No la mires» .

Escuchó la voz de la cordura pero, sin embargo, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo por encima del hombro. Estaba observándolo, sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Había apoyado los codos en las rodillas y tenía la barbilla en las manos, que estaban entrelazadas. Aunque no supo por qué, la postura le pareció muy tierna.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó.

—Intentando leer lo que está pensando esa cabezota tuya —respondió ella.

—¿Por qué?

Lo miró con sorna.

—Bueno, no sé. A lo mejor porque estoy muerta del aburrimiento y no tengo otra cosa que hacer porque no tengo sueño. ¿Qué haces para entretenerte? Aparte de visitar páginas porno, claro.

—¿Porno? —Esa mujer usaba un montón de palabras que él desconocía.

—Porno, sí. Pornografía. Mujeres desnudas que enseñan sus partes íntimas a los hombres solitarios incapaces de conseguir una cita. O, en tu caso, a los demonios que viven debajo de las piedras y que nunca han visto las partes íntimas de una mujer normal.

Semejante descripción le resultó repelente, pero lo intrigó. ¿Eso hacían las mujeres? ¿Y de verdad que podía verse?

En fin, durante su breve etapa en el plano humano, la gente se mostraba muy liberal en el ámbito sexual. Era obvio que seguían comportándose igual.

—No estoy visitando páginas porno. —Si bien desconocía que pudiera hacerlo, una vez que ella lo había mencionado…

¿Dónde estaban las páginas porno? Hacía poco que tenía el portátil. Apenas una semana. Ni siquiera se habría enterado de su existencia de no ser por un demonio limaco que lo mencionó mientras torturaban a Kyo.

Tras volver a su dormitorio, usó sus poderes para hacer aparecer un portátil.

Después tardó un buen rato en entender cómo podía usar sus poderes para conectarlo con el plano humano.

El resto, sin embargo…

El inventor de esa cosa debía de ser algún demonio especialmente sádico.

Pero Athena parecía saber cómo funcionaba…

—¿Te importa…?

« No se lo pidas. No lo hagas» .

La vio enarcar una ceja.

—¿El qué?

Iori titubeó. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de pedir favores. O pasaban de él, o lo humillaban. En cualquier caso, siempre salía perdiendo.

Además, ese día ya lo habían hecho sufrir bastante.

—No importa.

Esos ojos de color lilas lo miraron con un brillo cómplice. Su expresión juguetona se la puso dura al instante.

—Quieres que te ayude, ¿a que sí?

Pues sí. Pero no pensaba admitirlo.

—Ya me las arreglare solo.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas no te hace ser débil. Al contrario, un hombre es más fuerte cuando reconoce sus limitaciones.

Pero un hombre que se exponía al ridículo era un auténtico idiota.

—Si no te importa, necesito concentrarme. —Le dio la espalda.

Athena ansiaba decirle que se metiera el portátil donde le cabiera. Sin embargo, se lo impidió esa actitud tímida que parecía tan juvenil.

El demonio había estado a punto de pedirle ayuda, pero se había echado atrás por algún motivo.

« ¿Cómo que por algún motivo? Oye, linda, que has visto su cuerpo» .

No era algo intangible lo que lo frenaba. Había aprendido a encerrarse en sí mismo tras años de abusos.

Todo el mundo llegaba a un punto en el que prefería dejar de pedir ayuda después de recibir demasiados golpes y bofetadas. Ella lo entendía mejor que nadie.

—¿Guardián?

Él se volvió con una expresión tan feroz y con un tic nervioso en el mentón que le hicieron preguntarse si ensayaría delante del espejo para asustar a los demás demonios de aquel infierno.

Menos mal que ella no se asustaba fácilmente.

En cambio, le sonrió.

—Los ordenadores pueden ser muy frustrantes y difíciles de entender si no sabes usarlos. A veces aun sabiendo usarlos. Si me liberas, te ayudaré encantada a hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer. —Hizo tintinear la cadena con gesto esperanzado.

Iori tardó todo un minuto en moverse mientras se debatía entre dudas. Por el bien de su cordura era mejor que se mantuviera lejos de esa mujer.

« ¿A quién estás engañando? Ya puestos, bien podrías tenerla encima, porque ya la tienes dura, y eso que ella está en la otra punta de la habitación» .

Además, necesitaba hacer eso. El tiempo se le acababa y no podía detenerlo.

Orochi no le concedería otro plazo; lo sabía muy bien.

Se armó de valor y asintió con la cabeza.

Athena por fin respiró cuando la cadena desapareció. ¡Madre mía! Menudos poderes tenía ese demonio y eso que ella apenas había visto nada.

Mientras trataba de no pensar en eso, se levantó y caminó hasta su escritorio.

Él se levantó del sillón para ofrecérselo.

Tras crujirse los nudillos, Athena se sentó, pero titubeó cuando estaba a punto de tocar el portátil.

—¿Esta cosa va a comerme los dedos?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Antes intenté usarlo y se cerró solo. Casi me arrancó un par de falanges.

Sus palabras provocaron lo que habría sido una sonrisa si él se hubiera permitido sonreír.

—No, no va a hacerte daño.

Aún escéptica, Athena lo acercó a ella. Sin embargo, el demonio le había dicho la verdad: el portátil ya no tenía hambre y pudo teclear sin el menor problema.

En ese momento alzó la vista y vio que él tenía otro moretón en una sien que solo era visible de cerca. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. A sabiendas de que él jamás hablaría del tema, se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo.

—Vale, ¿qué quieres buscar?

El demonio se alejó de ella.

—Necesito más información sobre la llave del Olimpo.

Muy bien. No sabía por qué necesitaba dicha información y se sorprendio un poco ya que ella era la reencarnacion de la diosa Atenea pero jamás había oído ese término antes, pero había muchas cosas que ella desconocía sobre su cultura.

La familia de Kyo se la habian llevado de Grecia a Japon donde habia sido criada. Por motivos que se negaron a explicarle, la había mantenido alejada de su herencia cultural.

Sabia perfectamente que ella era la reencarnacion de la diosa Atenea y que piseia sus poders divinos, claro eso le decia su familia orgullosos y las sacerdotizas del templo donde acudian pero ya habia contacto con ese templo después de que su familia muriera… lo desconocía casi todo, salvo lo principal.

—¿Has buscado en Google? —le preguntó.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿En Google?

—Sí, en Google. Ya sabes, el buscador.

El demonio inspiró por la nariz y sacudió la cabeza como si le doliera Después se llevó la mano al ojo izquierdo y se lo tapó.

—¿Qué es un buscador?

—¿Estás bien? —Aunque no se quejaba, Athena sospechaba que le dolía mucho la cabeza. En ese momento ella jadeó, al percatarse de que tenía los ojos completamente rojos. Rojos como la sangre—. ¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Te duele mucho?

Iori no tenía respuesta para su pregunta. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la parte que estaba erecta y que le suplicaba que la hiciera suya pese a sus protestas.

Sin embargo, no era un animal. Después de haber sufrido varias violaciones, no estaba dispuesto a hacerle eso a otra persona. Ya puestos, ni siquiera recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que el sexo no le resultó una violación, y a fuera física o espiritual.

Tal como ella había afirmado antes, después de los trece años nadie lo había tocado sin estar furioso o sin dejarle un moretón.

No hasta que lo hizo ella.

En ese momento la vio alargar el brazo para tocarlo.

De repente, se quedó paralizado por el desesperado anhelo de sentir el roce de su piel.

« No lo hagas. Solo te servirá para recordar lo que no puedes tener» .

Esa mujer era de Kyo. No era suya.

Se alejó con rapidez.

Pero ella no pilló la indirecta. Porque lo persiguió por la habitación.

¿Qué narices le pasaba? Cada vez que se alejaba, ella lo seguía para intentar tocarle el ojo herido. No quería ni pensar en lo ridículo que debía de parecer mientras la evitaba.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó al final.

Ella se apartó como si la hubiera golpeado y eso hizo que él se sintiera fatal.

—Solo quería ayudarte —le dijo.

—¿Ayudarme?

¿A morir de un calentón? Porque en ese momento era la única amenaza.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes el ojo rojo. Como si tuvieras una hemorragia.

Eso explicaba por qué veía borroso, pero el dolor que sentía procedía del hueso, donde Orochi le había asestado el puñetazo después de que él cediera a la tentación de preguntarle por su madre…

—Se habrá roto alguna vena. A veces pasa.

Athena sintió náuseas al escucharlo hablar tan a la ligera de un tema tan espantoso. Una vena no se rompía así porque sí. De la misma forma que los moretones no aparecían de repente. Dio un paso hacia él.

Y lo vio retroceder.

Muy bien. No le permitía que se acercara. Y pensar que había temido la posibilidad de que la violara… En fin.

—Todavía no me has dicho qué es un buscador. —El demonio se lamió el labio inferior y después se lo chupó, tras lo cual lo limpió con el dorso de una mano.

¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan feroz pudiera parecer tan vulnerable e inseguro? Esos pequeños atisbos de su verdadero ser resultaban muy tiernos. Y lo peor de todo era que la estaba conquistando, cosa que ella no había logrado con él de momento.

—¿De verdad no sabes lo que es? A ver, sé que vives en… —Echó un vistazo por la lúgubre habitación—. Que vives debajo de una piedra. Pero tienes ordenador.

—Desde hace muy poco y no averigüé cómo conectarlo al plano humano hasta una hora antes de que aparecieras. Desde entonces sabes muy bien que apenas he tenido tiempo para trabajar.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Sin embargo…

—Antes de este tuviste otro, ¿verdad?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Desconocía su existencia hasta que un demonio me habló de ellos. Me dijo que me ayudarían a aprender las cosas más rápidamente. Pero la verdad es que no sé cómo. Los libros son más sencillos de usar. Supe cómo abrirlos en cuanto toqué uno. Con esta cosa tardé dos días en descubrir el botón de inicio.

Sus palabras la dejaron pasmada. ¿Acababa de hacer una broma? Athena se echó a reír, con la esperanza de no ofenderlo.

Iori se quedó paralizado al escuchar lo más dulce que había oído en la vida.

Una risa sincera y genuina. Y no era a su costa.

Nadie se había reído cerca de él de esa forma desde hacía…

No lo sabía. ¿Había oído alguna vez una risa que no fuera burlona o cruel? De ser así, no lo recordaba. Ni tampoco había visto a otra persona a la que se le iluminaran los ojos como a ella.

Porque era tan bella que le robaba el aliento. Y lo peor era que lo atraía muchísimo a pesar de saber que debería salir corriendo en el sentido opuesto.

Se percató de que sus labios esbozaban el asomo de una sonrisa, otra cosa que tampoco recordaba que hubiera sucedido antes. Seguramente había sonreído de pequeño, ¿no?

¿Por qué no podía recordarlo?

La vio apretar los labios, momento en el que recobró la seriedad.

—Lo siento —dijo.

La disculpa de la mujer lo confundió más que su risa. Porque tampoco recordaba haber oído esas palabras en boca de otra persona. Jamás.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que pareces molesto. Te juro que no me estaba riendo de ti.

—Ya lo sé.

Athena se sintió incómoda de repente. Aunque el rostro del demonio era muy expresivo, no le resultaba fácil interpretar sus emociones. Además, sus reacciones siempre la pillaban por sorpresa. Ciertas cosas que deberían alegrarlo lo enfurecían, y otras que pensaba que podían ofenderlo lo dejaban indiferente.

Athena le regaló una sonrisa.

—Si te sientes mejor, no eres el único que piensa así. Los ordenadores nos sacan de quicio a todos. Pero debo admitir que estoy muy impresionada.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Has conseguido hacerlo funcionar sin tener la más mínima experiencia? Eso es impresionante. Yo tengo que llamar a los técnicos cada vez que compro uno nuevo y eso que hace años que trabajo con ordenadores.

El indescifrable carrusel de emociones pasó de nuevo por su rostro antes de que se fijara una expresión angustiada cuyo motivo Athena no alcanzaba a entender.

—¿Acabas de halagarme?

Ella puso los ojos como platos mientras decidía qué contestar. ¿Lo había ofendido con el halago? Porque eso parecía.

Aunque carecía de sentido.

—Mmm, pues sí.

En esa ocasión la furia que restalló en esos ojos azules fue inconfundible.

—Te estás riendo de mí.

—¿Cómo? —Su reacción y su ataque la dejaron alucinada—. ¿Diciéndote que eres inteligente?

La respiración del demonio se tornó agitada al tiempo que la furia le ensombrecía la mirada.

—Soy muy consciente de mis defectos. De todos ellos. Solo me faltaba que vinieras tú a darme palmaditas en la espalda para consolarme.

¿Qué le habían hecho que ni siquiera era capaz de aceptar un cumplido bien intencionado? La posibilidad de haberle hecho daño con un comentario inocente cuya finalidad había sido la de animarlo le partió el corazón.

—No pretendía darte unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda para consolarte. Te lo prometo. Te lo he dicho con total sinceridad.

Pese a sus palabras, la furia seguía ardiendo en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —repitió Athena, tras lo cual regresó al escritorio—. No quería ofenderte ni enfurecerte, créeme.

Iori se odió por empañar su felicidad. ¿De verdad había sido sincera con su comentario? ¿Era posible que lo considerara inteligente?

¿Por qué? Nadie más pensaba así de él. Tenía muy claro que le costaba aprender las cosas. Siempre había sido duro de mollera. Por eso había tardado tanto en entender cómo funcionaba esa cosa. Por eso era incapaz de trabajar con él.

Y por eso Orochi le pegaba a todas horas. Porque era incapaz de morderse la lengua o de mantener la mirada gacha. Jamás había aprendido a cerrar el pico y a guardar silencio. Solo un imbécil seguiría enfrentándose a alguien que sabía que iba a hacerle daño.

Receloso y aplacado, se reunió con ella junto al escritorio y la observó mientras abría cosas que él ni entendía ni era capaz de leer.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy buscando tus marcadores.

—Pero no es un libro.

Ella lo miró con una expresión irritada.

—Si llego a hacerte ese comentario, sobre todo con ese tono de voz, te habrías enojado conmigo y te habrías largado. —Volvió la cabeza con brusquedad—. Ya sé que no es un libro, ¡por favor!

Iori reflexionó al respecto durante un minuto. Tenía razón. Había sido grosero con ella sin pretenderlo.

—Solo intento entender lo que haces.

Aunque seguía enfadada, al menos se lo explicó.

—Es normal marcar tus páginas favoritas para poder verlas de nuevo cuando quieras.

—Como se hace con el marcapáginas de un libro.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—De ahí el nombre, sí. Pero tú no tienes ninguno.

—Lo sé. Ya te he dicho que he tenido problemas para encenderlo.

Athena lo miró, ceñuda.

—¿Has seguido las instrucciones? —En su caso, nunca la habían ayudado,

pero…

—No he podido.

—¿No tienes el manual?

—No es eso. Es que no entiendo el idioma en el que está escrito.

Athena se quedó boquiabierta. ¿Era analfabeto?

—¡Pero si lo hablas perfectamente!

Cierto que tenía un acento que jamás había oído antes, pero conocía a mucha gente que hablaba peor que él y eso que eran nativos.

A veces hasta ella hablaba mal.

—Sí. Me resulta fácil hablar distintos idiomas. Pero no soy capaz de leerlos.

¡Por todos los dioses! Era aún más inteligente de lo que ella pensaba. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado tan lejos con un ordenador sin disponer de un manual de instrucciones y sin ser capaz de leer? Le resultaba incomprensible.

—¿Te ha ayudado algún demonio?

—No. Casi ninguno me habla.

Rodeado por un montón de gente, pero solo. En ese momento le recordó tanto a Kyo que sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Por eso me devolviste la voz?

La expresión del demonio se tornó pétrea y la furia volvió a brillar en su gélida mirada.

—No necesito hablar con nadie. Nunca lo he necesitado, de hecho.

Athena tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco. A esas alturas no se veía capaz de traspasar sus defensas porque estaba decidido a malinterpretar todos sus comentarios e intenciones.

—Que sepas que eso no te debilita. Todos necesitamos a alguien en quien confiar.

—Yo no.

Ella, en cambio, tenía clarísimo que era necesario. Hasta Kyo a quien no le caía bien casi nadie, hablaba de vez en cuando con los demás. Incluso había entablado amistad con algunos jovenes de escuela.

No obstante, ese cambio de actitud solo tenía lugar cuando el interesado así lo decidía. El Guardián parecía estar muy lejos de ese punto.

¿Quién podía culparlo?

Era asombroso que hubiera conservado la cordura siquiera. El hecho de que además demostrara un mínimo de compasión era un milagro en toda regla.

Athena suspiró y siguió con el ordenador.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó el Guardián.

—Estoy haciendo una búsqueda en Google para llegar a la página que nos ayudará a encontrar la información que quieres.

Tras escucharla, el demonio se acercó a ella para ver mejor la pantalla.

—¿Y cómo es que sabes hacer todo esto?

—He pasado horas y horas navegando.

Él la miró.

—Otra vez esa palabra. ¿Qué significa?

Su incesante curiosidad recordó a Athena la de un niño.

—Ahora mismo estamos navegando por la red. Es un término que se usa cuando se está conectado a internet.

—¡Ah! ¿Y adónde navegamos?

—A donde queramos.

La sorpresa lo hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

—¿A cualquier sitio?

—Ajá. Dime algo que te apetezca ver.

El demonio guardó silencio un instante mientras pensaba su respuesta, lo que hizo que Athena se percatase de que tenía el ojo más rojo que antes.

¿De verdad no le dolía?

Lo vio parpadear dos veces antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Podemos ver la luz del sol?

—Claro.

Hizo una búsqueda de imágenes.

En cuanto vio las fotos en la pantalla, el Guardián se quedó boquiabierto. Se postró de rodillas en el suelo y extendió los brazos hacia el ordenador para acariciar con reverencia la primera imagen del sol brillando entre las nubes.

—¿Así es como se ve la luz del sol? —susurró, como si estuviera rezando.

El asombro de su voz y la expresión de su rostro hicieron que a Athena se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas mientras se daba cuenta de un detalle.

—¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que viste la luz del día?

Sin apartar la mirada de la imagen, él contestó:

—No lo sé. Mucho tiempo.

Su asombro dejó a Athena al borde de las lágrimas. Era incapaz de imaginarse que le prohibieran ver la luz del día y el resto del mundo.

—¿Puedes enseñarme más?

—Claro —dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba para tomarlo de la mano.

Él siseó como si lo hubiera quemado y se apartó de su mano con brusquedad.

—Solo iba a enseñarte cómo se utiliza el navegador. ¿No quieres aprender a hacer esto sin mí?

Iori titubeó. No quería pensar en el momento en el que ella no estuviera haciendo eso por él.

Sin embargo, no podía mantenerla a su lado para siempre. Lo sabía muy bien.

—Vale. —Extendió el brazo despacio hacia ella.

Athena se habría reído si su renuencia a que lo tocara no fuera tan trágica.

Pasó la mano con suavidad sobre sus amoratados e hinchados nudillos, y después le colocó la mano sobre el touchpad. Mientras le enseñaba a usar el puntero y a pinchar en los enlaces que le interesaban, era consciente de que las cicatrices del dorso de su mano le arañaban la palma. También tenía unas espantosas cicatrices en la muñeca, como si alguien hubiera intentado cortarle la mano.

¿Qué le habían hecho?

Sentía el movimiento de todos y cada uno de sus tendones y músculos.

Además, percibía el olor masculino de su piel y de su cabello. La combinación de ambas cosas bastó para hacerla babear.

Pero lo peor fue que la asaltó el repentino deseo de lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja.

Si lo intentaba, seguro que daba un salto y se golpeaba la cabeza contra el techo. Esa idea la hizo reír.

Hasta que vio que él la miraba con una mueca.

—¿Qué he hecho mal?

—No me estaba riendo de ti. Es que se me ha ocurrido una cosa muy tonta que no tiene nada que ver con el portátil.

—¡Ah!

Athena se acomodó en el duro sillón y lo observó mientras él analizaba cada detalle de las fotos.

Su mirada se posó en los moretones que tenía en la cara y en las espantosas marcas azuladas del cuello: las marcas de unas manos. Heridas que le recordaron dónde y cómo se habían conocido.

Parte de ella quería golpearlo por lo que le había hecho a Kyo. Había sido una crueldad.

Y lo peor era que lo habría matado si ella no se lo hubiera impedido. ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado algo así?

« No permitas que te engañe. Es la rencarnación del mal» , se recordó.

Sin embargo, había visto cosas en él que no eran propias de un asesino cosas nunca eran blancas o negras. Siempre había matices de gris.

—¿Por qué torturaste a Kyo?

El Guardián se detuvo y Athena vio que aparecía un tic nervioso en su mentón.

—Porque Orochi me lo ordenó.

—¿Y haces todo lo que Orochi te ordena?

La miró con una expresión tan gélida y furiosa que aterró a Athena.

—No soy débil —masculló, con los dientes apretados.

Las espantosas cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo atestiguaban sus palabras.

Dichas heridas habrían matado a cualquier otro. O al menos habrían hecho que se ocultase en el agujero más profundo.

—No he dicho que lo fueras.

—Lo has sugerido.

Tal vez. Pero…

—Solo intento entender cuál es tu función. ¿Qué hace un Guardián?

La miró con la misma vergüenza que ella había sentido antes.

—Exigir el cumplimiento de las leyes de Orochi.

—¿De qué forma?

—¿Tú qué crees? Castigando a quienes las incumplen.

Soslayaba el tema con evasivas, y se negaba a responder su pregunta. Athena desconocía si lo hacía de forma deliberada o si era una actitud que llevaba grabada a fuego y le resultaba inevitable.

—¿Cómo decides el castigo?

—Yo no lo decido.

Por fin lo comprendía.

—Haces lo que Orochi te ordena.

Lo vio asentir despacio con la cabeza y el gesto transmitió lo mucho que aborrecía hacer lo que se veía obligado a hacer. Lo odiaba con todo su ser.

Pero eso la confundió aún más.

—Con lo poderoso que eres, ¿por qué no abandonas este lugar?

El Guardián apretó los dientes antes de contestar:

—Al igual que tú, y o tampoco puedo.

—¿También eres un prisionero?

—Soy su esclavo —respondió con un tono de voz tan venenoso que resultaba letal.

Eso cambiaba las cosas por completo. Aunque no sabía con qué lo mantenía retenido Orochi, Athena se dijo que debían de ser motivos muy poderosos. Con razón el pobre parecía tan derrotado.

Con razón ansiaba tanto ver la luz del sol; Athena tragó saliva; el dolor que le provocaba su situación le atenazaba el corazón. El Guardián no se merecía eso.

Nadie lo merecía.

—Si me devuelves los poderes, podré liberarte.

Él la miró con cara de asco.

—No vas a pegármela. Ya me la jugaron de esa forma en una ocasión. No caeré otra vez.

—¿Cómo que te la jugaron?

Iori se apartó de ella mientras trataba de olvidar la última vez que alguien le había prometido la libertad. Aunque él había cumplido su parte del trato…

Nadie lo ayudaría jamás. Nadie. Era la única lección que había aprendido desde que lo retenían en el infierno. Un error que jamás cometería la estupidez de repetir.

Jamás.

Su destino era seguir en el infierno. No podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas y cualquier intento por hacerlo solo le acarrearía más sufrimiento. Siempre que había intentado huir, Orochi lo había atrapado y había logrado que se arrepintiera.

« Estoy harto de cometer estupideces» .

Y eso significaba que debía encontrar la información que Orochi necesitaba antes de que ese maldito lo llamara de nuevo.

—Necesito información sobre la llave. Enséñame a hacer una búsqueda.

Athena soltó un hondo suspiro.

—Sí, señor —dijo con una voz rara y aguda—. Lo que el señor ordene. —Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después habló de nuevo con normalidad—: Podrías decir « por favor» de vez en cuando, ¿eh? No te hará daño. La amabilidad nunca hace daño.

Semejante estupidez lo hizo resoplar.

—Si crees eso, es que eres tonta. La amabilidad siempre destruye a quien la demuestra. Siempre.

—Yo no soy un demonio.

—No hace falta serlo. Te lo digo yo.

Athena titubeó un instante y dejó de teclear al captar el extraño deje de su voz.

Porque cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Nadie ha sido amable contigo?

Iori guardó silencio mientras recordaba los años posteriores a que lo salvaran del desierto. Por un tiempo fue feliz. Su familia adoptiva le demostró amabilidad.

O eso pensó en aquel entonces.

Pero al final lo único que lograron fue que su traición resultara aún más cruel que la de sus padres biológicos. Al menos, y según recordaba, sus padres jamás fueron amables con él. Siempre había sabido a qué atenerse con ellos.

Las mentiras resultaron mucho más dolorosas.

No, lo más doloroso fue que creía que su familia adoptiva lo quería de verdad, que significaba algo para ellos, cuando en realidad no era así. ¿Por qué si no se habían vuelto en su contra como lo hicieron si él solo les había demostrado amor y cariño? Había cumplido con sus obligaciones sin que se lo dijeran y sin rechistar. No había pasado ni un solo día sin que les dijera lo agradecido que se sentía por formar parte de sus vidas. Y todo ¿para qué?

Él los había querido y ellos solo lo habían usado como mano de obra gratuita.

Al final, lo habían vendido como si se tratara de un mueble viejo.

Iori tragó saliva para librarse de la amargura que era su única compañera.

—La amabilidad es una mentira y no la quiero ni en pintura —dijo.

La vio continuar con la búsqueda en silencio, con una expresión indescifrable en la cara. Sin embargo, le resultó imposible seguirla porque no entendía nada de lo que ella encontraba.

—No me entero en absoluto.

Ella le leyó en voz alta varios de los resultados.

—Es que hay una marca de cámaras fotográficas con un nombre muy parecido a lo que buscamos. Todas estas páginas son de eso, no tienen nada que ver con el Olimpo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres encontrar exactamente?

—No lo sé. Orochi me ha dicho que es algo que Kyo tiene. Algo que puede utilizar para acceder al Olimpo y matar a Zeus. Asi conquistar el mudo humano.

La sorpresa la dejó con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Ayudarías a Orochi a reunir más poder del que ya tiene? ¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando he intentado debilitarlo, las he pasado mal.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Iori dio un respingo al recordar la cara que puso Orochi cuando descubrió lo que había hecho tantos años antes. No era un momento que ansiara repetir.

—A nada.

Athena sintió deseos de asestarle una patada por el servilismo que le demostraba a Orochi.

—¿Es que no entiendes lo que Orochi hará si recupera sus poderes?

El Guardián la miró de tal forma que la dejó paralizada en el sillón.

—Lo que entiendo es lo que me hará a mí si no consigo lo que quiere. —Se pasó la mano por la barbilla, justo sobre la fea cicatriz—. Tengo que encontrar esa llave.

—¿Y no te importa tener que hacerle daño a alguien para conseguirla?

—¿Por qué debería sorprenderme?

La sinceridad de su réplica le resultó increíble.

—Porque está mal. Porque no hay que hacerles daño a los demás.

—Ellos me lo han hecho a mí.

—No. No te han hecho daño. Las personas son decentes y…

—¡Inútil! —gritó una voz femenina que reverberó por la habitación, interrumpiendo a Athena—. Ven ahora mismo.

—Azura —susurró el Guardián—. Tengo que irme.

Y desapareció al instante.

Athena suspiró, asqueada. Le resultaba increíble estar atrapada en ese lugar.

Con él. Pero al menos no la estaban torturando.

Todavía.

Sin embargo, allí sentada y rodeada por un silencio que resultaba ensordecedor, tuvo el presentimiento de que las cosas cambiarían pronto.

De que algo terrible iba a por ella.

Lo supo con una certeza absoluta.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo VII**

Athena tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el escritorio del Guardián, aburrida como una ostra, mientras esperaba su regreso.

« Todavía tienes el portátil, que lo sepas» , le dijo una vocecilla.

Sí, sí, lo tenía…

¡Y podía mandarle un mensaje de correo electrónico a Kyo! ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?

« Porque soy imbécil» , se regañó. Y porque tampoco quería que la descubrieran haciendo algo que pudiera acarrearle un castigo.

Pero…

Él no estaba allí en ese preciso momento.

Con el corazón en la garganta, accedió a su cuenta de gmail y deseó disponer del tiempo suficiente para terminar antes de que volviera el Guardián.

Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado.

Kyo:

Sigo en Azmodea. Sé que no me abandonaste por voluntad propia, pero necesito un modo de volver a casa. Mis poderes han desaparecido. No puedo recuperarlos sola. No sé cuánto tiempo planea retenerme el Guardián. De momento sigo sana y salva. Por favor, dime qué piensas lo que hagas, no le entregues esa llave, sea lo que sea. Mi vida no merece semejante sacrificio.

Te quiero,

Athena

Envió el mensaje y contuvo el aliento hasta asegurarse de que había sido enviado.

Con un poco de suerte, Kyo comprobaría su correo electrónico y se pondría en contacto con ella.

Aunque no se lo habían dicho directamente, estaba casi segura de que el Guardián la retendría hasta que Kyo le entregara la llave.

Y para salvarle la vida y liberarla, Kyo lo haría. Sin titubear.

« Por favor, no lo hagas» , suplicó en silencio. Su vida no era tan importante para permitir que el mundo sufriera a manos de Orochi si este se hacía con el poder que ostentaba Zeus. No podían permitirlo por nada del mundo.

Volvió a cargar su cuenta de correo electrónico a la espera de una respuesta.

Lo hizo sin parar durante una hora… hasta que el Guardián volvió. Era imposible pasar por alto el cambio en el aire cada vez que estaba cerca. Sus poderes eran palpables.

Al igual que su feroz presencia.

Sin embargo, en vez de entrar en el dormitorio Iori se metió en la ducha.

Al menos Athena supuso que era él quien estaba allí dentro.

Después de cerrar la sesión, fue a comprobarlo. Porque si el intruso no era él, se encargaría de que quienquiera que fuese se arrepintiera de haber entrado.

Se acercó despacio a la puerta cerrada, preparada para echar a correr si se trataba de otro demonio. Sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, abrió la puerta con el hombro y se quedó petrificada.

La armadura del Guardián estaba tirada en el suelo, junto a la ducha. Una ducha con lampara de cristal, un detalle que hasta entonces había pasado por alto.

En ese momento sí se percató de la lampara.

Y lo vio a él.

De cuerpo entero.

El agua caliente se deslizaba por ese magnífico cuerpo con sus músculos bien definidos y de una elegancia felina. ¡Por todos los dioses! Podría ganar una pasta si instalaba una cámara.

Madre del amor hermoso… ni siquiera los moretones y las cicatrices le restaban belleza a su perfección.

« ¡Le llenaria de besos ahora mismo!» , pensó. En la vida había deseado besar a alguien con tantas ganas.

Una ardiente oleada de deseo la recorrió de arriba abajo, dejándole la boca seca. Ajeno a su presencia, el Guardián se frotaba con tanta fuerza que le sorprendió que no se arrancara la piel.

Lo vio volverse un poco para coger más jabón y se quedó petrificado al verla.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras se miraban fijamente a través de la lampara y del vapor. Athena abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que se le empezaba a poner dura.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó antes de atravesar corriendo la puerta y cerrarla con fuerza.

¡Por todos los dioses! Qué vergüenza que la hubiera descubierto…

Iori se quedó inmóvil. Era incapaz de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de esa mujer allí plantada. ¿Por qué lo había estado observando?

¿Durante cuánto tiempo lo había hecho?

¡Y qué más daba!

Suspiró y siguió lavándose. Tener otra erección después de todo lo que Azura acababa de hacerle lo había sorprendido. Sin embargo, le bastaba con pensar en esa mujer para que su cuerpo reaccionara en contra de su voluntad.

Bestia traicionera.

Cerró el grifo y utilizó sus poderes para vestirse con unos pantalones holgados negros y una camisa larga del mismo color. No le gustaba enseñar el cuerpo. No después de todo lo que le habían hecho.

Cogió una toalla del toallero y sopesó la idea de maquillarse de nuevo, pero ¿para qué? Ella y a le había visto la cara y el pelo.

Y con un poco de suerte tanto Orochi como Azura se habrían cansado de él a esas alturas del día.

« Solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad» , pensó. Ojalá fuera posible.

Abrió la puerta mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla y la vio sentada en su sillón, todavía con las mejillas coloradas.

—¿Querías algo?

Athena negó con la cabeza, renuente a mirarlo a los ojos.

Mejor así.

—¿Puedo traerte algo? —le preguntó.

—¿Aparte de mis poderes? —replicó ella.

El atrevimiento de sus palabras lo pilló desprevenido. Desde luego que era insistente. Aunque no podía culparla.

—Sí, aparte de tus poderes.

—No necesito nada. Estoy estupendamente.

Pero él no. Quería acercarse a ella y pasarle la mano por esa melena purpura para volver a sentir su suavidad. Sobre todo, quería enterrar la cara en su cuello e inhalar su aroma hasta embriagarse de placer.

También le gustaría besarla de nuevo, siempre y cuando sus besos no fueran tan violentos y dolorosos como todos los demás. Entre la boca de Azura y el puño de Orochi, sus labios siempre estaban doloridos y en carne viva. Y en cuanto a los demonios… Sí. Al menos el mordisco de la mujer no le había dejado cicatriz.

Se preguntó si también mordía a Kyo así cuando lo besaba.

Y por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a entender, la idea de que estuviera con el heredero del sol lo ponía furioso. No sabía por qué. Al fin y al cabo, era la mujer de Kyo.

Pero no le gustaba. Nada.

Athena tragó saliva cuando se dio cuenta de que él se acercaba. Su cuerpo cobró vida de repente, instándola a que extendiera una mano y se frotara con ese cuerpo tan duro.

Alzó la vista con la esperanza de que el feroz maquillaje aplacara su deseo y le recordara quién era ella y qué era él. Sin embargo, cuando descubrió que esos ojazos azules la miraban desde esa cara perfecta enmarcada por sedosos tirabuzones, se derritió todavía más. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de lo joven que parecía. No aparentaba más de veinticinco. De hecho, de no ser por la barba, por el vello que salpicaba su pecho y por los músculos tan bien definidos, parecería incluso más joven. ¿Sería todavía más guapo sin los moretones y los cortes de sus mejillas y de sus labios? Y sin la barbilla hinchada y los capilares rotos que le enrojecían los ojos.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar en su dolor y clavó la vista en su tatuaje, en la cola de la golondrina y en el extremo del ala que asomaban por encima de la camiseta.

—¿Tiene algún significado especial?

El Guardián comenzó a rascárselo como si quisiera eliminar el tatuaje.

—No.

—¿Y por qué…?

—No quiero hablar del tema.

Se colocó la toalla de forma que cubriera el tatuaje, dejando a la vista nuevas marcas de mordiscos en su cuello y en la parte baja de la barbilla. Dos de ellas cubrían lo que parecían dos chupetones con muy mal aspecto. También reparó en que tenía los labios más hinchados que antes y en que el superior volvía a sangrarle. Lo vio pasarse una mano por el cabello, y se percató de que tenía arañazos en la nuca.

—¿Estás bien?

Él asintió con la cabeza, pero guardó silencio mientras se colocaba a su lado.

Volvía a fruncir el ceño, una expresión que estropeaba sus preciosas facciones.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?

Ella aguzó el oído, pero no escuchó nada fuera de lo normal.

—¿Qué ruido?

Él se aproximó más al portátil y se inclinó sobre él para acercar la oreja.

Athena soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿Te refieres a la canción?

Le había bajado el volumen justo después del bochorno que había pasado en la ducha.

Algo que bien podría ser alegría brilló en sus ojos.

—¿Tienes música?

—Sí. Me he descargado algunas cosas mientras estabas fuera —dijo a la vez que subía el volumen para él.

No lo vio sonreír con los labios, pero la expresión de sus ojos bastó. Athena nunca lo había visto así. Como un niño pobre que acabara de recibir todos los regalos que había pedido para Navidad.

—Jamás he escuchado algo así.

—Es de Sebastian Traya « Devuelveme el corazón» , es una canción muy popular.

—Te juro que no entiendo ni la mitad de lo que dices.

Lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Lo se.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos mientras escuchaba la letra de una de sus canciones preferidas. Estaba tan cerca de ella que el deseo de tocar esos rizos oscuros y de sentir cómo se enroscaban en sus manos le quemaba los dedos.

Sin embargo, sabía que a él no le gustaría. Y que tampoco se lo permitiría.

Athena observó cómo fruncía el ceño mientras exploraba la lista de reproducción, y no pudo pasar por alto los moratones de su mejilla y sus labios hinchados. Aunque era una locura, quería sacarlo de ese lugar. Quería demostrarle que el mundo no era como él creía.

Quería demostrarle que podía ser feliz.

Se moría por enseñarle a sonreír y a reír. Por darle la posibilidad de tocar la luz del sol de verdad, no una foto cuyo brillo procedía de la electricidad suministrada por un enchufe.

Sobre todo, quería protegerlo… como si eso tuviera sentido dado su tamaño.

Era muy fuerte y poderoso, pero al mismo tiempo era increíblemente vulnerable.

Iori dio un respingo, alarmado, cuando comenzó a sonar la siguiente canción,

« Sweet Child O' Mine» de Guns and Rose

—Lo siento. Debería habértelo dicho. Esta es un poco heavy.

Hizo ademán de bajar el volumen, pero él se lo impidió.

—Me gusta.

Apenas captó sus palabras. Estaba concentrada en la maravillosa sensación de su callosa mano contra la piel. Y en lo mucho que le gustaría sentir sus caricias en el resto del cuerpo.

Iori reconoció el deseo que brillaba en los ojos de Athena mientras esta le miraba los labios. Se moría por saborearla de nuevo.

Sin embargo, ya había experimentado suficiente dolor por un día. Lo último que quería en ese momento era que volvieran a arañarle la espalda. O que le hirieran los labios.

Ojalá pudiera convencer a su cuerpo de lo mismo. Ansiaba devorarla aunque eso significara más dolor para él.

« Lo mío no es normal» , se dijo.

De repente, ella abrió la boca y bostezó. Después, bostezó de nuevo.

—Por todos los dioses. Lo siento mucho. Anoche no dormí bien.

—Lo entiendo. —Se apartó de ella—. Puedes quedarte con la cama. No te molestaré.

—¿Y tú?

¿Y él? Mil años de tortura habían acabado con su capacidad para cerrar los ojos durante largos períodos de tiempo.

—No duermo mucho.

—¿Por qué no?

Porque no le gustaba sentirse débil. Dormir lo dejaba expuesto al ataque de otras criaturas, aparte de Orochi y de Azura. Otros seres cobardes que solo salían cuando se creían a salvo. Los despreciaba más que a todos los demás.

Ella esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

Sin embargo, se limitó a hacer aparecer un camisón abrigado para ofrecérselo.

—Toma, mujer.

Su regalo. Especialmente porque sabía lo poco común que era en él hacer algo así.

—Gracias. Y por cierto… me llamo Athena, no mujer.

Lo vio asentir con la cabeza antes de alejarse de ella.

—Duerme en paz, Athena.

Se le formó un nudo en el estómago al escuchar su nombre de sus labios. Con su acento, tenía un aire exótico y único. Se moría por ponerse de puntillas y besarlo.

Ojalá pudiera hacerlo.

Aceptó el camisón de algodón blanco y fue al cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

Cuando salió, él ya había quitado el polvo de su cama y le había apartado las pieles para que se acostara. Para ser un hombre que no creía en la amabilidad, se la estaba demostrando con creces.

Claro que eso lo hacía aún más especial. Esos actos no le salían de forma natural. Tenía que esforzarse para ser tan atento.

Cuando pasó junto al escritorio para acostarse, él la miró de reojo, pero no le dijo nada. Siguió reproduciendo su música mientras miraba más fotos de la luz del sol.

Su pobre demonio. Pronto ella se marcharía, regresaría a casa. Y él…

Se vio obligada a contener un sollozo al pensar en que lo torturaran otra vez.

—Buenas noches, Guardián.

—Buenas noches —contestó él sin mirarla.

Athena se metió bajo las pieles y pasó un brazo por debajo de la almohada

para poder observarlo. Tal como le había prometido, no la molestó. Estaba hipnotizado por esa ventanita que le enseñaba un mundo que no podía visitar.

Parpadeó y deseó quedarse despierta un poco más, pero le habían pasado demasiadas cosas. En cuestión de segundos, se sumergió en su otro mundo.

Iori se percató del momento exacto en el que Athena se durmió. Tanto su respiración como su cuerpo se relajaron.

Solo en ese instante se atrevió a mirarla. Tenía una mano colgando por el borde del colchón, y su melena purpura se derramaba sobre la almohada y sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo más tierno de todo era el dedo gordo del pie que asomaba por debajo de las pieles.

« Espero que Kyo sepa apreciar lo que tiene» , deseó.

Era evidente que lo sabía. ¿Por qué si no lucharía con tanta desesperación por salvarla?

Una parte de él deseaba que Kyo fracasara. Si no regresaba con la llave, él podría quedarse con Athena.

Pero ¿durante cuánto tiempo? Tarde o temprano Orochi o Azura la encontrarían, y cuando eso pasara…

No quería pensar siquiera en lo que le harían por estar allí, ni en lo que le harían a él por ocultarles su presencia.

No, Athena tenía que volver a casa. Y la vida de él continuaría como siempre.

Dio un respingo al rozarse con la lengua el magullado labio inferior.

Nada cambiaría jamás. Había tenido una oportunidad para conseguir su libertad y así había salido.

Aun así…

Abatido, se puso en pie y se acercó a la cama para mirar ese rostro angelical.

Antes de poder contenerse, se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó una mejilla contra la suya. La suavidad de su piel le provocó una erección y despertó en él un anhelo que sabía que jamás podría saciar. Inhaló su maravilloso aroma, atesorándolo por encima de todo lo demás.

—Me llamo Iori —le susurró al oído, a sabiendas de que no podía escucharlo.

Aun así, quería que ella lo supiera.

Mataría por escucharla pronunciar su nombre.

Una sola vez.

Inhaló de nuevo y la besó en la mejilla antes de apartarse.

Por fin entendía por qué Kyo estaba dispuesto a morir por ella. Por fin tenía sentido. Había que mimar y proteger a una belleza y a un espíritu como los que ella demostraba. Ojalá nada destrozara jamás la lealtad que se profesaban.

Porque si eso sucediera, sería una tragedia.

« No te la robaré, Kyo» , se juró. Nadie merecía sufrir semejante dolor.

Iori regresó a su dormitorio y apagó la música. No quería ver ni escuchar nada más de lo que no podía tener. No había necesidad de torturarse cuando había tantos dispuestos a hacerlo en su lugar.

Kyo miró las caras de los hombres oscuros del Clan Yagami que habían sido sus más acérrimos enemigos y ninjas de su Clan. En ese momento se habían unido para enfrentarse a un enemigo común, una vez más.

Aferró su iPhone con una mano, dando gracias porque Athena le hubiera enviado un mensaje. Pero ni loco la dejaría allí.

No con ese animal.

Sin embargo, entrar en Azmodea resultaba bastante complicado. Habían llamado de emergencia al señor de los Rastreadores del Infierno, Thorn. Si alguien podía colarlos en Azmodea sin que Orochi se enterara, era el ser que compartía plano con él.

Si bien Thorn no era la criatura más leal y amable del mundo, odiaba a Orochi tanto como ellos.

Kyo no tenía la menor duda de que Thorn los ayudaría y les prestaría sus fuerzas.

« Aguanta, Athena. La caballería va de camino» , pensó.

Y entre sus objetivos principales destacaba uno: clavar los huevos del Guardián en la frente de Orochi


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo VIII**

Athena se despertó con una sensación de lo más extraña. Era la primera vez que no había soñado nada. A lo largo de la noche no había tenido ni un solo sueño.

Se desperezó y cuando se volvió sobre el colchón, lo encontró sentado al escritorio, tal como lo había dejado antes de dormirse. Seguía vestido con la ropa de deporte negra, y había girado la silla para quedar de frente a la cama y de espalda a la pared. Sin embargo, no le estaba prestando la menor atención a ella.

Estaba absorto en un libro de aspecto antiguo con cubierta de piel que sujetaba sobre el regazo con una mano elegante y masculina. Estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sillón, con un brazo sobre el escritorio, y la mejilla que no estaba herida descansaba en el puño. Esas larguísimas piernas estaban estiradas al frente y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Athena sonrió al encontrarse con la inesperada visión de unos pies muy bien formados. Eran monísimos, y jamás había pensado nada semejante sobre unos pies. Por regla general, le resultaban asquerosos.

Era raro que verle los pies hubiera logrado que le pareciera un hombre normal y corriente.

Bueno, no era en absoluto normal y corriente. Los hombres tan guapos como él brillaban por su ausencia. Los hombres tan guapos como él y con un cuerpazo como el suyo eran aún más difíciles de encontrar. Y un hombre con ese cuerpo, ese cabello y esos ojos era tan inusual como un unicornio. De hecho, jamás había visto a un pelirrojo que no tuviera pecas y que tuviera la piel clara.

Claro que no había nada de malo en las pecas y en la piel clara. Simplemente era lo que se esperaba de una persona pelirroja, ya fuera hombre o mujer. Sin embargo, en el caso del Guardián no había ni una sola peca en su cuerpo.

¡Por todos los dioses, le hacía la boca agua pese a las cicatrices y los moretones!

¿Cómo era posible que semejante postura le resultara tan sexy y le provocara el deseo de comérselo a lametones?

Lo vio pasar la página con la misma mano con la que sujetaba el libro, sinalzar siquiera la vista.

Athena sonrió al observar esos rizos rebeldes. Sin embargo, eso no mermaba en lo más mínimo su virilidad. Al contrario, ese cabello despertaba en ella el deseo de juguetear con él.

Mientras examinaba sus rasgos, se percató de que el moretón que rodeaba el ojo ensangrentado había adquirido un oscuro tono violáceo. Tenía otro en la oreja por la que sangraba la noche anterior. La huella de la mano era más visible en su cuello, al igual que lo eran los mordiscos.

Las marcas le provocaron un enorme deseo de echarse a llorar. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, sentado como si fuera algo habitual en su vida pese al dolor que debía de estar sintiendo.

« Lamento mucho haberte apuñalado» .

No era en absoluto la criatura por la que lo había tomado la primera vez que lo vio. ¿Cómo podía haberlo juzgado tan mal?

Claro que no toda la culpa era suya. Pese a la infinidad de palizas e insultos que había soportado, la actitud del Guardián era tan feroz y segura como la de un guerrero o un rey. Irradiaba tanto poder y autoridad que nadie sospecharía jamás que era el saco de boxeo de Orochi y, por lo que había visto la noche anterior, el juguete sexual de Azura.

Aunque tal vez esa fachada fuera su forma de protegerse. Su manera de evitar que los demás descubrieran la vergüenza que sentía.

Porque de ese modo los mantenía alejados, y en ese lugar infernal posiblemente también evitara que le hicieran más daño. La idea despertó en ella el deseo de abrazarlo y de estrecharlo con fuerza.

Ojalá él se lo permitiera.

En ese momento Athena carraspeó y habló por fin:

—¿No has dormido nada?

Él negó con la cabeza, pero no le explicó el porqué.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó, en cambio.

—Todavía no. Necesito espabilarme antes de comer. —Se sentó en la cama y frunció el ceño al ver el portátil cerrado—. ¿Has dejado de buscar?

—No he podido encontrar nada y me cansé de intentar descifrar palabras que carecen de sentido para mí.

Sin embargo, le había parecido muy contento cuando se acostó. Al menos, parecía estar feliz mientras veía las fotos y escuchaba música. En ese momento había recuperado esa seriedad que parecía llevar grabada en el ADN.

Se bajó de la cama y se acercó para ver qué estaba leyendo. Pero, el libro estaba escrito con un alfabeto desconocido para ella. Los símbolos no eran japoneces, si bien se parecían mucho.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Kojiki

¡Vaya, algo nuevo!

—¿Dónde se habla el Kojiki?

Él frunció el ceño.

—No te entiendo.

Bueno, por lo menos no era la única que parecía estar perdida.

—¿Qué tipo de lengua es el Kojiki? ¿Dónde se habla?

—No es una lengua. Es el título del libro. —Su expresión se relajó, como si hubiera comprendido cuál era el problema—. Creo que lo conocéis como Ryukyu

—¡Ah! —Athena entendió cómo se había sentido él la noche anterior mientras ella utilizaba la jerga informática. Parte del enigma estaba resuelto, pero quedaba algo mucho más intrigante—. ¿En qué lengua está escrito?

—En Japones antiguo.

¡La leche! La repuesta la dejó alucinada. Si bien no estaba muy puesta en historia, sabía que el relato de Kojiki era mucho más antiguo que ella misma, y eso era decir mucho. La verdad era que apenas había oído hablar de él porque era antiquísimo.

—¿Y sabes leerlo?

Sus ojos la miraron echando chispas.

—No soy un imbécil ni un analfabeto.

—Está claro. Alguien capaz de leer algo tan complicado escrito en una lengua cuya grafía no parece tener sentido no puede ser imbécil.

Eso pareció tranquilizarlo.

—No es tan difícil.

—Para ti. Si mi alfabeto te resulta tan complicado como a mí me resulta este… en fin. —Siguió analizándolo, pero era como tratar de leer algo no entendible—. ¿Eres Japones?

—Si.

—¿De verdad? No pareces Japones.

El comentario hizo que enarcara las cejas.

—Has estado mucho por allí, según veo.

—Bueno, en realidad vivo en Japon y en realidad no hay muchos pelirrojos.

—Eso demuestra lo mucho que sabes. Los Japoneces comerciábamos con muchos pueblos extranjeros y en el Bajo Japon vivían personas de todas las naciones conocidas.

—Estás muy locuaz por las mañanas, ¿no? —bromeó Athena. Sin embargo, su explicación le aclaró por qué tenía la piel clara pese a los ojos azules y al cabello rojizo—. ¿También sabes leer otros idiomas?

—Por supuesto.

—Seguro que eres la caña en un museo. ¿Alguna vez has pasado frente a una estatua de algun Samurai antiguo, lo has mirado y has dicho: « Hola, tío» ?

La pregunta no pareció hacerle ni pizca de gracia.

—¿Un museo?

¿Esa era la parte del comentario en la que había reparado?

—Da igual —respondió Athena —. ¿Qué otras lenguas antiguas dominas?

—Chino, Griego y sumerio.

—¿Y el latín?

Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué es el latín?

Athena sintió una punzada en el estómago. ¿Era más antiguo que Roma? La posibilidad resultaba aterradora. Porque de ser así, había estado encerrado en ese sitio más de tres mil años.

—Roma sí sabes lo que es, ¿verdad?

—Siempre mantengo afiladas mis armas.

—No me refería al adjetivo. Me refería al Imperio romano. Ya sabes, Nerón, Octavio, César y esa gente de nombres raritos. —Nombres a los que debería haberles prestado más atención en clase—. Un imperio gigantesco y poderoso que conquistó el mundo y suby ugó a todos los pueblos, el egipcio incluido.

—Nunca he oído hablar de esa gente que describes.

Pues sí, era más antiguo que las piedras. Sería absurdo que le preguntara por su año de nacimiento, ya que en caso de que usara un calendario, sería distinto del suyo.

Y había estado esclavizado por Orochi todo ese tiempo.

¡Maldicion!

Athena frunció el ceño al pensar en otra cosa. ¿Tenían libros en aquella época?

Posiblemente no. Pero entonces… Clavó la vista en las frágiles páginas del libro y en la piel desgastada de la cubierta.

—¿Cómo es posible que tengas un libro escrito en una lengua tan antigua?

La actitud del Guardián se tornó sombría y lo rodeó un aura de intensa tristeza.

—Orochi solía dármelos siempre que lo satisfacía.

Athena ansiaba con desesperación que le explicara en qué consistía dicha satisfacción, pero su instinto animal le dijo que lo dejara estar. Con independencia de lo que implicara, era obvio que para él suponía una fuente de dolor.

Orochi debió de encuadernar los antiguos rollos de pergamino. Eso tenía sentido.

—¿Es el único que tienes?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Conseguí salvar cinco.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Orochi también los destruía cuando lo decepcionaba, algo bastante frecuente. Escondí todos los que pude, pero al final los encontró. Menos cinco.

—Qué maldito más asqueroso… —El insulto brotó de sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

La verdad, era indignante que Orochi hubiera destruido algo tan valioso. Como también lo era que le quitara a su demonio lo único que posiblemente le reportara un mínimo de placer en ese plano infernal.

Iori se quedó alucinado al escuchar el exabrupto de Athena, al percatarse de que parecía furiosa por lo que le habían hecho a él.

Ninguna otra persona se había interesado por él.

« Está fingiendo. No seas idiota» .

Pero no se lo parecía. Parecía… sincera.

La oyó carraspear y vio que se ponía muy colorada.

—Lo siento mucho.

Eso lo confundió aún más que el exabrupto. Entendía la ira, pero esa incesante necesidad de disculparse todo el rato…

—Te disculpas muy a menudo y por cosas que no tienen nada que ver contigo. ¿Por qué?

—No me disculpo por haber hecho algo. Es una expresión que se utiliza para manifestar una emoción. Para manifestar que me duele lo que te han hecho o lo que te pasa.

Iori seguía sin entenderlo.

—¿Por qué te va a doler lo que me hagan si no significo nada para ti?

—Porque es un sentimiento habitual en las personas. La gente se compadece de los demás y trata de ayudarlos.

Si pudiera, Iori se echaría a reír por semejante ridiculez.

—Obviamente no has conocido a la misma gente que he conocido yo. No he encontrado a un solo ser que encaje en esa descripción.

—No estoy hablando de demonios. Estoy hablando de humanos.

—Esos son peores. De los demonios se puede esperar crueldad, son abiertamente traicioneros y no tratan de disimularlo. Los humanos… te engatusan, y cuando cometes el error de confiar en ellos y de creer las mentiras que sueltan con una convicción absoluta, te pisotean.

Athena se sobresaltó al reconocer la emoción que teñía sus palabras. ¿Qué le habían hecho?

—¿Nadie te ha ayudado nunca? ¿De verdad?

—De verdad.

—¿Ni una sola vez? ¿Nunca?

—En caso de que me hayan ayudado, lo he pagado con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Así que no, no creo que eso pueda tildarse de ayuda. Es más cruel que mantenerse al margen. Te lo digo yo. En eso llevaba razón. Pero ¡por todos los dioses!

En ese momento agradeció más que nunca el hecho de contar con Kyo. Sin él, su destino habría sido el mismo que el del Guardián.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para mejorarlo.

—Mejorar ¿el qué?

—Tu vida. Tus recuerdos. Mi pasado no es perfecto, y hay gente que me ha hecho daño. Mucho en algunos casos. Pero no como lo que tú describes. No hasta el punto de envenenar mi alma. Eso me parece lo más doloroso de todo.

Porque nada podría aliviar el sufrimiento que le provocaba su pasado, comprendió Athena. El Guardián era el ser más maltratado que había conocido jamás. ¿Cómo culparlo de lo que hacía? La crueldad de Orochi bastaba para enloquecer a cualquiera.

Iori tragó saliva al ver la sinceridad de la mirada de Athena. Parte de él ansiaba con desesperación confiar en ella. Ojalá pudiera hacerlo. Pero toda una vida de traiciones se interponía entre ellos.

Acababan de conocerse. Y era su prisionera. Al igual que él, Athena sería capaz de hacer y de decir cualquier cosa con tal de ía capaz incluso de vender su alma. ¿Qué importaban unas cuantas mentiras y unas cuantas miradas tiernas si de esa forma conseguía su objetivo?

¿Cómo iba a confiar en ella, dada su situación?

Sería de tontos. Y él no lo era.

Athena extendió un brazo y acarició el lomo del libro.

—¿Así es como te entretienes? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

La vio morderse el labio y, después de un breve silencio, un brillo travieso apareció en esos ojos de color lila.

—¿Nunca has querido desmelenarte y hacer algo alocado y distinto?

—¿Cómo qué?

—No sé. ¿Qué hay fuera de esta habitación?

Un infierno. Desdicha. Paredes cubiertas de sangre. Estatuas que cobraban vida e intentaban comerse los ojos de aquel que pasaba frente a ellas. Demonios que atacaban sin motivo alguno. Por no mencionar a ese par de gilipollas que eran Azura y Orochi.

Quizá debería decírselo, pero optó por ofrecerle una respuesta más imprecisa.

—Nada que merezca la pena.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. Azmodea es un plano muy extenso, con varios reinos. Pero no merece la pena correr el riesgo que supone explorarlo. Que tus dioses se apiaden de ti si te atrapan los demonios que se dedican a vagar en busca de víctimas. Y lo peor es que algunos de esos reinos que te he mencionado están comandados por criaturas tan crueles que Azura y Orochi parecen unos pacifistas en comparación.

Si alguna vez llegaran a ponerte las manos encima… no sería agradable.

Athena asintió con la cabeza. Su tono de voz y el gesto inconsciente de su mano, con la que comenzó a frotarse el muslo como si quisiera aliviar algún dolor, pusieron de manifiesto que hablaba por experiencia propia.

—Entonces ¿te quedas en esta habitación, leyendo?

—Cuando me permiten hacerlo, sí.

Athena no imaginaba una existencia más aburrida, sobre todo si solo contaba con cinco libros a modo de compañía.

—Sin ánimo de ofender, pero es un poco patético, ¿no crees?

El comentario lo puso en guardia y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—No me gusta esa palabra.

Dado su tono de voz y la actitud de estar dispuesto a arrancarle la médula, Athena comprendió que más que no gustarle, la palabra le resultaba intolerable.

Puesto que le convenía saber a qué palabra se refería para no pronunciarla de nuevo, le preguntó:

—¿Cuál?

—Patético —masculló en un tono ponzoñoso, dejando claro lo que pensaba.

—De acuerdo. La borraré de mi vocabulario.

El Guardián cerró el libro y lo soltó. Tras ponerse de pie, pareció titubear, como si estuviera esforzándose por controlar su temperamento. Cuando habló de nuevo, en su voz aún quedaba una nota furiosa.

—Te he dejado ropa en el cuarto de baño.

—Gracias.

Eso pareció avergonzarlo, pero al menos logró desterrar la furia por completo.

—Si necesitas algo más, dímelo.

—Bien.

Cuando entró en el cuarto de baño, Athena descubrió que le había dejado un guardarropa completo. Vestidos de seda, camisas de seda y de algodón, vaqueros y zapatos.

Al llegar a la ropa interior, soltó una carcajada. Tangas rojos. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía su elección?

Porque era un hombre al fin y al cabo. Aunque se negara a tocarla, esa era la clase de ropa interior que un hombre le compraría a una mujer a la que quisiera ver desnuda. Ese era el motivo por el que habían inventado esa prenda. Estaba segura de que quien la inventó era un descendiente directo del marqués de Sade.

¡Era como llevar las bragas mal colocadas a todas horas!

En cuanto a los sujetadores…

Hacían juego con los tangas, pero no sujetaban nada. Se le marcarían los

pezones y no podría ni moverse sin temor a que se le salieran las tetas por algún

lado. Sin embargo, le sorprendía que el Guardián hubiera pensado en ellos. Y a orgasmo.

« Ya basta. Déjalo ahora mismo» .

Solo le faltaba que quedara alguna evidencia del deseo que sentía por ella…

Porque eso lo avergonzaría al máximo.

Ahuecó la almohada con una mano temblorosa y, antes de seguir leyendo, se puso la armadura y se maquilló la cara.

Justo cuando había logrado sacársela de la cabeza, Athena abrió la puerta.

Nada más alzar la vista, el libro se le cayó al suelo.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo IX**

Iori miró a Athena presa del más absoluto asombro mientras su imagen le provocaba una abrasadora oleada de deseo… que se concentró en su entrepierna.

« ¿Por qué se me habrá ocurrido dejarle ese vestido?» , se preguntó.

« ¿Por qué ha tenido que escogerlo ella?» .

El vestido de color rojo, con un escote de vértigo, se amoldaba a sus curvas de un modo que debería ser ilegal. Además, el color acentuaba el lila de sus ojos, aumentando su brillo.

Como si le hiciera falta…

Se le puso tan dura que se le clavó en el metal que le protegía la entrepierna, haciéndole daño, provocándole un dolor atroz. Pero ni siquiera eso bastó para distraerlo del escote de pico que dejaba al descubierto su canalillo. Ni de sus pechos, cuyos pezones endurecidos se apreciaban claramente bajo la sedosa tela.

Podía verlos a la perfección. Se le secó la boca, y eso que estaba babeando por ella.

Se puso en pie.

Athena titubeó al sentir el peso de esa gélida mirada sobre ella. Su forma de mirarla era…

Era aterradora.

—¿He hecho algo malo?

Como no le contestó de inmediato, la invadió el pánico.

Después de un larguísimo minuto, él parpadeó y respondió:

—No, no, en absoluto. —Recogió el libro y lo devolvió al escritorio—. Yo… esto… los vi en el ordenador anoche. No sabía si te quedarían bien o no.

—No sé cómo te las has apañado, pero todos me quedan a las mil maravillas.

—Como si se los hubieran hecho a medida—. Gracias.

Aun así, Athena detestaba que se hubiera maquillado de nuevo y que se hubiera alisado el cabello, que llevaba otra vez recogido en una coleta.

Echaba de menos al Guardián de aspecto más amable. El temible era…

En fin, aterrador a más no poder. Y aunque sin el maquillaje le costaba mucho descifrar sus emociones, era diez veces más difícil hacerlo con esas rayas rojas y negras que le otorgaban una expresión furiosa todo el tiempo.

Dados sus repentinos cambios de humor, no le gustaba tener que apañárselas sin las pistas faciales.

Lo vio apartarse del escritorio con expresión estoica, y se percató de que la esperaba una bandeja. Una bandeja en la que había Pasteles de arroz en forma de hoja de Maple, Daifuku de fresa, churros. Le rugió el estómago al ver la abundancia de comida.

—Espero que eso quiera decir que vas a comer conmigo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

Athena se sentó y cogió el plato vacío.

—¿Comes alguna vez?

—A veces. —El deje extraño de la voz del Guardián la puso nerviosa.

—Consumes comida para alimentarte, ¿verdad?

Él la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

—No me alimento de bebés ni bebo sangre, si te refieres a eso.

Athena levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Por qué estás siempre tan a la defensiva?

El conocido tic nervioso apareció de nuevo en su mentón.

—Me he hartado de que me acusen de ser cosas que no soy. De hacer cosas que no he hecho.

Lo entendía perfectamente. A nadie le gustaba que lo prejuzgasen, aunque ayudaría un poco que no tuviera un aspecto tan aterrador.

—No te estoy acusando de nada. Solo tenía curiosidad. No comes. No duermes. ¿Cómo vives?

Cuando contestó, lo hizo sin inflexión alguna en la voz.

—No muero.

Esa respuesta la confundió.

—¿Cómo dices?

El Guardián apartó la mirada y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro del dormitorio, tal como ella había hecho la primera noche que pasó allí.

—No se trata tanto de vivir, sino de no morir. Da igual si como o duermo. Mi cuerpo sigue funcionando sin descanso y sin alimento.

—¿Naciste inmortal?

—Eso parece, es algo que yo no elegi.

Sí, eso se lo creía. ¿Quién querría vivir en ese lugar? Aunque fuera a cambio de la inmortalidad. No merecía la pena.

Ella también era inmortal. Un regalo de su padre Zeus. Un detalle que descubrió al percatarse de que superaba la esperanza de vida de la mayoría de las sacerdotizas.

Y al igual que el Guardián, tampoco envejecía físicamente; parecía tener veintitantos años.

—¿Cuándo descubriste que eras inmortal?

—Cuando tenía siete años.

Athena le echó sirope a los pasteles y se deleitó con su maravilloso olor.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Enfermaste o tuviste un accidente?

La angustia que vio en su mirada la destrozó.

—Tengo que ocuparme de mis deberes. Volveré cuando pueda. Si me necesitas, llámame, te oiré.

Athena suspiró cuando él desapareció. Era un gran misterio para ella. Y su amabilidad ponía en entredicho la crueldad de la que lo sabía capaz. Se acercó el portátil y lo encendió para comprobar si Kyo le había contestado.

Sonrió nada más ver el mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. Le había contestado.

Athena:

No te abandonaré en ese lugar. Sé fuerte por mí y te liberaré en cuanto pueda. Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, eres como ni hermana y te juro que iré a buscarte cueste lo que cueste.

Kyo Kusanagui

Tocó las palabras que veía en la pantalla, agradeciendo más que nunca el hecho de contar con él. Por Kyo sería capaz de todo.

Pronto volvería a casa.

Y el Guardián seguiría atrapado allí…

Solo.

Iori se quedó en su sitio, tres pasos por detrás de Orochi, mientras el capullo visitaba a los prisioneros que mantenía en las mazmorras más profundas de su castillo dorado. De momento su amo estaba concentrado en torturar a esos prisioneros y no a él.

¿Cuánto duraría el respiro?

Como si hubiera escuchado su pregunta, Orochi lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Cómo vas con tu búsqueda, gusano?

—Estoy a punto de conseguirla, mi señor. Por supuesto, sería mucho más fácil encontrarla si pudiera abandonar este plano y…

Orochi lo interrumpió asestándole un fuerte revés.

—Sabes que no debes ni sugerirlo.

Iori se limpió la sangre que le corría por el mentón mientras comprobaba con la lengua que todos los dientes siguieran en su sitio. Aunque varios se movían, los conservaba todos Y Athena le preguntaba que por qué no comía… Costaba mucho masticar cuando tenía la boca y la garganta en carne viva a todas horas. Morder cualquier cosa, incluso algo tan blando como un plátano, dolía demasiado. Por no mencionar que el zumo y las especias iban directas a los cortes de los labios y a las zonas más doloridas de la lengua y de la garganta, algo que le escocía de la peor manera posible.

El dolor constante por el hambre y la sed era mucho más llevadero que todo eso.

—Lo siento, amo.

Orochi lo miró con desdén.

—No hay disculpa posible para algo tan patético y estúpido como tú. Con razón tu padre se negó a reclamarte. De haber sido tu madre, yo también te habría dejado morir.

Iori no habló mientras Orochi seguía humillándolo. Era una letanía que había escuchado tan a menudo que se repetía de forma constante en su cabeza incluso cuando Orochi no estaba a su lado.

Pero en esa ocasión pensó en Athena acostada en su cama, y la imagen espantó el dolor que le provocaban las palabras de Orochi. El dolor de su siguiente golpe.

¿Estaría leyendo en ese momento? Tal vez estuviera escuchando su música mientras… navegaba por internet. Se decía así, ¿no?

Estaba tan concentrado en el consuelo que ella le proporcionaba que no vio que Orochi se detenía delante de la puerta de una de las salas de interrogatorio.

Orochi lo agarró del cuello con tanta fuerza que de inmediato cayó postrado de rodillas. Se quedó allí, arrodillado delante de él, intentando respirar pese a la opresión en la tráquea. Se le nubló la vista.

« No pierdas el conocimiento» , se ordenó. Si lo hacía, Orochi podría meterlo de nuevo en una de esas salas.

El pánico le aceleró el pulso. Sería incapaz de soportar un minuto más atado a una de esas mesas. Incapaz.

—¿Me estás prestando atención, perro?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, sonó una alarma.

Orochi lo soltó y se desentendió de él mientras intentaba respirar.

—¡Reúne a mi tropa! Tenemos intrusos.

Sin dejar de toser y de resoplar, Iori se puso en pie y desobedeció a su amo al dirigirse a su dormitorio para asegurarse de que Athena estaba a salvo. Tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de los intrusos y de lo que buscaban.

No creía que Kyo hubiera podido reunir un ejército tan pronto, pero ¿y si lo había conseguido?

Jamás volvería a ver a Athena. Esa idea le dolió más que cualquier tortura de Orochi. De hecho, era como si le estuviera arrancando el corazón de cuajo.

Iori se teletransportó a un rincón y echó un vistazo.

No estaba allí.

No…

Por primera vez desde que había yacido tirado en el desierto deseando la muerte, quiso llorar de dolor.

Sin embargo, una vez que apareció por completo en la estancia, la vio surgir de entre las sombras, blandiendo en una mano el cuchillo del desayuno.

Al verla lo abrumaron el alivio y la alegría. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

Athena se quedó de piedra al encontrarse aplastada contra el peto metálico de la armadura del Guardián. La única persona que la había abrazado así era Kyo.

Como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo para él.

Incluso juraría que el Guardián temblaba al abrazarla, aunque era imposible, claro. Una de sus manos le acariciaba la nuca mientras la abrazaba con tanta fuerza por la cintura con el otro brazo que le costaba respirar.

A su lado era tan bajita que apenas le llegaba al pecho.

—Me estás… aplas… aplastando —consiguió decir a duras penas, jadeando.

Él le dio un último apretón, más fuerte todavía, antes de soltarla y separarse.

El pánico se reflejaba en su mirada mientras la examinaba en busca de alguna herida.

—¿Estás bien?

¡Maldicion, estaba preocupado de verdad!

Se preocupaba por ella.

—Pues… sí. ¿Qué pasa?

En ese momento el Guardián se percató de que seguía tocándola. En cuanto lo hizo, se apartó del todo y retrocedió otro paso.

—Alguien nos ataca.

—¿Kyo?

—No lo sé.

Extendió el brazo para tocarle la cara, pero se detuvo justo antes de que sus dedos la rozaran.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera apartar dicha mano, Athena se la cogió y se la apretó con fuerza.

—¿Temías que me hubiera liberado?

El Guardián compuso una de sus expresiones más feroces, con el ceño fruncido. Era tan amenazadora y letal que creyó que estaba enfadado con ella, que incluso podría hacerle daño.

—Temía que estuvieras herida.

Iori no sabía por qué se lo había confesado. Era una debilidad que no debería poseer. Debería darle igual si vivía o si moría.

Sin embargo…

Haría cualquier cosa por mantenerla a salvo. Lo tenía clarísimo.

No era una herramienta que podía usar contra Kyo.

Athena era la mujer que podían usar para destruirlo a él. Dio un respingo al asimilar esa verdad. « ¿Cómo he podido ser tan imbécil?» , se preguntó. Jamás se había preocupado por nada ni por nadie, solo por sus libros, y Orochi lo había atormentado gracias a ellos.

El maldito lo había obligado a mirar mientras los quemaba delante de él y lo retaba a intentar salvarlos. Página a página, uno a uno. Noir solo obtenía placer haciendo sufrir a los demás.

Así que torturaría y mataría a Athena, algo que a su vez lo destruiría a él.

¿Cómo podría seguir viviendo a sabiendas de que le había causado daño?

¿Cómo?

Antes de que hubiera decidido qué hacer, la puerta que había ocultado apareció a su izquierda. Colocó a Athena a su espalda y se volvió para enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estaba aporreándola.

Un segundo después se abrió de golpe.

Athena jadeó al ver los demonios que empezaron a entrar en la habitación.

Unos demonios horrendos. Jamás había visto nada parecido, ni en la vida real ni en pesadillas.

De repente, una fuerza invisible la arrastró hacia la cama y la retuvo allí mientras el Guardián atacaba a los demonios.

Verlo luchar aumentó el respeto que sentía por sus habilidades para la batalla.

Los demonios conseguían herirlo de vez en cuando, pero él se desentendía de las heridas mientras los despedazaba con su espada.

Rayos, era un luchador de primera. Uno de los mejores que había visto en la vida. Que un hombre tan fuerte y tan capaz se viera obligado a someterse a los crueles caprichos de Orochi y de Azura debía de ser espantoso. No se había percatado de su atroz situación hasta ese preciso momento.

Saberse capaz de luchar de esa forma y que lo sometieran a las torturas atroces que se veía obligado a sufrir…

¿Cómo lo soportaba?

Ensartó al último demonio en el corazón y después se volvió hacia ella. El escudo que la envolvía desapareció y sus zapatos de tacón se convirtieron de repente en unas zapatillas de deporte.

—Vamos, Athena. Aquí y a no estás a salvo.

Para su más absoluto asombro, lo vio tenderle una mano.

Mientras rezaba porque no fuera una señal de que se avecinaba el Apocalipsis, corrió hacia él y se aferró a su mano.

El Guardián la sacó al pasillo, donde resonaban con fuerza los ecos de la batalla. Un segundo después, la cubrió una armadura de guerrera de cuerpo completo.

Miró al Guardián, que le entregó una espada.

—¿Sabes cómo usarla?

—Por supuesto. No por nada me llaman Athena Asamiya.

El Guardián la saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. El brillo de sus ojos le indicó que no le sorprendería que usara la espada contra él… como había hecho con el puñal el día que se conocieron. El hecho de que se la entregara pese a su desconfianza era muy significativo.

—¿Quién nos ataca?

El Guardián suspiró.

—Parece que la gente de Thorn.

—¿Thorn?

—Vive al otro lado de la Demarcación. Generalmente, Orochi y él mantienen una tregua. Pero de vez en cuando… —Se interrumpió al verse atacado por un demonio alado.

Athena le clavó la espada al demonio en el corazón cuando pasó sobre ellos.

El demonio gritó antes de caer al suelo a su espalda.

Sin hacer un solo comentario, el Guardián la alejó de la lucha. Athena no supo adónde se dirigían hasta que él abrió una puerta y la obligó a entrar.

—¿Qué significa esto? —masculló un hombre con un tono tan letal que la sobresaltó.

Aterrada, Athena se volvió con el corazón en la garganta y vio a un hombre alto y de tes clara al otro lado de la estancia.

Habría sido tan guapo como el Guardián de no ser por sus ojos, tan inquietantes y letales que le restaban muchísimos puntos a su atractivo. Uno era de un brillante verde mientras que el otro era castaño oscuro.

Se estremeció mientras lo observaba. Al igual que sucedía con los del Guardián, la intensidad de sus poderes hacía crepitar el aire. No sabía ni quién ni qué era, pero saltaba a la vista que podía merendársela sin despeinarse siquiera.

El Guardián cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia el otro hombre con la espada ensangrentada hacia un lado.

—Me lo debes, Ash. Cuídala y asegúrate de que no salga de aquí.

El tal Ash soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—¿Estas loco, Yagami?

El Guardián resopló.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de que me la jugaras.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Ash lo miró con una mueca.

—Te preguntaría si sabes lo que va a pasarme si esos malnacidos la encuentran aquí, pero tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Que los dioses te maldigan por ello.

—Llegas tarde, ya lo han hecho. —El Guardián miró a Athena y después miró de nuevo a Ash—. Tú eres el único que cuenta con los poderes necesarios para protegerla. No te atrevas a traicionarme.

Ash torció el gesto, como si estuviera considerando la traición después de todo. O como si estuviera considerando la posibilidad de estampar al Guardián contra la pared por atreverse a amenazarlo.

—Es patético que tú y yo tengamos que aliarnos. —Suspiró, asqueado—. Supongo que podríamos aplicar lo del enemigo de mi enemigo y demás… esta bien, la cuidaré. Pero solo porque tú me lo pides. No arriesgaría el cuello por nadie más.

El Guardián lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y después pronunció una palabrota que Athena ni siquiera sabía que conociera.

—Gracias. No lo olvidaré.

Con una expresión inescrutable, Ash clavó la mirada en la puerta. Se oían gritos, el entrechocar de las espadas y golpes a través de la puerta de madera.

—¿Qué pasa ahí fuera?

—No estoy seguro. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

El Guardián se fue, cerrando de un portazo y echando la llave.

Al igual que la habitación del Guardián, esa estancia era deprimente y lúgubre. Las únicas diferencias eran que Ash tenía la chimenea encendida y que parecía utilizar la cama.

Los ojos de Ash se ensombrecieron mientras la recorrían de la cabeza a los pies con expresión muy poco amistosa.

Athena se puso a la defensiva.

—Iori no lo sabe, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Ash.

Athena frunció el ceño al oír la pregunta.

—¿Quién es Iori?

Ash la miró como si fuera imbécil.

—Tierra llamando a la Luna… El Guardián que acaba de irse, el capullo pelirrojo que te cogía de la manita mientras me amenazaba. ¿Es que no lo has visto?

De modo que así se llamaba el Guardián… Iori.

Un nombre fuerte y siniestro, como el hombre que lo ostentaba.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad? Típico… típico de él.

—Me dijo que nadie lo utilizaba.

—Nadie lo hace.

—Y tú ¿cómo lo sabes?

Ash soltó una carcajada siniestra.

—Lo sé todo. A diferencia de Iori, conservo todos mis poderes la mayor parte del tiempo. Y tú tienes suerte de que en su caso no sea así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque cuando descubra que eres una diosa, te matará en el acto y se bañará en tu sangre.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo X**

Athena frunció el ceño al escuchar la aciaga predicción de que moriría a manos de Iori, en opinión de Ash. Había una cosa que tenía muy clara; aunque no contara con sus poderes en ese momento, no pensaba describírselos a un ser desconocido.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Ash chasqueó la lengua.

—Lo sabes muy bien, niña. Y a mí no puedes ocultarme nada, así que ni siquiera lo intentes. Sabré que es una mentira mucho antes de que el pensamiento se forme en tu cabeza.

Sí, era tan aterrador como Iori, pero de un modo distinto.

Ash cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho y le ofreció una sonrisa que dejó bien claro que estaba considerando la idea de merendársela.

—Eres una diosa encarnecida. La diosa Atenea para ser exacto. Si hubieras utilizado tus poderes psiquicos, Iori te hubiera reconocido de inmediato y te hubiera degollado. Tienes mucha suerte. A diferncia de otros dioses eres mas fuerte.

Todo era cierto. Además, también ayudaba que Iori le hubiera arrebatado los poderes.

—Lo he oído. —Ash soltó una carcajada ronca—. Una mezcla de sangre fascinante la tuya, ¿verdad? No lo habría creído posible, pero pensándolo bien tiene cierto sentido. Los dioses guerreros tienen genética diferente de la de los humanos.

Athena escuchó alucinada el discursito. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera al tanto de todo eso? Ella jamás le había hablado a nadie de su herencia divina. Jamás se le habría ocurrido hacerlo. A la gente no le gustaban aquellos que eran diferentes y, en su caso, ella era única. Su nacimiento había sido tan inusual.

De modo que Kyo era el único al tanto de la verdad y moriría antes que revelar esa verdad.

Tal vez lo de Ash fuera un farol o simplemente tratara de tirarle de la lengua.

En ese momento lo vio esbozar una sonrisa ufana que la hizo arder en deseos de borrársela de la cara.

—Ni te molestes en negarlo. Ya te lo he dicho: siempre descubro la verdad, por muy oculta que esté.

Athena sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Estaba desesperada por saber a qué o a quién se estaba enfrentando, y por qué tenía esos poderes.

—¿Qué eres?

—Un semidios, empleo llamas especiales

Dijo al tiempo de enseñarle sus llamas de un color jamás había visto llamas de ese color. Ademas que se comportaba algo femenino para ser masculino.

Lo vio pasarse un pulgar por la comisura de un labio, como si también hubiera escuchado ese pensamiento y tratara de no reírse. Al menos tenía sentido del humor.

—Soy mitad dios y mitad humano, hice un sacrificio muy grande para estar aqui niña—Su expresión recuperó la seriedad letal—. Más o menos como tú, pero peor. Yo al menos pude elegir… aunque escogí el camino incorrecto. Por decirlo suavemente. En mi caso, yo fui el único responsable. —Soltó un suspiro resignado, como si el asunto tuviera su gracia después de todo.

Athena tenia numerosas preguntas que le suscitaba su malhumorado carcelero. Y esa vez quizá conseguiría la respuesta.

Alabados fueran los charlatanes.

« Gracias por traerme aquí, Iori» .

—¿Qué es Iori, exactamente?

Ash se encogió de hombros.

—Su madre fue una pobre aldeana.

—¿Y su padre?

—Fue el lider antiguamente del Clan Yasakani, hace miles de años atras, actualmente ahora se hacen llamar el Clan Yagami, fue un hombre poderoso.

Bueno, eso explicaba por qué estaba tan puesto en las antiguas civilizaciones. Era interesante que no se lo hubiera dicho él mismo. La mayoría de la gente habría alardeado de poseer semejante pedigrí.

Pero si su padre fue el lider del Clan Yagami uno de los clanes mas importantes de Japon, como quedo en el infierno.

—¿Y qué hace aquí?

La respuesta de Ash le heló la sangre en las venas.

—Su propio padre hizo un pacto con el dios Orochi y lo vendió cuando tenía trece años.

Athena jadeó. Eso explicaba por qué querría matarla si descubría lo que era.

—Asi es Athena como sabras Orochi es un dios, tu una diosa en su forma humana por eso Iori odia a los dioses.

¿Cómo iba a culparlo? No existía en el infierno un agujero lo bastante profundo donde los responsables de tanto sufrimiento pudieron pagar sus culpas.

Menos mal que le había arrebatado los poderes nada más verla. De lo contrario, habria usado sua poderes divinos para luchar contra él.

Y el Guardián la habría matado.

Sin embargo, seguía sin entender por qué lo retenían como esclavo. ¿Por qué su padre lo vendio a Orochi, ni más ni menos?

Si alguien podría haber salvado a Iori de esa terrible existencia, era precisamente su padre. Un lider poderoso y reconocido. Aunque habia escuchado por Kyo que el primer lider del Clan Yagami era un hombre cruel y ambicioso.

Sin embargo y pese a todo ello, Athena no acababa de entender que el padre de Iori le hubiera hecho algo así a su propio hijo. En su caso, sus padres habrían movido cielo y tierra para protegerla o para salvarla.

—¿Por qué lo hizo su padre?

—Por mas poder que Orochi le ofreció. ¿Por qué si no? Ellos querian acabar con el Clan Kusanagui y lo peor de todo es que no le salio como esperaba, ya que Orochi no solo estaba conforme con Iori como si no merecian ese poder por tan poca cosa y maldijo al Clan Yagami.

Aquello le revolvió el estómago. Aunque fuera por mas poder le resultaba Iori poca cosa? Y lo peor que quedaron maldecidos todo el Clan, bien se lo tenian merecido, aunque habría sido un golpe para la autoestima de Iori, mucho peor que si lo hubieran traicionado por un pacto.

—¿Por qué?

Ash soltó un suspiro cansado.

—¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? Piénsatelo bien antes de contestar. Porque una vez que emprendas este camino, no hay vuelta atrás. Será imposible que olvides semejante pesadilla.

Tal vez tuviera razón. Tal vez debería darse media vuelta antes de seguir escuchando. Porque cuanto más sabía sobre Iori, más la atraía.

« Me falta un tornillo» .

Iori jamás aceptaría un acto de amabilidad. Sin embargo…

—Quiero saberlo.

En realidad, no se trataba de que quisiera saberlo. Más bien lo necesitaba.

Ash se colocó detrás de ella. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, le puso las manos en la cabeza. De repente, Lydia se encontró en otro mundo, en otra época y en otro lugar.

Un lugar bullicioso. Vio multitud de carretas tiradas por burros, y hombres y mujeres llevaban ropa Kimonos y mangas largas al igual que los hombres pero masculinos. Ocupados con sus quehaceres diarios. Casi todas las mujeres llevaban adorno o flores en la cabeza y llevaban maquillaje blanco en sus rostros y sus labios rojos. Los hombres más preeminentes lucían barbas postizas trenzadas y joyas que relucían a la resplandeciente luz del sol.

Así que ese era el Antiguo Japón donde Iori había nacido…

En ese momento lo vio. Era un niño de unos seis o siete años, imposible de confundir. En sus ojos azules brillaban una inocencia y una felicidad que jamás habría creído posible. Sus rizos eran muy largos y sobrepasaban los hombros, que a esa edad parecían muy frágiles, abrazaba un oso de cabello, junto con sus extraordinarios ojos, hacía que Iori destacara entre la multitud que acababa de salir de un templo con su madre.

Su imagen era tan tierna y dulce que a Athena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—¿Madre? —susurró, intentando llamar la atención de su madre—. No puedo seguirte el paso. Por favor, camina más despacio.

Su madre apretó el paso aún más.

Iori corrió para alcanzarla.

—Madre, por favor, no puedo correr tanto.

—Cállate —masculló su madre—. No quiero oírte pronunciar ni una sola palabra más.

La expresión de Iori se tornó desolada mientras abrazaba su osito como si así pudiera protegerse de su ira.

—¿He hecho algo malo?

Ella lo obligó a detenerse dándole un tirón y le asestó una bofetada, tras lo cual lo instó a seguir caminando.

—He dicho que te calles.

A Iori le temblaron los labios y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no emitió sonido alguno. En cambio, las lágrimas se deslizaron en silencio por sus mejillas mientras trataba de seguir las furiosas zancadas de su madre, que los levaron al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Iori no entendía qué estaba pasando. Primero, su padre lo había insultado cuando fueron a hacerle una visita a su mansión. Y en ese momento también su madre se mostraba cruel. Aunque nunca había sido una madre muy cariñosa, jamás le había demostrado semejante crueldad.

« ¿Qué he hecho?» . Solo quería entender qué estaba pasando.

Una vez que llegaron a casa, su madre lo llevó al establo y lo obligó a subirse a lomos de un burro. Lo hizo con tal brusquedad que a Iori se le cayó el osito.

Extendió el brazo para recuperarlo, pero no alcanzaba el montón de heno donde había caído.

—¿Madre? Se me ha caído el juguete.

Su madre le golpeó el brazo con tanta saña que le dejó una marca roja. Aún le dolía después de que ella se alejara.

—No me hables. ¿Lo entiendes?

Iori asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que las lágrimas caían con renovadas fuerzas. Se limpió la nariz con el brazo mientras su madre guardaba una serie de cosas en una bolsa que después colgó detrás de Iori.

Acto seguido, se montó en su propio burro con el odio relampagueando en sus ojos y salió del establo.

Salieron de la ciudad y viajaron muchos kilómetros, adentrándose en el desierto. El calor era abrasador y doloroso. Iori se inclinó sobre el cuello del burro, en un intento por evitar que el sol le quemara la piel.

—Madre, tengo mucha sed. Por favor, ¿puedo beber algo?

Su madre no hizo caso de sus ruegos.

Iori tenía los labios tan secos y agrietados que habían comenzado a sangrarle.

Sin embargo, su madre no se apiadó de él.

Le pareció que pasaban horas y horas antes de que por fin la viera detenerse y desmontar, tras lo cual ella lo obligó a bajar del animal y cogió la bolsa.

La ardiente arena le cubrió las sandalias, achicharrándole los pies y los tobillos. Intentó librarse de ella, pero no lo logró. Pero lo peor era el hambre.

—Madre, tengo hambre. ¿Has traído algo para comer?

Ella lo miró, furiosa.

—No tengo nada para ti, ¿lo entiendes? Nada. Eres un perro patético y repugnante.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Su madre puso cara de asco.

—Nacer.

—Pero…

Lo abofeteó de nuevo. En esa ocasión con tanta fuerza que lo tiró al suelo.

Iori gritó por el dolor. La arena era tan caliente como las ascuas del hogar.

Cuanto más se movía, más se quemaba.

Desoyendo sus gritos de socorro, su madre sacó un enorme mazo de la bolsa que había llevado y se acercó a él.

Iori la miró con ese rostro angelical lleno de quemaduras; un rostro que habría conmovido el corazón de cualquiera. Tenía los labios llenos de arena y sangre, y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas y húmedas por las lágrimas.

—Lo siento, madre. Siento mucho haberte enojado.

No había compasión ni amor en los ojos de su madre cuando blandió el mazo y lo golpeó en las piernas, rompiéndole las rodillas.

La agonía fue tal que Iori aulló de dolor y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la arena ardiente. Sin embargo, su madre no había acabado. Siguió golpeándole las piernas y fracturándoselas para que no pudiera seguirla a casa.

Una vez que estuvo segura de que moriría en ese lugar, arrojó el mazo a su lado.

— Tu padre me llamó puta por haberte parido, amamantado a su defectuoso y repugnante progenie. Quédate con este maldito descierto bastardo inútil. No te quiero

Y con esas palabras regresó al lugar donde estaban los burros y dejó que Iori muriera en la arena.

Aunque trató de seguirla, él no lo logró por culpa de las terribles heridas de sus piernas. Llamó a su madre a gritos para que volviera. Le pidió ayuda a los dioses hasta que tuvo la garganta tan dolorida que ni siquiera pudo hablar.

Nadie acudió en su ayuda. Abatido y presa de una atroz agonía, siguió tumbado en la arena bajo el abrasador calor del desierto, hasta que la piel se le puso del mismo color que el cabello.

Solo quería morir.

Athena sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al ver semejante sufrimiento.

¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle algo así a un niño inocente?

¿Cómo?

De repente, sintió una oleada de náuseas incontenible.

Ash le ofreció una vasija de cobre para que vomitara el contenido de su estómago.

Cuando acabó, le dio un paño húmedo.

—¿Sabes qué es lo peor? —le preguntó mientras se deshacía de la vasija.

Temblorosa, Athena se colocó el paño húmedo en la nuca.

—¿Hay algo peor que lo que he visto? —le preguntó ella a su vez.

—Ajá. Los antiguos Japoneces adoraban a sus niños. Eran extremadamente

leales a la familia. Pero no fue el caso de la de Iori. Lo que su madre le hizo le habría valido la pena de muerte. Sin embargo, su padre la recompensó. Después de que lo dejara en el desierto, el padre de Iori comenzó a mirarla con renovado respeto la tomó como amante.

Athena sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas al recordar la imagen de Iori en el desierto.

—¿Lo sabe?

—Por supuesto que lo sabe.

Ash siguió contándole la historia de Iori, sin demostrar la menor compasión.

—Yació en el desierto durante semanas, achicharrado por el inclemente sol y soportando los mordiscos de las alimañas que lo encontraban. Sin comida. Sin agua. Presa del dolor. Incapaz de andar y de luchar. Incapaz de morir. —Llevaba un mes en el desierto cuando los ninjas del Clan Yasakani lo encontraron, su padre lo mando a buscar y se lo llevo a vivir a su mansión, Iori pensó que lo quería. O al menos esa fue la mentira que le contó.

—Hasta que se lo entrego a Orochi a cambio de mas poder.

Ash asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

—Cuando le preguntó a su padre por qué lo vendía, ¿sabes que le contestó?

Athena tenía miedo de la respuesta.

—« Jamás has sido uno de los nuestros. ¿Cómo íbamos a querer a un ser tan patético como tú? Si no te quizo ni tu propia madre, ¿quién va a quererte?» .

Athena se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar contener los sollozos que amenazaban con salir. Con razón había reaccionado de una forma tan feroz cuando ella usó esa palabra. ¿Cuántas veces se la habrían arrojado a la cara y él se habría visto obligado a oírla?

—Es mejor que no sepas todo lo que le ha pasado desde el día que Orochi lo trajo a Azmodea y se lo arrojó a sus demonios —dijo Ash.

No, no quería saberlo. Ya había visto las cicatrices que le había provocado la estancia en el infierno.

—Dime una cosa, ¿por qué te odia tanto? —preguntó Athena, en cambio.


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo XI**

Ash apartó la mirada de ella, pero no antes de que Athena se percatara de la vergüenza y del dolor que asomaban a los ojos de él. También se percató de que se le aceleraba la respiración, como si luchara contra un dolor físico.

—Iori me odia porque yo soy el imbécil que le dijo a Orochi cómo podía quitarle los poderes y así oblgarlo a que cumpla sus ordenes.

Athena se quedó de piedra al tiempo que la invadía la rabia. ¿Cómo había podido hacer algo así? Y nada menos que a un niño. Y ella que por un momento había creído que era una buena persona…

En el fondo era incluso peor que Orochi.

Con razón Iori detestaba a los demás con tanta ferocidad. No tenía a nadie.

No había contado con la ayuda de nadie ni una sola vez en la vida.

Miró a Ash con repugnancia.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Ash soltó una carcajada teñida de amargura y de desprecio hacia sí mismo.

—¿Por qué se jode a los demás? Intentaba salvar mi pellejo. En aquel entonces no conocía a Iori. Ni siquiera lo había visto. Claro que eso no es excusa.

Créeme, a nadie le asquea mi comportamiento tanto como a mí.

Ella no lo tenía tan claro. Era un milagro que Iori no lo hubiera destripado.

Ash suspiró.

—Mi única defensa es que me encontraba en la zona de detención donde no podía ver nada del mundo. Y Orochi es uno de los dos seres que puede mentirme sin que yo lo detecte. Me dijo que había encontrado al hijo bastardo de un heredero del Clan Yasakani y que había que quitarle los poderes. Me prometió que si le decía cómo podía capturarlo y utilizar sus propios poderes para mantenerlo débil, me permitiría salir de mi agujero infernal y podría matar a ese maldito de su padre por él. —La vergüenza que brillaba en sus ojos brotaba de su alma—. Nunca olvidaré el instante en el que Orochi lo tiró al suelo delante de mí y miré la cara inocente de un niño aterrado e indefenso que desconocía qué le habían hecho y por qué. Orochi se rio como si fuera lo más gracioso que había visto en la vida. Y supe… —Apretó los dientes, y la agonía que Athena vio en su rostro le dijo que su arrepentimiento era sincero—. Y supe que me había mentido y que yo acababa de condenar a ese pobre niño a más sufrimiento del que cualquier criatura debería soportar. Luego Orochi lo hizo inmortal—Se pasó una mano por el cabello rubio—. Debería haberlo matado aquel día. Debería haberlo hecho. Pero fui incapaz de matar a un niño indefenso.

—¿Cómo ibas a matarlo si lo convirtió en inmortal?

Ash la miró con expresión malévola.

—Puedo matar a cualquiera, por más inmortal que sea.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no nos haces un favor a todos y matas a Orochi?

En ese momento lo vio apartar la mirada y esbozar una sonrisa desdeñosa.

Cuando habló de nuevo, Athena se percató de que el desdén iba dirigido a sí mismo.

—Es una historia muy larga y complicada que jamás le contaré a nadie.

Dejémoslo en que cometí un gran error al no matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad y que desde entonces cargo con el peso de ese error en la conciencia. Es sorprendente hasta qué punto nos fastidiamos la vida en nuestro afán por protegernos y proteger a nuestros seres queridos de cualquier daño o dolor. Por desgracia, la vida es impredecible y te la juega en los peores momentos. Lástima que no podamos darle un porrazo en la cabeza hasta que cambie de parecer o, mejor todavía, hasta que la palme.

Maldicion, de eso ella sabía un rato. Cada vez que pensaba que las cosas iban bien, algo se torcía de la peor manera posible.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

—Para salvarte el pescuezo. He destruido más vidas de la cuenta. Por una vez quiero salvar alguna. Cierto que eso no compensa ni de lejos lo que hice, pero menos da una piedra. —Señaló la puerta con la cabeza—. Pese a lo que le hicieron sus padres, Iori era una buena persona cuando llegó. Estaba furioso, como es normal, pero era una buena persona. Por desgracia, eso no duró mucho. El sufrimiento y las continuas torturas le habrían pasado factura incluso al alma más valiente, y debo reconocer que Iori se mantuvo íntegro durante mucho más tiempo que el resto, más que yo incluso. Pero después… —Se interrumpió y adoptó una expresión sombría.

Athena frunció el ceño.

—¿Después qué? A estas alturas no puedes dejarme así. La cosa no puede empeorar.

—Por irónico que parezca, no empeoró —le aseguró Ash, tras lo cual suspiró—. Solo fue la gota que colmó un vaso lleno de sangre… Iori hizo un trato con el malacai de Orochi Adarian. Si Iori lo ayudaba a escapar, Adarian volvería para liberarlo.

Athena añadió lo que resultaba evidente:

—No lo hizo.

Ash meneó la cabeza.

—Adarian debería haberle arrancado la cabeza y matarlo en vez de dejarlo aquí para aguantar la ira de Orochi.

Athena no quería ni imaginar lo ciertas que eran dichas palabras.

—Supongo que Orochi no se puso muy contento.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo se puso. Orochi obtiene la mayoría de sus poderes del malacai. Cuando descubrió por qué se había debilitado y quién tenía la culpa, le hizo cosas a Iori que nadie debería padecer. No solo durante unas semanas, ni un año ni un siglo. Estamos hablando de mil años de torturas tan atroces que no entiendo cómo sigue cuerdo. Me asombra que no me haya destripado por lo que hice. No lo culparía en lo más mínimo.

Volvió a tocarla y en esa ocasión Athena vio a Iori tal cual lo había visto Ash después de que lo liberasen.

Estaba esquelético y muy débil. Demacrado. Tenía los ojos tan hundidos que parecía un cadáver. Pero lo peor era el enorme perno que tenía clavado en la mandíbula; un perno tan grueso como su barbilla que le atravesaba la boca y le perforaba la lengua, impidiéndole tragar. Tampoco podía hablar. Si lo intentaba, la sangre brotaba de su boca para ahogarlo.

Por fin comprendía la importancia de la cicatriz que tenía en la barbilla y que él se tocaba con tanta frecuencia.

Ash la soltó.

—Yo fui quien le quitó esa cosa y quien lo llevó a su dormitorio para que se curara. Maldicion, todavía me resulta increíble que Orochi lo dejara reducido a ese estado. Y lo que más me cabrea es que la Humanidad tiene una deuda con Iori y lo ignora por completo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ash le tendió una mano.

Athena titubeó, pero quería conocer la verdad. Así que aceptó su mano y se preparó para ver unas imágenes que estaba segura de que la atormentarían.

Vio a Iori delante del trono de Orochi, con porte orgulloso, mientras les decía a Azura y a su amo lo que había hecho.

Orochi entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazadora.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que has liberado al malacai, gusano?

Iori se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes liberar a Ash. Él no tiene la culpa.

Orochi se levantó furioso, echando chispas por los ojos.

—Ni siquiera tú puedes cometer la imbecilidad de desafiarme y eso que eres patético. No te atreverías a hacerlo con este tema.

Iori no retrocedió ni se acobardó. Levantó la barbilla con gesto desafiante y se preparó para la rabia de su amo. Cuando accedió a ayudar a Adarian, sabía que lo más probable era que el muy cabrón no cumpliera su parte del trato.

Pero había albergado la esperanza. Por pequeña que fuera esa esperanza, estaba lo bastante desesperado para creer que el malacai conservaba un ápice de decencia en alguna parte de su ser.

Adarian había hecho lo que más se temía: lo había dejado abandonado para que recayera sobre él la furia de Orochi.

« Podrías haberte salvado. No tenías que hablar» , se recordó.

Cierto. Orochi había culpado a Ash por sus actos. Y aunque Iori odiaba a ese hijo de puta con todas sus fuerzas, Ash no lo había traicionado. Este podría haberse salvado diciéndole la verdad a Orochi.

Sin embargo, no lo había hecho.

Y a pesar de no contar con la misma ética que antes, no soportaba quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras destrozaban a Ash por algo que le había dicho que no hiciera.

No estaba bien.

—¿Qué puedo decir, amo? —Pronunció la palabra con desdén, un atrevimiento que resultaba tan impresionante como estúpido—. Soy imbécil. Además, era un trato único a mis ojos. Si Adarian me liberaba, me libraría de tu repugnante presencia. Si no lo hacía, disfrutaría del placer de verles las caras cuando se dieran cuenta de que, sin él, está demasiado débiles para dominar el plano humano. —Iori incluso sonrió a Orochi. Fue una mueca gélida, altiva y cruel, pero era una sonrisa—. Después de todos estos siglos de planes y de estrategias, justo cuando estaba a punto de ver cumplidos sus sueños, se escapan de entre los dedos. Todo lo que soñabas ha desaparecido. No puedes hacer nada. Y eso, mi señor, veros fracasar a la hora de conseguir lo que más ansiaba, ha merecido la pena.

Orochi soltó un alarido escalofriante que reverberó por la estancia. A continuación, le lanzó una descarga a Iori que lo hizo atravesar la pared que tenía a su espalda. Con los ojos rojos, Orochi echó a andar hacia él con paso letal.

Iori yacía en el suelo con la cabeza partida, sangrando por los ojos, la nariz y la boca. Aun así, miró a Orochi y soltó una carcajada, dejando al descubierto sus dientes manchados de sangre.

—Me da igual lo que me hagas. Vamos, haz lo que te dé la gana conmigo.

En ese momento fue Orochi quien se echó a reír.

—Créeme, gusano, eso voy a hacer.

Ash la soltó.

Athena tardó un par de minutos en sobreponerse a esas imágenes de Iori.

Había supuesto que siempre se había sometido a Orochi, que el dios lo había torturado hasta convertirlo en un cachorro amaestrado.

La verdad era bien distinta a la que ella creía. Aunque sabía de qué era capaz Orochi, Iori había mantenido el tipo. O era el hombre más valiente de toda la historia…

O el más idiota.

—¿Tiene por costumbre ponerse en contra a Orochi?

—Por desgracia, sí. Nunca ha sido capaz de evitarlo. Da igual que lo torturen, siempre encuentra el valor necesario para ir en busca de otra ronda.

Athena no terminaba de creerse que se hubiera burlado de Orochi. Pero en el fondo estaba muy orgullosa de él por lo que había hecho.

—¿Por qué no le contaste a Orochi quién había liberado al malacai?

—¿Cómo iba hacerlo? Iori nunca habría pisado este sitio de no ser por mí.

Supuse que era lo menos que podía hacer por él. Jamás pensé que ese cabroncete le contaría a Orochi la verdad. Como acabo de decirte, no ha aprendido a agachar la cabeza.

Eso era evidente.

—Y Orochi cumplió su promesa con creces —prosiguió Ash—. Hizo que ese niño vivera un infierno durante siglos. Les dio carta blanca a los demonios para que le hicieran lo que quisieran.

—Te agradezco que no me enseñaras eso.

Ash inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Y por qué lo liberó Orochi después de tanto tiempo?

—Lo necesitaba. Mientras « jugaba» con dos Kusanagui consiguio que uno traicionara a su Clan—contestó Ash con evidente sarcasmo—, Orochi encontró algo que se llamaba « la llave del Olimpo» .

—¿Qué es?

—Algo que puede matar a cualquier dios griego, incluido Zeus, y que canaliza sus poderes hacia otro ser. Quien posea la llave no necesitará al malacai para apoderarse del mundo. Será la criatura más poderosa de todas.

Y si esa criatura era Orochi…

Los humanos o cualquier otra criatura que se cruzara en su camino lo llevarían muy crudo.

—Antes de que Orochi pudiera averiguar más cosas, uno de los Kusanagui se escapó y volvió a casa, al que quedo lo torturó durante un año con la intención de conseguir la ubicación de la llave.

—¿No logró romper su resistencia?

—No… en realidad, lo rompió en mil pedazos. Pero antes de que muriera, le dijo a Orochi que solo su lider conocía la ubicación de la llave.

—Kyo.

Ash asintió con la cabeza.

—Y dado que ninguno de nosotros puede capturar a un humano como Kyo tan facilmente, recurrió a Iori para que lo hiciera.

Athena frunció el ceño mientras intentaba entender esa explicación.

—¿Por qué podía hacerlo Iori?

—Es es un Yagami, poseen un poder impresionante que aun no conocen y son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de ganar, son violentos y despiadados, no tiene compacion por nadie. Aparte de la rivalidad que tiene con los Kusanagui, cada vez que Orochi le devuelve los poderes suficientes, la golondrina de su cuello obedece todas sus órdenes. Fue la golondrina la que capturó a Kyo en un sueño y lo trajo hasta aquí.

Asombrada y estupefacta, Athena intentó entenderlo. Si bien no era raro que los dioses tuvieran tatuajes que cobraban vida, aquello era una novedad.

—¿Dónde la consiguió?

—Eso es lo peor de todo. Su sufrimiento y su dolor la conjuraron de la nada.

Eso no tenía el menor sentido.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—La golondrina tenía dos papeles fundamentales. Era la forma que solían adoptar los muertos cuando visitaban la tierra para ver a sus seres queridos, y también era la forma que adoptaban los dioses, aunque se veneraba e incluso se recibía con los brazos abiertos en algunas ocasiones, ya que era una forma que adoptaban los dioses, la golondrina también se consideraba un presagio de dolor y de pena.

Ash guardó silencio un momento, como si necesitara recuperar el control de sus emociones antes de continuar.

—Cuando Orochi trajo a Iori, quiso…

Athena sabía que lo que iba a contarle sería desagradable, porque a Ash se le había vuelto a alterar la respiración.

—¿Qué quiso?

—Quiso que Iori comprendiera su lugar en este plano. De modo que desató a los peores demonios para que cayeran sobre él. Durante dos días seguidos, se cebaron con él, y cuando Orochi por fin fue en su busca, tenía la golondrina tatuada en el cuello. Nadie, ni siquiera y o, sabe cómo logró que apareciera. Pero así fue.

La usó para poder escapar mentalmente de los horrores a los que lo estaban sometiendo. Orochi intentó quitársela para impedirle encontrar semejante refugio.

Pero no pudo. Al final, descubrió que si lo mantenía lo bastante débil, Iori nolograba hacerla aparecer y huir. Ahora esa golondrina es un recordatorio perpetuo de que jamás podrá escapar de Orochi. De que Orochi es su dueño, en cuerpo y alma.

Con razón se había rascado el tatuaje cuando le preguntó por él, pensó Athena.

—¿Los colores tienen algún significado concreto?

Ash asintió con la cabeza, y cuando se lo explicó, Athena quiso echarse a, llorar.

—Renacimiento, victoria, pureza, muerte, el sol y el cielo… todas las cosas que Iori anhela.

Todas las cosas que le habían negado.

Y eso la enfureció tanto que ardió en deseos de aplastar a Orochi y destrozarlo.

Ojalá pudiera.

—¿Por qué no volvió el malacai a por él? —preguntó.

—A saber. Son perversos por naturaleza. Jamás he conocido a uno que se preocupara por alguien que no fuera él mismo. ¿Por qué iba a volver para mantener su palabra?

—Porque siempre hay que cumplir las promesas.

Ash resopló.

—Claro, lo que tú digas. Linda, te aseguro que eso pasa muy pocas veces.

Tal vez, pero el mundo no debería ser así. Jamás. Claro que el mundo no era perfecto.

Y esa idea le destrozó un poquito más el corazón. Athena cerró los ojos con fuerza al ver de nuevo la imagen de Iori tal cual lo había encontrado Ash, con ese espantoso perno en la boca. Se estremeció y se le revolvió el estómago.

—Ojalá no me hubieras mostrado su pasado.

Aunque se lo había advertido… jamás podría sacárselo de la cabeza.

—Y tampoco podrá Iori —comentó Ash, recordándole que podía leerle la mente—. Me has preguntado por qué no duerme. Es porque lo revive en sus sueños. Recuerdo que cuando era pequeño, se despertaba llorando todas las noches, y lo castigaban por ello. En aquel entonces no tenía medios para protegerse de los demás. Yo hice lo que pude para ayudarlo, pero también tengo mis limitaciones. Y, al igual que Iori, he pasado más tiempo en las mazmorras de Orochi que libre para deambular a mi antojo.

Athena se compadeció de los dos. Atrapados allí. Para siempre. No se le ocurría nada peor.

—¿Hay alguna manera de liberaros?


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo XII**

La expresión que vio en la cara de Ash le partió el corazón.

—Yo no puedo escapar de este lugar. Jamás. Me condené sin redención para proteger lo que más quería. Pero Iori no fue tan tonto. A él se le puede liberar.

No será fácil, pero es posible.

Athena sintió una punzada de felicidad, la primera en mucho tiempo. Iori no se merecía estar condenado a vivir en ese lugar.

« Si puedo liberarlo…» , pensó.

—¿Cómo?

—Tendrás que usar tus poderes para sacarlo de aquí, y esconderlo y protegerlo hasta que sus poderes se hay an recargado por completo. Hasta que eso suceda si Orochi lo localiza, podría ordenarle que se presente ante él.

—¿Cuánto puede tardar?

Ash guardó silencio mientras calculaba.

—Un mes… tal vez un poco más o tal vez un poco menos. Todo depende del nivel de recarga en el que se encuentren sus poderes cuando salga de aquí.

Pero podían liberarlo.

Eso le dio esperanzas.

Ash se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle al oído:

—Y en respuesta a la pregunta que te da tanto miedo hacerme, sí. Creo que se le puede salvar. Pero no será fácil. No tiene motivos para creer ni para confiar en nadie. Todos lo hemos traicionado. De forma cruel y repetida. Le robamos la inocencia a causa de nuestro egoísmo y se la hemos jugado una y otra vez.

Athena sintió un nudo en la garganta provocado por las lágrimas al pensar, en lo poco que sabía de los horrores de la vida. ¿Cuántas historias más como esas, y cuánto peores? Le asustaba preguntarlo.

Ash estaba en lo cierto. Era un milagro que Iori siguiera estando cuerdo. El hecho de que pudiera demostrarle incluso un mínimo de compasión a ella o de que fuera capaz de cualquier gesto amable hacia cualquier otra persona atestiguaba su fortaleza.

Tenía que sacarlo de allí.

—Pero no le mientas —le advirtió Ash —. Jamás te lo perdonaría.

—En ese caso tengo que decirle que soy una diosa en su forma humana…

—Te mataría en el acto —la interrumpió Ash sin miramientos—. Hazme caso, Athena. Ha concentrado todo su odio en ese dios que lo esclaviso y loA mí no me ha perdonado, pero ni me quería ni me apreciaba, así que no me odia por lo que le hice. En su cabeza, un dios es el símbolo de la deslealtad y de la traición más absoluta. Jamás confiará en ti si se entera de que eres una de ellos. Dado que no sabe lo que eres, no tiene motivos para preguntarte al respecto. Así que, por todos los dioses, no se lo digas. Por tu bien.

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo. Sin embargo, su ética difería de la de Ash.

—Una mentira por omisión sigue siendo una mentira.

Ash gruñó, frustrado.

—Tú misma. Pero…

En esa ocasión le proyectó una imagen del pasado de Iori sin tocarla.

Athena vio a Iori de rodillas en mitad del desierto, aferrado a la mano de su padre mientras le suplicaba piedad.

—Por favor, padre. Por favor, no me vendas. Haré lo que me pidas. ¿Acaso no he sido siempre un buen hijo para ti? —Levantó las manos para mostrar los cortes y los callos de sus manos, producidos por todas las tareas que hacía para el Clan—. Nunca he pedido nada. Nunca me he acostado sin deciros lo agradecido que estoy por teneros como familia. No entiendo por qué me vendes.

Su padre lo miró con desdén al tiempo que se zafaba de él con crueldad.

—Eres patético, muchacho. Con razón tu madre te dejó para que murieras.

Apartó a Iori de una patada, lanzándolo a los demonios que habían aparecido para llevárselo.

Las mejillas de Iori estaban húmedas por las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto? Me dijiste que me querías. Que era tu hijo.

Su padre lo miró con desdén una vez más.

—Nunca has sido uno de los nuestros.

Entonces su padre se alejó corriendo, dejándolo con los demonios.

El demonio que lo había cogido por el pelo lo miró con lujuria.

—Vamos a divertirnos mucho contigo, muchacho. No te preocupes. Con lo lindo que eres, te vamos a dar todo el cariño del mundo.

—¡Ya basta! —exclamó Athena al tiempo que extendía la mano hacia Ash

—. Por favor, no quiero ver más.

—Pues que sepas que Iori siente lo mismo. Pero a él no le quedó más remedio que soportarlo y sufrir una eternidad en la que recordar cada humillante y brutal detalle. Cada palabra, cada frase. A veces puede ser un olor sutil o un aroma, y todo lo asalta con tal claridad que lo deja dolorido y destrozado, como si acabara de vivirlo otra vez. Como el recuerdo de la noche en la que murió tu madre. Por más tiempo que pase, el dolor sigue ahí, ¿verdad?

Cierto, seguía ahí, pensó como Ash había dicho, en su caso bastaba con un sonido o con la oscuridad para recordar todos los detalles de aquella noche. Por más que se esforzase en olvidarlo, nunca lo hacía.

La acompañaba siempre, acosándola para atacar cuando menos se lo esperaba. Era imposible escapar.

Imposible.

Con la salvedad de que había momentos felices entre un recuerdo y otro. Al principio dichos momentos fueron tan breves que apenas se percataba de ellos.

Pero los Kusanagui la hicieron reír y le enseñó a vivir para que esos instantes fueran cada vez más extensos, hasta que los buenos ratos superaban a los malos.

Solo por eso se lo debía todo.

Iori no tuvo a nadie que lo hiciera reír. Nadie que lo consolara y le dijera que aprendería a vivir otra vez. Claro que tampoco había disfrutado de una vida real. Tendría que empezar desde cero para atesorar un solo recuerdo a partir del cual reconstruir su vida.

« Mi pobre demonio…» , pensó.

De repente alguien se acercó a la puerta.

Ash se alejó de ella como si fuera a abrirla. Athena contuvo el aliento y se

preparó para luchar, temiendo que se tratase de Orochi o de uno de sus secuaces.

Era Iori.

Hizo ademán de correr hacia él, pero estaba rodeado por tal aura de rabia y hostilidad que temió que la atacara si se le acercaba.

Tenía la armadura y los labios manchados de sangre, así como nuevas heridas y moretones en la cara. Pero como de costumbre, no les prestaba atención. El tic nervioso de su barbilla era más evidente que nunca y resoplaba por la nariz. Parecía a punto de ponerse a matar a diestro y siniestro.

Nada más lejos de la intención de Athena de convertirse en el desencadenante de dicho arrebato.

Su gélida mirada pasó de ella y se clavó en Ash.

—Me han encargado que proteja la Muralla Inferior. ¿Puedes cuidarla hasta que vuelva?

Ash se quedó de piedra al escucharlo. Al principio, Athena creyó que era por la petición de que siguiera protegiéndola.

No era por eso.

—¿Por qué te mandan allí? —preguntó Ash.

Iori lo miró con sorna.

—¿Desde cuándo me explica Orochi sus motivos?

Ash meneó la cabeza.

—¿Quién te va a cuidar las espaldas?

Iori frunció el ceño tras escuchar la pregunta, como si lo desconcertara.

Como si crey era que Jaden era imbécil por plantearla siquiera.

—El mismo de siempre. Nadie —contestó él.

Al final la miró y Athena tuvo la sensación de que sus facciones se suavizaban ligeramente, como si fuera un consuelo verla. Pero enseguida volvió a fulminar a Ash con la mirada.

—¿La protegerás hasta que vuelva? —preguntó Iori.

Ash asintió.

—Lo haré.

Iori inclinó la cabeza a su vez en señal de gratitud antes de marcharse y volver a cerrar la puerta por fuera.

Athena se volvió hacia Ash mientras intentaba comprender qué pasaba.

—¿Qué es la Muralla Inferior?

—Es la frontera entre nuestro reino y el de Thorn.

—¿Y por qué es tan malo?

Ash resopló.

—No lo es siempre y cuando no tengas alma. Pero si la tienes… los cuervos de Thorn se pelearán por ella. Mental y físicamente. Proteger la Muralla, sobre todo estando solo, es una de las mayores crueldades que se le pueden infligir a alguien. Es como tener el único chuletón en una feria de perros rabiosos.

Aunque tenía claro que Ash no exageraba, le costaba creer que fuera tan espantoso para Iori después de todo lo que había pasado.

—¿Más cruel que atravesarte la boca con un perno?

La horripilante mirada de Ash la abrasó por su sinceridad.

—Sí. Uno acaba por acostumbrarse al dolor físico. Son las heridas del alma las que nunca se cierran y las que nunca se olvidan… Son las que te destrozan por dentro. Que los dioses se apiaden de él.

Como sabía que le decía la verdad, estaba más que decidida a ayudar a Iori de cualquier manera posible.

—¿Puedes llevarme hasta allí?

— ¿Te has vuelto loca?

A lo mejor. Seguramente. Pero no sería la primera vez que se le ocurría una locura y, por desgracia, tampoco sería la última. Era la clase de insensatez que la había llevado hasta esa situación.

Pero eso no cambió su decisión.

—Puedo ayudarlo a luchar. Puedo cuidarle las espaldas. Tú mismo lo has dicho, no es bueno que esté solo allí fuera.

Ash meneó la cabeza, alucinado.

—Pero si alguien te ve, conseguirás que lo castiguen todavía más. ¿No lo entiendes, Athena? Al retenerte aquí sin el conocimiento de Orochi, es como si le hubiese declarado la guerra. Si Orochi se entera de lo que Iori ha hecho…

—¿Y por qué me capturó?

¿Por qué arriesgarse a irritar todavía más al dios que lo odiaba tanto?

—Es su trabajo. Se supone que tiene que capturar a cualquiera que entre sin invitación. Después, tiene que llevar el intruso ante Orochi, que decidirá qué hacer con él.

Athena se imaginaba más o menos lo que Orochi le hacía a cualquiera lo bastante imbécil para entrar allí.

Al ocultarla y mantenerla a salvo, Iori había arriesgado su vida.

—¿Por qué arriesgarse así?

—No tengo ni idea. La verdad, y o no lo habría hecho por nada del mundo. Si no le debiera tanto, te entregaría ahora mismo.

A juzgar por su tono de voz, no le cupo la menor duda de que decía la verdad.

Dio gracias a los dioses por no haber sido él quien la encontrara cuando trató de liberar a Kyo.

Intentó comprender qué había motivado a Iori a cometer semejante tontería.

Sin embargo, era incapaz de imaginar por qué había arriesgado su pellejo por ella (una criatura sin importancia, una enemiga) después de todo lo que Orochi le había hecho.

No tenía sentido.

Iori ocupó su puesto en la puerta y afianzó los pies en el suelo, adoptando su pose más feroz como Guardián. Clavó la punta de la espada en el suelo y apoyó las manos en la empuñadura. Con un poco de suerte, esa noche los depredadores no lo atacarían.

Aunque a juzgar por las anteriores ocasiones, les importaría nada.

Atacarían al mismísimo Orochi. Cualquier cosa por una gota de sangre.

« Venid, demonios, venid. Hay carne fresca. Venid a tomar un trozo» .

No tardarían mucho en acercarse a él.

Desde allí apenas alcanzaba a ver la mansión de Thorn. Parecía un lugar muy apacible desde la distancia. Pero su única visita le había dejado bien clara la brutalidad de Thorn. El antiguo señor demoníaco no era más amable que Orochi.

« Maldito» , pensó. No había sido una gran batalla, pero Iori había dado lo mejor de sí. Había huido de Orochi y se había refugiado en ese lugar cuando era demasiado joven y aún no controlaba bien sus poderes. Además, estos estaban muy mermados por la crueldad de Orochi.

Lo que encontró fue un billete de regreso a manos de su amo, a sus puños, concretamente. Al parecer, ambos señores demoníacos habían hecho un trato por el que no aceptaban desertores.

Pero en el lado positivo… al menos Azura no podía llamarlo mientras estuviera allí, como tampoco podía llamarlo Orochi. Dado ese maravilloso beneficio y a diferencia de Ash, a él no le importaba tanto ese deber, algo que no podía decir de las demás obligaciones que le imponían.

Sí, era agotador en el plano emocional, pero lo mismo podía decirse de la viida.

Incluso en ese momento oía a Orochi en su cabeza: « Eres un desgraciado patético. Eres inútil. Eres el ser más imbécil del universo. Vete a la Muralla un par de noches. A lo mejor así aprenderás a luchar» .

Con todo, pensó, la lucha se le dio bastante bien teniendo en cuenta que la proporción era de veinte a uno y que seguía debilitado tras la última comida de Orochi y de Azura. Por no mencionar la última ronda de golpes y de torturas.

Pero ¿qué sabía él?

Además, estaba seguro de que al día siguiente Orochi volvería a darle una paliza por no disponer de más información acerca de la llave que se suponía que debía encontrar mientras protegía la Muralla y hacía todo aquello que le habían exigido.

Claro…

« Es mejor que no pienses en ellos» .

No, era mejor pensar en unos brillantes ojos de color lila y expresión risueña en los que relucía un espíritu indomable. En una melena purpura y sedosa.

En unos labios húmedos que le suplicaban un beso.

Cerró los ojos y conjuró una imagen de Athena en su cama. Sí, quería concentrarse en eso. Era mucho mejor que concentrarse en toda la porquería que tenía encima. Casi podía oler el dulce aroma que desprendía su piel. De hecho, su calidez desterraba el gélido viento que azotaba su armadura, helándole hasta los huesos.

—¿Iori?

Abrió los ojos al oír su voz. Miró a su alrededor, pero no la vio. « No es ella» , se dijo. Desconocía su nombre. Debía de ser uno de los depredadores que quería jugar con él.

—¿Me oyes?

Se percató de que la oía en su cabeza.

—¿Athena?

—Sí. Ash me ha explicado a lo que puedes enfrentarte. Quería ir a ayudarte, pero comprendo por qué no puedo. No quiero meterte en un lío.

Esas palabras lo conmovieron tanto que se quedó inmóvil un momento.

« No le importas. ¿Por qué razón vas a importarle?» , se preguntó.

Seguramente fuera verdad.

« Es verdad y punto, imbécil. Orochi tiene razón. Eres el idiota más grande del mundo» , se dijo.

Solo un imbécil integral creería aunque fuera por un segundo que le importaba a su prisionera.

Aun así, quería escuchar su voz. Quería sentirla cerca mientras esperaba un ataque.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hablar conmigo?

—No te enfades, ¿vale? Sucede que Ash me ha devuelto suficientes poderes para que te acompañe mientras montas guardia.

Debería estar furioso. Pero no era el caso. Por curioso que fuera, se sentía agradecido.

—¿Tan aburrida estás?

—No, solo quería asegurarme de que estas bien. No quiero verte herido.

Esas palabras y la fingida sinceridad de su voz se le clavaron como un puñal.

Nunca le habían dicho nada tan bonito. Ni una sola vez en la vida.

Pero sabía que no debía creerla.

—En el fondo no te importo. Dime la verdad. Somos enemigos.

—No soy tu enemiga, Iori. No me gusta ser tu prisionera y, la verdad, todavía me molesta un poco serlo. Pero comprendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Y significa mucho para mí que me estés protegiendo sin motivo aparente.

Al escucharla lo asaltó un mal presentimiento.

« ¿Por qué narices los he presentado?» , se preguntó.

—¿Cuánto te ha contado Ash sobre mí?

—Seguramente lo bastante para que le des una paliza. Pero me alegro de que lo hiciera.

Iori soltó un suspiro asqueado. No soportaba que hablaran de él. Bajo ningún concepto. Nunca le había reportado nada bueno. Ni física ni mentalmente.

Renuente a pensar en eso, cambió de tema.

—Deberías descansar.

—No hasta que tú lo hagas.

Su voz reconfortante hizo que retrocediera en el tiempo. A la época en la que vivió con los Yagamis y tuvo un amigo. Cuando podía confiar en las mentiras que la gente le contaba.

¡Lo que daría por recuperar aquella inocencia!

« No te fíes de ella. Te está utilizando para liberarse. Sabe que si te debilita, cometerás una tontería por ella» , se dijo.

Todo el mundo mentía. Lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Y sin embargo…

Deseaba volver a creer de nuevo en algo. Quería creer en alguien.

Y lo más importante: necesitaba creer en Athena.

—Cuéntame cosas de tu familia, Athena. ¿Cómo es?

—Era maravillosa.

—¿Era?

—Mi madre murió protegiéndome cuando era niña.

Ojalá él hubiera tenido tanta suerte. Sin embargo, sintió pena por Athena, y a que era evidente que quería a su madre.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ares ordenó que nos atacaran. Los mataron a todos. Pero mi madre utilizó sus poderes para enviarme lejos antes de que me encontrasen. Intentó mandarme con mi padre, pero la mataron antes de que pudiera llevarme hasta allí.

—¿Y tu padre? —« Por favor, dime que es mejor que el mío» , suplicó.

—Es alguien que esta muy lejos y nunca lo conoci -pensó en Zeus —Pero al que concidero como mi padre es maravilloso… casi siempre. Puede ser muy severo y exigente. Pero lo hace porque me quiere.

Bien. Un ser menos al que quería aniquilar.

Estuvo a punto de preguntarle por Kyo, pero se mordió la lengua. Había cosas que no quería saber, esa entre ellas. De hecho, era lo que menos quería saber. No quería percibir el amor en su voz al hablar de otro hombre que era el dueño de lo único por lo que él daría la vida.

Era una crueldad.

Sin embargo, ella siguió hablándole con esa voz tan tranquilizadora.

—Lo más duro fue no tener un padre mientras crecía.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque se que tiene muchos enemigos que me habrían matado si me hubieran encontrado, de modo que tuve que mudarme muchas veces. No pude hacer amigos por miedo a que me traicionaran, ya fuera sin querer o a conciencia.

—Igual que yo.

—En cierta forma. Creo que por eso te comprendo.

Una idea muy interesante. Pero si él mismo no se comprendía la mayoría de las veces, ¿cómo iba a comprenderlo ella?

—Cuéntame más cosas de tu madre. ¿Cuál es tu recuerdo preferido?

—Me leía todas las noches y, a continuación, entonaba una cancioncilla tonta para que me durmiese. Después, cuando se iba, muchas veces me levantaba e intentaba escabullirme para jugar con mis cosas.

—¿Te pegó por eso?

—No. Mi madre nunca me pegó. Me llevaba de nuevo a la cama y me amenazaba con dejarme sin postre una semana. Pero eso tampoco lo hacía.

Iori estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero cuando fue a hacerlo, sintió que una presencia malévola se acercaba a él.

De repente, apareció un recolector para atacarlo. Los recolectores eran demonios alados con garras capaces de destrozar a cualquier criatura con la que se cruzaran. ¡Menuda suerte la suya por servirle de entretenimiento!

El demonio le clavó las garras en el hombro y Iori soltó un grito ahogado.

« Esto me pasa por no prestar atención» , se reprendió.

No debería haberse puesto a hablar con ella.

—¿Iori?

El pánico que percibió en su voz significó mucho para él, pero no tenía tiempo para charlas.

—Me atacan, Athena. Tengo que dejarte.

—¡Iori!

Se desentendió de ella al comprobar que aparecían más recolectores contra los que tuvo que pelear.

Sin embargo, no eran los únicos que lo atacaban…

« Maldición, la cosa se va a poner muy fea» , se dijo.

Athena miró a Ash, que estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la chimenea, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

—Lo están atacando. ¿Seguro que no podemos ayudarlo?

Ash la miró con sorna.

—Claro. Vamos a ayudarlo para que Orochi lo tenga clavado en su pared una semana entera, ¿por qué no? Estoy segurísimo de que eso le encantará y hará que todos nos sintamos mejor porque a ti te importa mucho.

—El sarcasmo sobra.

—No puedo evitarlo. Mamé el sarcasmo del pecho de mi madre.

Athena pasó de ese comentario, más desdeñoso si cabía.

—¿No podemos ayudarlo de alguna manera?

—Ya lo hacemos.

Pero ella detestaba lo que estaban haciendo. No soportaba quedarse de brazos cruzados sin luchar.

Se puso en pie y empezó a andar de un lado a otro hasta que estuvo demasiado cansada para continuar. Solo entonces se durmió. Sin embargo, los sueños, una facultad que seguramente había recuperado gracias a Ash, la torturaron con todo lo que había descubierto acerca de Iori.

Sobre todo, la torturaron con imágenes de Iori montando guardia solo y luchando contra los monstruos que Ash le había descrito.

« Por favor, que no le pase nada. Por favor» , suplicó en silencio.

Se despertó mucho después del amanecer, o lo que suponía que era el amanecer en ese plano deprimente.

—¿Iori? —lo llamó en un intento por ponerse en contacto con él de nuevo.

No le contestó.

Miró a Ash, que dormía junto al fuego.

« Tengo que encontrarlo» , pensó. Estaba en peligro, lo presentía.

El problema era que no sabía dónde se encontraba ni cómo llegar hasta allí. De repente, oyó un alboroto en el pasillo. Se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja a la madera para escuchar lo que pasaba.

Le llegaron voces que hablaban a la vez, pero no lograba entender lo que decían. Hasta que alguien habló con una claridad que le revolvió el estómago.

—¡Hurra! ¡El Guardián ha muerto!


	14. Capitulo 13

**Capitulo XIII**

Aterrada, Athena estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para echar abajo ese sitio a fin de dar con el paradero de Iori cuando de pronto, Ash la agarró y le impidió que cometiera semejante suicidio.

—No seas idiota —le mascullo al oído sin soltarle el brazo—. Te harán pedazos… y disfrutarán de lo lindo. ¿Y de qué nos serviría eso a nosotros? De verdad que no me apetece tener que recogerte del suelo y del techo hecha pedacitos. Ni tampoco tener que pisar tus restos esparcidos.

Athena puso cara de asco mientras escuchaba la descripción de lo que podía sucederle. A ella tampoco le apetecía nada que eso ocurriera.

Ash le soltó el brazo y la apartó hacia un lado con la intención de que quedara oculta tras la puerta antes de abrirla. Ella se mordió el labio al verse sola en la estancia. Ash tenía razón. Había estado a punto de cometer una estupidez increíble. Menos mal que la había detenido. Sin embargo, no era capaz de pensar con coherencia tras oír aquella noticia. Era imposible que Iori hubiera muerto.

Las lágrimas le provocaron un nudo en la garganta mientras se lo imaginaba hecho pedazos en el suelo.

« ¿Por qué me preocupo por él?» .

Pegó una oreja a la puerta e intentó aguzar sus sentidos al máximo, pero no se oía nada al otro lado. Ni una sola pista sobre lo que había sucedido o lo que estaba sucediendo.

« Vamos, ¡que alguien me diga algo!» .

Cualquier cosa.

El tiempo pasaba tan despacio que se sentía asqueada.

Temió enloquecer antes de que Ash volviera. De repente, lo vio aparecer en la estancia, frente a ella.

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó, esperanzada.

Ash titubeó y ella sintió que se le detenía el corazón mientras se preparaba para escuchar lo peor. Cuanto más dilatara el momento, más doloroso le parecería, de modo que no sabía si sería capaz de seguir conteniendo los sollozos.

—No está muerto —lo oyó decir por fin.

Athena soltó un sollozo aliviado tras escuchar las noticias, aunque habría matado a Ash de buena gana por hacer semejante pausa. El alivio que sintió al oír aquellas tres palabras la dejó casi sin fuerzas… y lo habría besado de buena gana en ese momento.

Iori no estaba muerto.

« ¡Gracias a los dioses, gracias!» .

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó a Ash.

Lo oyó tragar saliva.

—No creo que quieras saberlo.

La nota extraña de su voz multiplicó por diez el terror que Athena sentía.

¿Qué podía haber pasado? ¿Lo habría encerrado Orochi tal como habían hecho con Kyo? Un sinfín de terribles posibilidades pasó por su mente mientras recordaba las imágenes y las historias que Ash le había contado sobre ese lugar y lo que sucedía en él.

—Ash —dijo—, vamos. ¿Después de todo lo que me has contado? Necesito saber dónde está.

—Athena, es mejor que no lo sepas. De momento es preferible que sigas aquí.

Con el corazón desbocado, Athena oyó que Orochi echaba pestes por la boca porque no podía abrir la puerta.

—¡Ash, cerdo inútil, sal! ¡Ahora mismo!

Ash desapareció.

Athena pegó la oreja de nuevo a la puerta, desesperada por enterarse de algo.

Si no descubría qué había pasado, se volvería loca.

—¿Has gritado? —oyó que decía Ash con desdén, de modo que le sorprendió que Orochi no le diera un revés.

—¿Puedes matar a ese idiota?

—Puedo intentarlo. Pero no te aseguro que esté de una pieza cuando lo haga.

¿Te va bien así?

¿Ash hablaba en serio?, se preguntó Athena.

—Será mejor que lo hagas, gusano. Necesito su poder. ¿Me has oído bien?

Como lo dejes morir, tú ocuparás su lugar.

—Ya te gustaría a ti.

En esa ocasión, Athena sí oyó el golpe que Ash recibió y que lo estampó contra la puerta que los separaba.

—Tráelo con vida. Lo necesito.

Oyó que Ash se ponía en pie.

—Entonces ¿por qué lo has mandado solo a ese sitio?

La pregunta fue seguida por una sonora y brutal bofetada.

—Será mejor que recuerdes quién eres ahora, gusano. No eres mi igual.

La voz de Ash fue un gruñido feroz cuando replicó:

—Tienes razón, Orochi. Ya sea libre o sea un esclavo, siempre seré superior a ti.

—Alégrate de que te necesite para recuperar a mi perro. De lo contrario, te arrepentirías de esto.

—Sí, que te den también a ti.

Algo aporreó la puerta, sobresaltando a Athena. Sin embargo, no supo si se trató de Ash o de Orochi.

—No dejes que te alteren, cariño. —Era la voz de Azura—. Pronto tendremos la llave y nadie podrá detenernos.

—Sé que no debería alterarme por los comentarios de ese capullo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Se lo tiene tan creído…

—Lo sé, hermano. Pero pasa de él. Hace tiempo que le arrancamos los colmillos, lo derrotamos y lo castramos. Como mucho, ahora solo puede subirte la tensión arterial. Dentro de nada tendrás de nuevo a tu mascota y se curará pronto, como siempre.

Athena dio un respingo al reparar en que esa zorra hablaba de Iori como si no fuera humano. Bueno, en realidad no era del todo humano, pero tampoco era un animal ni un objeto.

¡Esos dos merecían la muerte!

« Te salvas porque no tengo ahora mismo todos mis poderes, ramera» , pensó.

En caso contrario, se abalanzaría a por ella en ese mismo instante.

Azura se echó a reír.

—Cuando se recupere, lo compartiremos y después iremos a por Zeus y su tropa. Pasito a pasito, encontraremos al malacai y ocuparemos el lugar que nos corresponde. Como amos del mundo.

Se alejaron.

Athena se alegró de que no se hubieran percatado de su presencia mientras golpeaba la puerta con las uñas. O más bien se alegró de no haber echado la puerta abajo y cometer una estupidez.

¡Uf! Esos dos recibirían su merecido algún día. Ojalá estuviera presente para verlo cuando llegara el momento.

Sin embargo, el alivio que la invadió con su marcha no duró mucho.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ash regresó sin Iori. Una circunstancia que le provocó un nuevo ataque de pánico, sobre todo porque estaba cubierto de sangre que no parecía suya. Estaba literalmente cubierto de sangre, de los pies a la cabeza. Parecía Carrie, pero sin el vestido para el baile de fin de curso.

¿Por qué no estaba Iori con él?

—¿Dónde está? —le preguntó, aterrada por la respuesta.

Ash, que estaba muy blanco y no paraba de temblar, se acercó a la mesa y cogió una jarra opaca de color verde sin contestarle y sin mirarla siquiera.

Verlo así le dio muy mala espina.

El líquido que Ash se sirvió en un cáliz de oro con piedras preciosas incrustadas era espeso y de un color peculiar, de modo que Athena frunció el ceño, extrañada. Porque habría jurado que era sangre.

Ash no la miró hasta que hubo apurado el contenido del cáliz.

—Es mejor que no lo veas ahora mismo. Créeme.

—No seas ridículo. Tengo que estar a su lado.

Seguro que lo habrían dejado solo sin nadie que atendiera sus heridas, y eso era lo último que Iori necesitaba. Ash atravesó la estancia y le colocó las manos en los hombros. Sus extraños ojos la miraron con una intensidad abrasadora, una mezcla de furia y asco.

—Athena, escúchame —masculló con los dientes apretados—. Han estado a punto de partirlo en dos. ¿Lo entiendes? —Dio un respingo como si no pudiera soportar el simple recuerdo que acababa de pasar por su mente. Cuando la miró de nuevo a los ojos, Athena habría jurado que vio lágrimas en ellos—. Hace mucho tiempo fui uno de los señores de la guerra más reverenciados, curtido en las contiendas que libraban los dioses y en las masacres más espantosas. He luchado y he sobrevivido a batallas que dejan en ridículo las películas más sangrientas de Quentin Tarantino y jamás, jamás, había visto tanto espanto.

¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

Esas palabras la golpearon como si fueran un mazazo.

No podía estar hablando en serio. Seguro que no…

Sintió que las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas dejando un cálido reguero a su paso mientras se imaginaba lo que Ash había encontrado. Lo que quedaba de Iori…

Ash la soltó y se pasó una temblorosa mano por el cabello con una mueca.

—Es… es horrible lo que le han hecho. Jamás pensé que existía alguien más cruel que Orochi. Ahora sé que existe. —Masculló algo en una lengua que Athena no había escuchado nunca—. No debí permitir que se marchara solo. Sabía muy bien lo que podía pasar. ¡Yo tengo la culpa! De todo. —Inclinó la cabeza y se mesó el pelo—. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? ¿Tan egoísta? ¡Soy un maldito imbécil!

Athena no sabía si la culpa de Ash se debía a lo de Iori o si se debía a otra cosa. Sin embargo, era obvio que su pasado era tan brutal y traumático como el de Iori. Alargó un brazo y le colocó la mano en el hombro a modo de consuelo.

—Hiciste lo que Iori te pidió que hicieras.

Ash meneó la cabeza y en esa ocasión las lágrimas que anegaron sus ojos fueron reales y lograron que Athena llorara de nuevo al ver que un hombre tan fuerte podía estar tan destrozado.

—Solo quería cinco minutos de tranquilidad, sin sentir el aliento de Orochi y de Azura en la nuca. Cinco minutos. —La miró sin ocultar el odio que sentía por sí mismo—. Condené a un niño inocente a un infierno eterno para conseguir esos cinco minutos. Soy peor que ellos.

—No, Ash. No lo eres. ¿Crees que ellos han considerado siquiera el dolor que le provocan?

Ash puso cara de asco y se zafó de su mano.

—No me trates como si fuera un crío diciéndome lo que soy y lo que no soy. Sé perfectamente en qué me he convertido y jamás me he engañado a mí mismo ni he intentado justificar mis actos con excusas. Conozco perfectamente la bestia que llevo dentro y con la que convivo todos los días.

Una bestia a la que odiaba. No hizo falta que lo dijera.

Athena sabía que no existía consuelo para Ash y que, aunque existiera, él no se lo permitiría. Estaba convencido de que debía pagar por todos sus errores pasados.

Entre tanto, había otro hombre que necesitaba ayuda. Un hombre que de alguna forma había llegado a ser muy importante para ella. Si no podía ayudar a Ash, lo menos que debía hacer era ir con Iori.

—¿Dónde está Iori?

Ash titubeó antes de contestar.

—En su habitación.

—Llévame con él.

—No creo que te convenga verlo así. Es mejor que no lo hagas.

Ella miró furiosa sus ojos dispares.

—Como no me lleves con él ahora mismo, dentro de un segundo, saldré por esa puerta y lo buscaré yo sola.

Ash la fulminó con la mirada mientras mascullaba:

—Serías capaz de hacerlo. Qué testaruda eres. Recuerda que por esa misma estupidez acabé encerrado aquí. De vez en cuando deberías prestar atención a lo que se te aconseja.

Athena reflexionó al respecto. Ash tenía razón. Siempre había adolecido de actuar primero, sin pensar en las consecuencias, y de lanzarse de cabeza a la piscina. Kyo se había pasado la vida echándole la bronca por eso. Pero no pensaba cambiar en ese preciso momento.

—Nos necesita.

Ash meneó la cabeza.

—Bien, pero luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvieron en la habitación de Iori, iluminada aún por esa luz azul fantasmagórica. Athena tardó un instante en ubicarse. El silencio reinaba hasta tal punto que los latidos de su corazón le resultaban atronadores. Vio la sangre.

¿Cómo era posible que quedara algo en el interior de su cuerpo?

Iori yacía completamente desnudo en la cama, tan inmóvil que apenas parecía real. No parecía estar vivo. Tenía la cabeza ladeada, de forma que no podía verle la cara, y su cabello, alisado, se extendía sobre la almohada negra.

Athena se preparó para lo peor y atravesó despacio la habitación. Iori respiraba de forma tan superficial que su pecho apenas se movía. Su piel tenía un aspecto lívido y estaba cubierta por una capa de sudor. El mismo sudor que hacía brillar la golondrina de su cuello, recordándole a Athena cómo la había conseguido.

Contuvo un sollozo al pensar en el dolor que ese hombre llevaba soportando toda la vida y deseó poder borrarlo por completo.

Iori tenía las piernas estiradas y un brazo sobre el pecho, justo sobre…

El espanto la dejó paralizada.

—¡Por todos los dioses! —susurró cuando por fin pudo ver aquello sobre lo

que Ash la había advertido.

Jamás había visto una herida tan horrible. Daba la impresión de que una espada lo había atravesado por un costado, sobre la cadera y por debajo de la última costilla, y se había detenido al llegar a la columna vertebral.

¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo? Desafiaba la lógica, y Athena no alcanzaba a imaginar la agonía que debía de estar sufriendo.

Pero lo peor de todo era que seguía consciente. En contra de todo pronóstico y en contra de la razón. Aunque tenía los ojos casi cerrados, el dolor que lo torturaba se reflejaba en ellos cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

Su respiración se aceleró al tiempo que fruncía el ceño, la misma mueca que imitaba el maquillaje que se aplicaba.

¿Cómo podía soportarlo sin aullar? ¿Cómo? Bueno, en el fondo lo sabía.

Estaba acostumbrado al dolor.

Era lo único que conocía.

Athena quiso gritar por lo que le habían hecho. Carecía de sentido. ¡Que la ira de los dioses cayera sobre ellos! ¿Por qué no lo estaba atendiendo nadie? ¿Por qué no hacían algo para aliviar su dolor?

Sin embargo, también conocía todas las respuestas a aquellas preguntas.

Nadie se preocupaba por él. Nadie salvo ella.

Tras cogerle la mano ensangrentada, se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado. Lo último que quería era mover la cama y que eso aumentara su dolor de alguna manera.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Iori tragó saliva y le dio un leve apretón en la mano. No contestó. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, se dirigió a Ash, que estaba a la izquierda de Athena.

—Voy a devolverle sus poderes. Necesito que la saques de aquí, que la devuelvas a su mundo.

Athena negó con la cabeza.

—No me iré mientras tú estás así.

El ceño de Iori se intensificó.

—Tienes que hacerlo. Necesitas irte ahora mismo.

—No. Yo…

—Athena, escúchame. —Se tensó e hizo una mueca, como si el dolor hubiera aumentado. Jadeó durante unos segundos, incapaz de soportarlo. Después disminuyó la fuerza con la que le apretaba la mano y abrió de nuevo los ojos—. No me atacaron. Me… me torturaron.

Athena tardó varios segundos en comprender lo que acababa de escuchar. No tenía el menor sentido.

—¿Por qué?

De repente, Iori comenzó a sudar, como si el hecho de hablar le supusiera un esfuerzo desmesurado.

—Los dioses griegos te están buscando. Pero no para llevarte a casa. Los han enviado para matarte.

La información era tan inverosímil que Athena se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué?

—Está diciendo la verdad —terció Ash, que estaba tras ella—. Lo encontré clavado en la Muralla. Parece que estuvieron toda la noche intentando que te traicionase.

Iori tosió y escupió una bocanada de sangre, y el resto de sus heridas sangró aún más. Sus ojos azules quedaron empañados por las lágrimas.

—No les he dicho nada. Pero saben que estás en Azmodea. Por eso entraron en mi habitación. Percibieron tu presencia en ella de alguna manera. —Tuvo que hacer una pausa para recobrar el aliento—. Ash ha bloqueado tu presencia durante toda la noche para que no te localizaran.

Sus palabras la dejaron pasmada. ¡Aquello no tenía sentido!

—¿Por qué iban a querer matarme?

¿Qué mal les había hecho ella? Se había mantenido alejada de los dioses griegos de forma deliberada.

—No me lo han dicho. Pero debes irte y esconderte. No se detendrán hasta verte muerta —dijo al tiempo que se llevaba su mano a los labios ensangrentados y le besaba los nudillos.

En cuanto sus labios le rozaron la piel, Athena sintió un hormigueo que le indicó que había recuperado sus poderes.

Cuando le soltó la mano, no había ni rastro de sangre en ella.

—Vete. —Al ver que no se movía, Iori miró a Ash —. Sácala de aquí.

Ash asintió con la cabeza y después tiró de ella hacia un rincón, alejándola del campo de visión de Iori. Antes de marcharse, le susurró al oído:

—Hay algo que debes saber.

—¿El qué?

—Iori podría haberle puesto fin a la tortura en cualquier momento, solo con decirles dónde te encontrabas. Lo dejaron porque cuando llegó su relevo y vio que quienes lo estaban torturando eran dioses griegos y no los secuaces de Thorn, pidió refuerzos. De lo contrario, aún estaría clavado en la Muralla... protegiéndote.

Entregando su sangre y su carne por ella.

Oír esas palabras hizo que se le rompiera el corazón. Iori no protegería a nadie salvo a sí mismo. Ese era su credo. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había repetido? Sin embargo, yacía en la cama, cruelmente herido por intentar salvarla.

¿Cómo iba a dejarlo así? Ahi fue cuando se le ocurrió usar sus poderes psiquicos.

— Voy a curarlo

Ash la vio acercarse a Iori y extender sus manos hacia el y su energia psiquica comenzo a brotar de sus manos y ese poder iba hasta Iori curando algunas de sus heridas.

—Esta muy lastimado, mis poderes no son suficientes para curarlo por completo. -dijo con tristeza Athena. —¿Qué le pasará cuando yo me vaya?

Ash guardó silencio mientras sopesaba las opciones.

—Acabará sanando. El dolor será insoportable hasta que eso suceda, pero… sobrevivirá. Sin embargo, si Orochi descubre que lo torturaron y que no fue atacado por las huestes de Thorn, sino que lo interrogaron los dioses griegos… su castigo será mucho peor que esto. Porque, al retenerte, ha atraído al enemigo al hogar de Orochi. Y eso no es algo que ese par de gilipollas vay an a tomarse a la ligera.

Athena no imaginaba nada peor. Pensarlo le revolvió el estómago.

Y en ese momento supo lo que debía hacer.

Sin que le importasen las consecuencias.

—¿Cómo lo saco de aquí?


	15. Capitulo 14

**Capitulo XIV**

Ash titubeó antes de contestar:

—Puedes usar tus poderes para sacarlo de Azmodea, pero antes de que lo hagas debes tener algo muy claro. Dado el estado en el que se encuentra, no podrá ayudarte. De ninguna manera. Orochi y Azura han mermado sus poderes casi al máximo, y al entregarte los tuyos ha quedado al mismo nivel que un humano. Ahora mismo está indefenso. Ni siquiera puede moverse.

A Athena no le importó. No pensaba dejarlo allí. No como estaba. No después de haberse sacrificado para salvarla. Solo una zorra egoísta haría algo semejante.

Y ella podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás había pecado de cruel.

Parpadeó para librarse de las lágrimas. Ya lloraría más tarde. En ese momento tenía cosas que hacer.

—Me da igual. No pienso dejarlo aquí.

La expresión de Ash se suavizó.

—Gracias —dijo.

Athena no entendía el motivo de su agradecimiento.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser la mujer que pensaba que eras. No sabes lo inusual que es encontrarse con un ser así.

Antes de pensárselo mejor, Athena lo abrazó para agradecerle su amabilidad.

Ash la estrechó con fuerza, como si tratara de grabar ese momento a fuego en su memoria, convencido de que nadie más lo abrazaría en mucho tiempo.

Si acaso alguien lo abrazaba algún día.

Athena se apartó de él.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes acompañarnos?

—Segurísimo. Si rompo mi promesa y me marcho en contra de los deseos de Azura, alguien cuya vida me importa más que la mía saldrá malparado. No puedo hacer eso.

Athena lo entendía, pero a la vez lo odió por ser así. No merecía estar en ese sitio, como tampoco lo merecía Iori.

Ash la detuvo cuando hizo ademán de regresar junto a la cama.

—¿Adónde lo llevarás?

—No lo sé. Dudo mucho que estemos a salvo en mi casa. Si los que me persiguen me encontraron aquí, seguramente sabrán dónde vivo. Y lo mismo digo de la casa de Kyo.

—¿Tienes algún amigo?

—Pues si... ya se donde lo puedo llevar.

Ash asintió con la cabeza y volvió junto a la cama donde yacía Iori.

En cuanto este abrió los ojos y la vio, soltó una palabrota de lo más soez.

—Yo también me alegro de verte. —Athena le sonrió y le apartó el cabello de un pómulo amoratado—. Te dije que si me devolvías los poderes, te sacaría de aquí. Y para que lo sepas, siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Iori no sabía qué lo asombraba más: si el hecho de que Athena hubiera vuelto por él o el suave beso que le dio en los labios.

Pese al insoportable dolor que lo consumía, ambos gestos lo reconfortaron muchísimo. Cuando Athena se apartó, se descubrió en una estancia que no reconocía, con paredes de un color celeste y unas ventanas chicas Yacía en una cama de una plaza rodeada por un armario con espejos, cuyo diseño jamás había visto antes.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿En otro plano infernal?

La puerta situada detrás de Athena se abrió la puerta y tres hombres entraron, se sorprendieron al verlos.

Iori apretó los dientes, preparado para el dolor que iba a sentir, extendió los brazos para proteger a Athena y se sentó.

Sin embargo, comprendió demasiado tarde que había cometido un error porque lo invadió un dolor tan brutal que lo dejó sin fuerzas. Se le nubló la vista y todo comenzó a darle vueltas. Pero se negó a perder el conocimiento y dejarla a merced de los desconocidos.

El dolor era tan agónico que se le escapó un gemido. Lo estaba matando.

—¡Iori! —exclamó Athena pasándole una mano por los hombros y obligándolo a acostarse de nuevo en la cama con una delicadeza que lo sorprendió.

Notó el roce de sus labios contra la oreja mientras lo abrazaba y temblaba, pegada a su cuerpo.

En ese momento quiso morir. Entre sus brazos y recibiendo su consuelo.

Sobre todo si se trataba de una farsa y en realidad Athena no sentía nada por él. No quería vivir y descubrir el engaño.

Los hombres se acercaron y rodearon la cama. Escuchaban que decian "Athena ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Quien es?

Iori intentó hacer acopio de sus fuerzas para luchar. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla?

« Soy un inútil» .

El joven con el cabello castaño le colocó una mano a Athena en un brazo.

—Nosotros lo cuidaremos.

Iori lo alejó.

—¡No la toques!

En vez de enojarse, el hombre le sonrió mientras apartaba a Athena de la cama.

—Me llamo Shingo Yabuki y no pasa nada. No vamos a hacerle daño, ni a ti tampoco.

Iori no sabía si debía confiar en él. Claro que ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Por si no bastara que las heridas lo hubieran dejado inmovilizado, estaba desnudo como el día que llegó al mundo. ¡Por todos los dioses, era justo lo que le hacía falta!

Otra humillación más. Y delante de unos hombres a los que podía matar fácilmente si no estuviera herido. ¡Maldición! ¿No iban a acabar nunca las degradaciones?

Athena se apartó de Shingo para volver junto a él.

—¿Puedo quedarme a su lado?

El otro hombre grandullón de cabello rizado y largo resopló y dijo:

—Athena, sabes que como medico no puedes quedarte y no creo que quieras ver esto no creo que te apetezca ver esto. Shingo hace auténtica magia con la medicina, pero esto es de traca. —Señaló las múltiples heridas de Iori—.

Espantoso. A menos que también seas médico, solo lograrás estorbar y seguramente eches la pota antes de que todo acabe.

Athena se mordió el labio, indecisa.

—Vamos —dijo el rubio con más amabilidad en esa ocasión—. Me llamo Dev y no nos iremos muy lejos. Estaremos en la habitación de al lado, ¿vale?

Athena seguía aferrada a la mano de Iori, y el gesto hizo que a él se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Sin embargo, parpadeó para librarse de ellas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta.

—Athena, todo saldrá bien. Vete con él.

Esos relucientes ojos de color lila lo miraron renuentes. Pero al final acabó asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Si necesitas algo, llámame y vendré.

Iori le soltó la mano, aunque hacerlo fue doloroso.

Dev la sacó de la habitación.

Shingo miró al hombre rubio de cabello corto.

—¿Rock? ¿Puedes decirle a Mary que ya es seguro entrar?

—Claro, doc. Le diré a Aimée y a Fang que tenemos compañía.

—Gracias.

Shingo tapó la parte inferior del cuerpo de Iori con una manta para que así se sintiera algo más cómodo.

Aunque detestaba admitirlo, Iori le agradeció el gesto. También detestaba el hecho de no poder vestirse ni de contar con los poderes suficientes para hacerlo.

Las fonos lo habían despojado de la armadura poco después de conducirlo a la Muralla. Malnacidos. Si alguna vez los pillaba, los haría pedazos.

La noche anterior no tuvo la menor opción. Sus poderes estaban bajo mínimos y lo asaltaron con un grupo de recolectores y de otros demonios.

Desconocía por qué Thorn se había aliado con los griegos. Por regla general, se mantenía al margen de esas cosas. El señor oscuro aborrecía las luchas de poder demoníacas.

Aunque tampoco importaba mucho. Lo realmente importante era recuperar las fuerzas para proteger a Athena antes de que la encontraran.

Iori miró hacia la puerta por la que se había marchado Rock y vio que llegaba una rubia muy menuda, con el cabello varios tonos más oscuros que el suyo y de ojos azules. Vestía una extraña camisa también azul, una chaqueta blanca y una falda larga del mismo color por cuyo bajo asomaban unas zapatillas de deporte. Llevaba gafas y el cabello recogido en un moño. Lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra saber que ha pasado el peligro. —Se acercó a Shingo mientras se subía las gafas por la nariz con un nudillo—. La mujer se llama Athena, por cierto.

—Sí, lo sé —replicó Shingo al tiempo que comenzaba a sacar una serie de instrumentos desconocidos para Iori—. La conozco. Aquí nuestro invitado se llama Iori.

La mujer le sonrió de nuevo.

—Hola, Iori. Soy Mary Blue. Y por si te lo estás preguntando, también soy médico y trabajo con Shingo. Vamos a curarte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos,

¿Bien?

Iori no sabía muy bien qué pensar de esos dos individuos tras escuchar la chispeante presentación de la chica. Sus poderes estaban tan mermados que se sentía expuesto y vulnerable. Indefenso. Aborrecía sentirse así, mucho más cuando desconocía quién o qué lo perseguía.

Cuando desconocía cuáles eran sus habilidades.

Por no mencionar sus intenciones.

Shingo le acercó una luz al ojo que aún lucía el derrame.

Iori se sobresalto al tiempo que lo agarraba por la muñeca para apartar la luz de su cara.

—Tranquilo —dijo Shingo—. Solo trato de evaluar el daño que has sufrido.

—¿No es evidente? Me han hecho polvo.

Cualquier médico se habría percatado nada más entrar en el cuarto de hospital, pensó.

¿Sabrían esos dos lo que estaban haciendo?

Shingo soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, y a lo veo. Pero necesito información más precisa antes de empezar con el tratamiento. —Se acercó a él de nuevo—. ¿Puedo examinarte los ojos? Quiero ver si te encuentras en estado de shock o si sufres una conmoción cerebral.

Iori asintió con la cabeza y se contuvo para no golpearlo. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo cuando la implacable luz empeoró el dolor de cabeza que y a padecía.

Una vez que Shingo acabó con el examen ocular, se guardó la luz en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—¿Te importa si te quitamos el maquillaje de la cara?

Pues sí que le importaba. Y mucho.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, el maquillaje nos va a dificultar la tarea de limpiar y tratar los cortes, y estoy seguro de que necesitas puntos de sutura en uno de ellos. No es algo que deba hacerse sin limpiar antes el maquillaje. Si no te importa, claro.

¿Qué más daba a esas alturas? Era imposible ofrecer un aspecto más débil del que y a les estaba ofreciendo.

—Bien.

Mary se acercó con un paño húmedo y templado para limpiarle la cara mientras Shingo examinaba la herida que una de las fonos le había hecho en el torso.

Algún día encontraría a esa zorra y se vengaría. Tuvo la desfachatez de reírse de él después de ensartarlo.

Una vez que Mary e limpió la cara, Shingo palpó alrededor del ojo en el que Orochi le había asestado el puñetazo. Iori no paraba de pensar en lo atractivo que debía de estar después del puñetazo de la noche anterior.

Shingo suspiró.

—Muy bien, Iori, sé que no eres amigo de Athena porque yo conozco a la gente que la rode, dinos ¿qué eres? ¿Algun Apellido?

Iori se atragantó al tener que pronunciar la palabra que tanto odiaba.

—Iori Yazakani.

Shingo intercambió una mirada extraña con Mary que a Iori no le gustó.

Después le preguntó:

—¿Yazakani?

—En la actualidad se hacen llamar Yagami.

—Ah. Bien, de seguro eres pariente de Zuko Yagami, ellos cuando se meten en problemas se curan solos ¿Sabes si puedo darte algo para aliviar el dolor?

La pregunta lo confundió.

—No te entiendo.

Mary le dio unas delicadas palmaditas en un hombro.

—¿Sabes qué medicinas te ayudan a mitigar el dolor?

Ah… Recordaba que su padre había usado ungüentos y algunas raíces de plantas para aliviar el dolor, pero no sabía de qué tipo eran. Había pasado demasiado tiempo para que lo recordara.

Y desde entonces… Orochi, Azura y los demás solo querían hacerlo sufrir, jamás reconfortarlo.

—No. Las heridas siempre acaban sanando solas.

—¿Alguien ha intentado darte algo alguna vez? —le preguntó Shingo.

Solo le daban dolor.

—No.

Shingo se frotó la barbilla mientras reflexionaba al respecto. Al cabo de unos segundos, asintió en dirección a la chica.

—Bien, Mary… te concedo el honor de elegir en su nombre. Diviértete.

—Muchas gracias, Shingo. Eres muy amable. —Le guiñó un ojo a Iori—.

¿Te importa si te dejo inconsciente?

Pues sí que le importaba. Lo único que le hacía falta era que volvieran a golpearlo. Estaba harto.

La ira lo inundó y miró a Shingo echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿Por qué quieres dejarme inconsciente?

—Para que podamos curarte las heridas sin que sufras.

« Sí, claro» , pensó. A todo el mundo le daba igual que los demás sufrieran.

Eso era lo que daba sentido a sus vidas.

Y ya que lo pensaba, comprendió lo peligroso que era estar con ellos. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había permitido que lo separaran de Athena? ¡Por todos los dioses! Podían estar haciéndole algo. Cualquier cosa. ¿Y si lo necesitaba? ¿Y si le estaban haciendo daño?

El pánico se apoderó de él. Tenía que encontrarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—¿Dónde está Athena?

—Ella esta bien —le aseguró Shingo.

« Y una mierda» .

—No me fio de ti… ¡Athena! —Intentó sentarse, pero gimió por el dolor que sentía en el abdomen y en la cabeza.

El médico lo obligó a tenderse de nuevo, pero Iori no pensaba rendirse. No hasta estar seguro de que no la estaban violando o torturando. O algo peor: devolviéndola a manos de Orochi.

—¡Athena!

Ella entró corriendo por la puerta.

Solo entonces pudo respirar tranquilo. Apartó a Shingo de un empujón para poder tocarla.

Athena aferró la mano que le tendía y le dio un apretón.

Acto seguido, ella los miró con el ceño fruncido a todos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Iori fue incapaz de contestar, abrumado por una agonía atroz en todo el cuerpo. Lo único que lo mantenía consciente era el suave roce de la mano de Athena… la preocupación que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Es que no sabía qué te estaban haciendo —contestó finalmente.

—Pues me han dado de comer.

¿En serio? Le costaba creerlo.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho daño? ¿Seguro?

Ver el pánico que asomaba a esos suspicaces ojos azules le rompió el corazón. Athena le tomó la cara entre las manos, desesperada por tranquilizarlo antes de que se hiciera más daño.

—Iori, no todo el mundo es cruel. Ya te lo he dicho. Todo va bien. No van a hacernos daños. Te lo prometo. —Lo instó a acostarse de nuevo.

Iori gimió otra vez, furioso, cuando sintió una nueva oleada de dolor en el abdomen y en la parte baja de la espalda. ¡Cómo dolía!

Athena le tomó una mano y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, a su lado. En cuanto cerró los ojos, Iori disfrutó del primer sorbo de placer que había conocido en la vida.

—Estoy aquí, Iori —susurró Athena mientras le apartaba el cabello de la cara —. No me iré a ningún lado. —Lo besó en la mejilla y después miró a Shingo—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—¿Estás segura? Porque es mejor que siga como está a que sufra otro episodio como el de hace un momento.

—Ya no forcejeará. —Le dio un apretón en la mano—. ¿Verdad que no, cariño?

Iori fue incapaz de hablar después de escuchar el apelativo cariñoso. Nadie lo había llamado de esa forma, o si alguien lo había hecho, no lo recordaba. En ese momento comprendió que lo había conquistado.

Haría cualquier cosa que Athena le pidiera. Lo que fuese.

—No forcejearé —susurró.

Los médicos se acercaron de nuevo a él mientras Athena le acariciaba el cabello. Jamás había sentido nada tan maravilloso como el roce de sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo. La ternura que demostraba le resultó más demoledora que las heridas infligidas a su cuerpo. Porque dicha ternura hizo que se desmoronara algo en su interior, provocándole el anhelo de poseerla.

De repente, sintió un pinchazo en un brazo. Soltó un taco y alargó la mano para agarrar al médico con brusquedad.

Athena colocó una palma sobre su puño.

—Iori, no pasa nada. Es tan solo un medicamento. Te ayudará. Te lo prometo. Por favor, suéltalo.

Iori obedeció de inmediato, pero solamente porque era ella quien se lo pedía.

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama e intentó concentrarse en la cara de Athena.

Le fue imposible. Los párpados le pesaban muchísimo. El dolor se desvanecía, llevándolo consigo.

Intentó luchar contra la inconsciencia, pero, al final, suspiró y se rindió. Athena también suspiró aliviada al ver que Iori se relajaba.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo a Shingo.

—No te preocupes. Te aseguro que hemos visto entrar por esa puerta todo lo que puedas imaginar y unas cuantas cosas más que ni siquiera imaginas. —Shingo señaló a Iori con un gesto de la cabeza.

Mary se acercó a la camilla llevando una bandeja con instrumental médico.

—Cariño, ahora es un buen momento para que te vayas y acabes de comer.

Estará inconsciente un buen rato.

Athena no estaba tan segura. No después de haber visto la fortaleza de Iori.

—O tal vez se despierte dentro de unos minutos e intente atacaros de nuevo. Si no te importa, prefiero quedarme, tal como le he prometido. No suele confiar en los demás y no quiero que deje de confiar en mí. Lo entendes, ¿verdad?

Mary miró de reojo a Shingo y, al darse cuenta de su desliz, su mirada regresó rápidamente a Athena.

—Lo entendemos. Pero si eres de naturaleza sensible, quizá te convenga sentarte de espaldas a nosotros mientras trabajamos.

—Eso haré.

Shingo le acercó una silla.

Una vez sentada, Athena no pudo evitar escucharlos mientras operaban y cosían a Iori. Estuvo a punto de señalar el peligro que representaban los gérmenes en un entorno no esterilizado, pero dada la inmortalidad de Iori tal vez no tuvieran mucha importancia.

—¿Cuánto hace que eres médico?

—Yo, unos cinco años. Mary algo menos.

La chica resopló.

—Llevo unos dos años trabajando con Shingo, aunque hace menos tiempo que me saqué la licencia necesaria para ejercer.

Athena encontró fascinante la información.

— Hace tiempo que no te veia Athena, claro solo por television como cantante de pop. -se rio Shingo.

—Si, fue despues de la preparatoria luego me dedique a cantar.

—Vi que estas en las propagandas del proximo KOF. ¿Participaras?

—Tal vez..

—Athena ¿Que le paso a Iori? -le pregunto despues, Athena dudo en contestar. —Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

—No puedes decirle a nadie que estamos aquí y tampoco puedes dar información sobre nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes?

La mirada de Shingo se tornó sombría y peligrosa.

—¿De quién estás huyendo?

Athena se mordió el labio mientras decidía qué debía contarle y qué debía mantener en secreto.

—Escúchame bien —dijo Shingo con una voz que resultó tan amenazadora como su expresión—. Este es una ciudad pequeña pero la gente y los animales que viven aquí son mi familia. Si representan un peligro para ellos, debo saberlo. Ya nos han atacado antes y estuvieron a punto de destruirnos. Si se acerca otro enemigo, debemos actuar de inmediato. Tenemos hijos y cachorros que proteger.

Hijos. Había niños.

Eso lo cambiaba todo. No quería que ningún niño tuviera los recuerdos que la torturaban a ella. Ningún niño debería ver morir a su madre.

« Por favor, no me mates» .

No supo muy bien si su súplica estaba dirigida a Iori o si, por el contrario, era para Shingo.

Sin embargo, no podía arriesgar la vida de unos niños.

—Es un sirviente de Oroch lo he liberado. Cuando Orochi descubra su ausencia, removerá cielo y tierra hasta dar con él. Correrá la sangre, seguro.

—Y a ti ¿quién te persigue?

—Me han dicho que ciertos dioses griegos me quieren muerta. Ellos son los responsables del estado de Iori. Lo hirieron mientras trataban de localizarme. En realidad, no sé por qué quieren matarme. De verdad que no.

Shingo soltó una palabrota y se volvió hacia Mary.

—Díselo a los demás —le ordenó.

La chica cogió una toalla para limpiarse la sangre de las manos y salió corriendo del lugar.

Athena se frotó la cabeza, que comenzaba a dolerle por lo que sucedía.

—No pretendía poneros en peligros. Yo pense que aquí estaríamos a salvo.

—No pasa nada. Podemos defendemos siempre y cuando estemos prevenidos del peligro. El problema es un ataque por la espalda. —Siguió trabajando en las heridas de Iori. —. Madre mía, quienquiera que sea el responsable de esto sabía lo que hacía.—¿A qué te refieres?—Me refiero a que lo interrogó alguien que sabe cómo causar el mayor daño posible sin provocar la muerte. Pobre hombre.—¿Se pondrá bien?—Sanará. No sé si se pondrá bien o no. Esa no es mi especialidad. Yo solo curo la parte física. Los corazones y las mentes son otra cuestión.

Athena se volvió para mirar el rostro sin maquillaje de Iori, aún cubierto de moretones y cortes que ensombrecían su increíble belleza. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, pero Kyo le había enseñado a contener el llanto.

« Si saben qué te hace llorar, sabrán cómo hacerte más daño. No le otorgues ese poder al enemigo» .

Athena cerró los ojos y trató de localizarlo con la mente para hablar con él y ponerse al día de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin embargo, Kyo no le contestó. Y eso la asustó mucho más que la situación en la que estaban metidos. Porque en el plano humano y una vez recuperados sus poderes, no debería ser un problema ponerse en contacto con él. Era la primera vez que le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

La única explicación para su silencio era que estuviera luchando.

O muerto.

Ni siquiera podía considerar la segunda opción. Porque perderlo la destruiría.

De repente, sintió que otra poderosa presencia irrumpía en la estancia. Gélida pero a la vez muy cálida. El aire que rodeaba la camilla donde descansaba Iori crepitó.

Shingo retrocedió y cogió un bisturí de la bandeja como si estuviera dispuesto a enfrentarse a quienquiera que fuese.

Athena hizo lo mismo, porque fuera quien fuese, la lucha sería encarnizada si decidía atacarlos. Y tenía el terrible presentimiento de que iba a por ella.

Y, sobre todo, a por Iori.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo XV**

Una brillante neblina dorada similar a los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana se transformó poco a poco en una mujer menuda y guapa. Su lustrosa piel oscura resaltaba el verde de sus ojos almendrados. En la cabeza llevaba un pañuelo de leopardo que hacía juego con su falda larga y que le ayudaba a mantener el cabello apartado de la cara.

Athena se quedó de piedra mientras observaba a la mujer, tan bella y elegante que incluso costaba mirarla.

Shingo soltó un gemido desdeñoso y se relajó, tras lo cual dejó el bisturí en la bandeja.

—Menyara, nos has dado un susto de muerte con tu entradita. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al principio, pareció que la recién llegada no lo oía. Tenía la vista clavada en Iori como si estuviera viendo el fantasma de un ser querido.

Athena decidió fiarse de Shingo y también se relajó. Saltaba a la vista que la tal Menyara era un ser bien conocido en aquel lugar.

Cuando Menyara habló, su voz resultó ser grave y poderosa, un detalle que no encajaba con su delicado aspecto.

—Sentí la llamada de la sangre de alguien a quien creía muerto desde hace mucho tiempo. Me resultó increíble que estuviera aquí, en este plano, después de tantos años. —Se acercó a la camilla con paso casi reverente a fin de mirar a Iori y examinar su pálido rostro—. Pero no esperaba encontrarlo a él. — Extendió la mano y recorrió con los dedos el contorno de la golondrina tatuada—.

Aun así… son muy parecidos y muy distintos a la vez. No lo entiendo.

Athena hizo ademán de hablar, pero Shingo le indicó que guardara silencio.

—Es una Yagami —le explicó el médico—. Tiene el poder de viajar por el tiempo y la inmortalidad un obsequio de los dioses por su devocion, tambien posee poderes extraordinarios.

Menyara volvió la cara de Iori hacia ella y después frunció el ceño mientras le acariciaba la ceja izquierda.

—¿De dónde ha salido?

—Es un sirviente de Orochi —contestó Shingo.

—¿Eso significa que es un demonio?

Athena carraspeó para hacerle saber a Shingo que quería contestar.

Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que procediera.

—No es un demonio. Es un Yagami de la edad antigua Orochi lo acepto como parte de un pacto cuando era un niño que empezaba a conocer sus poderes y lo esclavizó.

Meny ara dio un respingo como si la idea le resultara dolorosa.

—¿Su madre era una campecina de la villa?

—Sí.

—¿Su padre?

Su tono de voz indicó a Athena que, aunque conocía la respuesta, prefería confirmar sus sospechas. Como si temiera que al decirlo en primer lugar, dichas sospechas se hicieran realidad aun cuando fueran infundadas.

Athena se humedeció los labios antes de contestar:

—El lider del Clan Yasakani miles de años atras. Iori Yasakani

Menyara comenzó a mascullar en una lengua que Athena no había oído en la

vida. Pero parecía que estaba poniendo verde a alguien. Ojalá que fuera al maldito que lo intercambio y no a Iori.

Al cabo de unos minutos Menyara se calmó, cerró los ojos y colocó una mano en el torso de Iori, justo sobre su corazón.

Al instante, Iori abrió los ojos, siseó y arqueó la espalda. Daba la impresión de que le hubieran clavado un anzuelo en el pecho e intentaran levantarlo de la cama. Jadeó de dolor con todo el cuerpo en tensión.

—¡Para! —ordenó Athena—. Le estás haciendo daño.

Se abalanzó sobre Menyara, pero Shingo la interceptó.

Menyara comenzó a entonar un cántico en la misma lengua de antes, sin importarle la agonía que le estaba causando a Iori, que gemía y se quejaba como si lo estuvieran torturando de nuevo.

Athena gritó para que detuvieran a Meny ara, pero Shingo no la soltó.

—¡ Suéltame! —Intentó usar sus poderes, pero ambos contrarrestaron su ataque, de modo que se sintió más débil que nunca.

¿Por qué no podía detener a esa mujer? ¿Por qué le hacían más daño a Iori?

¿No comprendían que ya había padecido bastante?

De repente, comenzaron a brotar haces de luz de las heridas de Iori, que se fueron cerraron una a una. Los moretones y los cortes que tenía en la cara y en las manos desaparecieron.

Athena se quedó paralizada al verlo.

Cuando la última terminó de curarse, Iori cayó de nuevo sobre la camilla, con la respiración jadeante. Al principio, clavó la vista en el techo como si esperase que el dolor regresara. Después volvió la cabeza hacia ella y Athena se percató del alivio que se reflejaba en sus maravillosos ojos azules.

Unos ojos que y a no mostraban el tormento de sus batallas y del dolor físico.

Era la primera vez que lo veía sin heridas ni cicatrices. Solo le quedaba el tatuaje de la golondrina.

Sonrió, asombrada. Aunque ya sabía que era guapísimo, no había ni maginado el verdadero alcance de su belleza.

Sin heridas…

Estaba para comérselo. Tanto su piel como su cabello eran de un tono extraño y exótico. Y los tirabuzones que tenia desaparecieron y se convirtió en lacio… lo hacían irresistible.

—Necesitas afeitarte, cariño —le dijo mientras se acercaba a él para poder rozarle la barba que le ensombrecía el mentón. Ni siquiera eso le restaba belleza.

De hecho, le otorgaba un aspecto más rudo.

Más masculino.

Si estuvieran a solas, le acariciaría con los labios el mentón y después seguiría con todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó él en voz baja al tiempo que se llevaba un dedo a los labios y después al ojo que la crueldad de Orochi había lastimado—. ¿Por qué no me duele? ¿Por qué ha desaparecido el dolor?

Al escucharlo, Athena comprendió que tal vez fuera la primera vez que no sentía un dolor agónico desde que Orochi lo había llevado al infierno.

Athena señaló a Menyara con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Ella te ha curado.

Iori frunció el ceño y volvió el rostro. En cuanto vio el de Menyara, puso cara de asco.

Joder… No se había esperado semejante reacción. A juzgar por la expresión de la mujer, saltaba a la vista que ella también esperaba algo más amable.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —masculló Iori.

La tristeza empañó la mirada de Menyara.

—Tranquilízate, niño —dijo con voz serena—. No voy a hacerte daño.

La gélida expresión de Iori dejaba clara su desconfianza.

—Tu presencia me ofende.

Menyara dio un respingo. Extendió un brazo para tocarlo, pero lo dejó a medio camino, como si temiera la reacción de Iori.

—Lo que tu padre te hizo estuvo muy mal y te pido disculpas, aunque sé que ni todas las disculpas del mundo mitigarán el dolor de lo que te hizo. También lloro por eso. Pero yo no soy mi hermano y jamás renegaré de mi familia.

El dolor y el reproche que asomaban a los ojos de Iori eran inconfundibles.

—No me ayudaste cuando te llamé. Me desgañité suplicándoos clemencia a todos, pero no me hicisteis caso.

—No estaba en ese momento De lo contrario te habría ayudado.

—No te creo.

Athena quedo sorprendida se hablaban como si ya se conocian tampoco sabía si creer a la mujer. Pero en el fondo daba igual. Ninguna disculpa ni ningún gesto podrían borrar el infierno al que lo habían condenado.

Meny ara tragó saliva, como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos.

—Te pareces muchísimo a mi hermano. —Colocó la mano extendida como si le estuviera acariciando la mejilla, pero no llegó a tocarlo—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi su cara. Pese a lo que piensas, mi hermano no siempre fue malo y cruel. Mi silencio no significó que no te considerara merecedor de mi ayuda. Aunque tu padre era un malnacido luchaba todas las noches junto a nuestro padre para asegurarse de que el Clan Yasakani prevaleciera.… Al igual que tú te has enfrentado a Orochi… Has heredado lo mejor de él.

—No te atrevas a defenderlo delante de mí. Jamás.

Abatida, Menyara asintió con la cabeza antes de mirar a Athena.

—Debéis marcharos. Por eso lo he curado. Tus enemigos no os darán tregua.

No hasta que Iori hay a recuperado sus poderes por completo.

Athena frunció el ceño. Después de lo que Menyara acababa de hacer por él…

—¿No puedes devolvérselos?

—Por desgracia, yo no los tengo. Deben abandonar a Orochi y volver a Iori por sí solos, y ninguno de nosotros puede hacer nada para acelerar el proceso.

Se acercó a la camilla y extendió una mano, con la intención de tocar a Iori, pero él la agarró de la muñeca antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

—No me toques.

Los ojos de Meny ara se llenaron de lágrimas mientras dejaba caer la mano.

—Orochi y a ha soltado a sus perros para que te encuentren. No tardarán mucho en dar con tu rastro. Sentirán tu presencia como yo. He curado tu cuerpo, pero…

—Perdona que no te lo agradezca.

—Por supuesto. —Menyara retrocedió un paso y comenzó a mascullar.

Un segundo después apareció un hombre muy alto y musculoso a su lado.

Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro con mechas rubias y lo llevaba muy corto. Al verlo, Athena pensó en la melena de un león. Sus ojos verdes eran idénticos a los de Meny ara, y se preguntó si entre ellos también habría algún parentesco. Su tono de piel era más parecido al de Iori. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul marino, y parecía a punto de arrancarle la cabeza al primero que lo contrariara.

—Maahes —dijo Menyara con voz dulce, pronunciando su nombre con un acento exótico—, te presento a mi sobrino, Iori. Quiero que lo protejas hasta que recupere sus poderes.

El aludido se llevó la mano derecha al puño izquierdo e inclinó la cabeza con gesto reverente.

—Lo protegeré con mi vida, señora.

Iori los miró con desdén.

—Soy el Gran Guardián de Azmodea. Lo último que necesito es que alguien me proteja. Créeme, sé luchar.

Menyara suspiró.

—Esa fue la arrogancia que le costó la vida a tu padre.

—Yo no soy mi padre.

—No, no lo eres. Pero formas parte de mi familia, aunque no quieras. Y ahora que te he encontrado, no voy a permitir que te hieran si puedo evitarlo.

Se quitó el collar que llevaba, lo besó y lo acercó a Iori, tras lo cual desapareció de sus manos y reapareció alrededor del cuello de este.

Iori frunció el ceño y trató de quitárselo, pero la cadena no se partía.

—No se puede quitar con violencia. Solo con amor. Protegerá de cualquier daño físico a quien lo lleve.

Iori apretó los dientes al oír aquello, consumido por el odio. Era un gesto ridículo que llegaba demasiado tarde. Su tía era una de las personas que más detestaba.

—¿Dónde estaba tu bondad cuando más la necesitaba?

La mujer apartó la mirada, pero Iori atisbó la expresión culpable que asomó a sus ojos. Ella sabía que él tenía razón.

—Por desgracia, no te la demostré. Algo que siento muchísimo. Pero las cosas cambian. La gente cambia. Ya quedamos muy pocos, y estoy cansada de perder a mis seres queridos. De enterrar a mi familia.

Luego miró al guerrero que tenía al lado… otro pariente que Iori no necesitaba ni quería tener cerca.

—Ve con Maahes. Si tu seguridad no te importa, piensa en la de Athena. Si tú mueres, él podrá protegerla. Y a diferencia de ti, está familiarizado con este mundo. Sabrá cómo y dónde esconderla para que no le ocurra nada malo.

Iori quería discutir, pero su tia llevaba razón. Sabía muy bien lo que Orochi le haría a Athena si los atrapaba. Y él estaba como pez fuera del agua en el plano humano. Todo había cambiado de forma radical desde la última vez que había estado en él, siendo un niño. No había nada en esa habitación que le resultase conocido, ni siquiera la extraña cama en la que estaba acostado.

Asintió con la cabeza, a regañadientes.

Su tía sonrió, satisfecha.

—Adios Iori, cuidate mucho. —Y tras decir eso, desapareció.

Iori se observó, asombrado por la desaparición de todas las cicatrices. No le dolía nada, absolutamente nada. Nada le escocía. Nada le picaba. Era increíble.

No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca. No recordaba haber vivido nunca sin dolor.

Hasta tal punto estaba acostumbrado a su compañía que seguía esperando su aparición. Pero no volvió.

Incapaz de comprender por qué su tia se mostraba tan amable con él después de todos esos siglos, usó sus poderes para cubrirse con su armadura antes de bajarse de la cama.

Lo bueno es disponer al fin del poder necesario para vestirse sin ayuda.

Athena lo detuvo cuando iba de camino a la puerta. La vio esbozar una sonrisa preciosa, la que lo excitaba y le provocaba un delicioso dolor, mientras su mirada lo recorría de arriba abajo con expresión traviesa, aunque a él le habría gustado que lo recorriera de arriba abajo con otras partes de su cuerpo.

—Cariño… cielo… corazón… no puedes ir con esas pintas. No hay un circo en la ciudad y la gente se dará cuenta.

Otra vez hablaba con palabras raras que él no comprendía.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Pues eso.

Athena le colocó las manos en el pecho y su armadura se convirtió en una extraña camisa de manga corta blanca y en unos pantalones azules muy incómodos, iguales que los de Maahes.

Iori extendió los brazos y se miró la ropa, disgustado.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una camiseta y unos vaqueros. Es lo que usan los hombres modernos.

—Pero me siento desnudo.

—Ya te acostumbrarás.

No estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. No le ofrecía protección alguna.

—¿Qué hago con mi espada?

—Nada —contestó ella con un deje risueño en la voz—. Si la llevas a la vista, te arrestarán.

La contestación lo dejó pasmado.

—¿La gente no lleva armas? ¿Cómo se protegen entonces de los animales salvajes y de los bárbaros?

—Tenemos armas, sí, pero no las llevamos en público, y aunque algunos de mis ligues podrían considerarse bárbaros que campan a sus anchas por el mundo, lo cierto es que no queda ni uno.

Maahes se echó a reír al oírlos.

—Por todos los dioses, ¿desde cuándo no pisas el plano humano?

Iori tuvo que meditar la respuesta.

—Desde que Jinmu fue emperador.

Maahes resopló antes de soltar una carcajada.

—Joder… Eres viejo, pero… desde luego llevas un tiempecillo dando vueltas por ahí. Dejarte suelto en el mundo moderno después de todo ese tiempo va a ser la leche.

Siguió riendo hasta que le dio un ataque de tos. Al percatarse de que a nadie más le hacía gracia, se puso serio.

Más o menos.

Athena miró a Maahes con expresión gélida.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —preguntó.

Fue Shingo quien contestó:

—En la segunda dinastía.

La respuesta no la ayudó en absoluto. Al ver que fruncía el ceño, Maahes le ofreció una fecha exacta.

—Alrededor del año 2724 antes de Cristo.

Miró a Iori boquiabierta, incapaz de asimilar todo el tiempo que este había estado en manos de Orochi. Todo el tiempo que había sido objeto de torturas.

Eso eran cuatro mil setecientos años. ¡Cuatro mil setecientos años! La cifra la dejaba marcada.… menuda tonta. Era una niña a su lado. Menos mal que no se lo había echado en cara.

—Vaya.. —dijo.

Había dado en el clavo: Iori era anterior a los antiguos samurai. Por mucho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —preguntó Iori.

De repente, Athena se sintió fatal por haber considerado el tema como gracioso.

—¿De verdad lo ignoras?

—Tú misma has estado en Azmodea. Sabes que cuesta distinguir un día de otro, y durante mi encierro… En fin, no tengo ni idea.

Maahes también se puso serio al darse cuenta de lo espantosa que había sido la vida de Iori.

—Han pasado cuatro mil setecientos años desde que Neferkara fue faraón.

Iori se quedó sin aliento mientras lo asimilaba. Con razón le había parecido una eternidad.

Porque lo había sido.

Y no tenía muy claro cómo enfrentarse a ese hecho. Estaba como entumecido. Aunque no esperaba poder salir de Azmodea jamás, que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo…

Athena se apoyó contra su cuerpo.

—No pasa nada, Iori.

¿Que no? Él no lo tenía tan claro. Menos mal que había accedido a que Maahes los acompañara, porque no servía de nada en ese lugar.

Athena miró preocupada a Maahes.

—Se le va a ir la pinza cuando vea lo que hay ahí fuera.

—¿La pinza? —preguntó Iori.

—La cabeza. Dile adiós.

Iori frunció el ceño.

—Sigo sin entender la mitad de las cosas que dices.

—Y por fin sé el motivo. Vamos, abuelo, tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

Echaron a andar hacia la puerta.

—Esperen

Athena miró a Shingo, que estaba metiendo unas cuantas cosas en una mochila. Cosas como vendas, medicamentos, su cartera y un móvil que tenía guardado en un cajón. Después se la pasó a ella.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó.

—Por si les hace falta. No se te ocurra usar tus tarjetas ni tus cuentas. No te conviene dejar un rastro que puedan seguir. Hay dinero en efectivo de sobra y puedes usar mis tarjetas sin problemas. —Le enseñó el móvil—. Es un teléfono de prepago, tiene mi número guardado en la agenda. Si necesitas que acuda la caballería, llámame. Puedo llegar hasta ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y llevaré todos los soldados que pueda reunir. Nuestro ejército no es precisamente

pequeño.

Su ofrecimiento la conmovió.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Por supuesto. No soporto que le den caza a nadie. Buena suerte.

Athena lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Gracias, Shingo.

—Vayan en paz —dijo él al tiempo que retrocedía un paso.

Athena tomo a Iori del brazo y lo teletransportó al callejón trasero de la casa en la que habían estado. Tanto Maahes como ella echaron a andar hacia la calle principal, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que Iori no se movía.

Tras mirar a Maahes con una ceja enarcada, Athena regresó junto a Iori, que tenía la vista clavada en el cielo con la expresión más alucinada que ella había visto en la vida. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la sorpresa y de la admiración más inocente.

En ese momento recordó su cara mientras contemplaba el sol a través de las imágenes del ordenador.

Iori trazó un círculo despacio mientras intentaba asimilarlo todo. Los árboles, el cielo, los edificios y lo que debían de ser sonidos rarísimos para él, como las notas del jazz o del zydeco, el zumbido de los coches y las voces de las personas charlando y riendo mientras pasaban junto al muro de ladrillo.

Athena se acercó a él con el corazón en la garganta.

—Es maravilloso… —murmuró él en un tono reverente—. Y cálido.

—Southown suele serlo.

—¿Southown?

—Así se llama esta ciudad.

—Ah. —En ese momento la miró.

Athena se percató de que parpadeaba con tanta fuerza que era un milagro que pudiera ver.

No era de extrañar, ya que había vivido durante tanto tiempo en la oscuridad que sus ojos no estaban acostumbrados al sol.

Hizo aparecer unas gafas oscuras con sus poderes y se las colocó en la mano.

Iori las miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es esto?

Era normal que le resultara un objeto desconocido.

Maahes cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho.

— Se llaman gafas de sol. Son para protegerse de los rayos solares. Hoy en día usamos eso…

Athena se las quitó de la mano y se las puso en la cara. Había escogido bien.

Le sentaban de maravilla.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha —dijo Maahes, en cambio—. No sé adónde llevarte, pero no me parece muy sensato quedarnos aquí plantados cuando nos persigue una horda de rastreadores sobrenaturales.

Una preocupación de lo más lógica.

—¿Adónde vamos? —quiso saber ella.

Iori se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras no sea de vuelta a Azmodea, me da exactamente igual —dijo él.

En ese momento se sintió perdida. No tenía un lugar al que ir. Su casa era impensable. Kyo estaba desaparecido en combate.

Solo le quedaban los dos hombres que la acompañaban.

—Oye —dijo Maahes—, no pongas esa cara, ¿vale? Si te echas a llorar, y o

también me echaré a llorar, y parezco un imbécil cuando lloro. No hay nada peor que un hombre duro llorando como un bebé. Me corta el rollo con las tías, ¿sabes?

—No pensaba echarme a llorar, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte.

—De nada.

Iori frunció el ceño al ver la facilidad con la que se comunicaban. Sobre todo porque acababan de conocerse. Claro que lo peor de todo eran los celos que lo carcomían y que lo instaban a machacar a puñetazos la barbilla arrogante de Maahes.

—Bueno, supongo que lo mejor será que vayamos a mi casa —dijo Maahes al final—. Está aislada y debería protegernos de cualquier criatura espeluznante que aparezca.

A Athena no se le ocurrió una idea mejor.

—Me parece perfecto.

Cuando echaron a andar de nuevo, ella se dio cuenta de que Iori se quedaba rezagado una vez más.

En esa ocasión se había detenido junto al muro, mirando los automóviles aparcados junto a la acera. Athena sonrió y fue a buscarlo.

En cuanto llegó a su lado, un coche pasó volando por la calle. Iori puso los ojos como platos y dio un respingo.

Athena extendió el brazo para calmarlo.

—No pasa nada, Iori.

—¿Qué era esa cosa?

—¿No viste coches en internet? —le respondió, con otra pregunta.

—No.

Maahes soltó un gruñido hastiado.

—Si se le va la pinza cada vez que ve algo que le resulta raro, va a ser un coñazo.

Iori torció el gesto e hizo ademán de atacarlo, pero Maahes le colocó una mano en la cara.

Iori se quedó paralizado.

Al cabo de unos segundos Maahes se apartó de él.

Iori se tambaleó un poco y se llevó una mano a la frente, como si estuviera mareado. Miró a Maahes con asco.

—¿Qué me has hecho?

—Te he puesto al día. No me apetece que te mees en el lavamanos ni que hagas cualquier otra cosa que llame la atención. Tenemos que mezclamos con la gente, no parecer refugiados de una película de serie B sobre viajes en el tiempo.

Iori tenía el estómago revuelto, pero también contaba con un nuevo vocabulario y comprendía cómo funcionaba el mundo que lo rodeaba. Estuvo a punto de darle las gracias y todo a ese idiota.

A punto. Porque todavía deseaba darle un buen puñetazo.

Athena extendió un brazo y le tocó la cara. En cuanto lo hizo, a Iori se le olvidaron los deseos de darle una patada a Maahes allí donde más dolía.

—Oye…

Iori la miró.

—Nos las apañaremos. Confía en mí.

—Confío en ti plenamente. —Y lo hacía. Pero después fulminó a Maahes con la mirada—. Pero no me fío de ese hijo de puta. No confío en nadie que sirva a un dios, mucho menos si cuenta con un apodo como el de « Señor de las Masacres» .

Athena puso los ojos como platos al escucharlo. Extremadamente pálida, miró a Maahes, que había compuesto una expresión orgullosa.

—¿Es verdad? —le preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Me conviene saber por qué te apodan así?

Iori respondió en su nombre:

—Es el ejecutor del castigo. El asesino personal de mi tia, que mata a quien ella quiera castigar.

La explicación no tuvo el efecto que Iori había esperado. En vez de enfadarse con su enemigo, Athena se mostró racional.

Iori detestaba la racionalidad.

—Así que es más o menos como tú. Lo normal sería que se llevaran bien — dijo Athena.

La expresión arrogante de Maahes no aligeraba ni mucho menos el estado de ánimo de Iori.

—También protejo a los inocentes que me piden ayuda.

Athena se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que los ojos de Iori se oscurecían, y supo que Maahes estaba a punto de pagarlo muy caro.

Cuando habló, la voz de Iori resultó letal y afilada como una espada.

—Pero solo cuando te conviene.

Esas palabras destilaban tanta rabia que a Athena se le pusieron los pelos como escarpias. Con los moraetones y las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo le había parecido aterrador.

Pero sin rastro de heridas, aun cuando no tuviera sus poderes…

Era un dignísimo rival para el dios que tenía delante, y Maahes también lo

sabía —La expresión arrogante abandonó el rostro de Maahes al comprender el significado de sus palabras.

—¿Acaso me estás diciendo que me llamaste y que yo no te escuché?

Iori no contestó.

En cambio, pasó junto a él, golpeándolo con fuerza con el hombro, para salir a la calle principal.

Maahes miró a Athena con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho?

Athena suspiró, ya que una parte de ella deseaba seguir siendo tan ajena al pasado de Iori como él.

—Cuando era pequeño, su madre —dijo, atragantándose al usar esa palabra para describir a esa zorra— lo llevó al desierto, le partió las piernas y lo abandonó allí para que muriera. Por lo que sé, estoy segurísima de que llamó a todos y no se dignaron aparecer.

Maahes se quedó espantado al asimilar lo que ella acababa de decirle.

—¿Por qué hizo algo así?

—Su padre creía que era patético e inútil. Insultó a su madre por tenerlo y, especialmente, por ponerle su nombre.

Maahes soltó un taco y corrió tras Iori y lo obligó a detenerse.

—Antes de que sigas odiándonos, deja que te explique algo. Iori era nuestro lider y le debiamos respeto pero si hubieramos visto cuando esa maldita mujer te llevo al descierto te hubieramos rescatado, pero nosotros no sabiamos nada al respecto y cuando nos enteramos lo que te habia pasado ya era demaciado tarde y el te dio a Orochi a cambio de mas poder.

Iori se quedó callado mientras asimilaba sus palabras.

A decir verdad, nunca había esperado una disculpa por parte de algún miembro de su familia.

Tanto su tia como Maahes se habían disculpado con él en un breve lapso de tiempo.

Pero en el fondo…

—Eso no cambia nada.

Maahes asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. No cambia lo que fuera que te pasó, y es lamentable. Sin embargo, la idea de que te habríamos ayudado de haber sabido qué pasaba debería reconfortarte.

Sí, menudo consuelo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta todas las veces que había esperado ayuda durante… ¿cuánto habían dicho? ¿Cuatro mil setecientos años? Habia guardado esperanza durante tanto tiempo. Seguramente se rindió después de unos mil años, harto de que pasaran de él.

Miró a Maahes con desdén.

—Me ofreces palabras huecas que no sirven de nada. Es fácil decir lo que habrías hecho cuando todo ha pasado. Pero nunca sabremos cómo habrías reaccionado realmente. Si algo he aprendido de los dioses es que son todos muy inconstantes. Alabas a una persona y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la condena. Así que no intentes aliviar tu sentimiento de culpa diciéndome algo que crees que me hará sentir mejor. Lo único que quiero de vosotros es que me dejen en paz — dijo Iori, y dio media vuelta y se alejó por la calle.

Athena le dio unas palmaditas a Maahes en el hombro.

—Sé cómo te sientes. Amí también me ha soltado unas cuantas de esas.

—Ya, pero seguramente tú no te las merecerías.

—Él tampoco se merecía lo que le hicieron. A diferencia de ti, yo he visto lo espantosa que ha sido su vida. Tiene derecho a sentir odio.

—En ese caso me quedaré detrás de ustedes e intentaré no ofenderlo con mi presencia.

Athena iba a replicar, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Iori se había detenido en la acera, a una manzana de distancia.

Aunque eso no la preocupaba.

Lo que sí la puso de pelos de puntas fue ver que una prostituta alta y delgada comenzaba a manosearlo. Acortó la distancia que los separaba echando humo por las orejas. ¿Por qué Iori no la mandaba a tomar viento fresco? « Mírala,

Athena. Es hermosa» , se dijo. Algo que solo consiguió herirla todavía más.

La mujer, que era rubia y llevaba pestañas postizas con exceso de rímel, se lamió el dedo índice mientras miraba a Iori con los párpados entornados y después se lo chupó con gesto seductor.

—Así que estás de paso, ¿no? —dijo, acariciándose los labios con el dedo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar y dónde te alojas?

Athena se colgó del brazo de Iori y fulminó a la mujer con la mirada.

—Se queda conmigo. ¿Verdad, amor?

Iori no sabía muy bien qué decir. La voz de Athena sonaba muy dulce, pero tenía un deje gélido… y lo miraba con frialdad. No estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, pero mucho se temía que había metido la pata. Athenia miró a la mujer que lo había detenido para preguntarle por una dirección.

—Si no te importa —le dijo a la rubia—, llegamos tarde a su cita con su médico « especial» . Debemos asegurarnos de que no se quede sin crema para su sarpullido genital. Es muy contagioso y escuece muchísimo cuando no se trata.

La rubia se fue a toda prisa.

Iori abría la boca y la cerraba como un tonto mientras repasaba lo que Athena acababa de decir. Se sentía sorprendido y espantado, pero al mismo tiempo le hacía muchísima gracia. Y no sabía qué emoción predominaba.

¿Por qué había dicho eso sobre él? Y a una desconocida.

¿Por qué?

Athena gruñó al apartarse de él.

—¡Eres un degenerado!

A Iori no le habría parecido un insulto de no ser por su tono de voz, que resultaba muy elocuente.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Athena lo miró con asco.

—¿Te vas detrás de la primera zorra que te encuentras? ¿En serio?

Aunque gracias a Maahes comprendía las palabras, la furia de Athena lo tenía desconcertado.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, claro. ¡Estabas babeando por ella!

—No he babeado en ningún momento. —Tenía la boca completamente seca en ese momento y también mientras hablaba con aquella mujer.

—Babeabas con los ojos. Te he visto.

Ese comentario lo dejó alucinado. ¿Acaso no podía hablar con nadie?

—Llevo gafas de sol. ¿Cómo es posible que me veas los ojos?

—Está celosa, Iori —dijo Maahes.

Iori lo miró, en busca de una explicación.

—¿Por qué?

Athena comenzó a hablar en lenguaje de signos.

—¿Ahora me gritas?

Maahes soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, Yagami. Te está llamando de todo.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron.

—¿La entiendes?

Maahes contestó a Athena en lenguaje de signos.

Por algún motivo que se le escapaba, Iori se sintió dolido y furioso al verse excluido de la conversación.

—¿Se estan riendo de mí?

Athena le enseñó las uñas antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Iori no sabía qué hacer. No comprendía las emociones humanas ni su forma de interactuar. Se le escapaban por completo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que se había relacionado con humanos.

Maahes soltó un hondo suspiro.

—Iori, has herido sus sentimientos. Tienes que disculparte.

—Pero ¿por qué los he herido?

—Piénsalo. Athena ha arriesgado su vida para traerte aquí, para salvarte del infierno, ¿y qué haces en cuanto te deja a solas? Te pones a tontear con otra.

¿Eso había sido un tonteo? ¿En serio?

La mujer le había parecido atractiva, pero no había removido nada en su interior, al contrario que Athena. No lo había excitado ni se la había imaginado pegada a su cuerpo.

Solo Athena despertaba en él esos deseos. Ella era la única mujer por la que estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo torturaran. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo supiera?

Iori corrió para alcanzarla.

—No ha sido mi intención hacerte daño. Me preguntó por una dirección y le dije que no podía ayudarla. Nada más.

—Me da igual.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás enfadada conmigo?

Athena carecía de una explicación racional. Sabía que se estaba excediendo en su comportamiento, que no estaba siendo justa con él. Pero…

—No lo sé, ¿esta bien? Solo sé que me duele por dentro.

Con expresión torturada, Iori le tomó la cara entre las manos.

—Eres la única persona a la que nunca le haría daño.

Athena hizo ademán de besarlo, pero él se apartó antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse. Semejante rechazo le dolió tanto que tuvo la sensación de que se le partía el alma.

—No te entiendo, Iori.

Y lo más triste de todo era que no estaba segura de poder entenderlo algún día. Con el corazón en la garganta, regresó al lugar donde Maahes los esperaba.

Iori suspiró mientras intentaba comprender qué acababa de pasar. « Deberías haber dejado que te besara» , se dijo.

Pero por primera vez desde que era un niño los labios no le dolían, ni le escocían, ni le sangraban, y era una sensación increíble.

« Idiota, a las mujeres les encanta» , se recordó. Lo tenía muy claro. Aunque no sabía por qué obtenían placer al morderlo con tanta fuerza…

« También soy un inútil en este mundo» , pensó. Y en ese momento se percató de una triste realidad a la que no quería enfrentarse: no pertenecía a ningún lugar, y mucho menos a ese mundo.

Claro que eso daba igual. Ella no le pertenecía. Jamás podría ser suya.

En cuanto recuperase sus poderes, la dejaría y se marcharía a…

No sabía adónde. No tenía cabida en ese lugar. No tenía ningún amigo. De repente, ese mundo se le antojó más aterrador que Azmodea.

« ¿A qué viene este ataque de pánico? Allí o aquí, el resultado es el mismo» , se dijo.

Estaría solo. Claro que allí al menos no tendría que preocuparse de Azura ni de Orochi.

Sin embargo, cuando regresó junto a Athena y vio que ella se negaba a mirarlo, descubrió un dolor muchísimo peor que su tortura.

Un dolor provocado por la expresión herida de su mirada y por la certeza de saberse culpable del sufrimiento de Athena.

Kyo golpeó la puerta a sabiendas de que resultaría inútil, pero incapaz de quedarse allí de brazos cruzados.

Zuko andaba de un lado a otro a su espalda.

—Así no conseguirás nada.

—Me ayuda a sentirme mejor y hace que se me quiten las ganas de darte una paliza. De modo que agradece que esté golpeando la puerta y no tu cabeza.

—Lo que tú digas.

Kyo pasó de Zuko y miró al grupito que estaba encerrado con él. Tenía la sensación de que llevaban días en aquel agujero.

K' tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos marrones, Alba y Soiree eran gemelos y, antes de que quedaran atrapados allí, eran los líderes de los Dolofoni que perseguían a Athena.

Mature era una de las pocas Cazadoras Oníricas con el cabello rubio.

—Tenemos que averiguar quién nos ha traicionado —repitió ella por enésima vez.

Kyo gruñó.

—Ya lo hemos discutido hasta la saciedad. Me da igual quién sea tu traidor.

Tenemos que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí. Preferiblemente antes de que maten a Athena.

Claro que al menos se consolaba sabiendo que ninguno de los presentes en esa estancia lo había traicionado, de ahí que fueran sus compañeros de celda.

Pero ¿quién había sido? ¿Qué dios sería tan imbécil?

Soiree e dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—La encontraremos a tiempo.

—¿Y si no lo conseguimos? —Kyo no soportaría el dolor de perderla. Athena era como su hermanita—. El Guardián dijo que la mataría si no regresaba.

Alba que estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas, alzó la vista.

—A lo mejor te lleva de vuelta a Azmodea para que puedas localizarla.

—Claro —replicó Soiree —. ¿Cómo consiguió atraparte la otra vez?

—A través de mis sueños. Me tendió una soltó un taco. Mientras estuvieran encerrados allí, ninguno dispondría de sus poderes. Ni siquiera de la habilidad para viajar en sueños.

Lo llevaban crudo.

—Céntrate en el lado positivo —dijo Alba con una sonrisa arrogante al tiempo que miraba a Mature—. Antes o después Rugal se dará cuenta de que su mujercita ha desaparecido, vendrá a buscarnos y echará la puerta abajo.

—Es verdad. Mi chico no se anda con tonterías.

Cierto, y dado que era el hijo de la Guerra y del Odio, Rugal era un dios formidable.

Aun así, Kyo había mirado a los ojos al demonio de la cara pintada y había visto de lo que era capaz.

Y en ese preciso momento esa bestia tenía a su mejor amiga y él no sabía qué le estaba haciendo.

« Aguanta. Te encontraré. Lo juro» .

Solo esperaba que sus enemigos no lo mataran antes.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Capitulo XVI**

Athena se encontraba en su nuevo dormitorio, emplazado en la impresionante mansión de Maahes, contemplando por los ventanales la vista más maravillosa del mundo. Cuando Maahes dijo que su casa estaba aislada, hablaba en serio.

Lo que no comentó fue que se encontraba en el centro de una isla de su propiedad. A Athena siempre le había gustado contemplar el mar, pero eso…

¡Uau! Le recordaba mucho una de las casa de Kyo que tenian en Grecia. Si tuviera que decidir cuál de las dos contaba con mejores vistas… no sabría cuál elegir.

Pero la habría disfrutado mucho más de no haber estado enfadada con Iori.

Ese Idiota…

¿Tan repulsiva le parecía que ni siquiera era capaz de besarla? No sabía por qué se había obsesionado hasta ese punto al respecto, pero de algún modo había supuesto un golpe para su ego, que nunca había sido especialmente fuerte.

« No jugaras conmigo» .

Estaba cansada de tratar de adivinar su estado de ánimo, que parecía ir por libre con respecto al resto del mundo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser un hombre tan frustrante?

¿Y por qué narices estaba haciendo tanto ruido en su dormitorio? Ya llevaba unos minutos dando golpes. Como no parara, iría a estamparle un zapato en la cabeza. ¿No tenía bastante con herir sus sentimientos? ¿También pretendía desquiciarla?

Sin embargo, mientras reflexionaba sobre la posibilidad de matarlo, una sensación muy rara se apoderó de ella.

Algo andaba mal.

No sabía por qué pero de pronto la invadió la imperiosa necesidad de acudir a su lado para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

« Claro que está bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Te estás poniendo histérica por nada» .

No obstante, la sensación persistía. De hecho, aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba hasta que se convirtió en un ataque de pánico que la llevó a pensar que alguien lo estaba atacando y que necesitaba su ayuda.

« Eres idiota. Ve a verlo y así comprobarás lo tonta que eres» .

Porque era tonta. No le cabía la menor duda. ¿Por qué si no se preocupaba por alguien capaz de cuidar de sí mismo?

Pues sí, pero…

—No puedo más.

¿Qué iba a pasarle por echar un vistazo? Por lo menos no se reiría de ella.

Iori era incapaz de reírse.

Furiosa consigo misma, salió de su dormitorio y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Iori.

Nadie respondió.

Pero los golpes no cesaron.

Miró furibunda la madera que los separaba y usó sus poderes para abrir la puerta. Sin embargo, en cuanto entró en el dormitorio se detuvo en seco porque vio a Iori acostado.

Estaba dormido, pero parecía atrapado en una pesadilla en la que intentaba quitarse a alguien de encima. Los golpes eran fruto de los porrazos que le asestaba a la pared con un brazo mientras se debatía en sueños.

Corrió hacia él y trató de despertarlo.

—¿Iori?

No obtuvo respuesta.

El mal presentimiento se intensificó. ¿Lo habría atrapado alguien en el plano del sueño?

—¡Iori! —gritó al tiempo que lo sacudía con más fuerza.

Él siguió dormido.

Se vio obligada a agacharse para esquivar su brazo. Tenía que hacer algo para despertarlo. Y rápido.

Muy bien. Si no podía llegar hasta él de esa forma, lo intentaría de otra. Se acostó a su lado, cerró los ojos y usó sus poderes para introducirse en su sueño.

Tardó unos minutos en superar el miedo que sentía por él y que le impedía establecer el vínculo. Al final, la bruma se esfumó y se encontró de nuevo en Azmodea.

Dio un respingo. ¿Por qué había vuelto Iori a ese lugar? Claro que, por desgracia, la gente solía hacer ese tipo de cosas. O visitaban lugares conocidos o soñaban con algo que necesitaban ver de nuevo. Iori tenía tan poca experiencia con el resto del mundo ajeno a ese infierno que resultaba lógico que regresara a ese sitio. ¿A qué otro lugar podía ir?

Y sería mejor que estuviera herido cuando lo encontrara porque de lo contrario lo machacaría ella por haberla obligado a volver.

Después tendrían una tranquila charla sobre lugares más agradables que se podían visitar en futuras proyecciones astrales.

Sobrevoló el oscuro paisaje con sus diáfanas alas blancas, tratando de localizarlo. Al principio, no distinguía nada entre la oscuridad.

—¿Dónde está? —oyó que preguntaba una voz furiosa a su derecha.

Athena siguió el rastro de la voz, oculta entre las sombras, y llegó a un prado siniestro.

Se oyó una risotada masculina y burlona.

—Pegas como un bebé con artrosis —dijo la voz de Iori.

Athena sintió que se le encogía el corazón. ¡No!

Estaba en apuros.

—¿De verdad te crees capaz de hacerme daño? —prosiguió, desafiando a quienquiera que fuese su interlocutor—. Te equivocas, zorra.

Athena plegó las alas y se arrastró por las sombras hasta dar con él. Le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio lo que estaba sucediendo. Otra vez no…

Iori estaba clavado al tronco de un árbol, Literalmente. Tres largas lanzas le travesaban el pecho y el torso, inmovilizándolo. A su alrededor había cuatro mujeres.

La que había hablado antes lo agarró del pelo con fuerza.

—Llámala. ¡Ahora mismo!

—No.

La mujer estampó la cabeza de Iori contra el tronco.

—¿Acaso no te hemos hecho suficiente daño?

—Ah, ¿es lo que estabais haciendo? —preguntó él a su vez con desdén—. Pensaba que se trataba de un precalentamiento.

Athena no acababa de creer lo que veía ni lo que oía. Lo estaban torturando cuatro Cazadoras Oníricas. Debían de haber esperado a que se quedara dormido para poder llevarlo de vuelta al plano infernal.

¡Rayos! Ni siquiera había podido advertirlo sobre ese peligro que ella conocía desde que nació. Había supuesto tontamente que todo el mundo sabía protegerse de los poderes de los Cazadores Oníricos.

Sin embargo, Iori no era griego.

La mujer tiró otra vez del pelo a Iori para acercarle la cabeza a la suya.

—Qué lástima que la otra noche no supiéramos lo guapo que eres. Hasta las Fonos se habrían quedado impresionadas.

—Que te den.

La mujer le sonrió maliciosamente y después lo besó a la fuerza en los labios.

Iori gruñó cuando se apartó de él porque le había hecho una herida. Le escupió la sangre a la cara, pero la mujer esquivó el escupitajo y se echó a reír, tras lo cual le asestó un revés.

Athena se sentía al borde de las náuseas porque por fin comprendía por qué él no la había besado.

« ¿Cómo es posible que no lo entendiera antes?» , —se preguntó. Con todo lo que había presenciado en ese infierno, debería haberlo comprendido.

No obstante, estaba tan absorta en el dolor que le provocaba su pasado que olvidó que la experiencia de Iori se limitaba a esos besos forzados y dolorosos.

« Hasta yo lo mordí al besarlo» .

Con razón se había apartado. Pero no lo hizo para herirla: intentaba protegerse del posible daño que ella pudiera hacerle.

De algún modo, había olvidado el detalle del mordisco. Pero se apostaría lo que fuera a que Iori lo tenía muy presente. ¿Cómo iba olvidarlo? Lo había atacado cuando él solo pretendía devolverle la voz.

Le resultaba sorprendente que siempre se recordara el dolor que otros ocasionaban, mientras que el dolor que se infligía a los demás se borraba rápidamente de la memoria.

—Oye, Maia —dijo una de las mujeres al tiempo que le pasaba un cuchillo a su compañera—, ¿y si lo castramos? ¿Crees que en su vida real le afectará de verdad si lo hacemos? —Miró a Iori y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada ingenioso que decir al respecto?

Iori no se molestó en contestar; trataba de arrancarse una de las lanzas que lo atravesaba.

Sin embargo, no había forma de moverla.

Miró a las cuatro mujeres que lo habían arrastrado a ese plano en contra de su voluntad.

—Hagan lo que quieran. De todas formas, estáis perdiendo el tiempo. Athena no vendrá a buscarme.

Porque no era el hombre a quien ella amaba. Y aunque por algún milagro lo fuera, estaba enfadada con él. Rayos, con lo furiosa que se había puesto, tenía suerte de que ella misma no lo hubiera clavado a un árbol.

Aunque había intentado disculparse de nuevo en casa de Maahes, Athena le estampó la puerta de su dormitorio en las narices. Por eso se fue, sintiéndose derrotado, a su habitación. Y como no tenía otra cosa que hacer y tampoco había nadie con quien hablar, cometió el error de conciliar el sueño.

Debería haber estado más atento. ¿Por qué había pensado que estaba a salvo?

El sueño jamás le había reportado paz. Al contrario, lo debilitaba y lo dejaba indefenso a los ataques.

La Cazadora Onírica le colocó un cuchillo en el cuello.

—¿Dónde te apuñalo esta vez? ¿Mmm? —Sostuvo la punta de la hoja sobre el hueco de su garganta—. Aquí duele muchísimo. —Descendió sobre su pecho, dejando un hilillo de sangre a su paso—. También está el corazón o… —Se la colocó en la entrepierna—. ¿Qué prefieres? Si te ocasionamos una herida grave en el plano onírico, la sufrirás también en el plano real. Así que, de estar en tu lugar, y o la llamaría mientras pudiera.

Iori meneó la cabeza, expresando su desdén y su negativa.

—No lo haré.

Jamás pondría a Athena en peligro.

—No me gustaría estar en tu pellejo esta noche —comentó la mujer al tiempo que retiraba el brazo para apuñalarlo.

Iori se tensó, a la espera del dolor que y a casi podía sentir.

Por una vez en la vida, no llegó.

Antes de que pudiera apuñalarlo, surgió una especie de esferas electricas de las

sombras que tiró la mujer al suelo.

Al principio Iori pensó que todo era fruto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, el brillo de esos ojos de color lila en la oscuridad era inconfundible.

Athena estaba atacando a la mujer con una ferocidad que jamás habría creído posible. Las otras tres se abalanzaron sobre ella.

—¡Athena, detrás de ti!

La vio ponerse en pie y usar su aura psiquica y las tres salieron disparando hacia atras, luego golpeó a una de las mujeres con un extremo en la cara con su puño y después a otra una patada en la cabeza. A la tercera le dio en el abdomen. Era asombroso. Athena luchaba con una habilidad que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Menos mal que le había arrebatado los poderes al capturarla. Con semejante destreza, aunque no lo hubiera derrotado, se las habría hecho pasar canutas.

Las cuatro zorras huyeron en cuestión de minutos. Athena les gritó:

—¡Pasen la voz, Tontas! Si quieren luchar contra mí en este plano, será mejor que practiquen un poco más. —gritó mientras se volvía hacia Iori tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Iori no había visto nada tan bonito en la vida como Athena con el cabello alborotado, con algunos mechones ocultando esos ojos que le llegaban a una parte de sí mismo que creía perdida para siempre: el corazón.

Ella se apartó el cabello de la cara al tiempo que desvanecia las esferas y corría hacia él.

—¿Sigues aquí conmigo?

Iori miró las lanzas que le atravesaban el pecho.

—La verdad, puedo asegurarte que, comparada con otras sesiones, esta no ha sido tan mala.

Ella suspiró, cansada.

—Tienes un sentido del humor de lo más raro. —Frunció el ceño y cogió la lanza situada en la parte inferior—. Esto va a doler. Lo siento.

Iori la detuvo antes de que pudiera tirar de ella.

—¿Por qué has venido?

Athena se percató del extraño deje de la voz de Iori y lo miró. Él no entendía por qué había ido en su busca.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Estabas furiosa conmigo. Pensaba que no volverías a hablarme nunca.

Ella le tomo una mano y le dio un apretón.

—Cariño, siempre estaré a tu lado.

—Pero no te he llamado.

—Ni falta que hacía. Sabía que me necesitabas. Y ahora aguanta.

Tiró de la lanza con todas sus fuerzas, con la esperanza de ocasionarle el menor daño posible.

Iori se mordió el labio mientras lo libraba de las otras dos. En vez de dejarlo caer al suelo, Athena lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo.

—Aguanta —le susurró al oído mientras lo instaba a pasarle un brazo por los hombros—. Voy a llevarte a casa.

Iori se despertó despacio. En un primer momento temió abrir los ojos por si se encontraba de vuelta en su dormitorio o, peor aún, en la cámara de torturas de Orochi.

Sin embargo, al captar ese aroma tan amado supo que estaba a salvo.

Cuando abrió los ojos y parpadeó, vio a la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Athena le rasgó la camisa en su afán por desnudarle el torso y el abdomen.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él.

—Asegurándome de que esas zorras no te han herido hasta el punto de que su

ataque tenga consecuencias en el plano real. Te juro que, como lo hayan hecho, las buscaré y las dejaré sin dientes a patadas y después…

Athena se quedó petrificada al oír algo increíble.

La risa de Iori.

Pasmada, se sentó sobre las piernas y lo miró ceñuda, asombrada al ver que su sonrisa le iluminaba la cara y lo hacía parecer todavía más guapo.

Era una sonrisa preciosa capaz de derretir el corazón más duro.

Pero ese extraño cambio de humor la dejó perpleja.

—¿Te parece gracioso?

—No —susurró él—. Me parece milagroso. —Extendió un brazo y le colocó la mano en una mejilla—. Has ido a buscarme.

Athena cerró los ojos y frotó la mejilla contra la palma de su mano, disfrutando del roce de su piel.

—Te dije que lo haría.

Pero él no la creyó. Ni por un instante. Las palabras se las llevaba el viento.

Pero los actos siempre quedaban ahí.

Athena había ido a buscarlo y había luchado contra sus captoras para devolverlo a casa. Tal como le aseguró que haría.

Después de soltarle la mano, siguió explorándolo en busca de heridas. Algo que a Iori no le habría importado en absoluto si no lo excitara hasta un punto insoportable.

Cuando Athena se inclinó hacia delante y él sintió el roce de su cabello en el pecho que ella había desnudado, estuvo a punto de correrse solo con oler su aroma.

Athena titubeó al ver la mirada ardiente de esos ojos azules que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Aunque peor era notar la evidencia de su deseo rozándole el muslo.

Se miraron unos segundos en silencio, temerosos de moverse. Temerosos de la reacción que podían suscitar en el otro.

Sabían que la palabra o el movimiento equivocado podrían poner fin a la magia del momento, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a estropear ese instante de forma fortuita.

Sin embargo, Athena no era una persona tímida en ese momento. Usó sus poderes para hacer desaparecer la camisa de Iori a fin de acariciarle el torso a placer y sentir sus duros pectorales. Su pecho estaba salpicado de vello rojizo.

Algo que no sucedía en su abdomen, donde lucía una magnífica tableta canela, si bien descubrió una delgada línea de vello bajo el ombligo que descendía hacia ese lugar henchido de deseo por ella.

No obstante, lo más sobresaliente era el tatuaje que relucía sobre su piel. Fue lo primero que le llamó la atención. Lo único que Iori había hecho aparecer como consuelo.

Lo primero que Orochi le había arrebatado.

En ese momento anheló ser quien le diera consuelo y quien aliviara su dolor.

Anheló demostrarle que no necesitaba las alas de un pájaro para huir de lo que sucediera a su alrededor, que su cuerpo podía ser una fuente de placer.

« Déjame amarte, Iori» .

Pero ¿aceptaría su testarudo demonio algo semejante? ¿Lo aceptaría aunque fuera ella quien se lo ofrecía? ¿O estaba tan destrozado que nada lo sanaría por completo?

Iori apretó los dientes mientras Athena se inclinaba hacia delante para lamerle el tatuaje. Era la primera vez que no aborrecía el motivo de su aparición ni su significado.

Cerró los ojos y se rindió a las cálidas caricias de su boca y de sus manos, que le traspasaban la piel y lo aliviaban a un nivel que jamás creyó posible. Con todos los sentidos en plena ebullición, el hecho de tenerla por fin entre sus brazos le resultaba vertiginoso.

Introdujo las manos bajo su blusa y exploró su espalda, maravillado por el roce cálido y suave de su piel. Por su agradable olor. El mundo que los rodeaba desapareció mientras Iori sucumbía a sus caricias. Unas caricias muchísimo más dulces de lo que jamás habría imaginado.

¿Cómo iba a imaginar que pudiera ser así? Nadie lo había tocado nunca de esa forma.

Como si lo quisieran.

Las manos de Athena no le provocaban dolor. Sus uñas no lo arañaban.

Sin embargo, su ropa comenzaba a irritarlo porque necesitaba sentirla por completo.

—No es justo —le susurró al oído—. Tú todavía llevas la camisa puesta.

La prenda desapareció al instante.

Iori contuvo el aliento al ver esos pechos tan perfectos. La piel de Athena era mucho más clara que la suya. Algo que no tenía sentido alguno teniendo en cuenta que ella procedía de un mundo iluminado por el sol, mientras que él había vivido tantos siglos en la oscuridad que no toleraba su luz.

Con la boca hecha agua, tomó sus pechos entre las manos y sonrió al ver que apenas podía abarcarlos. La levantó un poco para poder pasarle la lengua por el endurecido pezón de su pecho derecho, para saborearla por fin.

Era aún más deliciosa que en su mejor fantasía, y ansiaba degustar cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta saciarse.

Athena se estremeció al sentir el roce de la lengua de Iori mientras jugueteaba con su pezón y la instaba a rodar sobre el colchón sin apartarse de ella.

Después cambió de pecho y siguió torturándola con la lengua, alternando con el áspero roce de su barba. El contraste le provocó un intenso placer que la recorrió por entero. No imaginaba que un hombre fuera capaz de hacer eso. Su demonio poseía un talento maravilloso. Hasta tal punto que acabó corriéndose unos minutos después sin necesidad de que la tocara en otro sitio.

Mientras su mundo estallaba, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

Iori sonrió al sentir sus estremecimientos. Escucharla pronunciar su nombre era… lo más dulce del mundo, y se sintió muy agradecido de haberle devuelto la voz.

Jamás había disfrutado a la hora de complacer a sus parejas de cama. En el pasado, había desarrollado esa habilidad en particular a fin de quitárselas pronto de encima para poder obtener su propio placer y acabar rápido.

Sin embargo, con Athena quería prolongar el momento y llevarla a unas cotas de placer como las que nunca había conocido. Estaba desesperado por asegurarse de que una vez que saliera de su cama, no se arrepintiera de haber estado con él.

Athena se lamió los labios mientras su cuerpo se relajaba de nuevo; Iori seguía acariciándole los pechos con las manos al tiempo que la mordisqueaba con suavidad. Elevó el torso para besarlo en los labios.

Él se apartó.

—Iori…

—Lo siento —se disculpó él.

La miró en silencio y tragó saliva, tras lo cual le ofreció los labios. Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido por la tensión. Solo le faltaba estremecerse de asco a la espera del beso.

Athena le pasó un dedo por los labios mirándolo a los ojos.

—Iori, un beso no tiene por qué ser doloroso.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño como si pensara que le faltaba un tornillo.

—Confía en mí.

Iori asintió con la cabeza, aunque en el fondo no la creía. Los besos no eran dolorosos para las mujeres. Pero siempre lo eran para él. Sin importar quién se los diera, el resultado siempre era el mismo.

Se preparó para el dolor que estaba a punto de recibir mientras Athena se apoderaba de sus labios. Sintió que le enterraba los dedos en el cabello al tiempo que le lamía los labios con suavidad, provocándole una miríada de escalofríos.

Cuando le introdujo la lengua en la boca y le rozó los dientes, incluso vio una lluvia de estrellas.

Athena sonrió al notar que Iori se relajaba y se dejaba llevar por el beso, hasta que acabó haciéndose con las riendas del momento.

Y entonces fue ella quien se asombró, porque aunque había tenido unos cuantos novios y parejas a lo largo, ninguno la había besado como Iori lo estaba haciendo. Como si ella fuera el aire que respiraba.

Enterró aún más los dedos en su cabello, encantada al sentir el suave roce de su cabello en torno a los dedos. No sabía por qué, pero siempre la hacían sonreír. Tal vez porque eran muy inusuales. No solo por el color, si no por la suavidad. Por su forma lisa, casi descontrolada, pero a la vez armoniosa.

Una contradicción en toda regla.

Como lo era él.

En ese momento, mientras sus alientos se mezclaban y lo oía gemir contra su boca, descubrió algo asombroso.

Lo quería.

Lo quería con locura.

Con toda el alma.

Con todo el corazón.

Aunque la sacara de quicio y la cabreara hasta tal punto que ardiera en deseos de matarlo. Pese a ello, había conquistado su corazón y había logrado que ansiara sus caricias.

Pero lo más importante era que cada vez que la miraba ella se sentía como una diosa. Simple y llanamente. Y cuando la abrazaba de esa forma se sentia hermosa.

« Te quiero, Iori» .

Ojalá se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta. Pero no pensaba hacerlo. Él no estaba preparado para creerla. Le habían hecho un daño atroz. Eso sí, con el tiempo lograría que la creyera. De alguna manera.Iori tenía la sensación de que todo le daba vueltas mientras los labios de Athena lo besaban sin producirle ninguna herida. Nunca había imaginado que un beso pudiera resultar tan dulce, tan delicioso.

Por fin comprendía por qué la gente deseaba tanto los besos. Por qué muchos estaban dispuestos a morir y a matar por ellos.

Mientras inhalaba su fragancia, descubrió un anhelo que surgía de la parte más oscura de su alma.

« ¿Puedes quererme?» .

Estaba desesperado por conquistar su corazón; sin embargo, no sabía por qué.

Pero lo cierto era que cada vez que estaba con ella…

El resto del mundo no importaba. El dolor desaparecía.

Solo existía ella. Su sonrisa templaba hasta la parte más gélida de su alma. No obstante, Ly dia desconocía el poder que ostentaba sobre él. Aunque Orochi poseyera su cuerpo, ella era la dueña de su corazón y de su recóndita alma.

Entre sus brazos podía soñar de nuevo. Podía creer que tal vez, solo tal vez, no era un despojo repugnante que únicamente servía para usar y tirar.

Podía creer que quizá, aunque fuera por una vez, alguien deseaba mantenerlo a su lado.

En ese momento se sintió más expuesto y vulnerable que nunca. Porque comprendió algo imposible de negar.

Athena era el único ser del universo capaz de destruirlo con una sola palabra.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ese punto? Sabía muy bien que no debía crear ese tipo de vínculo con nadie. Sin embargo, había sido incapaz de mantenerla alejada. Era tan vital y tan dulce, y lo miraba de una forma que…

Lo miraba como si le importara de verdad.

En sus ojos veía al hombre que él siempre había anhelado ser, y no quería defraudarla. Athena lo instó a rodar sobre el colchón para dejarlo tendido de espaldas y así poder contemplar ese cuerpo tan musculoso que irradiaba fuerza bruta.

Descendió desde el pecho hasta una cadera de lo más deliciosa, dejando a su paso un reguero de besos.

Sin embargo, cuando lo rozó en la parte más masculina de su cuerpo, él le aferró la mano y la apartó para que no se la tocara.

El gesto la tomó por sorpresa. Ningún hombre había tenido esa reacción estando con ella. Normalmente suplicaban que los acariciara.

Iori era una caja de sorpresas.

Asombrada, lo miró a los ojos y descubrió su recelo.

En ese momento, él se llevó su mano al pecho y la sostuvo contra su piel mientras se explicaba.

—Podré darte mucho más placer si esperas hasta el final para hacerme daño ahí.

Athena no supo qué le dolió más: si la sinceridad de su voz o el hecho de que estuviera tan resignado al sufrimiento. Hablaba como si fuera un mono entrenado sin otro propósito en la vida que complacerla y marcharse.

Con una mano temblorosa, le apartó su cabello de la frente.

—¿Ninguna mujer te ha hecho el amor?

Iori frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Hacer el amor? No sé lo que es eso.

Por supuesto que no lo sabía. Porque nadie lo había acariciado con cariño. Lo habían utilizado, habían abusado de él y después lo habían despreciado. Durante toda su vida.

Pero eso iba a cambiar.

Athena le sonrió.

—Pues estás a punto de descubrirlo, pero tienes que confiar en mí. No voy a hacerte daño.

—No sé si soy capaz.

Lo más triste de todo era que sabía que decía la verdad.

—Yo te enseñaré.

Iori no comprendió lo que quería decir hasta que la vio usar sus poderes para hacer aparecer cinco pañuelos de seda.

Tras enrollarle uno en la muñeca, lo ató al cabecero de la cama.

El pánico lo atenazó al comprender lo que iba a hacer.

—¿He hecho algo que te desagrade?

Athena negó con la cabeza, que tenía apoyada en su torso. Acto seguido, lo miró a los ojos para que captara la sinceridad de su mirada.

—Cariño, esto no es un castigo. Es un momento de placer. Para ti. Confía en mí.

Otra vez esa frase.

¿Sería capaz de confiar en ella?, pensó.

En un intento por complacerla, se obligó a someterse a lo que Athena estaba haciendo, aunque lo aterrorizara.

Una vez que lo tuvo atado de manos y piernas, la vio titubear.

—¿Estás bien?

Iori no estaba seguro de la respuesta. Detestaba esa sensación de vulnerabilidad. La sensación de estar a merced de otro. La detestaba profundamente.

Pero se lo había prometido.

—Eso creo —mintió.

Athena lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados como si percibiera su falta de sinceridad.

—Confía en mí. De verdad que esto te encantará. —Y con esas palabras le vendó los ojos.

Iori contuvo el aliento, aterrado por lo que Athena iba a hacerle estando indefenso.

Hasta que reconoció el roce de su cabello en el pecho. Un roce tan liviano como el del ala de una mariposa. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras ella lo azotaba con su pelo. Pero no había dolor.

Era una tortura increíblemente dulce.

Comenzó a besarlo de nuevo muy despacio. Primero en los labios, luego en el cuello y después en una oreja. Se detuvo para lamerle el lóbulo y soplarle, haciendo que el deseo lo abrasara. Sentía sus pechos aplastados contra su torso mientras se movía sobre él, mientras comenzaba a explorarlo mordisqueándolo por todos lados.

Sí, era muy agradable.

En realidad, era muchísimo más que agradable. Siempre que Athena quisiera encadenarlo para torturarlo de esa forma, se convertiría en su esclavo más fiel.

Y en ese instante notó el roce de su aliento… allí. Y se tensó de forma involuntaria.

Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciarle la punta, dejándolo al borde del orgasmo. Con la respiración acelerada, se mordió el labio. El placer lo estaba consumiendo.

Athena capturó con sus dedos la humedad acumulada y lo acarició el miembro de Iori arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el vello púbico. Una vez allí, jugueteó con su pelo, tras lo cual descendió un poco más para acariciarle los testículos con delicadeza.

Iori arqueó la espalda y gimió de placer.

Y después sintió algo muchísimo mejor.

Athena empezó a acariciarlo con la boca y con la lengua hasta que él creyó morir de placer. Pero lo mejor de todo era que ella también parecía encontrarlo placentero, porque la escuchaba gemir. Estaba disfrutando de ese momento.

Le resultó increíble.

Nadie le había hecho eso antes. Nadie. Intentó contenerse para poder complacerla. Pero la boca, la lengua y las manos de Athena demostraron ser implacables, de modo que lo chupó, lo lamió y lo acarició a placer.

Y Iori se corrió antes de poder contenerse. Sin embargo, Athena no se apartó. Al contrario, siguió acariciándolo con la boca hasta que los estremecimientos cesaron, saboreando cada gota de su placer.

Y solo entonces se apartó de él. Le quitó con delicadeza la venda de los ojos y le sonrió.

—¿Sigues vivo, corazón?

Jamás se acostumbraría a sus muestras de cariño.

—No, Camellia

¿Cómo iba a estar vivo después de lo que había experimentado?

En ese momento la vio apartarse de él como si la hubiera abofeteado. Acto seguido, la ira relampagueó en sus ojos, aunque no entendía el motivo.

—¿Mmm… Iori? —dijo con un gélido tono de voz.

El recelo de Iori aumentó, sobre todo porque aún estaba atado y a su merced.

—¿Athena?

—¿Acabas de llamarme Camelia?

Iori frunció el ceño al oír esa palabra.

—¿Camelia? ¿Qué es eso?

—Un nombre de mujer —respondió ella, aún enfadada.

—Nunca lo había oído.

—¿Y por qué me has llamado así hace un momento?

Iori tardó un minuto en comprenderla.

—¿Te refieres a « Camellia» ?

Athena lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Porque, al igual que antes, ardía en deseos de darle una patada por confundirla con otra.

—Sí. ¿Quién es?

—No es nadie. Así es una flor Japonesa.

—¿Flor? ¿De verdad?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

Qué forma más linda y rara de llamarla.

—¿Por qué me llamas « Flor» ?

—Porque es la flor más hermosa y sagrada de Japon. Florece en el lodo y brilla en la oscuridad como si fuera un regalo de los dioses para recordarnos que, pese a lo mal que puedan ir las cosas, siempre pueden mejorar. Para recordarnos que por más oscura que sea la noche, la luz regresará. Si se come, posee el poder de calmar, aliviar y curar las heridas. —Sus siguientes palabras estuvieron cargadas de emoción y sinceridad—: Eres y siempre serás mi Camellia.

Athena apretó los labios mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sus palabras le habían acelerado el corazón, porque comprendió que esa palabra era mucho más que un simple apelativo cariñoso que hubiera elegido al azar.

Iori lo había elegido a propósito, tras reflexionar al respecto.

Comenzó a debatirse como si intentara tocarla.

—Athena, no pretendía entristecerte. Lo siento mucho. Si me desatas, te complaceré.

Athena sorbió por la nariz para librarse de las lágrimas y le ofreció una trémula sonrisa.

—No me has entristecido. En absoluto. —Apartó el collar para poder lamerle un pezón—. Y y o no necesito que me complazcas. Soy yo la que va a darte placer. Te prometo que voy a poner tu mundo patas arriba.

Horas después, Iori yacía en la cama con Athena acurrucada contra él mientras dormía. La tenía abrazada por debajo del pecho, con la espalda pegada a su torso.

No olía ni sentía ninguna otra cosa. Solo ella. Athena era lo único que quería.

Era…

Le faltaban las palabras.

Estaba saciado y tranquilo de una forma que jamás habría creído posible. El mundo parecía perfecto y eso que no tenía ni un solo poder divino.

¿Quién iba a pensar que pudiera sentir algo semejante?

Él, el Guardián más feroz de todos, el único que había soportado las torturas de Orochi, domesticado por la mujer más menuda que había visto en la vida.

Y no lo había sometido con golpes ni con insultos.

Lo había desarmado con un solo beso.

Todo carecía de sentido. Lo habían dado a Orochi en contra de su voluntad y siempre se había negado a ser su posesión. Sin embargo, se había entregado a Athena de buena gana. Sin planteárselo y sin arrepentirse después.

Frotó una mejilla contra su cabello y sonrió. Ese había sido el día más feliz densu vida. Pero a diferencia de Athena, tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos y de dormir.

Le aterraba la idea de despertarse y descubrir que todo había sido un sueño. O lo que era peor: que se lo arrebataran como siempre sucedía.

Porque los dioses nunca le habían permitido ser feliz. ¿Por qué iban a cambiar a esas alturas?

De repente, Athena dio un respingo y se incorporó, como si algo la hubiera asustado. Extendió los brazos respirando de forma superficial y comenzó a examinar el cuerpo desnudo de Iori como si buscara algo.

Verla así lo dejó preocupado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Athena aferró el collar que le había regalado su tia y pareció calmarse al fin.

—¿Por qué no ha funcionado esto?

—No te entiendo.

Athena aferró el collar con más fuerza.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo tu tía cuando te lo dio? Dijo que te protegería… pero no lo ha hecho. Las Cazadoras Oníricas te atacaron mientras lo llevabas puesto.

Iori tiró del collar para que ella lo soltara, de modo que volvió a sentirlo sobre el pecho desnudo.

—Pero solo me hirieron en sueños. Antes de herirme, una de ellas me dijo que las heridas serían reales cuando despertara, pero se equivocó. Así que tal vez ha funcionado.

Athena se relajó un poco mientras reflexionaba al respecto.

Quizá Iori tuviera razón.

Sin embargo, no podía librarse de la horrible premonición que la había asaltado mientras dormía. Había visto cómo se llevaban a Iori de nuevo a Azmodea y a Orochi encerrándolo en una estancia igual a que la que ocupaba Kyo cuando ella lo encontró.

Vio cómo lo torturaban una y otra vez…

Lo presenció todo al detalle.

La última vez que experimentó algo así, su madre había muerto al cabo de unos días.

Y murió como ella había soñado que lo haría


	18. Capitulo 17

**Capitulo XVII**

Athena se echó a reír al ver a Iori intentando hacer funcionar su iPod. Solo él podía estar tan bueno con el ceño fruncido, los auriculares en las orejas y los cables cayéndole por ambos lados de la cabeza.

—Esto también lo ha diseñado un demonio, ¿verdad? —dijo a voz en grito.

Athena le quitó uno de los auriculares.

—Estás hablando demasiado alto. Siempre hay que quitarse uno cuando se habla, para no gritarle a la gente.

—Ah. Lo siento. —Suspiró, frustrado—. No entiendo cómo reproduce música esta cosa.

—Bueno, es que no solo reproduce música, también se puede usar para otras muchas cosas. Hay fotos, juegos e incluso películas.

—¿Qué tipo de fotos?

Athena se encogió de hombros.

—Hay algunas de mi casa en Tokio.

Fue pasando fotos hasta dar con una de su salón, y después se la enseñó a Iori.

Él examinó la acogedora estancia, decorada en tonos verdes y amarillos.

Aunque de forma sutil, se apreciaba el toque femenino.

—Es bonita.

—Amí me gusta. —Buscó otra foto y se la enseñó—. Ese es mi patio.

Al verlo, Iori pensó en la selva. Sin embargo, era un lugar sereno y relajante.

A decir verdad, se sentía un poco culpable por mantenerla encerrada en ese lugar cuando podía estar en su casa si él no la hubiera secuestrado.

De no ser por él, ella no correría peligro.

—Debes de echarla de menos.

Athena se inclinó hacia delante para enseñarle cómo pasar las fotos, pero no replicó.

—Tienes que pulsar aquí e irán pasando solas.

Iori siguió sus instrucciones y descubrió más fotos de su casa y del patio de sus vecinos. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a una en la que estaba abrazando a Kyo, la felicidad que sentía desapareció.

¿Cómo pudo haber cometido el imperdonable error de olvidarse de Kyo?

« Porque te interesaba hacerlo» , le respondió la voz de su conciencia.

Pues sí, pero reconocerlo no enmendaba el error.

Athena le cubrió una mano con una de las suyas.

—Iori, ¿qué pasa?

« Que soy un completo idiota. Eso es lo que pasa» .

En resumen: era tonto.

La culpa lo abrumó de tal manera que apenas podía hablar. Cuando por fin fue capaz de hacerlo, la miró echando chispas por los ojos.

—¿Cómo has podido…?

Athena siguió interpretando el papel de inocente.

—¿Cómo he podido qué?

Iori le mostró la foto en la que estaba con Kyo. El amor y la felicidad que se reflejaban en sus caras… Se merecía una paliza por haberse acostado con ella.

Ni siquiera debería haberla tocado.

—¿Cómo has podido engañar a Kyo después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti?

Ella lo miró boquiabierta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Ver su fingida indignación lo hizo montar en cólera. Athena no tenía derecho a enfadarse con él solo porque hubiera defendido al hombre a quien acababa de ponerle los cuernos.

—Lo que has oído.

Athena estaba tan pasmada por la conclusión a la que Iori había llegado sobre la relación que mantenía con Kyo que ni siquiera pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

El enfado de Iori iba en aumento, a juzgar por su forma de mirarla.

—¿Estás pensando en mentirme para justificarte?

Eso sí que la enojo. Le costó la misma vida contenerse para no abofetearlo.

Cuando habló, lo hizo con los dientes apretados.

—No tengo que pensar en ninguna mentira. —Lo miró de arriba abajo con desdén—. Yo… Eres… Yo… —continuó balbuceando furiosa y de forma incoherente.

—Kyo te quiere.

—¡ él! —le soltó.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿cómo has podido acostarte conmigo?

Athena hizo un gesto, señalando la parte inferior del cuerpo de Iori.

—Porque no puedo acostarme con él —respondió a duras penas.

La simple idea de acostarse con Kyo le provocaba náuseas.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Es impotente?

Athena se estremeció, asqueada.

—¡Es mi mejor amigo! Es como mi hermano, nos criamos juntos.

Iori se apoyó en el cabecero de la cama, pasmado. Y no por la exagerada reacción de Athena. ¿Era cierto lo que decía?

—¿Cómo has dicho? —le preguntó.

—Lo que has oído —le soltó ella.

—. ¿De verdad son como hermanos?

—Sí…

—¿Y por qué me lo has dicho antes?

—Porque no me lo habias preguntado. Por cierto, gracias por decirme que soy una cualquiera. Me alegro mucho de que hayas prestado atención a las clases de confianza que te he estado impartiendo.

Sus palabras reavivaron la furia de Iori. Detestaba que pusieran palabras en su boca que no había pronunciado. Tenía por costumbre hablar sin rodeos para evitar malentendidos.

—Yo nunca dije que eras una cualquiera..

—Lo has insinuado.

—No lo he hecho.

—¿Ah, no? —Athena ladeó la cabeza, más furiosa si cabía—. En ese caso, quiero que rebobines todo lo que has dicho y que repases la conversación palabra por palabra. Después quiero que me la repitas y que me resumas lo que has oído.

Me has dijo que soy una cualquiera con todas las letras.

Tal vez tuviera parte de razón, pero Iori no quería admitirlo.

—¿Podemos volver a un punto de la conversación previo a la discusión?

—Lo siento, ya es un poco tarde. Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de abrir la boca —dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a gesticular rápidamente con las manos, furiosa.

Iori trató de seguir sus movimientos, pero no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Algún día entenderé tu lengua. —Eso sí, el último gesto que le hizo lo entendió a la perfección—. ¿Seguro que no estás un poco dolorida para eso después de lo que hemos hecho? A mí no me importa, te lo aseguro, y estaré encantado de complacerte.

Athena soltó un gemido asqueado mientras salía de la cama para ir al cuarto de baño, tras lo cual cerró dando un portazo.

Iori no pudo evitar decirle:

—¿Eso significa que debo estar desnudo cuando vuelvas?

Athena abrió la puerta y se asomó.

—¿Sabes lo que te digo? Que me gustabas más cuando te mostrabas amenazador… y estabas callado. —Y cerró dando otro portazo.

Su comentario le hizo recordar su existencia en Azmodea, y el buen humor que sentía se esfumó al instante. Por una parte, tenía la impresión de que había pasado toda una vida desde entonces. Pero, por otra, siempre estaría presente; una dolorosa herida que mucho se temía que acabaría abriéndose y sangrando de nuevo.

Abatido por aquellos sombríos pensamientos, se acostó en esa cama que estaba impregnada del maravilloso olor de Athena. Él también debería ducharse, pero quería conservar sobre él el aroma de ella.

Un poco más.

Le encantaría seguir sentado en esa cama para poder inhalar su olor todo el tiempo posible. Recogió su camisa del suelo, que seguía en el mismo sitio donde ella la había arrojado la noche anterior después de regresar de la cocina, a la que bajaron en busca de algo para comer.

También olía a ella. Se la llevó a la nariz para aspirar su olor justo cuando Athena regresaba a la habitación.

La vio poner cara de asco.

—Bueno, supongo que al menos es mejor que ver cómo olisqueas ciertas partes de tu anatomía Ese sí que era un comentario extraño.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Pero si alguna vez te pillo haciendo eso con mi ropa interior, me dará tanto asco que jamás en la vida volveré a tocarte. Te lo advierto.

Lo tendría muy presente. Aunque no planeaba olisquear su ropa interior en absoluto. Nada más lejos que hacer cualquier cosa que la enfureciera.

—¿Alguna otra regla que deba recordar?

—Baja siempre la tapa del inodoro por la noche y no te comas nunca la última patata frita de la bolsa. Jamás.

—Recordaré lo de la tapa del inodoro, pero no sé qué es lo otro.

A Maahes se le había olvidado otorgarle ese conocimiento.

—Muy bien. Tenlo presente y nos llevaremos de maravilla —dijo Athena al tiempo que regresaba a la cama, aún irritada.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

—Sí. Y seguiré estándolo un buen rato. ¿De verdad me creías tan zorra para traicionar al hombre que está arriesgando su vida por mí acostándome con el hombre que ha prometido hacerle daño?

Iori se sintió atrapado por la pregunta. Si algo había aprendido con Athena era que ella se cerraba en banda cuando él elegía la respuesta incorrecta.

Si elegía la respuesta incorrecta y se enfadaba con él, no le permitiría tocarla.

Y no quería que eso sucediera.

Sin embargo, antes de poder evitarlo, dijo:

—Me sorprende mucho que te hayas acostado conmigo si él es tu mejor amigo.

Athena lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Jamás aprendería a cerrar el pico cuando era oportuno, pensó Iori.

—¡Eres imposible! —le dijo ella—. Seguro que has aprendido tus modales de algún mono.

La expresión de Iori fue la misma que si lo hubiera abofeteado. Se quitó los auriculares y los dejó en la cama, junto con el iPod. Sin mediar palabra, se alejó hacia la ventana para contemplar el mar. Con los brazos cruzados y desnudo, estaba impresionante, aunque parecía ajeno por completo a su estado de desnudez.

Athena aún trataba de acostumbrarse a ese cuerpo perfecto y sin cicatrices, y al hecho de que él careciera por completo de pudor.

Mientras lo observaba, se le aceleró el corazón. Puesto que desconocía de qué forma lo había herido, se levantó para acercarse a él.

Se pegó a su espalda y pasó el brazo izquierdo por esa esbelta cintura.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho daño. —Mientras le acariciaba la espalda con una uña, le dio un beso en un bíceps—. ¿Te importa explicarme por qué?

Vio que aparecía un tic nervioso en su mentón.

—Tu comentario me ha recordado algo que mi madre solía decirme y…

—¿Y qué…?

Iori guardó silencio mientras luchaba con ciertas emociones que jamás había esperado sentir de nuevo. El cariño por Athena. Su afán por protegerla. Y un miedo que no había experimentado desde que era niño.

El miedo de que algo o alguien se la arrebatara y él fuera incapaz de protegerla. Pero lo peor era el terror que le producía el hecho de que Athena pudiera abandonarlo porque Iori le repugnara, como le había pasado con todos los demás.

« Por favor, no me abandones tú también» .

Aunque solo fuera por una vez, ansiaba que alguien lo quisiera lo bastante para no abandonarlo.

—¿Iori?

Athena lo aferró por las caderas y lo zarandeó de forma juguetona. Iori ladeó la cabeza y contempló esos hechizantes ojos de color lila que lo habían conquistado desde que los vio.

—No es nada.

—Esta bien, pero ¿qué palabra quieres que borre de mi vocabulario, oh, poderoso caballero que dice ni?

Iori frunció el ceño mientras trataba de comprender su extraño comentario.

—¿Cómo?

Ella le sonrió.

—Es una frase de una película. Dime qué palabra te ha molestado.

—Mono.

—Bien. Nada de monos. Recuérdame que saque de mi habitación los monos de peluche cuando volvamos a casa.

« Cuando volvamos a casa…» .

Eran las palabras más dulces que había oído en la vida. Significaban que Athena veía un futuro para ellos.

Así que ¿por qué no dejarse llevar?

Sin embargo, cada vez que intentaba imaginar el futuro se veía al lado de Orochi otra vez. ¿Tan profunda era su herida que no podía creer en otra cosa?

O tal vez fuera una premonición que le advertía de que no merecía la felicidad.

Athena deslizó la mano poco a poco por la parte delantera de su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su entrepierna. Sus dedos obraban magia en su cuerpo, que pronto volvió a la vida bajo su masaje.

No acababa de entender cómo podía tener otra erección después de todas las horas que habían pasado juntos. Sin embargo, Athena se la puso dura casi al instante, de modo que lo embargó el deseo de enterrarse de nuevo en ella.

Iori se dio media vuelta entre sus brazos, le tomó la cara entre las manos y la besó como ella le había enseñado a hacerlo. Después la alzó en brazos y la llevó de vuelta a la cama para poder darse un festín.

Athena se estremeció cuando sintió las caricias de la lengua de Iori en el lóbulo de una oreja, tras lo cual descendió hasta sus pechos. Parecía obsesionado con ellos. Sin embargo, esa mañana estaba más atento a otras cosas, como demostró la abrasadora lluvia de besos que le dejó en el abdomen de camino a otra parte de su cuerpo que a esas alturas debería estar dolorida.

Aunque no era el caso.

Separó las piernas, invitándolo a hacer lo que deseara.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, Iori inclinó la cabeza para saborearla. Athena gritó de placer cuando la acarició con la lengua, un lametón que fue seguido por la áspera caricia de su mentón. Tras enterrar los dedos en su cabello, lo contempló mientras le daba placer. Daba la impresión de que Iori jamás se saciaría de ella.

En su caso, ella jamás se saciaría de sus caricias. Se frotó contra él mientrasla penetraba con la lengua. Después fueron sus dedos los que la torturaron, arrancándole un gemido de placer.

—¿Iori?

Él levantó la cabeza y vio el fuego que ardía en su mirada y la sonrisa que bailoteaba en sus labios mientras la saboreaba. Le encantaba que dijera su nombre cuando estaban en la cama. Porque significaba que no estaba pensando en otro.

Y puesto que ya sabía la verdad sobre Kyo, lo embargó un afán posesivo desconocido antes entonces.

Athena era suya.

Toda suya.

Le dio un lento lametón.

—Córrete, Athena. Quiero que te corras mientras te saboreo.

Athena jadeó cuando aumentó el ritmo de las caricias que le prodigaban sus dedos y su lengua. Le colocó una mano en una mejilla para sentir el movimiento de sus músculos mientras la saboreaba.

Y en ese momento su cuerpo lo obedeció y comenzó a estremecerse.

Iori se incorporó y ascendió lentamente para penetrarla en pleno orgasmo.

Ella jadeó al sentirlo tan dentro, al notar que la llenaba por completo y que comenzaba a moverse contra sus caderas. Sus certeras y poderosas embestidas multiplicaron el orgasmo.

Arqueó la espalda y se acopló a sus frenéticos movimientos.

—Así, cariño —susurró ella en cuanto Iori encontró el ritmo perfecto que siempre conseguía hacerla suplicar.

Sin dejar de mover las caderas, Iori entrelazó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

Sentirlo de esa forma, dentro y fuera de ella, era maravilloso. Iori aferró las manos de Athena y la contempló mientras ella lo observaba con la mirada más tierna que jamás le habían dirigido. Nadie lo había mirado nunca como ella lo estaba haciendo. Sin demostrarle asco ni reproches. Entre sus brazos era tan menuda que a veces temía hacerle daño sin querer. Sin embargo, había aguantado lo peor de él.

Algo que no tenía sentido porque sabía que, en el fondo, Athena era lo mejor de él. La única parte buena.

Se dejó arrastrar por ella. Se hundió en su cuerpo y experimentó un placer tan profundo que le abrasó el alma, aunque se mantuvo inmóvil durante el orgasmo, salvo por los espasmos que lo sacudían.

Saciado y exhausto, se dejó caer sobre Athena, si bien se cuidó de no abrumarla con todo su peso. No quería separarse todavía de ella, que lo había rodeado con las piernas y los brazos, acunándolo con todo el cuerpo.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Athena al tiempo que le apartaba el cabello de la cara.

—En nada salvo en lo mucho que me gusta estar dentro de ti.

Athena meneó las caderas.

—Amí me encanta sentirte así.

Iori la besó antes de apartarse de ella, y se sentó sobre los talones para contemplar su cuerpo.

Athena frunció el ceño y siguió observándolo mientras él la acariciaba.

—¿Qué haces?

—Mirando la parte de mí que aún sigue en ti. —Tocó la humedad que tenía entre las piernas y, con el pulgar mojado, la penetró—. No quiero que estés así con otro hombre.

Athena se estremeció al percatarse del tono posesivo de su voz.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

« Que te quiero» , pensó Iori. Pero fue incapaz de expresarlo en voz alta. No sabía cómo hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Athena sonrió y empezó a cantar con la voz más hermosa que había escuchado nunca. La canción le llegó tan adentro que apenas podía respirar, abrumado por las emociones.

—Anhelo tus caricias. Sola… y el tiempo pasa… tan despacio… y el tiempo puede cambiarlo todo…

Mientras cantaba, Athena extendió un brazo y le acarició una mejilla. Iori sabía que lo importante no era la letra de la canción, sino su forma de cantarla.

Tenía la impresión de que le llegaba a una parte de su ser que nadie había alcanzado antes. Decían precisamente lo que Athena significaba para él. Y por qué acababa de conocer un nuevo infierno.

Un infierno que no tenía nada que ver con el dolor físico de Azura ni con la crueldad de Orochi. Un infierno que consistía en vivir privado de toda belleza, sin carcajadas ni sonrisas.

En vivir sin Athena.

Athena miraba a Iori, contemplando las emociones que pasaban por su rostro.

En ese momento supo qué era lo que había sido incapaz de decirle. Pero no pasaba nada, porque en realidad no necesitaba las palabras. Lo veía con total claridad en su mirada, como si le aterrara la posibilidad de estar soñando y al mismo tiempo la deseara tanto que el brillo de sus ojos la abrasaba.

Le tomo una mano y le dobló los dedos corazón y anular sobre la palma, instándolo a estirar los demás.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

—Enseñándote cómo se dice lo que quieres decir en el lenguaje de los signos, porque, aunque no lo hayas dicho en voz alta, lo he escuchado.

Le besó los dedos que seguían doblados sobre la palma y los cubrió con su mano.

Iori contempló sus manos unidas, que por raro que pareciera le recordaron a dos mitades de un corazón que unidas conformaban uno entero.

Athena tenía razón. Así era como se sentía cuando estaba con ella.

La sonrisa que Athens esbozaba iluminó la parte más sombría de sí mismo mientras le enterraba los dedos en el cabello y tiraba de él para besarlo.

—Iori, jamás te dejaré solo —susurró antes de capturar sus labios—. Te lo prometo. Estaré a tu lado a menos que quieras que me vaya.

Algo que jamás sucedería. Jamás desearía apartarse de ella.

Sin embargo, mientras sus caricias lo llevaban al paraíso, no pudo desterrar la sensación de que aquello no duraría.

¿Cómo iba a durar?

Su propio padre lo había maldecido y su madre lo había abandonado.

Sin embargo, ansiaba creer en la promesa de Athena.

Ojalá pudiera creer en ella. Aunque en el fondo de su mente persistía la certeza de que todo aquello era temporal.

Inclinó la cabeza para besarla de nuevo y, justo cuando sus labios se rozaban, lo invadió un dolor indescriptible que lo recorrió por entero. Sin que pudiera hacer nada, esa fuerza lo levantó de la cama y lo estampó contra la pared.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Capitulo XVIII**

Iori sintió los primeros indicios de que sus poderes regresaban cuando se golpeó contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que podría haberse dañado un órgano.

Menos mal que era inmortal, porque de lo contrario ya estaría muerto. Sin embargo, lo que más detestaba era el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca.

Repugnante.

Comprobó con la lengua que tenía todos los dientes en su sitio y después buscó con la mirada qué lo había atacado.

Se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de lo que Orochi había hecho. De lo que ese maldito había mandado tras él.

¡Hijo de la grandísima…!

Se trataba de Verlyn, que en otro tiempo había sido el dios del bien supremo. Orochi lo había corrompido y lo había convertido en la personificación de la maldad, una maldad que se hallaba delante de él en ese momento. Iori no sabía cómo lo había conseguido Orochi. Solo sabía que Verlyn era una de las criaturas más letales que existían. Tanto era así que Orochi incluso dudaba a la hora de liberarlo por temor a que algún día fuera incapaz de devolverlo a la celda donde lo tuviera retenido.

Con más de dos metros diez de estatura, Verlyn era un ser imponente con el que no se podía negociar. Se limitaba a hacer lo que le ordenaban. Y era evidente que sus órdenes consistían en devolver a Iori al infierno.

Este cerró los ojos y usó todos los poderes de los que disponía; una ínfima parte de la totalidad. Algo simbólico. Un poquito más de los que había tenido en el Santuario. Sin embargo, le bastaron para cubrirse con su armadura y para hacer que estallara en llamas. Se levantó, a sabiendas de que la cosa se iba a poner fea.

Athena se puso un jeans y una blusa sin apartar la vista de la mole que acababa de aparecer en su dormitorio. La criatura llevaba un abrigo negro y largo de cuello alto ribeteado en plata… una plata que parecía teñida de sangre; también tenía la cabeza afeitada y lucía una hilera de símbolos tatuados que se extendía desde el centro del cráneo hasta la nariz, donde acababa con una punta de flecha.

Llevaba el ojo derecho delineado con pintura negra y por debajo se extendía otra hilera de símbolos, que le cubría toda la mejilla hasta llegar al mentón. El único toque de color era la camisa verde esmeralda que se atisbaba debajo del abrigo.

Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente de todo para Athena fue lo que descubrió cuando él se volvió hacia ella para comprobar si suponía una amenaza.

Tenía el mismo color de ojos que Ash: uno era Azul, y el otro, castaño; aunque los colores estaban invertidos respecto a los del sirviente de Azura.

Seguro que estaban emparentados de alguna manera. ¿Serían familia? Claro que no era el momento de intentar entrevistarlo. Mucho menos cuando dejó de mirarla y echó a andar hacia Iori con un paso tan letal como lo eran sus intenciones.

Athena se abalanzó sobre la mole.

—¡No! —rugió Iori al tiempo que extendía el brazo hacia ella y conjuraba uno de sus escudos de fuerza a su alrededor para mantenerla lejos de la lucha.

Furiosa, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Salvarte la vida. No te atacará a menos que tú lo ataques antes, y en ese caso te matará

Resopló al oírlo.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Yo no.

Athena levantó las manos e hizo un gesto, como si quisiera estrangularlo. ¿Por qué no la veía como una luchadora capaz?

Era tan competente como él en la batalla.

Claro que teniendo en cuenta su edad, lo normal era que demostrase un comportamiento machista. Aun así era un tipo decente.

A veces.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no lo era.

Iori se pegó a la pared de modo que Verlyn solo pudiera colocarse delante de él. Ese era el único lugar seguro para enfrentarse a un enemigo tan letal.

En los ojos de Verlyn relucía un brillo rojizo.

—Te han llamado, Guardián.

—Sí —replicó él despacio—. Ya me lo imaginaba. Pero voy a tener que decepcionaros a Orochi y a ti.

Verlyn chasqueó la lengua.

—Mala elección.

—Bueno, tampoco sería la primera vez.

Tras enseñarle los afilados colmillos, Verlyn se abalanzó sobre él. Iori atrapó a la bestia y la tiró al suelo. Una vez allí, intentó inmovilizarla, pero le resultó imposible. Verlyn pesaba por lo menos cuarenta y cinco kilos más que él, y era puro músculo. Un músculo que no debería ser tan flexible.

—A ver si adelgazas, gordo idiota. —Era como intentar controlar a un rinoceronte enfurecido.

Verly n se revolvió de un modo que debería ser imposible para una criatura con esqueleto óseo y se sacudió a Iori de la espalda, tirándolo al suelo con tanta fuerza que lo dejó aturdido. Además, Verlyn lo golpeó un par de veces más contra el suelo para asegurarse de que siguiera en ese estado.

—Creo que necesitas que te echen una mano, cariño —le dijo Athena—. ¿Te importa liberarme?

—No —consiguió mascullar Iori a pesar de que Verlyn le estaba aplastando la tráquea con una mano que era el doble de grande que la suya—. No podré jugar contigo más tarde si estás dolorida; además me sentiría culpable por haberlo permitido.

—Eres un pervertido.

Pero en ese momento le estaban dando una paliza.

Iori seguía asestándole puñetazos a Verly n, pero era como golpear un muro de ladrillos con las manos desnudas. Empezaba a hartarse de que intentara agujerear el parquet del suelo con su cabeza. ¿Por qué Maahes no había enmoquetado la dichosa habitación?

Y y a puestos a pensar en ese imbecil, ¿dónde estaba don « Te habría protegido de haberlo sabido» ? Vaya asco de palabra la suya.

En esa ocasión tampoco aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba.

En ese instante Iori percibió del olor; el fétido hedor que indicaba que Verlyn estaba abriendo el portal entre el plano humano y Azmodea. Si no actuaba y a, iba a volver.

Athena se percató de la expresión aterrada y desesperada de los ojos de Iori cuando la miró. Eso la asustó, pero cuando el escudo que la protegía desapareció de repente para que pudiera unirse a la lucha, supo que apenas contaba con unos segundos para salvarlo.

Con la idea de salvar a Iori, corrió hacia Verlyn. Cuando este hizo ademán de agarrarla, Athena se convirtio en una diosa guerrera con armaduras doradas y lo tomo del brazo con fuerza lanzandolo al piso y le ensesto una patada.

Verly n gritó de dolor e intentó ella no pensaba dejarse ganar, el no hasta que se hubiera marchado y estuvieran a salvo.

De repente, se produjo una descarga astral que atravesó la estancia y se clavó en el pecho de Verlyn, hiriéndolo en el corazón. Athena lo soltó al punto. Por desgracia, el rayo no lo mató, pero sí consiguió lanzarlo a través de la ventana, derecho al mar.

Maahes se acercó corriendo a ellos.

Iori no estaba preparado para que lo tocasen mientras miraba la verdadera forma de Athena.

Era una diosa.

Una maldita diosa.

Y mientras la miraba, algo despertó sus recuerdos. Como si fuera un déjà vu. Sin embargo, no terminaba de verlo claro, ya que debía enfrentarse a un sin fín de emociones espantosas.

¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Ajeno al torbellino emocional que había interrumpido, Maahes se apartó de la ventana.

—Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí; Estoy segurísimo de que nuestro amiguito no la ha palmado ahí abajo.

Verly n no estaba muerto, pero Athena podría estarlo en cuestión de minutos. Sin apartar la mirada del chacal en el que se había convertido, Iori se levantó del suelo.

Athena adoptó forma humana aunque tenía dudas al respecto. Le bastó una miradita a la cara de Iori para saber que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Jamás la perdonaría por eso. Y no podía culparlo. En el fondo no podía. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento tenían que alejarse de Verlyn y ella debía cumplir su promesa. No permitiría que Orochi se hiciera de nuevo con Iori.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le preguntó a Maahes.

El aludido se apartó de la ventana.

—A cualquier sitio. Tenemos que largarnos de aquí porque ya se está levantando y no parece muy contento. ¿Tiene amigos?

Iori dijo con voz estoica y sarcástica:

—Se crea sus propios amigos.

Athena se colocó junto a Maahes sin comprender el comentario, pero después bajó la vista hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Verlyn y se dio cuenta de que podía multiplicarse. Y que las réplicas podían volar y escalar…

Muy deprisa.

Maahes soltó un taco. Tomó a Athena del brazo e hizo lo propio con Iori. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasaron de estar en su casa a encontrarse en lo que parecía la sala del trono de un enorme templo. Athena dio una vuelta despacio para admirar su belleza. A juzgar por el aspecto tan reluciente, supo que y a no se encontraban en el plano humano. Las paredes brillaban por las láminas de oro. En el centro de la estancia había un enorme estrado sobre el que se encontraba un trono dorado, flanqueado por dos estatuas que representaban a dos dioses. Aunque ella no reconocía sus caras, habría jurado que una era la de ella. Claro que no se le parecía, solo era una impresión suya.

—A ver si ese cabrón se atreve a venir aquí —dijo Maahes, orgulloso.

Athena esperaba que tuviera razón, porque ella no se sentía tan segura.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En el templo de La Princesa Athena. Tu ansestro. Aquí estaremos a salvo —anunció Maahes, confiado.

Iori resopló.

—Yo no apostaría por eso. Créeme, nos encontrará. Ese es su trabajo.

—Sí, pero…

Iori fulminó a Maahes con la mirada.

—Era uno de los seis dioses primigenios. Hazme caso, esto no conseguirá ni despeinarlo.

Maahes soltó una retahíla de palabrotas entre dientes.

—Eso mismo —replicó Iori con sarcasmo.

Athena se negaba a ser tan pesimista.

—¿Y cómo podemos escapar de él?

—No podemos. Es imposible —afirmó Iori.

Maahes lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No me lo trago. Siempre hay una manera de derrotar a un enemigo, sea quien sea. Poneos cómodos, como si estuvierais en vuestra casa. Vuelvo enseguida. —Desapareció al punto.

Una vez a solas, Athena se sintió muy incómoda mientras se volvía hacia Iori. Se percató de que lucía una expresión estoica, pero el tormento de su mirada se le clavó en el alma.

—Lo siento. Debería haberte dicho lo que soy.

La expresión de Iori no le indicó cómo se sentía.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Ash me aconsejó que no lo hiciera. Teniendo en cuenta lo que te ha pasado, temíamos tu reacción.

Lo vio frotarse de forma inconsciente el cuello, allí donde la golondrina se ocultaba bajo la armadura.

—¿Acaso Ash toma todas las decisiones por ti?

Athena torció el gesto, molesta. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? No lo tenía muy claro, pero sí sabía que la estaba enfureciendo.

—Eso no es justo; sabes que no es así.

Iori se colocó delante de ella, recordándole lo grande y lo aterrador que podía ser, aun sin proponérselo. Y aunque se le veía totalmente tranquilo y calmado, sus ojos azules parecían gritarle. O tal vez fuera el peso de su propia conciencia.

Lo único que tenía claro era que le había hecho daño. Aunque no había sido esa su intención.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —le preguntó él en voz baja.

La respuesta era tan complicada que se decantó por darle una más sencilla con la que esperaba aplacarlo sin herirlo todavía más.

—Temía que estuviera en lo cierto.

Iori apretó los dientes, ya que Athena acababa de atravesarle el corazón. Durante un buen rato fue incapaz de respirar por el dolor que le habían provocado esas palabras, mucho más dañinas que cualquier puñetazo. De modo que había estado en lo cierto, aunque en el fondo había esperado equivocarse. Aun así, se negaba a mostrarle todo el daño que le había causado.

No en ese momento.

« Eres un monstruo. ¿Por qué iba a ver algo más en ti? Eres estúpido y repugnante…» .

Carraspeó para asegurarse de que en su voz no quedaba rastro alguno de cualquier emoción que pudiera traicionarlo.

—¿Alguna vez te he dado motivos para que me tengas miedo?

Athena lo miró boquiabierta.

—Esto… pues sí. —Comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—. Me arrebataste los poderes. Me hiciste prisionera y amenazaste con matarnos a Kyo y a mí.

¿Se te ha olvidado que torturaste a Kyo? Y con crueldad, por cierto.

No, no se le había olvidado. La culpa lo devoraba cada vez que la miraba y veía lo mucho que quería a su hermano.

Como tampoco había olvidado su propia lista de agravios, que procedió a recordarle:

—Me apuñalaste. Me mordiste hasta hacerme sangre e invadiste el santuario de Orochi para liberar al heredero del sol que Orochi quería interrogar. De no haberte hecho prisionera en ese momento, Orochi te habría clavado a la pared y se habría comido tus entrañas. Te aseguro que jamás habrías sacado a Kyo de una sola pieza. Y tú seguirías allí, suplicándole a alguien que te matase.

—Esta bien, esta bien —replicó ella, furiosa—, tienes razón, pero…

—No hay peros que valgan. Sí… estoy enojado porque eres un diosa. No los soporto. Pero no estoy enfadado por eso.

—Entonces ¿por qué?

—Con todos los sermones que me has soltado sobre la confianza, resulta que tú no has confiado en mí a la hora de contarme la verdad. Te la callaste, me la ocultaste a propósito. Porque lo creía un ser infrahumano.

Lo creía desalmado.

Eso era lo que más le dolía.

No se merecía ese trato. No de ella. No después de todo lo que había hecho para protegerla.

—Pensaba que… —balbuceó Iori.

No. No diría nada más. No era necesario. Los actos de Athena hablaban por sí solos.

—¿Qué pensabas? —le preguntó ella al ver que guardaba silencio.

—Nada. —Hizo ademán de alejarse, pero se detuvo al verse asaltado por una rabia tan poderosa que lo vio todo rojo. Quería atacarla y hacerle tanto daño como ella le había hecho—. Pensándolo mejor, voy a decírtelo. —La miró con desdén—. Creía que me conocías. Pero eres como todos los demás. Para ti tan solo soy un animal, y jamás seré otra cosa. Una criatura a la que temer, a la que golpear, a la que encerrar o a la que degradar. Pero nunca a la que cuidar.

Nunca en la que confiar.

Nunca a la que querer.

Iori dio un respingo al reconocer esa amarga verdad.

—Creés que no puedo controlarme. Que soy…

Se interrumpió antes de decir lo que realmente opinaba de sí mismo.

« Que soy como mi padre. Incapaz de sentir o de querer» .

De modo que todos habían desconfiado de él aunque no les había dado motivos para ello.

Al igual que Athena.

Al recordarlo, no le sorprendió que lo regalaran cuando tenía trece años. Lo que sí le sorprendía era que se hubieran quedado con él tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, había esperado algo mejor de Athena. Y no sabía por qué, puesto que todos los demás lo habían defraudado.

Pese a todo, conservaba la esperanza.

Y una vez más había aprendido la lección.

Athena extendió una mano para tocarlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a que mitigara su rabia con las caricias. No en esa ocasión. La necesitaba para evitar que le hiciera más daño. Tal vez la rabia no fuera mucho, pero al menos lo alentaba cuando todo lo demás fallaba. Y lo mantenía a salvo, protegido de un mundo y de la compañía de aquellos que le mentían.

Vio lágrimas en los ojos de Athena. Fue como una patada en la entrepierna con púas de acero.

—Nunca te he tratado como un animal —dijo ella.

—¿No? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que querías domesticarme al principio?

Athena resopló, indignada.

—No, eso no es del todo cierto.

—¿En qué quedamos? ¿En que no lo hiciste o en que no del todo?

—Las dos cosas. —Se puso roja ya que estaba tan furiosa como él—. Muy bien, lo admito. Al principio no te conocía. Además, ¿nunca te has mirado en un espejo? ¿Has visto la pinta que tienes todo maquillado, tan alto y con esa postura de odiar a todo lo que te rodea? Pues que sepas que cuesta un poco acercarse a ti con esas pintas, guapo. Pones nerviosa a la gente cuando adoptas la pose de que pasas de todo el mundo y de que te da igual joderlo. Perdona por sentir lo que pretendías que sintiera. Se te da muy bien conseguirlo, ¿sabes? Tal vez si sonrieras de vez en cuando, la cosa cambiaría. Porque empeorarla es imposible. Así que sí, al principio te mordí e intenté ponerte de mi parte. Pero después llegué a conocerte realmente como eres.

—Pero sigues teniéndome miedo, ¿verdad?

Athena apretó los labios con fuerza mientras meditaba la respuesta.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—Quiero la verdad.

—Muy bien. Sí, una parte de mí sigue teniéndote miedo. Lo admito. He visto dónde has vivido y lo que te han hecho. Algo tan espantoso pasa factura. Es imposible que no lo haga. No puedes atravesar el infierno sin que te queden cicatrices. Y aunque he visto el bien que llevas dentro, también he visto el mal. Y el mal me aterra. Así que teniendo todo esto en cuenta, decidí hacerle caso a Ash y no contarte que soy la descendiente de una diosa. No quería que me atacaras y me hicieras daño por algo que no puedo evitar embargo, sí era justo que ella le hiciera daño a él. Porque en el fondo no conocía al hombre que tenía delante. Solo veía al esclavo ciego de Orochi, al animal en el que Orochi lo había convertido. No le tenía el suficiente cariño para creer que poseía su propio código ético, para creer que era capaz de atravesar el infierno y salir indemne de él, salvo por las cicatrices.

Para creer, en definitiva, que se trataba de una persona por la que merecía la pena luchar. Sí, a veces las heridas se reabrían y sangraban de nuevo… como en ese preciso momento. Pero él no era un monstruo. No atacaba a los demás sin motivo. Y a ella no la había atacado ni una sola vez. No tenía motivos para dudar de él. No obstante, lo hacía.

Ese razonamiento estaba muy mal. « No puedes confiar en los dioses ni en sus bastardos. Son unos cabrones traicioneros y ladinos» , se recordó. Sin embargo, esa advertencia no se aplicaba tan solo a los dioses. Se aplicaba también al resto de las personas. Todos los seres actuaban siempre por motivos egoístas. No realizaban ninguna obra buena a menos que obtuvieran algo a cambio. Y él estaba harto de que le hicieran daño sin motivo.

—Que sepas que no soy tan tonto como todos creé lo aseguro. Sé distinguir entre los dioses que me jodieron la vida y tú… Claro que a lo mejor no existe ninguna diferencia. Porque ahora mismo creo que me has hecho muchísimo más daño del que me hicieron ellos.

« Esperaba algo mejor de ti» , pensó Iori.

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta más cercana. No tenía un destino concreto en mente, solo quería alejarse todo lo posible de ella.

« No puedo creer que haya sido tan imbécil» , se dijo. Después de todo lo que había arriesgado por Athena, ella seguía sin confiar en él.

« ¿Por qué me molesto?» .

—A lo mejor debería volver con Orochi —musitó.

Al menos en Azmodea conocía las reglas, y estas nunca cambiaban. Allí sabía cómo protegerse. Sí, de acuerdo, se le daba fatal, pero sabía qué hacer para que no lo estamparan contra una pared. En Azmodea sabía cuándo estaban a punto de darle un puñetazo y decidía de antemano si quería recibirlo o no.

Pero en ese sitio…

Ese sitio era un campo de minas donde lo asaltaban cuando menos se lo esperaba. Y los golpes que Athena le había asestado le dolían muchísimo más que la más cruel de las torturas ideadas por Orochi.

—¿Iori?

¿Por qué lo debilitaba tanto oír su nombre de los labios de ella? No quería detenerse ni dar media vuelta. Pero tampoco podía alejarse. No de Athena. En contra de su voluntad, se detuvo y esperó a que ella lo alcanzara. Athena se acercó a él muy despacio. Iori tenía una pose más orgullosa y poderosa que nunca, y sus sedosos cabello suavizaban un rostro que era tan letal como hermoso. Llevaba toda la vida soñando con encontrar a una persona que le hiciera sentir lo que él.

Alguien que la hiciera reír cuando no debía, alguien con quien poder hablar absolutamente de todo, con quien poder sentarse en silencio durante horas y sentirse igual de bien.

Y lo más importante: había soñado con un hombre que la hiciera sentirse hermosa cuando la miraba. No con palabras, sino con la expresión de sus ojos, que solo brillarían por ella.

Con la ternura de sus caricias…

¡Quién iba a decirte que ese hombre sería Iori!

Se colocó delante de él, pero seguía negándose a mirarla. Su empeño en desviar la vista hacia cualquier otro lugar que no fuera ella le resultaría gracioso de no ser porque sabía que estaba sufriendo.

Lo sabía muy bien.

—Hacerte daño es lo último que deseo. Al menos ahora. Al principio, sí quería. Pero… —Se armó de valor para la reacción desmesurada que podrían provocar sus palabras—. Te amo, Iori. Solo quería que lo supieras.

Iori se quedó helado al oír aquello, y a que nunca había creído posible que alguien se lo dijera alguna vez. Era lo único que jamás le habían dicho.

—¿Cómo?

—Te quiero. Solo a ti.

La miró, presa de la incredulidad más absoluta, mientras las palabras resonaban en su corazón. ¿Eran ciertas?

¿Se arriesgaba a albergar la esperanza de que lo fueran o incluso a creer que lo eran?

¿Cómo debía reaccionar? No tenía ni idea. Un sinfín de emociones indescifrables lo asaltó de repente y a un tiempo, paralizándolo.

Athena lo miraba, expectante.

—¿No vas a decir nada?

¿El qué? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir? A lo largo de su asquerosa vida nada lo había preparado para lidiar con algo así. Podía manejar el dolor. Había hecho un máster en desdén. Y pasaba olímpicamente de los insultos.

Pero el amor…

¿Cómo reaccionaba uno ante eso?

Athena se quedó a la espera de algún tipo de respuesta, pero Iori seguía plantado en el mismo sitio con los ojos como platos, como una estatua, como si estuviera esperando a que una paloma le cagara encima.

De repente, empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Al cielo, al patio, a lo que tenían detrás, a lo que estaba delante… A todas partes.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Athena con voz risueña sorprendida, por su extraño comportamiento.

Iori se inclinó hacia ella y susurró con voz asombrada:

—Estoy esperando a que pase algo malo.

Athena frunció el ceño.

—No lo entiendo —dijo.

—No puedes quererme. Nadie me quiere.

La sinceridad de su voz y de su rostro le destrozó el corazón. Saltaba a la vista que Iori no creía posible que alguien se preocupara por él.

Ni siquiera ella.

Lo abrazó entre carcajadas y enterró una mano en los sedosos cabellos de su nuca mientras lo pegaba a ella.

—Qué tonto eres. Claro que puedo quererte.

Él la abrazó, totalmente alucinado, mientras ella lo mecía con suavidad. Iori era incapaz de distinguir la multitud de emociones que lo abrumaban.

Sin embargo, en el fondo sentía a partes iguales una euforia descomunal… y un pánico atroz.

¿Qué hacían las personas cuando se querían? Intentó recordar los años que había vivido con los Yasakanis, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo y había desterrado esos recuerdos al rincón más recóndito de su mente.

En ese momento deambulaba por un paisaje nuevo en el que todo le resultaba desconocido. Lo único que lo mantenía anclado era la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos y que le había cambiado la vida por completo.

La mujer por la que sería capaz de morir.

—¿Y qué significa eso exactamente, Athena?

Cuando comprendió la extraña pregunta, Athena lo miró con una sonrisa. Para ser un hombre con una experiencia y un conocimiento tan extensos sobre las peores cosas del universo, en muchos sentidos era como un niño que se sentía desconcertado ante cualquier acto de bondad.

—Bueno, cuando las personas se quieren, suelen comprometerse… a menos que el hombre sufra un ataque de pánico y salga corriendo.

Iori la miró con expresión hosca.

—Yo no huyo de nada.

—Lo sé, cariño. —Se puso de puntillas para besar el ceño que le arrugaba la frente—. Es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti. —Levantó la mano e hizo el signo que le había enseñado en la cama—. Así es como se dice « Te quiero» en mi lengua.

Él la imitó antes de colocar la mano contra la suya, tal como habían hecho antes. La felicidad implícita que reflejaban esos ojos azules aceleró el corazón de Athena.

—¿Cómo se dice en japones antiguo?

Iori tuvo que pensarlo. Ese detalle llenó los ojos de ella de lágrimas, porque comprendió el motivo de que tuviera que hacer memoria. Al cabo de unos segundos, lo vio encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé. Nunca he oído esa frase.

Athena contuvo las lágrimas.

—Siempre las oirás de mis labios. Siempre. Todos los días. Te lo prometo.

Le miró el cuello, donde pensaba besarlo, pero algo le llamó la atención.

¿Qué…?

No. Era imposible, ¿verdad?

Volvió a ponerse de puntillas y le apartó algo el cuello de la armadura a fin de poder ver con claridad lo que creía haber visto y así salir de dudas.

Iori retrocedió.

—¿Qué haces?

—La golondrina…

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó él al ver que no se explicaba.

Athena no daba crédito a lo que veía. Era incapaz de asumirlo.

—Ha cambiado.

—¿Cómo?

Athena trazó las plumas de la cola con las yemas de los dedos.

—El corazón que tiene en la cola… ya no está roto.

Iori inclinó la cabeza para poder ver el tatuaje. Tenía razón. Después de todo ese tiempo, su golondrina por fin podía volar de nuevo. Estaba completo.

Gracias a ella.

Se inclinó para besarla en los labios, pero antes de poder hacerlo se produjo un fogonazo. Sucedió tan deprisa que no supo si se trataba de algo real o de algo hasta que Athena enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ha sido un rayo?

—No lo sé.

El fogonazo se repitió. Y lo hizo cuatro veces más.

En esa ocasión Iori reconoció el patrón y lo que representaba.

—Es Maahes. Está luchando.

Y solo había una persona contra la que Maahes podía luchar en ese reino.

Verlyn los había encontrado.


	20. Capitulo 19

**Capitulo XIX**

Iori titubeó ante las puertas de la sala del trono. Cuando se trataba de entrar en batalla, era preferible conocer la situación de antemano a lanzarse de cabeza sin pensar. Porque esa era la manera más rápida de acabar destripado, y a él lo habían destripado tantas veces que no le apetecía repetir la experiencia.

Y aunque sabía que sobreviviría a semejante trance, era posible que Athena no lo hiciera, de modo que no estaba dispuesto a jugar con su seguridad. Aguzó el oído y oy ó los conocidos sonidos de la violencia y de la lucha a su alrededor, recordándole la vida que había soportado todos esos siglos.

« No quiero volver a esa vida. Jamás» , pensó.

No era un cobarde. Pero estaba harto de pelear por todo, de estar siempre a la defensiva con cada criatura con la que se cruzaba, sin saber si dicha criatura se revolvería contra él a la menor lo había seducido con otro mundo; un mundo del que no quería í que debía librarse de esos gilipollas para que Athena y él pudieran… Comprometerse. Así lo había llamado ella. Y esa era la vida que quería disfrutar. Una vida en la que ella estuviera presente.

Esa era la vida por la que estaba dispuesto a pelear; de hecho, era la única cosa por la que lucharía. Cerró los ojos y tanteó los poderes que Orochi le había estado robando desde que era un niño. Eran mayores en ese momento de lo que lo habían sido una hora antes, y eso que aún seguían incompletos. Se preguntó cómo serían cuando alcanzaran todo su potencial. Debían de ser impresionantes a juzgar por lo que sentía en ese instante.

Con razón Orochi lo había mantenido esclavizado. En plena posesión de sus poderes habría sido capaz de darle una buena tunda a ese maldito. Su padre debió haberle pedido más que poder a Orochi, pero que idiota fue, utilizó sus poderes para ver lo que sucedía en la sala del trono.

Verlyn y Maahes estaban dentro, enzarzados en una cruenta lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Sin embargo, no se encontraban solos.

En absoluto.

Kyo, junto con otros Cazadores Oníricos y un dios griego al que no reconoció, luchaba contra su propia gente.

Y mientras observaba la escena y espiaba, Iori comprendió por qué los perseguía todo el mundo. Por qué los dioses perseguían a Athena.

Se le revolvió el estómago. Verlyn no lo buscaba solo a él. Había alguien muchísimo más importante para todos los ocupantes de la sala del trono. Miró por encima de su que era la persona que lo significaba todo para él. Athena hizo ademán de pasar junto a él en forma de guerrera pero la atrapó se la llevó al pecho para impedirle que cometiera un terrible seguía forcejeando para liberarse, Athena adoptó forma humana y se agazapó junto a él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿A qué esperamos?

« A que vuelva la cordura» , pensó él.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. ¿Qué rayos? Nunca había sido muy cuerdo. Señaló la sala del trono con un gesto de la cabeza.

—Las Fonos y las cuatro zorras de mis sueños están ahí dentro.

Athena se quedó blanca al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Las Fonos? ¿Allí?

¿Por qué habían ido en busca de Iori?

Las Fonos eran las personificaciones del Asesinato, la Matanza y la Masacre en la mitología, las trillizas que Zeus mandaba cada vez que quería que alguien muriese.

Pero ¿por qué matar a Iori?

—¿Estás seguro?

Iori asintió con la cabeza mientras el tic nervioso de su mentón se hacía cada vez más evidente. La miró de tal forma que se le formó un nudo en el estómago.

—Tú eres la llave, Athena.

Ella retrocedió con el ceño fruncido.

—¿La llave de qué?

—La llave que conduce al Olimpo y que todos buscan.

Se había vuelto loco.

—Imposible. Te equivocas.

Iori le acarició la mejilla y la miró como si jamás la hubiera visto. Pero eso no fue lo que más la asustó. Lo que más miedo le dio fue el brillo de sus gélidos ojos azules, un brillo que le provocó un escalofrío, porque no supo interpretarlo.

—Piénsalo, es lo único que tiene sentido. ¿No te das cuenta? Por eso tan solo Kyo ha sabido siempre dónde estaba la llave. Por eso los Cazadores Oníricos vinieron a por mí y me exigieron que se la entregara. ¿Por qué si no querrían matarte?

Aunque tenía sentido, se negaba a creerlo. Era incapaz de hacerlo.

—Yo no puedo ser la llave de acceso al Olimpo. No sé nada sobre ese lugar. Nunca he estado allí. Nunca he conocido a Zeus ni a ningún otro dios. Yo…

Se interrumpió al recordar algo que llevaba mucho tiempo enterrado en el fondo de su mente. Vio a su madre durante aquella fatídica noche que llevaba grabada a fuego en el corazón. Olió el fuego y oy ó los gritos y los alaridos de su familia mientras moría.

—¿Dónde está? Dadnos la llave y los demás podréis vivir.

Jamás vio a sus atacantes, pero por fin recordaba las furiosas voces que escuchó ante la puerta de la cabaña donde vivían.

Sus atacantes también buscaban la llave aquella noche. Su abuelo y sus tíos habían salido para luchar contra ellos mientras su madre la sacaba de la cama a fin de vestirla para huir.

—Tranquila, Athena. No te dejes llevar por el pánico. —Su madre la besó en la mejilla—. Sé que tienes miedo. Yo también. Pero tienes que hacer esto sola. No puedo acompañarte. Ahora que han captado mi presencia, podrán rastrearte y encontrarte si voy contigo.

Athena intentó hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Y eso la aterró todavía más. ¿Por qué no podía emitir un simple susurro? La mano de su madre tembló mientras le acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarla.

—Lo he hecho para que nunca puedas hablarle de esta noche a nadie. ¿Lo entiendes? No confíes en nadie… Ahora voy a enviarte con un amigo mio. Él siempre te protegerá. Tú eres la llave por la que muchos matarán. Hagas lo que hagas, obedece siempre a los Kusanagis Algún día lo comprenderás. Su madre logro usar todos sus poderes para trasladarla a Japon antes de ser asesinada.

—Yo soy la llave —murmuró, dirigiéndose a Iori y aceptando una verdad que la aterraba. Tal como él había dicho, todo tenía sentido por fin—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Iori no tenía respuesta, pero un millón de ideas cruzaron por su mente a la vez. Y todas acababan con la misma imagen. Con Athena vez liberado, Verlyn no se detendría hasta que ambos estuvieran encerrados en Azmodea, y si bien podrían huir durante un tiempo, los perseguiría sin tregua hasta que cometieran un error.Y después acabarían de nuevo en Azmodea. Tarde o temprano. Por más que lo intentasen. Era imposible estar siempre huyendo. A decir verdad, le importaba poco lo que le pasase a él. Su vida no tenía valor ni propósito. Jamás la había tenido. Pero la de Athena…Ella lo era todo para él. Por ella lucharía. Por ella moriría.Y como y a sabían quién y qué era, los griegos no cejarían jamás en su empeño de atraparla. No hasta que hubiera muerto y ya no representara una amenaza para ellos. Como tampoco lo haría Orochi. Si algo había aprendido acerca de los dioses, era que nunca desistían de su propósito. Y cuanto más pensaba sobre el tema, más clara le parecía la solución. La única solución. Aunque le revolviera el estómago.« No puedes. Orochi te matará» , se dijo.

Ojalá… Pero Orochi no lo mataría. Solo haría que desease estar muerto. Se preparó para lo que tenía que hacer a fin de liberar a Athena de esa situación y la miró con una sonrisa hosca.—Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

En cuanto Iori entró en la sala del trono con Athena en brazos, la lucha se detuvo. Uno a uno, todos se volvieron para mirarlo boquiabiertos.

Llevaba la cabeza bien alta aunque por dentro estaba helado y sangraba hasta tal punto que ni siquiera sabía cómo podía moverse.

« Tenía que hacerlo. No había alternativa» , se dijo.

Pero saberlo no lo hacía más fácil. Al igual que su padre, él era un maldito condenado eternamente a destruir lo que amaba. Condenado a no conocer jamás el amor.

Iori mantuvo la vista clavada en los dioses griegos mientras llevaba a Athena hacia las Fonos y Kyo, que habían estado luchando entre ellos. El silencio era tan absoluto que casi podía oír la sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Boquiabierto, Maahes bajó los rayos que estaba a punto de lanzar. La furia brillaba en sus ojos, pero Iori se sentía demasiado entumecido en ese momento para pensar en lo que opinaba de él.

—¿Qué has hecho?

Iori no contestó. Se limitó a pasar junto a Maahes para colocar a Athena en el suelo, a los pies de Kyo.—Te dije que la mataría si no regresabas. Acabo de cumplir mi promesa.

Con un grito nacido de la desesperación más espantosa, Kyo le atravesó el costado con una espada corta.

Hizo una mueca por el dolor, apartó a Kyo de un empujón y se sacó la espada. Antes de soltarla, miró a las Fonos y a los Cazadores Oníricos que lo rodeaban.

—Ya podéis dejar de luchar. Está muerta.

Las Fonos se acercaron para comprobarlo.

Iori apretó los dientes para mantener el tipo. Sin embargo, solo veía el rostro de Athena cuando la apuñaló mientras se disculpaba por ello. El miedo y el reproche de sus ojos de color lila lo habían destrozado.

—¿Por qué? —había susurrado, presa del dolor que él le había provocado, al tiempo que le colocaba una mano en la mejilla.

Aún conservaba la huella sangrienta en la cara. Incapaz de contestar por el sufrimiento que estaba destrozando lo poco que quedaba de su maltrecha alma, se limitó a abrazarla, atragantado por la pena mientras veía cómo el fuego abandonaba sus ojos. Y cuando se quedó inerme entre sus brazos y su mano se apartó de su piel, tuvo la impresión de haber muerto con ella.

Nunca se había detestado tanto como lo hizo en ese momento.

Claro que eso daba igual. Athena se había ido.

Por fin la dejarían en paz.

Las Fonos lo fulminaron con la mirada mientras les aseguraban a los demás que estaba muerta.

Kyo hizo ademán de atacarlo de nuevo, pero Verlyn lo apartó, evitando así que volviera a hacerle daño. Kyo se debatió contra el dios mientras maldecía a Iori y lo insultaba de todas las formas que se le ocurrían, incluyendo algunas que no había oído en la vida.

Pero él no lo escuchaba.

Además, era imposible que Kyo pudiera insultarlo más de lo que él ya se había insultado.

Las Fonos se acercaron como si fueran un solo ser.

—Gracias por tus servicios.

Iori se quedó sin aliento al percibir la gratitud que denotaban sus voces. Por fin había conseguido que alguien le diera las gracias, ¿y por qué?

Por matar a la única persona a la que había querido. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras las Fonos abandonaban la sala. Los otros dioses griegos que habían luchado junto a Kyo para salvar a Athena lo miraron como si acabara de salir de debajo de una sostuvo sus miradas despectivas con acortar la distancia que los separaba, Verly n lo cogió del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que le inmovilizaba brazos y piernas para impedir que luchara o huyera.

Pero ¿para qué huir en ese momento?

Con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, Iori mantuvo fija la mirada en el cuerpo de Athena mientras ambos abandonaban la estancia.

« Te quiero, Athena. Por favor, perdóname» .En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Iori regresó al punto de partida.

Al infierno.

En realidad, se encontraba en el despacho de Orochi y el dios se estaba poniendo en pie para enfrentarse a él.

Verly n le dio un empujón para que se adelantara y después regresó allá donde estuviera metido cuando no servía a Orochi.

Con el corazón destrozado y más exhausto que nunca, Iori se enfrentó a su dueño a sabiendas de que lo llevaba muy crudo. No volvería a conocer un solo momento de paz. No le concederían ni el menor respiro.

Era lo que se merecía.

—De rodillas, perro —rugió Orochi.

Iori negó con la cabeza. No iba a arrodillarse ante nadie. Orochi torció el gesto.

—Desafiante como siempre. ¿No te dije lo que te haría si no me traías la llave?

—Lo hiciste.

—¿Crees que iba de farol? —Orochi lo cogió por la garganta e hizo desaparecer su armadura.

No se molestó en responder. Orochi no podía hacerle nada que pudiera compararse con la agonía de vivir sin Athena.

De hecho, esperaba que el dolor físico lo distrajera del sufrimiento que abrumaba su corazón. Porque en ese momento lo atormentaba más que ninguna de las heridas que había padecido.

—Voy a disfrutar de lo lindo —rugió Orochi.

Iori soltó una carcajada amarga e hizo lo que mejor se le a su amo.

—Vamos, inténtalo.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

Kyo se desentendió de Mature mientras lloraba, acunando el cadáver de su gran amiga y confidente contra su pecho. Su alma lloraba por la desaparición de lo único que le había importado de verdad en la vida. Se sentía completamente perdido.

A pesar de haber sufrido una existencia marcada por el dolor más atroz y la pena más agónica, nada podía compararse con lo que sentía en ese .

En su mente veía a Athena de pequeña, levantando sus manitas. Recordó la frustración de ambos mientras intentaban aprender el lenguaje de signos para que ella pudiera comunicarse con los humanos.

Lo más doloroso era que nunca volvería a verla; nunca vería de nuevo como ella le cantaba con las manos.

« Porque le he fallado. Ha sido culpa mía. Si hubiera sido más fuerte… más rápido…» , se lamentó.

¿Por qué el Guardián no lo había matado a él en su lugar?

Mature extendió una mano para consolarlo.

—¡No me toques! —rugió.

No había consuelo posible. Ni en ese momento ni nunca. ¿Acaso Mature pretendía consolarlo con una estúpida caricia cuando le habían destrozado el corazón en mil pedazos?

Rugal, el marido de Mature, hizo ademán de atacarlo por haber herido los sentimientos de su mujer, pero Zuko se lo impidió. Tanto este como Rugal fueron quienes oyeron por fin la llamada de Mature y los liberaron para poder perseguir a las Fonos y evitar que le hicieran daño a Athena.

Pero habían llegado tarde. Si hubieran encontrado antes a las Fonos… tal vez podrían haber salvado a Athena.

« Ojalá el Guardián me hubiera matado cuando me capturó» , pensó Kyo.

Cualquier cosa habría sido preferible a la agonía de vivir sin su amiga, mejor dicho su hermana.

Maahes se acercó.

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

—Que te den y de paso te mueres.

En vez de enfadarse, Maahes se alejó para dejarlo a solas con su dolor. Al igual que los demás.

Excepto Zuko.

El esperó hasta que se quedaron a solas para acercarse a Kyo.

—No voy a recurrir a pamplinas sensibleras, porque sería como insultarte. La vida es una mierda. Nadie lo sabe mejor que yo. Pero si quieres matar a alguien por esto, cuenta conmigo. Solo tienes que gritar. Cuanta más sangre, mejor.

Por raro que pareciera, eso lo ayudó a sentirse mejor.

Y sabía que Zuko decía en serio.

—Gracias.

Aunque nunca le tomaría la palabra. Jamás le pediria ayuda nuevamente al lider del Clan Yagami.

Zuko saludó con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y desapareció.

A solas, Kyo miró el pálido rostro de Athena, un rostro que siempre lo había llenado de orgullo. Hasta ese día. Porque ese día mientras la miraba solo sentía una desdicha tan enorme que le sangraba el rozó la piel e intentó limpiársela. Había mucha sangre. ¿Cómo podía alguien hacerle algo así a un ser tan dulce?

¿Cómo?

« Lo mataré» , se juró. No sabía cómo, pero encontraría a ese cabrón y lo despedazaría.

« Eso te pasa por confiar en alguien» , se recordó. Sabía mejor que nadie que no debía hacerlo. Tenían a un traidor en su seno, y su traición había costado la vida de Athena.

También encontraría al Cazador Onírico que los había traicionado y se bañaría con la sangre de antes debía enterrar a su amiga.

Athena gimió mientras abría los ojos. Se sentía fatal. ¿Qué había comido?

« ¿Dónde estoy?» , se preguntó.

Echó un vistazo a la estancia en la que se emplazaba la lujosa cama con dosel. El sonido del mar y el olor a sal impregnaban el ambiente. Sobre el cabecero de la cama había un medallón de oro con un candelabro de cristal que, una vez encendido, proyectaba la sombra de un ciervo en el techo.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba: en casa de Kyo.

Pero ¿por qué estaba allí?

¿Por qué llevaba ese vestido blanco?

¡Por todos los dioses! Tenía encajes y volantes.

—Por dios, Kaoru, ¡hoy las quería blancas! ¡Blancas! ¿Te enteras?

Dio un respingo al oír el grito furioso de Kyo. Qué raro. Jamás había oído que le gritara al pobre Kaoru. Kyo tenía una paciencia infinita con su ayuda de cámara, que era más un miembro de la familia que un empleado.

Bostezó, se desperezó y se sentó en la cama al mismo tiempo que Kyo entraba en el dormitorio, quedó helado al verla, pero un segundo después fue corriendo a abrazarla con tanta fuerza que le costaba respirar.

—Me estás aplastando.

Athena no tuvo claro quién se quedó más sorprendido cuando pronunció esas palabras.

Si Kyo o ella.

Aturdida a más no poder, lo miró mientras él la observaba boquiabierto.

—¿Has sido tú?

Athena se tocó la garganta, casi temerosa de intentarlo de nuevo.

—Eso creo.

Por todos los dioses, podía hablar…

Pero ¿cómo?

Aun así, ¿por qué estaba en casa de Kyo? No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto porque carecía de toda explicación.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

Kyo frunció el ceño mientras intentaba asimilar lo que sucedía. Athena estaba viva.

¡Viva!

Tenía pensado enterrar su cuerpo dentro de unas horas. Pero allí estaba, sana y salva y…

Viva.

Repetía esa palabra sin cesar porque no daba crédito. ¿El Guardián no la había matado?

Era inconcebible. Athena llevaba dos días en su casa mientras él se encargaba de los preparativos de su entierro. Sin pulso. Sin latido. Y en ese momento tenía el mismo aspecto que de costumbre.

—¿No te acuerdas de esta última semana?

Athena negó con la cabeza.

—Estaba en casa. Recuerdo haberme enfadado por algo, pero no recuerdo el motivo concreto. Después me he despertado aquí. ¿Me teletransporte?

—No, no. ¿De verdad que no te acuerdas de…? —Se interrumpió y a que no quería mencionar Azmodea si ella no se acordaba de ese lugar—. ¿No recuerdas haber venido a por mí?Ella volvió a menear la cabeza.

—¿Por qué vine a por ti?

Los ojos de Kyo se llenaron de lágrimas al comprender lo que el Guardián había hecho por ella.

Había liberado a Athena para siempre, para que por fin pudiera vivir sin que el temor de que los otros griegos la encontraran. Todos la habían dado por muerta. Por primera vez en la vida, Athena estaba completamente a salvo.

Pero ¿por qué había hecho eso el Guardián?

« ¿Tú por qué crees?» , se dijo.

Porque estaba enamorado de ella. No cabía otra explicación posible.

Ninguna. Había renunciado a su libertad, a su vida, por Athena. Kyo se quedó inmóvil, presa de la sorpresa y lleno de un profundo agradecimiento. Era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo así por él.

—¿Te acuerdas de algo de los dos últimos días?

Athena enarcó una ceja.

—¿Como qué?

—¿Como un hombre pelirrojo?

—Llevo un tiempo sin pasarme por un McDonald's. ¿Estás bien? Me miras con una expresión muy rara.

—Nunca he estado mejor. —La miró con una sonrisa—. Me alegro de que estés despierta. Has estado muy enferma estos últimos días… —En algún momento tendría que explicarle por qué no recordaba unos cuantos días de su vida. ¿Qué mejor excusa que una enfermedad?—. Estábamos preocupados por ti, nada más.

Sin embargo, por dentro se sentía fatal y no sabía qué hacer. Detestaba ocultarle algo a Athena, sobre todo tratándose de algo tan importante: el Guardián la quería tanto que se había sacrificado por ella.

Tenía derecho a saber lo que había hecho por ella. Pero si no recordaba al Guardián, ¿para qué inquietarla con la verdad de lo sucedido?

Era evidente que su seguridad era lo más importante para el Guardián.

¿Quién era él para inmiscuirse?

Mientras Athena no recordase lo ocurrido, él no abriría la boca.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó al tiempo que le tocaba la cálida mejilla, algo que jamás volvería a dar por sentado—. Puedo decirle a Kaoru que te prepare lo que quieras.

Athena sonrió.

—Me encantarían un pastel de fresas. —No sabía por qué, pero tenía antojo de fresas.

—Enseguida ordeno que las sirvan en el atrio.

Kyo le besó la mano como si fuera una reliquia sagrada y titubeó un momento antes de soltarla para marcharse.

Pues sí Kyo estaba rarísimo, pensó Athena, en ese momento apareció una imagen borrosa en su mente.

« Un mundo más allá de un mundo» .

¿Por qué le parecía importante?

El brillo del papel azul en el techo le recordó algo. Pero ¿qué?

Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero se le escapaba.

¿Azul en el techo?

« ¿En qué lío me habré metido?» , se preguntó. Se sentía mareada y además había recuperado la voz.

¿Era una golondrina?

¿Qué narices significaba aquello?

Frunció el ceño y se tocó el extraño tatuaje que tenía en el hombro, justo por debajo de la clavícula. Un tatuaje que no tenía antes. Era precioso, de un gran colorido, pero Athena no recordaba habérselo hecho. Y por si eso no fuera lo bastante raro, también llevaba un extraño cartucho japones al cuello.

« ¿Pero que es esto?» , se dijo.

—Eres patético.

Iori no se molestó en levantar la vista cuando el cabrón de Orochi se presentó para volver a dejarlo sin poderes. Estaba tan débil que apenas podía respirar. Desde que había regresado y como parte de su castigo, no le había permitido contar con ninguno de sus poderes.

Un favor por el que estaba sumamente agradecido. Sin sus poderes, no tenía posibilidad de ver a Athena. Ni siquiera se sentía tentado a intentarlo…De modo que ella seguiría a salvo.

A pesar de todo, habría dado cualquier cosa por disfrutar un segundo más con ella. Por ver esos preciosos ojos de color lila…Orochi le abrió el pecho y el dolor lo sacó del entumecimiento. Su amo se había superado en sadismo en su intento por asegurarse de que sufriera todo lo posible. Y en su intento por asegurarse de que jamás volviera a escapar.

Pero no lo haría.

No tenía motivo alguno para marcharse y sí todos los motivos del mundo para quedarse. Mientras él estuviera allí, Athena permanecería a salvo. Eso era lo único que le importaba a Iori. Al menos eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban las semanas se le hacía cada vez más difícil recordar el sonido de su voz. La dulzura de sus caricias.

Le aterraba pensar que su recuerdo se borrara algún día. Y eso era una tortura peor que cualquier cosa que Orochi o sus demonios pudieran hacerle.

Orochi le arañó la cara con las uñas y luego se apartó.

—Da asco hasta mirarte.

Iori carecía de réplica para eso, de modo que cerró los ojos e intentó que su mente se evadiera de aquel lugar. No obstante, le había entregado a Athena su golondrina y el cartucho para mantenerla a salvo cuando ella despertase, y sin ellos a él no le quedaba más remedio que permanecer allí y experimentar todo el dolor que le estaban flotaba en el plano del sueño gracias a sus diáfanas alas blancas. No sabía por qué, pero el tatuaje de la golondrina la llevaba una noche tras otra a ese lugar.

Era como si quisiera decirle algo.

Sin embargo, fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba buscando, nunca lo encontraba. Ascendió hacia el oscuro cielo y percibió una sombra moviéndose en el suelo. Una sombra aterradora y… Vio unos ojos acerados y un rostro que le provocaron una inmensa en cuanto los vio, desaparecieron.

« ¿Que me esta pasando? » , pensó.

Y era verdad.

Había llegado el momento de despertar y terminar de trasladar a la propiedad de Kyo las pertenencias que aún tenía en su casa de Inglaterra. Seguía algo débil tras su semana en coma. Y él estaba demasiado preocupado para dejarla sola. Algo que a ella le parecía tenía la sensación de que en los días venideros iba a necesitar ayuda.

Pero no sabía por qué.

Iori sintió una presencia cerca, pero no podía abrir los ojos para comprobar si se trataba de Orochi o de Azura. Tampoco importaba mucho. El dolor seguía siendo dolor, lo impartiera quien lo impartiese.

¿Había llegado el momento de que volvieran a mermar sus poderes?

¿No se los habían debilitado y a poco antes?

No se acordaba. Cada ocasión parecía doler más que la anterior y todas se mezclaban en su mente en un interminable círculo de crueldad. Una mano le apartó el cabello de la cara. Con el estómago revuelto por la agonía que le causaban, intentó apartarse y luchar, aunque sabía que era inútil. Hasta que consiguió abrir los ojos lo suficiente para ver la cara de su torturador.

Contuvo la respiración un minuto entero mientras contemplaba a la última persona con la que había esperado encontrarse en la vida… Athena sintió que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas al comprobar lo que Orochi le había hecho a Iori.

Y todo por su culpa.

El perno volvía a estar en su boca y lo habían golpeado con tanta saña que apenas reconocía sus facciones. Le habían pegado tantas veces que tenía los ojos deformados, hinchados y amoratados. Apenas si podía que contener un sollozo para poder hablar.

—Te dije que siempre estaría a tu lado —susurró antes de depositar un dulce beso en su mejilla sangrante. Retrocedió para que viera que no se encontraba sola.

Menyara, Maahes, Thorn y Kyo la acompañaban.

Maahes lo liberó de sus cadenas mientras Menyara lo curaba, y Kyo se mantuvo en guardia por si aparecía Orochi o alguno de los demonios. Iori se debatió a fin de que no lo liberaran, pero le fue imposible hablar hasta que Maahes le quitó el perno. Se atragantó con su propia sangre, pero se negó a marcharse con ellos.

—No puedo irme. No estarías a salvo.

—No pienso dejarte aquí —le aseguró Athena.

Furioso con ella, fulminó a Kyo con la mirada.

—Sácala de aquí antes de que la encuentren.

El aludido resopló.

—Te aseguro que he intentado hacerla entrar en razón. Se ha cerrado en banda.

Iori fulminó con la mirada a Thorn en esa ocasión.

—¿Por qué los has traído?

Thorn sonrió.

—Kyo me hizo una oferta que no pude rechazar. Créeme, romper la tregua que tengo con Orochi no es algo que hago a la ligera.

Le entraron ganas de matar a ese cabrón, pero Thorn también era inmortal.

Además, tenía poderes que Iori ni alcanzaba a imaginarse.

Miró a Athena.

—Tengo que quedarme… por favor.

Athena no podía creerse que siguiera dispuesto a quedarse allí para que ella estuviera a salvo. Si todavía le quedaban dudas de lo mucho que la quería, aquello las disolvió.

—Bien, como quieras. Si tú te quedas, yo también.

—Nos quedamos todos —añadió Maahes.

Menyara asintió con la cabeza.

—Exacto.

Thorn resopló.

—Si queréis quedaros, adelante. Pero yo me largo de aquí. El reino de Orochi apesta. Prefiero mis demonios y mi agujero cenagoso al suyo.

Iori volvió a fulminar a Kyo con la mirada; lo odiaba por haberse inmiscuido de aquella manera.

—¿Por qué se lo has dicho? ¡Maldicion! No me habría recordado en la vida.

Athena enarcó una ceja y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—El no me ha contado nada, y que sepas que sigo enfadada con él por eso. Pero te recordé. Aunque no lo entendiera, te sentía a mi lado a todas horas. Y por si eso no fuera bastante… —Le tomó una mano y se la llevó al vientre para que pudiera sentir la leve protuberancia—. Me dejaste un regalo muy especial.

La noticia lo golpeó con más fuerza que cualquier puñetazo de Orochi. ¿Estaba embarazada?

De su hijo.

Lo inundó una alegría inimaginable al sentir el levísimo aleteo de su hijo cuando este se movió dentro de ella.

Aunque eso solo reforzó su decisión.

—No estarás a salvo si me voy.

Athena le tomó el rostro, ya sanado, entre las manos.

—Nadie lo está realmente, Iori. Por mucho que lo intentemos. Por mucho que planeemos y nos preparemos. Siempre habrá un enemigo al otro lado de la puerta y una tormenta para ahogarnos. La vida no consiste en estar a salvo. Consiste en recoger los pedazos que nos quedan después de que todo hay a pasado y proseguir el camino. Podemos elegir ser unos cobardes, impidiendo que alguien se nos acerque y así hacer el camino solos. O podemos elegir ser valientes y dejar que alguien nos acompañe y nos ayude. No soy cobarde. Nunca lo he sido. Y no pienso estar en ningún sitio que no sea a tu lado. Para siempre. Ya sea en la tierra o en este agujero infernal, si tiene que ser así. Siempre estaré contigo.

En ese momento Iori se dio cuenta de que no necesitaba a su golondrina para volar lejos del dolor.

Solo la necesitaba a ella.

Y Athena tenía razón. Requería muchísimo más valor abrir su corazón para que entrase otra persona que mantenerlo a salvo. Era un acto de valentía dejar que alguien se colara hasta ese lugar en su interior a riesgo de que después lo destrozara.

Porque solo Athena podía destruirlo.

Pero solo ella le insuflaba vida… una vida que merecía la pena experimentar.

Kyo lo miró con el gesto torcido.

—Créeme, me hace tanta gracia su decisión como a ti, pero somos familia, y la familia se mantiene unida. Así que si no quieres marcharte… Kaoru te odiará eternamente. Le tiene mucho cariño a su habitación en Osaka y no le sentará bien renunciar a las vistas. Pero se acostumbrará. Con el no terminaba de creerse lo que oía. ¿Estaban dispuestos a quedarse allí para protegerlos?

¿Se habían vuelto todos locos?

—¿Qué pasa con Verlyn? —preguntó lo liberaría de nuevo con el fin de encontrarlo. Y con Athena embarazada, la vida de ella corría más peligro que nunca.

Ella sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Hemos encontrado un lugar al que llevarte donde estarás fuera de su alcance hasta que recuperes todos tus poderes.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?

En esa ocasión fue Menyara quien soltó una carcajada.

—Estaba trabajando en ese tema cuando te atraparon en el templo pero el castillo de la victoria es un lugar sagrado protegido por la Princesa Athena y esta de acuerdo que vivan ahi. Te prometo que allí estaran a salvo. Es el único lugar donde no podrán tocaros ni Orochi, ni Azura, ni ninguno de sus siervos.

Iori seguía sin verlo claro.

Hasta que miró a Athena a los ojos.

—No te dejaré aquí solo, Iori.

Aferró el cartucho que llevaba al cuello y después se lo quitó para ponérselo a él.

Al principio Iori creyó que era el mismo que le había dejado a Athena para que la mantuviera a salvo hasta que despertase del hechizo que la había sumido en una muerte aparente. Pero al examinarlo de cerca se dio cuenta de que era lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Significa « Te quiero» en japones… para que lo sepas. Ahora, por favor, ven a casa examinó los jeroglíficos dorados que simbolizaban las palabras que él ignoraba hasta ese momento.

Hasta que conoció a Athena.

Se le secó la boca.

« Casa» . Tampoco había conocido semejante lugar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que significaba.

Pero cuando la miró a los ojos, vio algo que no podía negar.

Era la única mujer por la que moriría. De modo que si estaba dispuesto a morir por ella, lo menos que podía hacer era vivir también por ella.

—Llévame a casa, Athena.


	21. Epilogo

_**Epílogo**_

Athena yacía en la cama, observando a Iori mientras alimentaba a su hijo por primera vez. Parecía aterrado por la posibilidad de hacer daño al niño, aunque ella le había asegurado que no pasaría nada. Era demasiado cuidadoso para hacerle daño.

—¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo? —le preguntó.

Iori alzó la vista y esbozó la sonrisa más hermosa que Athena había visto en la vida.

—¿Reiji?

Su elección le encanto, convinaba con su apellido Yagami, algo que Iori no podia renegar de su herencia. Su tia había cumplido su palabra después de todo, una vez que Iori recupero sus poderes, el y Athena se mudaron a una casa que tenia su amada en Nueva Orleans. Ya con sus poderes Orochi no se atreveria a buscarlo, porque el era mucho mas fuerte e inmune a sus poderes divinos, ya no podia hacerle daño.

—Me gusta Reiji

Athena sonrió mientras los contemplaba observándose el uno al otro con el mismo grado de asombro y adoración, y recordó lo que Iori le había dicho cuando ella le preguntó por qué había hecho que lo olvidara todo cuando la dejó con Kyo.

« No habría soportado seguir viviendo a sabiendas de que te había hecho daño. Prefería que no me recordaras a que lloraras cada vez que pensases en mí» .Iori la miró en ese momento y frunció el ceño.

—¿He hecho algo mal?

Athena sonrió pese a las lágrimas. Por más que intentara explicárselo, Iori no acababa de comprender que la gente también podía llorar de alegría.

—No, cariño. No podría ser más feliz de lo que lo soy ahora tragó saliva al oír esas palabras que tanto significaban para él. Aún no asimilaba que, después de todo lo que había sufrido, tuviera a Athena en su vida.

De la misma forma que tampoco asimilaba que alguien como él pudiera haber engendrado a esa criaturita.

Su hijo era perfecto en todos los sentidos, desde su calva cabecita con esa pelusilla pelirroja hasta los dedos de los pies más diminutos que había visto en la vida, pasando por sus ojos de color lila.

Jamás le negaría nada a su hijo. De la misma manera que jamás podría negarle nada a Athena.

Porque sería capaz de ofrecerle el mundo. Sin embargo, aún le aterraba lo cerca que había estado de perderlo todo, todas esas ocasiones en las que se había no haberlo intentado aquella última vez… de no haber encontrado el valor que necesitaba cuando pensaba que ya no le quedaba ninguno…

No quería pensar en aquello. No podía. Porque al final había merecido la pena sufrir todo aquel dolor con tal de conseguir ese momento perfecto de felicidad que vivía en aquel instante.

Sería capaz de entregar su alma para lograr su vida actual.

Y, sinceramente, lo había hecho.

Athena era la dueña de su alma. Sería eternamente suya.

 _ **Fin**_

 _Gracias a todos por acompañarme en esta historia... cuando comence a leerla en mi libro me dije "Esta historia tiene que ser adaptada a un Iori y Athena." Me imagine a cada uno de los personajes y estoy feliz que les haya gustado tanto como a mi._

 _Nos estaremos leyendo!_

 _ATTE: Ashley_


End file.
